Waking Up In Vegas
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Waking up married to another man may be the least of Trowa's problems as his new marriage lands himself & his family in a twisted web of deceit, danger &- murder? How will they escape as plans for WW3 unfold around them? CH60: Epilogue
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**_Waking Up In Vegas (A 3x4 GW Fan-Fic)_**

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or it's characters. I just borrow them from time to time, because the awesome people at Sunset and everywhere are cool enough to let me!

Additional Disclaimer: This contains YAOI, and maybe even LEMONS/LIMES. If you don't know what that means... then please leave. For those of you still reading... don't sue me if you need therapy because you read something you shouldn't.

Summary: Quatre, a down and out business man, wakes up in Vegas... married to Trowa, an artist with no inspiration. An annulment seems the reasonable option... right? But now that Trowa has finally found his muse in Quatre... he's not letting go so easily.

Warnings: Yaoi, Possible Citrus, AU, 3x4, background 2x5 and 1xR and others, 6x9, fluff, drama, sap, romance, pathetic attempts at humor. And no Relena bashing... nope, not a bit! ^-^

And PS... Prologue and first chapter are combined, so... you get like a two in one! And no, I haven't forgotten my others!

Thank you, that is all.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

**Prologue**

Quatre fell face-first onto the fluffy bed of his hotel suit bed, using the thick, plush comforter to muffle the sound of his outraged scream. At twenty-four, he rarely gave into such childish fits or tantrums, but he figured the occasion called for a nice, long temper tantrum. He had the very strong urge to throw something, but settled for throwing the pillow at the wall instead of tossing the expensive crystal vase from the bedside table.

Why did this have to happen to him? He was an excellent businessman. He was a superior politician, so why did this have to happen? In one night, he'd lost his business, he'd lost his family... he'd lost everything. Well, a reasonable part of his brain argued, so had Relena in a way. Because of supporting something he felt strongly about, his father had disowned him. And because he lost the support of *the* Zayed Winner, he lost the support of a large group of people. His business was in shambles. It would take *years* to get back to anywhere near the prestige he'd previously had.

Just minutes ago, on the phone, his VP and good friend Zechs had told him to take a nice vacation and, since he was already in Vegas for the conference, to live life a little. He practically insinuated that Quatre did *nothing* but work and work and work some more. Quatre sighed. Zechs was right. He needed to loosen up. Zechs could run things for a while... since there wasn't much of anything to run anymore. They still had the support of the American Military... but that didn't amount to very much, though.

Quatre picked up his cell again, punching in a well-memorized number.

"Quatre?" The voice on the other end asked. It sounded relieved, and almost a little paniced. "Are you okay? You left the conference in such a fluster, I was worried."

"I'm fine, Relena," he said. "Listen, are you busy tonight?"

"No. The meetings are done for today, and I have nothing planned tomorrow, either. Is there something I can do? Anything?"

"Actually, there is. Do you think that you and the cause of my demise would be willing to go out tonight? This is Vegas, after all. And your brother insists I have some fun."

"Partying?"

Quatre heard the hopeful lilt in the voice. Few people knew about the Diplomatic Darling's secret love of partying and clubs and bars and FUN in general.

"Yeah, 'Lena. You, me, and the glorified war hero, Mr. Heero Yuy. A nice night out on the town. What do you say? To help out an old friend?"

Relena's laughter flited down the phone line.

"Quatre, honey, you don't even have to ask. The limo will be there in thirty minutes."

* * *

"You can't tell me that *that* doesn't inspire you," Duo complained, pointing to the pyramid at the Luxor. "I mean, it's beautiful and an amazing work of architecture."

"It's not doing anything for me," Trowa replied, turning away from the grand pyramid. "None of this does anything for me," he threw his arms wide to encompass the entire city around him, coming alive with the fading daylight.

"Wufei, please tell me why we bothered to bring him along?" Duo asked, casting an imploring look at his lover. "He's never any fun during stuff like this."

"You already knew that," Wufei told him. "And we did it because one way or another, we're going to get him to loosen up and have fun. Stop looking for the inspiration in every leaf and stone, Trowa. Just stop for a while, and it'll come back."

"But I can't draw, I can't paint... I can't do anything," Trowa fumed. "It's all gone. Nothing's there, and I feel so... hollow. Duo, how would you feel if you suddenly lost your ability to design buildings? Wufei... what would you do if you didn't have a history class to teach? I'm missing a piece of me, and I just can't live without it. How am I supposed to go on like this?"

Duo grinned. "Three things. Alcohol, dancing, and loud music. And where are we at... but Las Vegas, buddy. Me and 'Fei are going to take you out tonight, and you *are* going to forget, at least for tonight, that you are an artist. You are going to forget about inspiration and painting and charcoal and watercolors and *Midii*" he pulled a face at the name, "and whatever else it is you obsess over. Tonight... it's just us... and VEGAS!!!"

**_Waking Up In Vegas_**

**Chapter One**

Quatre knew before he even woke up that he was *not* in his own hotel room. There were several reasons he knew this: a) because his bed was alot fluffier than the one he was laying on, and b) there was no-one else in that other bed but him. And there was *definitely* someone else in *this* bed.

Surprisingly, Quatre didn't panic. It felt good to be wrapped up in someone's arms. To have a warm body pressed up against his, his hand around their waist and his head on their shoulder. It had been much too long since he'd slept with anyone, he'd almost forgotten how nice it felt to simply cuddle in the mornings.

He briefly wondered just what Relena let him do last night, because he didn't remember a thing. He had a pretty bad headache, but at least the nausea hadn't hit... yet. Shifting slightly, he became aware of a vague ache in his body that told him that he *had* done *something* last night. Zechs would have a field day with *this*, and Quatre couldn't wait to ask just why Relena had let him get so drunk that he'd sleep with someone he didn't know.

He groaned slightly and opened his eyes. The curtains in wherever he was were drawn, so the sunlight didn't blind him. He blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes before taking in his surroundings. It *looked* like another hotel room. Not a fancy suite like his, but a Vegas hotel none-the-less. That's when he finally mustered up the courage to see what type of loser he'd shacked up with.

'Oh, Allah,' Quatre thought. 'I must be dreaming.'

He bed-mate was *gorgeous*. Honey skin that simply *begged* for one to see if it tasted as sweet as it looked. Hair the color of melted caramel, falling forward over a clean-cut face. A long, lithe, and lean body, all spread out overtop of the covers for Quatre to see. The fact that that long body was *all* male didn't bother Quatre. He'd long since accepted that he was open-minded and could see the beauty in people... male or female.

'Oh, wow,' Quatre gulped mentally. 'How did *this* happen?'

And that's when two specific things happend. That's when bright, beautiful Emerald green eyes blinked open to stare at him. And that's also when he noticed the gold band around his left ring finger.

Uh-oh.

* * *

Trowa stared at the blond. For some reason, his mind wasn't wanting to work this morning. He couldn't for the life of him imagine why there was a *guy* in his bed. Or why he was holding onto this guy like he was a life-line in the middle of the ocean. Speaking of oceans... those eyes were such a clear teal-blue. And...

What had he done last night?

That was when he noticed that that gaze no longer held his. Those eyes were growing wide in shock. Trowa looked to where they stared at... at the sparkling gold band around a long, slender, pale finger. Trowa looked... to the matching one on his own hand.

Oh... what *had* he done last night?

"Please, please tell me you remember what happened last night," The blond begged quietly. That voice held slight panic, confusion.

"Who are you?" Trowa settled on asking. His bed-mate groaned, closing his eyes.

"Okay... let's go about this rationally," he said, pulling away from Trowa, searching for some article of clothing. He latched onto a shirt and pulled it towards him. Glitter fell to the floor as the blond let out a short laugh, pulling the plain white button down on and trying to find his pants. Pants found, pulled on, he turned to face Trowa.

"Okay... My name is Quatre... and yours is...?"

"Trowa," Trowa replied.

"Nice name. Why don't you get dressed and we can discuss this...." He waved his hand, the left one with the wedding band on it, "like rational adults over coffee."

Trowa nodded. It seemed sensible. The blond picked up a shirt off the floor... Trowa's shirt. "I believe this is yours?"

Trowa took the offered green sweater. He was dressed, relatively, when he caught sight of something on the bedside table. His sketch book. He knew it was full of worthless scraps that he just couldn't get formed in his head. But...

The picture it was open to was beautiful. Trowa knew his own work, but he didn't remember drawing this. It was without a doubt a rendition of the blond... Quatre. Leaning back against a wall, hands in pockets. Crisp button down shirt open, hanging loose off the shoulders. Hair just as wild as it was now, eyes smoldering with passion.

Trowa couldn't have been drunk when he drew this. He couldn't have. So why didn't he remember anything after he, Duo, and Wufei had gone to that first club.

Trowa flipped through the sketch book as he followed the blond silently to a coffee shop not far from the hotel. There were dozens of half-formed sketches that weren't there yesterday. Some were of Quatre, some were of fountains, of buildings, of everything. Somehow, last night, he'd drawn more and *better* than he had in over a year. Since Midii.

"I think that, if this is a legal thing, we can get an anulment and not worry about anything," Quatre was saying, sipping on a very strong coffee. "Just get the anulment and go our seperate ways. Don't you think?"

"No," Trowa said, surprising even himself. Where had that come from?

Somewhere last night, he'd found his inspiration. And it seemed to be from the blond in front of him. He wasn't going to loose that just yet.

"Pardon?" Quatre asked, taken aback.

"Look," Trowa held out the book, open to the sketch of Quatre. "I'm an artist. I haven't been able to draw *anything* for over thirteen months. Anything at all. I can't remember a thing... but last night, I drew something. I drew you. I don't know how to explain it... but I found something last night. Something I've been missing, and I can't give that up. This is my passion, livelihood," Trowa tapped the book. "And you have something to do with that."

"Are you crazy? Stay married because you drew a picture? I have a business to run, I can't be married."

"Lots of business men are married," Trowa pointed out.

"I don't *know* you," Quatre countered.

"Apparently you know me enough to marry me in the first place," Trowa refuted. There was no way to deny that. There had to of been *something* between them. Trowa *knew* he would never, no matter how much alcohol was in his system, sleep with a man, or a woman, he didn't know, much less marry him.

"I live in New York," Quatre stated, as if laying the final nail in the coffin.

"And I live in Tennessee," Trowa replied. "You can probably easily run your business from there. Nashville is as good a base as NYC."

Quatre let out an exasperated sigh.

"Is there no winning with you?" He asked.

"Not once I've made up my mind," Trowa shrugged.

Quatre groaned. "I've married a brick wall," he muttered under his breath before glaring at Trowa. "Fine, fine. I'm not agreeing yet, but we'll see about this later. I'm in Vegas for two more nights. You?"

"I leave tomorrow morning."

Quatre nodded, fishing for his wallet. He withdrew a business card and jotted down his cell and home numbers on the back.

"Those are my numbers. Call me tonight. Hopefully, I'll have figured some stuff out by then."

Trowa let a small smile tilt his lips. It looked like he might get exactly what he wanted. Now, he just had one question. What was he going to do once he had it?

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Waking Up In Vegas_**

**_Chapter Two_**

Zechs Merquis stared at his boss through the computer screen.

"Pardon?"

"You've been wanting me to take a vacation, right? Could you handle the business for two months?"

"Wait, hold on... you're actually going to listen to me for once?" He couldn't believe that. His friend and employer just wasn't that... accepting. He was stubborn to a fault. "What happened to you in Vegas, Quatre? Are you sure you're okay? What?" he snorted. "Did you find yourself a nice chick and get hitched?"

Quatre raised his hand, showing off the wedding band. Zechs stared, eyes bugging out and tongue almost swallowed.

"Oh, wait... You *did*? What the fuck, Quatre?"

"Yeah, to the married part," Quatre replied. "Not to the girl part, though."

"You mean, you're married.... to a guy?"

A simple nod.

"You're not thinking of like really living with this guy or anything, are you? What if he's crazy or something?"

Quatre laughed. "I haven't decided yet. I kind of need a little while to think that over. And yeah, I'm pretty sure he's crazy, just not the homicidal rapist crazy."

"Well, damn, Quat. That's not what I meant when i told you to have fun. Did... did you, y'know?" Zech's pale skin flushed, but the question just wouldn't come out.

"Have sex with him?" Quatre asked, then nodded. "yeah. At least, I guess I did. The way I walk is proof enough."

"Eh? What... you don't remember?"

"Not really. I guess I was kind of drunk at the time."

"Oh, Quatre, Quatre, Quatre," Zechs shook his head, torn between shock and fits of laughter. "You take whatever time you need. I've got this over here."

Quatre smiled. "Thanks, Zechs. Send Noin my love."

"Sure thing. Now, you go learn something about your husband."

* * *

"You're what?"

Relena gaped like a fish out of water at him. Heero patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Quatre, correct me if I get this wrong, but did you just say that you married the brunette you were dancing with last night, and that now you're going to go live with him in Tennessee?"

"I did. But not permanently. Just a trial sort of thing. I mean, there had to be some *something* between us or else, alcohol or no alcohol I wouldn't have married him."

"But Quatre," Relena said, snapping out of it. "You didn't drink anything last night but maybe two glasses of wine. When we left you, you were a little buzzed, but that was it."

Quatre processed this, but shrugged. "I must have drank more later on, because I had a hangover and I don't remember anything. But, I've got to talk with Trowa, I'll send both you and Zechs all relevant contact information and everything once I get it settled with him."

Heero shook his head. "If that's what you want to do, we can't stop you. Although, I have a feeling that something more than just a few drinks and a night in Vegas is afoot."

"You're paranoid, Heero," Quatre smiled, turning away.

Relena looked up at Heero, then after Quatre.

"But just because you're paranoid, it doesn't mean that they're *not* out to get you," she whispered, loud enough for just Heero to hear.

"Agreed," was the only answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't hard for Trowa to get Duo and Wufei to believe what he'd done... getting married. Apparently the two had seen Trowa with Quatre, and romantic that he was, Duo swore it was love at first sight. They were all sitting out at a small cafe for a late lunch that day.

It was then, after Duo's declaration, that Trowa brought out his sketch book.

"You drew," Duo mused. "And very pretty pictures, too."

"It's him," Trowa replied. "I just know he has something to do with me drawing again. He said something about an annulment."

"Sensible thing to do," Wufei, the more pragmatic and logical of the pair, nodded.

"I told him 'no'," Trowa stated.

"No? Trowa... what?"

"I told him that I didn't want an anulment. I can draw again, Wufei. After over a year, I have the will, the ability to do what I do best, and it's because of him. I told him that I didn't want and annulment, and I asked him to move in with me."

Both of his two friends' mouths hung open.

"What?" was the joint question.

"I asked him to move to Tennessee, with me. He said he lives in New York and has a business to run. I told him he could work from Nashville, that lots of people do that. He said he didn't know me..."

"Fair point," Wufei recovered. "You just said you don't remember anything from last night."

"I know that I can draw again," Trowa retorted. "I know that I wouldn't have married him, or *slept* with him if I didn't feel some connection. I think that deserves a chance."

"And what did he say to all of this?" Duo asked, blinking past the announcement that Trowa had slept with a guy.

"He said he'd have to think about it, but that he'd let me know."

Wufei snorted. "Yeah. Trowa, I think that you'll never hear from your bumbling blond again until the divorce papers arrive."

"Wow," came a voice from behind them. "I didn't know I was a bumbling blond. I guess I learn something new about myself everyday."

Red cheeked, Wufei turned. The petite, blue-eyed blond that Trowa'd danced with last night was standing right there, not that happy.

"I apologize," Wufei stated. "I will try to refrain in the future."

"Do that," the blond said. "Trowa... I'd like to talk with you."

Trowa nodded. "I was just going to call you in an hour or so. Duo, Wufei... do you think we could have a moment alone?"

"Sure thing," Duo smiled. "Come on 'Fei-fei. Let's go."

"They grow on you," Trowa said as Duo dragged his lover off.

"Like mold?"

Trowa laughed aloud at that. "Never heard it put like that before. But yeah, only... less gross. Well, just a little less gross on Duo's part. They're both really great people once you get to know them. If you decide you'd like to come to Tennessee, you'd get a chance to. Know them, that is."

Quatre slipped down into Duo's abandoned seat. "I think I might like to. But, of course, I have a few questions first."

"Of course." Trowa stamped down on his excitement, and his nervousness.

"Do you live alone? Or would I have to worry about annoying parents or crazy exes or over-bearing room-mates?"

Trowa smiled. Looks like he married someone thorough, logical and not usually prone to leaping before he looked. He could deal with that.

"Me and my sister inherited our parents home when they died a few years ago. Cathy and I both live there, but she's touring Europe right now with her boyfriend Alex, so you wouldn't have to worry about her dropping in for at least a month or two. However, Duo does have a key to the house... and has since we were kids, all the time sleeping over at each other's houses."

Quatre nodded. "Okay, I can deal with that. I have nine older sisters, but only Iria really bothers keeping track of me. Where at in Tennesse do you live?"

Trowa tried to keep his mouth closed. Nine sisters, all older? He could barely deal with one older sister. Poor, poor Quatre.

"Cool Water Hollow. It's in South-Central Tennessee, maybe a bit south and east of Lawrenceburg. We're sort of not even on the map we're so small. But it's not too long of a drive to Nashville, or even Huntsville, Alabama."

Quatre nodded again. He figured he could deal with a small town, if he was within driving distance of a large city.

"What would we tell people? About us?"

"The truth?" Trowa shrugged. "Most of the south is still a bit behind on the whole gay rights thing, but everyone in Cool Water knows me, and will figure that at least I have *someone*. The women will probably giggle and blush, then coo and fawn over you, and the men will probably laugh and try to crack jokes that just make them look like redneck idiots. You won't have to worry about lynch mobs or anything. At least, that's what happened when they all found out about Duo when he brought Wufei home."

"Okay. That's all good. I've just got one more major question."

"And what's that?"

"Are you gay?"

Trowa blinked. Now that he hadn't expected. "Pardon?"

"Are you gay?" Quatre asked again.

"I married *you*, right?" Trowa asked, hoping to avoid the question without lying or giving the truth.

Quatre merely raised an eyebrow. "Mm-hm. Yeah. That really doesn't mean alot considering we were both drunk and can't remember last night. Me? I'm bi. And I've known that for years. So, are you gay?"

Trowa gulped. "I don't know, really," he finally admitted. "I've never dated anyone but girls, never even looked at that many guys. But I've never found Duo and Wufei's relationship anything other than beautiful and perfectly logical. Do I regret what probably happened last night? Not in the least. Do I feel repulsed by the thought of having had sex with you? No, I don't. With just what I've learned about you from today, I find you fascinating, intriguing, interesting... and beautiful. So... Am I gay? I don't have a clue. But do I want to at least try to make a relationship with you work? Absolutely."

_**To be continued....**_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter three. Oh, and the last chapter(s) of Apathy will be out soon as well. Please forgive the names I made up for Quatre's sisters... I just had to think of something. Anyway, please review, it's much appreciated!

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Quatrewas leaving Vegas earlier than he'd thought he would. And now, he was on an airplane heading to Nashville Tennessee... a state he'd never thought he'd visit, much less live in. And yet, here he was. All on a whim. To say he was rethinking this leap of faith would have been an understatement.

All he was grateful for was that Trowa seemed to be very logical... the opposite of most artists he'd met in NYC- flippant, avant-garde hippies. He really was starting to like what he saw from Trowa. He seemed like a very sweet, kind person.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Trowa asked, from his seat by the window.

"Huh? Fun? Well," Quatre thought about it. Noone had ever really asked him that before. "I suppose I enjoy reading. And I play the violin."

"That's it?" Trowa blinked. "No sports, nothing like pottery or dancing or art or *anything*?"

Quatre shrugged. "I've never really had time for those things. When I was younger, I loved martial arts, though. Does that count?"

His auburn haired companion laughed. "Yeah. Maybe you should ask Wufei to help you with that. He has a black belt in two or three different forms of martial arts."

"Maybe," Quatre said. "Although I don't think he likes me very much."

"Wufei's like that with everyone he doesn't know... and even some of the ones he does. Duo's really done alot towards getting Wufei to ease up."

"They sound like quite a pair," Quatre commented softly, looking up to where Wufeiand Duo sat, several rows in front of them. The braided young man was fast asleep, his head resting on his lover's shoulder. Wufei's arm was draped possesively around him. All in all, they made quite a picturesque sight.

"They are, but their my best friends. Life would be pretty boring without them. Do you have any best friends?"

Quatre smiled slightly. "Not really, I guess. Relena's the closest thing I have."

"Relena?"

"Relena Darlian. She's a real character."

"Darlian? Not as in *the* Relena Darlian, the senator's daughter?" Trowa's mouth fell open, and Quatre could see he was shocked.

"That's her."

"Wow... I'm married to a celebrity's best friend."

"Funny," Quatre said, but he smiled. This was... relaxing. He liked talking with Trowa. It was just an easy conversation. No pretenses, nobody wanting anything from him. Just nice and easy. He sighed, snuggling down into his seat more. "Y'know, I miss this," he commented.

"This?"

"Just... talking. Nobody expecting anything. No demands, no politics or business. Just talking and sitting around."

"I get the feeling your life is very... structured." His companion had chosen his words carefully, and they were spoken softly, as if afraid of offering offense.

Quatre snorted. "Yeah, you could say that."

"So... what is it that you do?"

"I own Sandrock Industries."

Quatre knew it would come out as a shock, but he didn't expect Trowa to nearly jump out of his seat.

"Wha... you mean you own one of America's biggest technology firms? The one that developed that new missile for the army?"

A nod. "Yeah. That's me. President and CEO. My father owns WEI, and he didn't agree with my decision to support a friend of mine, a special ops soldier. So now... I've lost all the support WEI gave to us. My business is pretty much in shambles right now."

"I'm sorry," came the automatic response. Trowa had settled back down into his seat, mostly over the sudden surprise. More than his shock, he was worried for Quatre.

"Don't be," Quatre replied softly. "I did what I thought was right, and I wouldn't change that, not for anything."

"If you don't mind me asking... why'd you fall out? Just because he didn't like your friend?"

Quatre laughed softly. "I wish it were that simple. See, my friend Heero is in the army... special ops. One of the solo missions he went on... it went wrong and a little girl died. Our new missile was involved."

"I heard about that on the news," was the quiet reply. "They were going to put that soldier on trial... right?"

Quatre nodded. "It was my father... and several other people's opinion that I should withdraw my support from the army. That I should stick to medical technology and not warfare. I was in Vegas for a conferencewith several different agencies and companies. My father didn't even show up in person. But he publicly disowned me and withdrew all ties that WEI had with Sandrock Industries. Many others followed him. I currently have less than half of my previous clients, and only about a quarter of my investors. It was Zech's... he's my XO... it was his idea that we let things die down a bit for a month or so, then go try to win back our supporters."

"Retreat and regroup?"

Quatre nodded. "It gives us time to plot a game-plan."

"I hope it works out for you. I really do. Did your... did your sisters side with your father?"

"Emmely, Maureen, and Rebekah support my father whole-heartedly in everything he does. They're the older ones, and they never really cared for me to begin with. Marina, Thalia, and Willamina are younger. They... they're sisters. I'm sure if I asked for help, they'd help. They'd just do it in secret to avoid angering Father. Ninnette... Ninnette hates me for some reason. She and Thalia are twins, and they were the babies until I came along. Ninnette would probably snitch if Marina, Thalia, or Mina tried to help me and she found out about it. Ninnette is my father's pride and joy now. Except for me... she's like his prodigy or something. She's probably very, very pleased right now.

"And Iria... Iria is my oldest sister. Our mother passed away when I was a baby, so Iria pretty much raised me. She is without a doubt the closest person to me."

"Will your father not be mad with her, too?"

Quatre shook his head. "Iria is a doctor. She works for me, heading one of my medical research facilities. She and Father had their falling out several years ago. He went as far as black-listing her. She couldn't get a job at any respectable hospital, clinic, center... anywhere."

"Except for you."

"Except for with me. Father's wasn't happy with my choice. He called me weak and sentimental." He shrugged. "I'd choose Iria over him any day."

"Cathy... my sister; well, my half-sister. She's only a few years older than me, but our mother had cancer for a long time and Cathy got stuck pretty much raising me. She teaches. High-school science. Mother had Cathy before she met my father, but Cathy's been my sister... my rock. I don't know where I'd be without her."

Quatre nodded. "We've got alot in common. Both being raised by an older sister. I'd hazard to guess you know lots of people, and are friendly with them. But I bet you don't have that many true friends. One's you let in next to your heart."

Trowa smiled. "Cathy. Duo, Wufei. Sylvia. Maybe a few members of my family. Not very many."

"Relena and Heero. Iria of course. Zechs. I count his girlfriend as a friend. My father's brother, Rashid. And Auda, his son-in-law. I love all my sisters... but.... they're not my friends."

Trowa nodded, thinking that he and his new husband were more alike than they'd first thought. "I understand completely."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Quatre stared out the window. This time, though, it wasn't an airplane window. They'd left the airport behind some time ago. Now, they were driving in a simple white jeep along winding country roads, through one-post-office towns. Quatre had laughed when Trowa'd called Nashville a big city. Nashville was nothing compared to New York. But, Quatre had revised his opinion when he seen some of the towns they passed through. If those were what Trowa was used to.... then yes, Nashville would seem pretty big.

He absently twisted the gold ring on his finger. He'd never taken it off. It seemed right, somehow. Like it belonged there, right there on his ring finger. He remembered little things now. Like how Trowa's eyes had simply glowed when he'd said 'I do'. He remembered that Trowa'd been gentle during their lovemaking; he remembered sighs and moans, sweet ecstasy. Somehow, he had the feeling that he should remember more but couldn't. He wanted to remember more.

Because the more he learned from Trowa... the more intrigued he became.

"There's Cool Water," Trowa said, breaking him out of his thoughts. Quatre looked up ahead. A small sign with the town's name. A few buildings that looked like it might be a convenience store, a diner, a post office and a church. And houses. Around ten he saw from first glance, on this main road. Trowa slowed the Jeep as they got to the town. A man in front of the store in a rocking chair waved at them, Trowa lifted a hand in return. When they passed the third house after the store, Trowa turned left down a smaller road, passing a good four more houses before pulling into the driveway of a medium-sized house.

It was made of wood and stone... both aged and simply glossed over. But the green steel roof was newer, and the flowers on the porch bloomed beautifully in their hanging pots. Another similar house sat of to the side, smaller and down a small little hill. Close, but not intrusive or crowding. Tall trees shaded the area, green grass carpeted the ground... littered with small little purple-pink flowers.

"Is this your house?" He asked as Trowa stepped out of the white jeep.

"Yeah. Home Sweet Home," was the response. Quatre crossed over to stand beside Trowa and take in the view. Beautiful, he thought. Breathtaking. It was someplace he could call 'home'... the thought came from nowhere and didn't sit well with Quatre. Birds chattered somewhere overhead, but the peace was breached by a squeal of pure delight.

"Trowa!!!"

Quatre barely managed to duck out of the way as the petite red-head barreled past him, colliding into Trowa hard enough to knock his taller husband back into the side of the jeep.

"Marimaia?" was the confused gasp as Trowa tried to regain his breath, a hard thing to accomplish with the thin arms crushing him in a bear-hug. "Maia... what are you doing here?"

"Mama said she couldn't get nothin' done with me underfoot, so she sent me here for the whole summer! Isn't that great? Two whole months! I got here about four hours ago, but Mrs. Henderson said you wasn't back yet, but that you'd be here soon."

"Huh? Wait... what? All summer?"

"Yeah. Ain't that great? And oh... who's the bond? He looks hot! He's even cuter than that Chinese guy... Duo's boy-toy."

Quatre's head tilted. His exposure to the species better known as twelve-year old girls was limited to his still quite young nieces... all three of whom were quiet and demure- as if decorum and style were inbreed into them.

"Maia... slow down," Trowa said, pushing her back by her shoulders. "Now, start back at the beginning... about Leia and coming here."

"Mama said that I was annoying her too much and that since Cathy's not here that it would be good if I came and kept you company! Isn't that great? Just me and you all summer long!"

"But... Maia. Your mother sent you down here by yourself?"

"Jim drove me here from the airport, and I waited over with Mrs. Henderson." The girl took a few gulps of air, then looked at Quatre as if seeing him again, as if she had forgotten him. Her heat tilted to the side, red curls bobbing around her face. "Hi! I'm Marimaia Elizabeth Barton. Who are you?"

"Enchate', Mademoiselle Marimaia. My name's Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre replied, glad the girl had some semblance of manners.

"Kwatrah Rabarber Winner?" She wrinkled her nose, giggled- both at his name and his charming manners. "Sounds like a vegetable. Or like something from Arabian Nights. Like Ali Baba."

"I have a uncle named Ali," Quatre replied. "And between you and me... my father's Arabic."

"That's so cool. Does he have a magic carpet? Like Aladdin?"

"No. I'm afraid not," he watched her enraptured face fall a little. "But..." he pulled out his carry-on. "I do have a magic necklace." He withdrew the little golden chain and the simple gold star from the side pocket. He had bought the necklace in Vegas his first night there for his oldest niece, only to be told later that day that she despised gold. He'd never had time to return it, and he'd thought of giving it to his secretary to give to her daughter. But it seemed to him that buying friends in a new place might just serve him well.

"Here" he held the necklace up. "This necklace is magic. You can tell it all your troubles, and then the star will carry your troubles away into the sky."

Her eyes twinkled, and he knew she could see right through his story. "Here," he took the chain and hooked it around her neck before she had a chance to duck away. "You keep it for me, okay? Let me know if it really works."

"Oh... wow. Gee... thank you Mr. Winner."

He smiled at her. "Just call me Cat. It's what my sister Iria calls me."

"Maia, here," Trowa handed her a key. "Why don't you go put your stuff in the house. We'll get all of this sorted out later."

"Okay!" She grabbed her bag and bounded up the steps and across the porch.

Trowa took a deep breath, let it out in a shuddering sigh.

"Do you have cousins?" he asked, looking at Quatre.

Quatre shook his head no. "Nope. Not really, at least. My mother was an only child, and my uncle Ali never married. He probably has a few illegitimate kids somewhere... but none that any of us know off. And my other uncle, Rashid... his wife and only daughter... Morgan and Elizabeth... died when I was just a teenager. Auda, I think I mentioned him. He was Elizabeth's husband. They were married for less than a year before her car-wreck. But they were grown-up when I was still just a pre-teen. But I do like children, though my exposure to them has been limited. She's your cousin?"

"My father's sister's daughter," he clarified. "She's a handful, that one. But I love her. I apologize. I had no idea she'd be..."

"It's okay," Quatre placed his hand on Trowa's arm. "You didn't know. I hate to admit it... but I guess I'm using you. I needed a vacation, but I never really wanted one, you know? But you've provided me with a perfect reason to get away from my own life for a while... experience something different. And trust me... pre-teen girls are completely alien to me," he laughed.

Trowa smiled softly at him. "You really are something, Quatre Raberba Winner," he whispered.

"Thank you," was the reply. "I think."

Quatre raised his eyes, and was met with crystal clear Emerald. That gaze held his, and through some force he couldn't explain, he felt himself being drawn up, in. Eyes locked with Trowa's, their lips just a breath apart....

"Trowa! Can we have pizza for din.....er." Maia burst back onto the porch, but her shout trailed off as she saw her cousin and the new blond only millimeters apart, lips almost touching.

Trowa swallowed, but took one step back slowly. "Do you like pizza, Quatre?"

Quatre nodded, a little shaky. "Just... can you leave a few slices without meat? No peperoni or anything?"

"Vegetarian?"

"Oh, no. Sort of, I guess. Eating pork in the afternoon causes me night terrors, so I try not to eat it."{1}

"Sure, my mother had the same problem. Hey, Maia... call down to Sylvia's and order two medium pizzas. One peperoni, and another veggie. I think we can introduce Quatre to Syl and the others later, after he's had a chance to breath."

"Oh.... okay..." Maia turned to go back inside, still a little surprised.

"A chance to breath," Quatre whispered. "I think I'll need it."

~*~*~*~*~*~

{1} Yes, this is true... at least I'm pretty sure it is. My sister-in-law used to suffer from these things, but after she became a vegetarian, they stopped (she blamed them on pork, but I dunno how true that is). And night terrors, for those who don't know, are extremely vivid *real* nightmares. People have died from these things before... they're pretty horrible.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Quatre had eaten part of the veggie pizza; Maia, the peperoni; and Trowa' picked from both kinds. The food had been good, and Quatre had had a chance to catch his breath... and learn a little more about Trowa and his life. Maia was full of fun little tidbits and gossip. Quatre was lost for most of it, but was able to find some things to comment on. He and Trowa'd not said anything about *them* to her, but Quatre had a feeling the girl wasn't as clueless as she acted. He'd caught her her staring at the gold wedding band on his finger, and out of mild curiosity, he'd looked and seen that Trowa still wore his too. So... they weren't going to hide their marriage. But... they weren't going to flaunt it, either.

Their food finished, with just idle chat between them, Maia finally had had enough. She looked straight at her cousin.

"Trowa... are you gay?"

"Hmm... wha...." Trowa was surprised into silence.

"It's okay if you are," Maia continued. "I mean, I don't care or nothing. I guess it'd be natural, with you spending so much time around Duo. Is Quatre your boyfriend? Are you dating? Where and when did you meet? Is he married? Are you two having some kind of forbidden affair?" Her eyes had a starry, dreamy quality... one that Quatre knew well enough from dealing with his sisters... this girl was a romantic of the worst kind.

"Maia... slow down," Quatre chided softly. "One question at a time." He looked to Trowa for guidance. This was Trowa's home, Trowa's cousin. The ball was in Trowa's court.

"I met Quatre in Las Vegas," Trowa said evenly, after swallowing. "And no, this has nothing to do with spending so much time with Duo. And..And I guess... well, I guess he is sort of like my boyfriend. Mine and Quatre's relationship is... complicated. He's going to stay here while we try to figure it out." He deliberately side-stepped the 'married' question, and the one about the affair. True, Quatre was married... but not in the way Maia thought. I think that's enough of your questions, Marimaia. It's getting late, so I think we should start to clean up and get ready for bed...."

"Asshole! I don't want to see your fucking face ever again!"

All three occupants of the living room looked up as the front door slammed open, a red-haired fury whipping in, a blond man following closely.

"Cathy! Listen, please. I'm sorry. Please... Cath! Catherine, please stop for a moment. At the foot of the stairs, the red-head spun on her heel, pointing her finger.

"Out of my house, you lousy, lily-livered, two-timing, cheating, whore-using, flea-bag. Get out before I call the police. Fucking lying bastard!" She pushed, shoving him back out the door, slaming and locking it behind her.

"Catherine Michelle Bloom!"

The woman turned, vividly blue eyes alighting on the three people sitting in the living room floor, around two almost empty pizza boxes. She blinked once, then twice.

"Cathy... what the hell is all the screaming about?" Trowa demanded, standing up in one fluid motion.

"Trowa? What are you doing home?" she asked, completely switching persona's. "Marimaia?"

"I should ask you the same question," Trowa stated. "What's the yelling for? Why aren't you still in Europe?"

Her eyes went dark. "He cheated on me, Trowa. I caught him in bed with some blond excuse for a *french* maid."

"Oh, Cath," Trowa's anger melted, and he drew her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. I know you liked him."

Her own arms wrapped around him, and she nodded. "Yeah... I did. I think... I think I'm just going to go to bed now."

She stepped back then noticed Quatre, standing beside Maia for the first time. She blushed a little.

"We have company?" she asked her brother.

"Catherine, this is Quatre Winner... a friend. Quatre, this is my sister Cathy."

"Hi," she said, a little confused, as she held out her hand.

"Charmed," Quatre replied, taking the offered hand and giving it a gentle shake.

"Who...." Catherine tilted her head, taking in the sight of the blond, then the sight of her brother. Something didn't sit well with her, but she was too confused to pick it out...

She shifted to the side, and a small beam of light fell over her shoulder, making something sparkle faintly. Her eyes focused on the sparkle... the slim gold band on her brother's finger. Eyes wide, she drew them back to Trowa's face.

"Trowa? Who... what...?"

"Tomorrow, Cathy. I'll explain it tomorrow. But for now, can we please just bed down? Oh, and Quatre will be staying with us for a while. I was going to place him in the guest room, but then when Maia showed up, I figured he could use your room.... but.... Cathy, could you and Maia bunk together for a while?"

"No!" The little girl complained. "Cathy snores.... loudly!!!"

"And that miserable excuse for a cousin kicks *everything* on the bed. I swore I'd never bunk with her again," Cathy stated indignantly. So much for manners and politeness, Trowa thought.

"If you've got a spare blanket, I don't mind sleeping on the couch," Quatre offered.

"That couch is harder than the floor," Cathy stated. "If you fall asleep on that, you'd best be ready for chiropractic work.

"Then..." Trowa said. Cathy interrupted him. "Maia, you're dead on your feet, go to bed in the spare room. We'll all settle this."

"Kay," the girl chirruped, happy that she didn't have to bunk with Cathy. She turned and skipped off to the room that already had her stuff in it.

As soon as Maia was out of sight and hearing, Cathy turned to the two.

"I can sleep on the couch," Trowa said. "I've done it before and..."

"Absolutely not," Quatre shook his head. "I will not deprive anyone of a proper bed. If I have to, I can always find a...."

"There are no motels anywhere for over forty miles," Trowa derailed that suggestion. "And you have no way of getting there or back... you are staying here."

Quatre sighed... this was giving him a headache. He certainly never meant to be such a bother....

"Why can't he just bunk with you, Trowa?" Cathy asked slyly. Trowa blushed automatically and stuttered.

"Cathy... it's...."

"Am I wrong to think you've already shared a bed?" She questioned, blue eyes curious and intent.

"Um... well, Cath.... it was under...."

"Under special circumstances," Quatre finished, only slightly less red than his so called 'husband'.

Cathy sighed. "I don't have enough brain cells to deal with this at the moment... we will sort all of that out in the morning," she informed them. She then took Quatre and Trowa's arms and turned them, shoving them roughly in the direction of Trowa's room.

"Now you two get sleep... and I do mean *sleep*," she explained before turning and marching into her own room, pulling the door closed with a sharp snap.

Quatre and Trowa just looked at each other. This had been one long day....

And it would probably turn into one long night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Six**_

A good twenty minutes after Cathy had slammed her door on them, Trowa and Quatre were under the covers in Trowa's bed. Quatre had donned his usual silk pj's... and though Trowa usually slept in the nude, he'd favored prudence tonight and hunted up a T-shirt and sweats.

And thought they were scooted as far as possible on the bed, they could still feel the other there with them... and it was... unusual for them both. Quatre tried to fall asleep, but the Sandman eluded capture. Finally, after another thirty minutes of this... insomnia, Quatre sighed loudly.

"This isn't working," he said.

"Agreed," was Trowa's immediate response, letting Quatre know that Trowa had not managed to fall asleep either.

Quatre let out an annoyed groan. This was _not _going to work. And he was determined to get to sleep. And why were they acting so childish over this? They were grown-ups, after all. Right?

"Fine," Quatre growled, annoyed, at himself and at Trowa and at the situation in general. "Roll over."

Curious, Trowa complied, but was surprised to see Quatre twisting this way and that, and the mattress dipping as the blond came closer. Before the artist could even comprehend, Quatre was spooned up against him, grabbing Trowa's hand and pulling it over his waist.

Quatre sighed happily. That was better. Curiously, it gave him that same warm and cherished feeling as when he'd first awoke in Trowa's arms. Curiouser and curiouser, he though, pondering how he could feel so safe and *right* with someone he barely knew. Surprised, Trowa could only lay there as Quatre snuggled down, and the blonde's breathing evened out as sleep took hold.

Trowa blinked once, then twice... then decided he'd never get to sleep if he tried to figure out what it all meant. So then he too drifted off into slumber.

~*~*~

Trowa slipped out of bed in the pre-dawn hours, before Quatre awoke, creeping quietly out of the room and leaving the blond still sleeping. He sighed out loud as he opened the door to his office and collapsed into the desk chair. Dreading what he would find, he booted up the computer to check his emails. Trowa was most certainly an artist. A very good one on a normal basis... but after his creativity dried up last year, he'd had to take up a different job. An artist didn't make any money if he didn't paint.

Surprisingly, there were very few emails, and only one of them from his boss... and ex-uncle. Treize Kushrenada, while divorced from Leia Barton, was still on good terms with the entire family. Maia never lacked for anything, and she usually spent a few days every month or so with her father.

And when Trowa had needed a job... Treize had immediately came up with the idea of having him design the company billboards and other advertising media. Trowa managed to do a good enough job of it. Treize was satisfied, and got a discount from having a professional do it. And Trowa got to keep some very limited form of art in his life... and make money at the same time.

Trowa smirked when he saw the Romefeller letterhead on the email, then his uncle's wording, eloquently asking when Trowa would be able to work on a new ad. Trowa typed up his simple reply, telling him soon... then he paused. Romefeller? Romefeller, a rather large company working in the oil and plastics industry, would have ties with WEI... and maybe even Sandrock Industries. Deleting the reply, Trowa snatched the phone off it's cradle and hit Treize's office speed dial button.

"Romefeller Inc. Mr. Kushrenada's Office. This is Ms. Une, how may I help you?"

"Lady," Trowa smiled. "It's Trowa. I was wondering if I might speak with my dear uncle."

"He's on the phone with a client at the moment. He'll be finished in just a moment, Trowa. You want to wait?"

"Sure. How are you doing lately?"

A deep throaty laugh. "Very well."

"So... I take it my uncle hasn't popped the question yet?"

"No. Not yet... but I live in hope," she laughed. It was no secret in the Barton family that Treize had been dating his secretary for some time now. And Trowa approved. Maia liked Lady Une, and Lady and Leia, while not exactly friends, got on well enough. "Oh, wait... He's done. I'll transfer you back now."

"Thanks, Lady," Trowa said before the call transferred back. It was picked up on the second ring.

"Treize speaking," was the smooth tone.

"It's Trowa."

"Ah, my nephew. How are you? Are you back from Vegas yet? Please tell me you didn't spend *too* much money."

Trowa laughed. "No. My bank accounts are all intact. I was calling to let you know that I'll get started on that ad. I'll have it to you by the end of the week."

"Good to know, but I doubt you wasted your time calling just to inform me of that. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

Trowa smirked. Astute as ever, his uncle was. "I was wondering what you knew of two companies. Winner Enterprises and Sandrock Industries."

"Ahhhh....." Treize took a breath. "Very sad, that. I cannot beleive what that man did. Incorigible. I was going to offer a large deal to them... but I am second guessing my choices."

Trowa sighed. "Might I beg you to consider Winner's son? Offer a deal to Sandrock Industries."

"That company is well endowed, but young, Trowa. And it will probably go out of business soon. It was a sad thing to happen, but it's true. Why this sudden interest? What do you have to gain should I offer SI a contract?"

"Not much... but I know Quatre Winner personally. And I think a deal with Romefeller would help him right now."

"Oh... so the truth comes out. So.... how do you know such a wealthy, influential man?"

"I.... I'm kind of married to him," Trowa admitted, finally saying it out loud for the first time since leaving Vegas.

The gasp over the phone was echoed by the one from the door. Trowa looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Cathy's. But then... Treize laughed.

"Treize?" Trowa questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing," his uncle assured him. "It's just... it's so cliche! Just like the song! I can't believe this. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!"

Trowa rolled his eyes. "Okay... I'll talk to you later, Treize. I've got some explaining to do to a very confused sister of mine."

"Oh, very well. Do keep me informed of what happens, though. That's exceptionally funny, Trowa."

Trowa hung up the phone on Treize's almost maniacal laughter.

"Cathy..." Trowa said, standing up, keeping his eyes on his sister. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"You're married," she whispered in awe. "And married to a very wealthy man, obviously. Trowa... I just don't know what to think..."

"Me neither. We agreed to just take things slow for now. We'll explain everything later... but right now...."

_Ding-dong._

Saved by the door bell. Trowa sighed. It wasn't even seven in the morning yet. Who could be at their door. Trudging behind his sister, he watched as she threw the door open to find a little gray haired old lady.

"Mrs. Henderson," Cathy smiled. "You shouldn't be out of bed so early."

The little woman smiled, holding out a basket. "I noticed that both of you were home. Plus the little one, and a guest. And I didn't think anyone would bother to have ran out for groceries, and you've all been gone so long. It's not much. Just some muffins I made yesterday, a carton of OJ. It should tide you through breakfast, give you energy to go shopping later."

Cathy smiled, taking the basket. "Would you like to join us all?"

"No dearie. I just wanted to drop that by. Julia's coming by later for a knitting session. I'd best clean the porch off. I'll see you later, dearie. And don't be strangers, now."

"Thank you miss Henderson," Cathy smiled as the lady departed. Cathy didn't like charity... but she knew that Mrs Henderson simply loved to cook and take care of people. So she'd learned long ago not to argue. She'd end up loosing anyway.

She turned around to find a messy-haired blond standing next to her brother. She speared them both with a cold gaze before grabbing a muffin and shaking it at them.

"You two have some serious explaining to do."

* * *

AN: Yay! I made Treize a good guy... or have I? *raises eyebrow, followed by maniacal laughter* Mwahahahaha!!

And Dear Animechan123... no your gift hasn't appeared yet. Keep watching... I think you'll certainly notice when it does!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Catherine looked back and forth from her brother to... her brother's husband?... and back again.

"Wow..." she whispered. She didn't know what was harder to believe. That her brother had gotten drunk off his ass... that her brother had gotten so drunk he'd married someone he didn't know... that her brother got married *period*... that her brother was apparently gay... or that her brother's said husband was sitting on her couch right this moment.

"Ow..." she said, closing her eyes. "My head hurts."

"Yeah..." Quatre replied softly. "We're still a bit confused ourselves."

Cathy nodded, pleased the man could admit as much. She shook her head, trying to think.

"Wow... okay... I need to think on this. I..." she took a breath. "I'm going to take Maia out to the lake and see about catching some fish. Trowa... why don't you show Quatre the town? Grab some groceries at Richardson's."

Trowa sighed, but nodded, knowing that Cathy had some serious thinking to do if she *volunteered* to go fishing. "Okay," he said as his sister stood and walked out of the living room, muttering to herself.

"Will she be okay?" Quatre asked. Trowa shrugged in reply, standing up himself.

"It's hard to tell. Cathy is surprising like that. But I'd say it's more shock than anything."

Quatre chuckled.

"Yeah... I can see why she'd be shocked."

* * *

Cold eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean he's in Tennessee?"

"He left for Tennessee with the man... Barton. Apparently, they weren't as malleable as you suspected, sir."

He growled.

"Damn. But it makes no matter. Winner still broke all ties with his son. Sandrock Industries will fall. And I *will* get my hands on that weapon. It's only a matter of time."

"Would you like for me to have someone stationed down there, to keep an eye on matters more closely?"

"No need. I already have someone there. And she is far more talented than anyone you could find..."

* * *

"Emily~!" Trowa called as he opened the door to the little store, allowing Quatre to in front of him.

"Trowa!" was the excited reply. Quatre saw the smile blossom across the girl's face. About nineteen years old, she was sitting on a stool behind the counter, a doujinshi open in front of her. "How was Vegas!"

Her voice had a distinctively British accent to it, her light golden brown hair hung down to just past her shoulders, and her hazel eyes glittered with youthful energy.

Trowa grinned at her. "Great, actually. You'll never believe it, Em, but I actually started to draw again."

The girl's painted pink lips formed an 'oh'. "You mean Duo was actually right?"

Trowa shook his head mirthfully. "Sort of. It's hard to explain. Anyway, I need to pick up some things. Cathy *and* Maia are here, too."

"And obviously someone new, too!" The girl smirked, leaning backwards a bit to get a better view of Quatre. She whistled, causing Quatre to blush. "And what a looker, too!"

"Emily... let me introduce Quatre... my boyfriend."

Hazel and Aqua eyes stared at Trowa at that statement. Quatre's mouth opened slightly. Had Trowa really just admitted that?

"Wow..." the girl stated, a little dumbfounded. "Well... that's surprising. I had no idea you were gay."

Trowa chuckled softly. "Neither did I, Em."

The girl shot him a confused look as Trowa took a basket and began to fill it with bread, milk, cereal and other staples that they were out of at the house. Quatre waited by the counter.

"Boyfriend, neh?" The girl cocked her head at him. "Damn," she sighed. "All the good guys are gay or taken. In my case... they're both!"

Quatre laughed. He liked this girl, and they managed to keep up a light banter between them while Trowa finished up his shopping. Apparently, she had decided to move here to Cool Water to live with her cousin while attending Vanderbilt.

"Bye, Emily!" he called as he and Trowa left the little store. He received a bright smile and a wave from the girl as she picked her graphic novel back up.

"Bye, Quatre!"

* * *

Relena crossed her arms over Heero's shoulders, peering at the computer screen as her breath ghosted across his right cheek.

"Have I ever told you how hot it is when you hack computers?"

"Hn," was the reply. Skilled fingers clicked away on the keyboard, the screen scanning through the lobby security video from right after the last time they'd seen Quatre that last night in Vegas. "See? There's Quatre leaving the Luxor with Barton."

"Yes. He's not even the slightest bit tipsy. And even with the day he'd had, it's not like him to drink heavily."

"Agreed." Heero repressed the shiver that threatened to course down his spine. Relena was his friend, nothing more. Her flirting was simply that... it meant nothing. She had no real interest in him.

Besides... she was the world's 'diplomatic darling'. Why would she want anything like *that* to do with him, a soldier who couldn't even do his job right.

"Wait... pause the playback."

He immediately complied. "Rewind," she ordered, baby blue eyes glued to the screen.

He reversed the video in slow motion. "Pause..." He stopped the video on a particular frame. Quatre was laughing, his hand resting lightly on Trowa's arm as they shared some anecdote or joke. "There," Relena said, reaching out and touching her fingernail to the screen. "That guy... he was in the casino, too. I remember. He kept staring at Quatre's new boyfriend. Staring intently."

"I recall him. Five-eight. Brown and brown."

"Gray slacks, white shirt," Relena agreed.

"Very non-descript, but he kept his eyes glued to Barton."

Relena nodded, finally leaning back.

"Looks like you have a lead, soldier."

Heero smirked.

"Are you making it a mission, 'princess'?"

Her laughter echoed through the room. "Maybe I am. What would you say to that?"

Heero stared at the blurry, vague figure in the corner of the screen, silently following the young couple, it seemed. No-one would dare hurt Quatre with Heero as his friend. Heero was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Mission Accepted."

* * *

AN: This chapter is dedicated especially to Animechan123 for the most awesome video she created for this fic. Please check it out on YouTube under the title 'Waking Up In Vagas'. THANK YOU, girl!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

Quatre laughed as Trowa pointed out different flowers around the yard.

"Begonia. And that's Fuchsia. Those yellow ones on the stems are Columbines. And those big purple and green elephant ear looking things are Caladiums. Of course, next to them are Day Lilies."

Quatre held up his hands. "Wait, wait, slow down!" He laughed. "Do you know *every* type of flower or plant there is?"

Trowa chuckled. "Cathy's a teacher remember? She's high-school science. Plants and stuff are her specialty. I kinda just picked it up after her."

Quatre shook his head in amusement. They'd returned from the store an hour or so ago, but with nothing else to do, Trowa had opted to show Quatre around the yard and town. They were currently walking alongside someone's very long driveway, with Trowa pointing out different flowers that bloomed in a small garden to their right. To the left, a large fenced in pasture was nice and clean. In the distance, a pretty white plantation house sat, cloistered by a stand of age-old trees. Very southern-belle, Quatre thought. Very 'Tara'-esque.

Quatre had been worried at first that someone would get angry that they were just strolling down their driveway, but Trowa had laughed that off.

"Trowa!" Quatre turned towards the sound. In the distance, coming from up the driveway, were two figures on horseback. Quatre watched as they trotted up to him and Trowa. When they were closer, Quatre could tell they were two women. Well, one woman and a girl about the same age as Maia. The woman, somewhere in her forties Quatre guessed, had chestnut-brown hair in soft, loose curls falling to her shoulders, framing a fair, heart-shaped face with very bright indigo eyes. She dressed in a pale blue flannel shirt with he sleeves rolled up almost to her elbows and faded blue jeans. The teenager had her midnight black cut to mid-back, arrow straight with choppy bangs and a bright red ribbon tied around her hair, a sweet bow tied to the side. She wore jeans and a t-shirt, with a brilliantly happy smile lighting up her sapphire blue eyes as she slowed her palomino stallion to a halt.

"Trowa!!!! Mrs. Henderson said that Maia was down for the summer! Can she come over today? Mama got me the OVA for Kyou Kara Maou yesterday, and I want Maia to watch it with me."

Quatre's husband chuckled. "Of course she can, Vanny. In fact, you might be rescuing her. Cathy's got her fishing. They're probably down at the creek."

"Mama?" The girl questioned the woman next to her. The woman gave a small smile.

"Yes. Be careful, though. And Vanessa... no galloping once you get Marimaia. Artemis isn't built to carry two people at a gallop. And remember to brush him down when you get back. Just set'im loose in the pasture, though."

"Yes, Mama," The girl grinned before turning her horse and taking off at a break neck speed. The woman let out a rueful chuckle as she stared after her daughter. Trowa patted the blue roan's neck. The coat so dark it almost seemed black.

"Luna's looking well," Trowa commented as the horse snuffled at his bangs.

"Very well. You should come up to the barn and see Diana. Delana's putting her over a few fences and warming her up. She's coming along well... they both are."

"I think I may do that... that is if you don't mind, Quatre?" Trowa looked at the blond, who stared in wonder at the horse. "Quatre? Do you want to go see the horse?"

"Hmm.. wha? Oh, sure. Of course."

The woman laughed. "Trowa, I think introductions are in order. I would dearly love to properly meet your husband."

"Huh? What?" Emerald eyes narrowed at her. "How the hell did you know that, Mama?"

She laughed all the harder, looking down at the two. "Oh, dear. Trowa, I'm a *mother*. I know everything. And between the fact that you're both wearing wedding bands, and that Blondie here feels safe enough to hide behind you when presented with a frightening horse? Easy Peasy. Simple math."

Trowa shook his head, confusion turning to mirth. "Oh, my. Mama, you are something else. But keep this quiet for now, okay? I don't mind people know Quatre and I are together, but I want to try to keep the marriage part low key for the moment."

"Gotcha, Tro. But I'm still waiting for that introduction."

"'Mama'?" Quatre questioned, turning curious, confused eyes to Trowa. "I thought you said your mother died?"

Trowa chuckled. "God, woman. I can see where Vanny and Hilde get it from. Fine. Cecilia Maxwell, meet Quatre Raberba Winner, my husband. Quatre, meet Cecilia Maxwell. The girl that just ran off was her younger daughter, Vanessa- though mostly I call her Vanny. Hilde, her second youngest daughter, is probably down at the auto shop helping her father, Howard . The horse currently searching my pockets for sugar cubes is Luna. The gold one was Artemis. Diana, the one we were talking about just now, is Luna and Artemis's daughter. And Delana is one of the twins; she's Cecilia's oldest."

"Cecilia Maxwell?" Quatre asked in awe. "You jumped in the World Cup fifteen years ago, right? My father loved watching horses... and I remember that."

She laughed, nodding. "Not very well, but I did jump. That was back in Luna's hey-day. She stretched a ligament that last round and hasn't been able to jump since. But her daughter's got the potential to be great. Delana's doing very well, and I hope they get the chance to go to the Internationals."

"Cecilia isn't my real mother," Trowa explained to Quatre's earlier question. "But me'n'Cathy are like adopted kids to her. We were over at her house all the time, even before my parents passed away."

Cecilia nodded, nudging the mare into a slow walk, with Trowa and Quatre walking alongside. "Clare Barton was not 'mama'," she stated. "Clare Barton was 'mother'. I loved the woman like a sister, but there is a fine line between 'mother' and 'mama'. We just had one big family, my kids and hers. She was the 'mother', and I was the 'mama'."

Quatre thought about that as he followed the two. It really made sense. Soon, the driveway branched off and they took the branch that lead to the stables. A small pasture was set up with fences and haystacks, much like a jumping course. Quatre almost swallowed his tongue at the sight of a magnificent gray horse propelling itself from the ground, landing almost daintily on the other side of a four foot fence.

"Wow..."

Trowa chuckled.

"Hey, 'Lana! Trowa's here!" Cecilia called. The horse slowed to a stop, veering away from the next jump. Hands came up to remove the helmet, and Quatre's mouth opened wide. Pale skin, heart-shaped face, framed by chestnut bangs, with a long braid trailing over one shoulder. An upturned nose and indigo eyes. That's why Cecilia had looked familiar. He'd seen those features once or twice before.

"Duo!" he gasped.

* * *

Hazel eyes had watched the two young men leave from the store, a frown upon the young girl's face. Something was up, something was not right.

Her cell began to ring.

"Emily speaking," she asked, snatching it up. Her eyes narrowed.

"Of course, Sei. I know, they just walked out of the store a few minutes ago. Of course. I will. Bye."

TBC..........

~*~*~*~

Mwahahaha!!!! I'm so evil, aren't I? It's like two cliffhangers in one chapter!!!! *evil grin*

Please review! I love me some reviews!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

Quatre looked at the girl up on the horse. Girl... but.... it looked just like Trowa's friend Duo....

Trowa looked at the blond curiously before he started laughing.

Cecilia was quick to catch on, as well.

"Delana is Duane's twin," she said. Quatre blinked.

"Duo is Duane," Trowa clarified. "Duo is just the nickname he's had since we were kids.

"Ah...." Quatre realized, then blushed. "I'm sorry. Everything's so.... *new* down here. I'm afraid I must seem a little slow."

"Not at all, Cecilia said, swinging down out of the saddle. "'Lana, why don't you finish the set? Then it should be time for lunch."

"Don't forget, Mama," the woman reminded, "Wufei's cooking."

"I remember, now scat!"

The Duo-look-alike laughed merrily as she nudged her horse back to the starting point, then urged it forward into the course. Quatre watched as the horse and rider flew through he home-made course, sailing over the fences and landing as daintily as a ballerina. At one point, the horse turned, seemingly almost in place before taking off again.

Cecilia smiled and Quatre's awe-struck expression.

"That's my girl," she said proudly. "She's gonna take International gold! Maybe one day even Olympic!"

"She's very good," Quatre nodded as finally they sailed over the last jump and finally wound down, coming back to them. Delana patted the mare's neck.

"Good girl, Diana. I wasn't sure if you could pull off that turn, but you were marvelous."

"Diana?" Quatre questioned. "Luna... Artemis... Diana?" He smiled. "Someone's obsessed with Mythology. Especially the goddess of the moon."

Cecilia smirked. "Not really. I named Luna for her color... it's like night-time. Artemis already had his name when we got him. And 'Lana here decided for Diana."

The woman giggled. "They're the cats from Sailor Moon," she explained. "Luna and Artemis had a daughter named Diana."

"Ah..."

Trowa's cell started ringing. Smiling at his friends, he excused himself.

He dug it out. "Barton."

"Well, hell, Trowa! Here we went over to your place a while ago to kidnap you'n'Blondie, and yet you're nowhere to be found! Wufei made his special pot-stickers for lunch. Got the 'rents and the sister's coming over, so I figured you didn't have much groceries and would like to come over."

Trowa laughed. "We'd like to come over, but you'll never guess where where at."

"Where?"

Trowa almost giggled, holding the phone out to Luna, then making a clicking noise under his tongue. The horse 'neighed' right on que... loudly.... right into the phone.

Trowa took the phone back to his ear to hear Duo cursing up a blue streak.

"Damnit, Trow! What the hell are you doin' with the nags!!?!??

Delana grinned and leaned up close to the phone.

"Duo~!!!! I'm hungry!!! Hope 'Fei-kins made lots of food!"

Trowa had to lean back as Duo cursed. "Ack! Trowa, just bring the girls and Blondie to the house! Bye!"

Trowa chuckled as he hung up the phone. He and Quatre followed Delana and Cecilia as the women lead the horses to the stable, removing the saddles and brushing them down before turning them loose in a pasture. About the time Trowa closed the gate, Quatre laughing as Delana avidly described the time Trowa had tripped into a pile of horse dung, the two younger girls showed up. Maia sat behind the black-haired Vanny, who held the reigns.

"Girls, we're going to lunch. Wufei cooked pot-stickers. Are you coming?" Cecilia asked as the girls dismounted.

Vanny shared a look with Maia.

"Nah," they exclaimed at the same time.

"We're just gonna make some sandwiches while we watch the movie," Maia replied, looking at Vanny to make sure it was a sound plan. Vanny nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Cecilia turned to Trowa. "You want to take the truck or should we go get your jeep? There are four of us."

"I'll ride in the back," Delana offered.

Cecilia motioned to the small blue Ford parked beside the stable. Quatre could see why she was worried. There were four of them, but only room for two in the cab.

Delana tilted her head at the blond. "Ever rode in the bed of a pick-up, City-boy?"

Quatre shook his head. "No.... isn't that illegal?" It had to be. There were no seat belts... no seats!

Delana laughed heartily, then latched onto his arm. "It's only illegal if you get caught! Come on, city-slicker!" She bodily hauled him towards the pickup. She placed her hands on the side, and vaulted easily up into the bed, laughing down at him, daring him.

Quatre glared at the truck. On one hand he weighed the legality of it and the *safety* of it, and on the other hand...

Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's only about two miles. And Cecilia's a good driver. I'll ride in the back, if you like."

That made up his mind. Quatre, quite stubborn when he wanted to be, shook his head, and scrambled over into the bed of the truck.

Cecilia laughed and shook her head as she climbed behind the wheel and Trowa settled into the passenger side.

"Delana's going to terrorize him," she whispered to her 'adopted' son.

Trowa nodded gravely. "Of course. Hopefully not too bad, though. I kind of like him."

Cecilia cast a glance at him as she carefully put the truck in gear and pulled out down the driveway. That was odd. She knew they were married... and as much a shock as that was...

"Like?" She questioned. "Trowa, you two act very... standoffish, yet friendly to each other. Both at the same time. What's going on?"

"You heard that song, 'Waking Up In Vegas'?"

Cecilia chuckled, despite herself. She saw her daughter standing up in the bed, hands planted on the roof, braid streaming behind her. And Quatre's horror stricken look. "She's the one that 'kissed a girl', right?"

"Yeah, by the same person. Well... I woke up the other day... and I was married. Neither of us can remember a thing."

"That's odd," Cecilia frowned. "Even if you were completely wasted, you should still remember *something*."

Trowa shrugged. "Maybe. All I know is I feel a kind of connection to him," he glanced in the mirror and saw Quatre latched onto the side of the truck, despite the rather sedate speed they were going. Trowa smiled fondly.

"He wanted to get away for a while, do something different."

Cecilia laughed brightly. "Well, he certainly is doing that. I take it 'Lana is right? He's a city-boy. It's written all over him."

Trowa nodded. "Yeah."

"Probably used to Mercedes-Benz and Pent-Houses, from what I gather. Very upper-class. Probably never seen a pick-up before, much less rode in one. He's cute, Trowa. And he seems genuine."

"Thank you," Trowa murmured, still staring at his beautiful blond. Quatre looked up, and in the mirror, emerald met with aquamarine... and neither looked away for the duration of the ride.

~*~*~*~

AN: Dedicated to kate avalanche.... just because I'm stupid and you know my story better than I do! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

As the truck came to a final halt, Quatre found his eyes torn away from those of his 'husband'. Aqua eyes went wide at the sight before him. Trowa's house was... homey, comfortable. Cecilia's plantation manor had seemed earthy yet historical. This place was almost.... out of place, yet completely at home.

Nestled in between the thick-standing oaks, the clean lines and boxes of the Prairie style house simply blended in. The warm red of the bricks, the way the wide eaves over shadowed the long porch that seemed to wrap around the house, the second story that only took up part of the roof of the first. The dark windows, the cement round flower-box by the front steps, the rows upon rows of begonias that lined the waist-height solid brick wall around the porch. A matching short wall and rows of flowers lined what looked like a second story deck.

It was so crisp and modern, much more than anything he'd seen in the small town so far, but like everything else here, it had that feeling of being a 'home'. From the flowers, to the homemade swing hanging from one of the trees... to the pair of bright green flip-flops tossed carelessly by the front steps. There were three vehicles already there. A classic, well-restored black and white '67 Shelby Mustang was pulled up into one of the two slots in the two-car detached garage; a simple dark red Ford Explorer sat in the slot next to it. Another old Mustang, this one candy-apple red with the the convertible top let down, was pulled up behind them.

Quatre shook off his trance, following- a bit more undignified than the horse rider- as Delana jumped out of the truck. Trowa and Cecila opened their doors and got out as well, even as a banging was heard. The front door of the house was thrown wide, clanging back against the outside of the house. A girl, maybe in her late teens, with dark black hair and sapphire blue eyes dashed out.

"Trowa!"

She took the front steps two at a time, running out to hug the tall man.

"Hilde, it's nice to see you. I assume your brothers and your father are inside?"

"Yup! Dad's tinkering with the computer. I think Wufei crashed it again," she giggled, then she saw Quatre, standing back, behind Delana and Cecilia.

"Oh! That must be the 'blondie' Duo was talking about. Wow, he's cute!"

Quatre blushed. What was it with all the women in this town thinking he was 'cute'?!?! 'Cute' was not a term one used to describe a male. Delana laughed at the expression on his face, then looked towards the house as the door opened again.

Duo... looking the exact same as Delana with his braid, T-shirt and jeans... stepped out onto the porch.

"Hilde, let'm go. 'Fei's got the food already out on the deck." Duo glanced around the gathered group. "Where's Vanny?"

Delana laughed heartily. "Mama got her that OVA she's been wanting for so long. She kidnapped Maia, and they're prolly holed up in the den, watching it on the big screen while eating 'tater chips!"

Duo shook his head. "That child is entirely too obsessed with anime."

Cecilia shrugged, teasing her son good naturedly. "I seem to recall a certain little boy years back that couldn't be drug away from his video games."

"Still can't," said a voice from behind Duo.

"Shit, 'Fei! You scared the daylights outta me!"

A wry little chuckle followed, and Wufei stepped beside his lover, the door held open. "Duo, would you mind letting the guests in? The food is ready, and all we have to do is pry Father from the computer."

"Yeah, yeah! Come on, you all know where it's at!" He looked at Quatre. "Except, you, Cattie. Glad you could make it." Quatre skipped over the nickname, deciding to compliment the house.

"Thank you for inviting me. And your house.... it's amazing. It's not a Wright design, is it?"

Duo blushed. "No. It's not a Wright design, but thank you."

Wufei laughed, bumping his lover with his hip. "'Duo is an architect. It's *his* design."

Duo blushed even harder, and opened his mouth to speak when a ringing could be heard from inside.

"I'll get it!" he volunteered, rushing away.

Cecilia chuckled. "He has this thing with praise and compliments. He gets all flustered and everything."

Wufei smiled at her. "Come on, we'll go let you all wash up in the kitchen, then head up to the deck while he's on the phone. Chances are he'll be there for a while."

Delana smiled ruefully, knowing full well how her twin loved to talk. She pushed Quatre ahead of her, up the porch and into the house. Quatre blinked, surprised to see how roomy and open the house was. From outside, it looked like the inside would be clean, simple, and straight. But the angles of the the outside here meet with soft curves, the warm tones blending in, from the bamboo plank floors, to the mahogany foyer table, to the plush, rich-toned red and brown sofa. It was all warm and comforting and inviting. Some of the furniture spoke of modern tastes, some of antique tastes, but the colors and the soft curves continued, unbroken. An architect and interior designer, Quatre thought, as he followed the Chinese man through to the state-of-the-art kitchen, decorated with black marble counter-tops, a black and silver tiled floor, oak cupboards, and matching silver and black appliances. So far, the entire place spoke of taste and wealth.

"I understand, Megan..." Quatre and the others all turned. Duo was pacing up and down the hallway, the phone clutched to his ear. "No, no. Of course I don't. Neither of us do. We knew what we were getting into. We knew it wouldn't be easy. No, thanks, Meg. Sure, of course. Yeah... talk to you later. Of course... Bye."

Wufei was across the room before the phone was ever clicked off, catching his lover in a tight embrace, heedless of Quatre's confused look or the knowing ones of the family.

"It's okay, love," Wufei whispered into Duo's hair. "Victoria knows what she's doing. Everything will work out."

Quatre looked curiously at the others, who stepped around the pair and drug him through the house.

"Um... what...."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you some of it later, but Megan is the counselor at an orphanage in Nashville," Trowa said quietly. "Victoria is the lawyer trying to get Duo and Wufei custody of one of the orphans."

"Oh....."

_**TBC.....**_

~*~*~*~

AN: 'Wright design' in this chapter is referring to Frank Loyd Wright, who was an architect who developed what we call the 'prarie' style house. I love these houses... just look on to see some pictures of them!

Also... please check out the video for this fic, and some of my others, on YouTube. They're all either by me, 0DayAfterDay0, or by Animechan123, who goes by yamiyugiangelofdarkn.

Under hers, there's one for Vegas, and my Apathy series,the Rhythm Emotion Cycle. ^_^ Huggles for Emily!!!!! Under mine, there's one for How To Save A Life, All The Right Reasons, Apathy, and one for Violet-Eyed Demon's 1x2 fic, Waking Nightmares.

Thanks for reading! And remember.... Reviews make my day!!!!!!!

///__^


	11. Chapter 11

**_Waking Up In Vegas_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Quatre wisely didn't push for more info as Trowa lead him and the others up onto a spacious deck, set with a large table and several chairs. He sat down between Trowa and Duo's father just as Wufei and Duo stepped out into the sunlight. Duo was smiling brightly... like a mask that didn't quite reach his eyes, and Wufei clearly showed worry.

Delana and Howard- who turned out to be a rather short man with solid white hair (what little there was of it...) and sunglasses planted on his nose with a rather funny fashion sense- carried most of the conversation. Quatre learned alot by just listening, watching. Cecilia was several, several years younger than her husband, but love was evident with soft brushings of hands, sweet smiles, and loving glances. Delana seemed to be her twin's exact mirror, and the two looked as close as could be. Duo and Wufei looked to have as deep a relationship as Duo's parents... maybe deeper. Every move Wufei made, every word he spoke seemed to somehow support Duo, to lend him strength.

Trowa was a son to Cecilia and Howard, just as much as Duo was. Quatre could almost feel left out with all the love flowing from the family.

Cecilia, with that uncanny intuition that most mothers have, noted this. She leaned across her husband so she could place a hand over Quatre's. She sent him a warm, motherly smile and squeezed his hand gently, briefly. "Don't worry. Soon, you'll be just as included in this family as Trowa."

Quatre met her eyes. "Thank y..."

He was interrupted by the sudden sound of Mozart drifting through the air. He blushed, pulling out his phone, blinking at the name. He looked at the people staring at him.

"I'm terribly sorry... but this may be important...."

"Of course," Wufei said, motioning to the door. "We'll still be here when you finish."

Quatre sent a small smile to the group before excusing himself, the blackberry to his ear even as he stepped off of the deck, back into the hallway.

"Zechs?"

_"Quatre... you'll never believe this. You need to be in New York now!"_

"Zechs? What are you going on about? We discussed this. With the way things are...."

"_We got the Romefeller account!"_ Zechs rushed.

"What?" Quatre had to blink, his mind didn't want to compute that.

_"We got the Romefeller account. Treize Kushrenada is on the other line asking to speak with you."_

"What?!?! Oh, Allah.... Zechs...."

"_No, I'm not God_," Zechs chuckled, "_But I will transfer Mr. Kushrenada to you right.... now!"_

The line went silent for a moment, then clicked by over.

_"Mr. Winner?"_ came a smooth, velvet voice.

Quatre gulped silently, placing his perfect 'bussinessman' mask on.

"Mr. Kushrenada, please. Quatre will be fine."

_"Then I insist you call me Treize."_

"As you wish," Quatre smiled, replying. "My associate tells me you're still interested in doing bussiness with Sandrock Industries."

_"No, not interrested. I've already decided. If your offers are still on the table, you have us."_

"Of course, Mr Ku.... Treize. All offers still stand. May I ask what made you change your mind? Rumor was you were planning on going with WEI."

A chuckle. _"Of course. You can thank your new husband for that. He talked me into taking a second look and observing all the angles. I assure you, this is not pity. I have found other motives to make Romefeller take our business to you, instead of WEI."_

Quatre gasped... and was sure it was heard on the other end. "My... husband? You know Trowa?"

Another smooth laugh. _"Know him, you're practically my family. I'm sure by now you know my daughter.... Maia..."_

"Maia's your daughter? Oh.... wow...." Quatre's mouth hung open, his mind going curiously blank. Was it possible to be shocked into a coma, he thought.

_"Quatre, I can tell you're slightly distracted at the moment. This must be a surprise for you... one of many lately, I can guess! I'll have my people set up a conference with yours. How does Nashville sound? Close enough to you, as I doubt you'll be wanting to travel to New York so soon. Alright then... good day, Quatre!"_

And then the line went dead. Quatre stared at the little black blackberry with open-mouthed disbeleif. What... How...???? They got Romefeller? That would mean Quatre's business might not go down in shambles....

Quatre gaped with first confusion, then amazement. Trowa had done that....

Amazement turned to an annoyed anger in a split second. Quatre never made decisions lightly... especially not about his business, or his business plans. Trowa had interfered in his plans. Trowa had messed with his business without consulting him. This would throw the careful plans that he and Zechs created out the window! Sure, it was a good surprise.... but it was unasked for....

Aqua eyes glinting, he walked back to the deck, peeking out.

"Trowa?" Once those emerald eyes spotted him, he spoke. "Can I speak with you alone for a moment?"

Once the sliding glass doors were closed behind the brunette, Quatre rounded on him.

"Do you have any idea who that was?"

Trowa blinked, confused. "No."

"That was the CEO of Romefeller! Apparently my 'husband' talked him around into giving us a deal that was going to go to WEI!!"

Trowa smiled, but it was faulty... why wasn't Quatre happy?

"I thought that would be a good thing?"

"Ugh! It is!" Quatre began to pace. "A very good thing. The point is you didn't *ask* me first. You could've went 'hey, Quatre... what do you think about this....'. That's my corporation you're meddling in Trowa! My life! And you made a decision that affected it immensely... without consulting me." Aqua eyes sparkled with annoyance more than true anger. "Zechs is the only person I allow to do things like that, to make my decisions for me. And even he knows the limits!"

"Quatre... I..."

"No." Quatre waved his left hand, showing off the gold band. "We may be wearing this rings, but you are most definitely *NOT* my husband yet."

Quatre rounded on him again... only to find Trowa flanked by three pairs of violet eyes, one pair of black... and a pair of sunglasses. Quatre blinked. Most of the looks on those faces varied from shock to disbelief, to anger. Duo took a step forward, violet eyes snapping in barely suppressed rage.

"Now listen here, you little... That's my *FRIEND* you're yellin' at..."

"Duo..." Delana's voice was quiet as she put a hand on his shoulder. The touch was light as a feather, but it stilled him none-the-less. "Dinner's getting cold. Hey, Blondie, you ever rode on a motorcycle before?!?!" With a bright... incredibly fake... smile, she pushed her twin back, then grabbed a confused Quatre's hand, dragging him from the house.

"What...." Quatre couldn't speak as he was pulled behind the woman, racing out of the house, to the garage. She pulled two helmets from a shelf, tossing one at him, and donning one herself before she roughly pushed him onto a gold and black motorcycle. She slipped in front of him.

"Hang on!"

And they were off.

One moment, Quatre was enjoying a peaceful lunch with a interesting, happy family.... and now he was speeding along at break-neck speeds out of the driveway, clutching for dear life to the woman in front of him. They were speeding away... almost as if for his very life.

Remembering the murderous gleam in Duo's eyes.... Quatre thought that maybe that was exactly the case.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Much love to Animechan123! Hope you enjoy your holiday trip! *huggles!*

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

As the sound of the revving engine died away into the distance, six people stood in shocked awe and confusion at what had happened.

Duo stared, shocked and angry, at the place where the blond had just been standing. His mother's hands were clasping at his his shoulders, as if to keep him from following. Under her fingers, his muscles trembled with suppressed rage, but he did not move.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" he growled, even while noticing that his father was next to Wufei, ready to step up should the need arise. Hilde was blinking, tears in her sapphire eyes, a hand over her mouth.

Trowa was just standing there, dumbfounded; his emerald eyes held confusion, worry.

How had his gesture been taken so wrong? He hadn't meant to insult Quatre, or make him angry... he *liked* Quatre. He'd wanted to help him, to give him a gift of sorts. He'd just wanted to help.

And now... whatever chance he'd had at trying to make a relationship work was gone. Quatre was mad at him... as mad as Midii had been.

Duo looked at Trowa... suddenly knowing full well the dangerous tilt Trowa's thoughts had taken.

"No," he said, jerking away from his mother, moving to stand in front of his taller 'brother'. "No, don't you dare start thinking that way, Trowa Barton!"

Trowa blinked. "Duo... but I..."

"No, I said. I will not let you kill yourself inside over him. He's not worth it! No-one is!"

"But... After Midii... I just wanted... I thought I could make it work..."

Trowa was still shell-shocked. He'd completely blew it.

Duo wrapped his arms around his friend. "No," he said yet again. "I understand, Trow, I do. I just don't want to see you hurting."

Cecilia nodded, and stepped up to them.

"He's right, Trowa. None of us want to see you hurting. But this is just a squabble. Every couple has them. Yours are bound to be different... this whole *relationship* is different. Come on, I'll take you home."

Duo wanted to protest, but Hilde and Howard held him back.

"Let him go, Duo," Hilde whispered. "He needs to learn for himself."

Cecilia took Trowa's hand in hers, silently leading him away.

Several long minutes later, Cecilia watched as Trowa exited the truck.

"Trowa... my son..." she told him softly, "Be careful. We all love you, and I believe you need to do some hard thinking about your life right now. Just remember, all might not be lost. He did say 'yet'...."

Trowa stared as his 'mother' drove away, then he dropped right down onto the front steps... Quatre had said "you're most definitely not my husband.... yet..."

Maybe... maybe there was hope after all.

* * *

Quatre walked behind Delana quietly. The woman had been unusually silent, so he didn't dare speak. She'd pulled the motorcycle off the main road just before town, kicking gravel down an old dirt road before sliding to a stop in a small open area overlooking a pristine pasture edged by a dense verdant forest. A beautiful, lazy-day sight. Quite romantic, Quatre thought. Much too serene, but it completely fit the angst-filled air that hung about them.

Delana climbed a boulder and sat, looking out over the forest and fields below her, arms wrapped around one knee, which was brought up to her chin.

"When I was fifteen, I came up here with my boyfriend, Darien," she said, her voice soft, but carrying in the wind. "I was just a kid, but I thought I loved him. But he... he wasn't who I thought he was. That night, he tried to rape me."

She paused, but Quatre didn't say anything, simply standing there, behind her, and a little below her... his feet still planted firmly on the ground.

"I told him no, but he wouldn't stop." She trailed her fingers along the smooth gray stone underneath her. "Against this very stone, he lay on top of me, his hands trying to take off my jeans. So... I kicked him." She chuckled. "I kicked the living shit outta him, actually; right in the balls. All about two minutes before Trowa showed up, because everyone was wondering where I was. I was completely able to take care of myself... and yet Trowa back-handed the guy hard enough to make him need to go to the hospital. Trowa's not *like* a brother to me. Trowa *is* my brother. Just like Duo... in some ways, maybe even more so."

Quatre took a step forward, one foot lifting up off the ground bracing on the stone.

"Delana.... why are you telling me this?"

She sighed. "Usually, I try not to get involved in Trowa's love life. My philosophy is that you need to learn all the little things along the way. That's how love grows. But... I don't think you two had much time to learn any little things while drinking and partying, right?"

"I honestly don't know..." Quatre whispered. "We were both so drunk we can't remember a thing."

Delana nodded, filing that information away for later. "The thing is, Quatre. Trowa has this *need*. This desire to protect, to take care of things... people. Cathy had to take care of him, and vice-versa. It's... compelling for him. He *has* to. If you want to even think of making some kind of... relationship... work with him, you need to know that. He's going to protect you, whether you need it or not... whether you want it or not. That's his nature. He's like a mother hen."

Quatre smiled at the comparison. "My nature... is independent. My sister describes me as a social creature, but different than the others. I'm a leader, Delana. Not a follower. I don't allow people to make my choices for me. And I don't like people interfering in my life."

Delana turned bright violet eyes to him. "Quatre... everyone and everything interferes with your life. It's who and what you *accept* into your life that matters. You don't have to be a 'follower' to allow someone into your life, to hand over just a shred of control to them. You can be a leader, and co-exist with someone peacefully. I'm not sayin' it'll be easy or anything... it'll most definitely be difficult, but that's what makes it special. You... you're like a hawk. Fierce and independent, flying high. Trowa... Trowa's more like a wolf-mother. Strong, vicious, but gentle to it's pups."

Quatre took that final step up, onto the boulder, before dropping down to sit beside her. "Beautiful analogy."

"Trowa's a beautiful person," she replied. "On the inside. And I think you might be, too. But, Quatre, be careful with him. He doesn't show it much, or often... but he's still broken on the inside. One day, if you care to stick around that is, you should get him to tell you about Midii."

She fell quiet again, and eventually, they got back onto the motorcycle, Delana driving at a more sedate pace back on into town, to Trowa's house. From his vantage point on the back of the 'cycle, Quatre could make out Trowa's lean form sitting on the front steps. Emerald eyes followed his every move as Quatre nervously got off the bike, removing the helmet and handing it back to the girl.

She caught his hand as he went to move away.

"Quatre..." she said, indigo eyes searching his. "Be careful with my brother's heart, okay? Wolves and hawks.... both of them mate for life..."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Waking Up In Vegas_**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

Long minutes ticked by, and Quatre just stood frozen to the spot, unable to move.... unable to speak. Until finally... at last...

"Trowa... I'm sorry. I... It's not often that I grant anyone any level of control over my life. I know... I know you only meant to help. And I thank you for that."

"But..." Trowa prompted.

"But I'm not sure I know you enough to grant you that much of myself."

Trowa stood up, turned, paced the porch. Quatre made his way forwards, up the steps.

"I can't change myself, Quatre. I can't change my nature. If you stay... I can't promise I won't do something like this again. It's who I *am*."

Quatre nodded. "My independence was one of the nails in the coffin of the relationship with my father. My stubbornness, my need to create my own life, my own rules. I can't say I won't ever snap at you, I can't promise not to keep you out. That's just *my* nature."

Trowa laughed. "One who wants to help, and one who can't accept any help. Should we be building this up.... or tearing it down? Either way," he chuckled wetly, "I keep thinking maybe it's too late."

Quatre shook his head violently. "No. I refuse to let it end like this. I'm a stubborn bastard... and I think you are too. If we *try*, then we can make this work. I want to *try* with you, Trowa."

Trowa turned and looked at the blond.

"Do you really mean that?"

Quatre nodded, blushing just a bit. "I do, Trowa. I meant what I said back there, but maybe not in the way it sounded. I don't know you enough... *yet*. I can't accept you as a fixture in my life... at least not *yet*. But I want us to get to a place where I can."

Trowa searched those beautiful blue eyes, trying to find the deception... but he found only sincerity. He found only surrender.

He reached out and brushed back a strand of baby-soft hair, tucking it behind an ear.

"That trust will go both ways," he said. "I'll try to ask you before I do anything that will effect your business like that. In return... I want your promise that no matter what... you won't run away because of some silly flaw like that. I... I don't want to loose you."

Quatre blinked. "What? But...." They'd only known each other a handful of days. Trowawas speaking as if they were life-long partners, childhood friends. Speaking as if this was permanent.

Trowa looked in those eyes... and the confusion he found there, he mistook for anger. Had he revealed too much too soon? Had he succeeded in scaring Quatre away? He thought that... that maybe they were trying to build something *more* than just a passing acquaintance, a simple friendship. He thought they were trying to build something closer....

Emerald eyes grew cold, and Trowa turned away, moving off the porch, down the steps.

"No! Trowa! Don't go!" Quatre launched himself at Trowa, wrapping his slender arms around Trowa's shoulders in a death grip, the height difference between them void, perhaps even a bit reversed, because of the steps. He buried his face into Trowa's neck, the tears falling freely now. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Trowa's hands came up to rest over Quatre's, the touch feather-soft. A single tear rolled down his cheek, falling to splash silently on Quatre's pale fingers.

"I've never loved anyone before," Quatre said quietly. "Not really... just my sister. I'm scared. I don't *want* to fall in love with you... but I think I am. This is all much too sudden for me... I feel like I haven't had time to catch my breath. I *do* want to try to make this work with us. Although I'm still not quite sure what *this* is. I'm frightened... but I don't want to loose you, either."

"Quatre..." Trowa's voice was soft, quiet. "I'm not sure I want to love again. After Midii... I'm not even sure I *can*."

Quatre tilted his head, pressing his lips against the pulse that rested under his cheek.

"Neither of us planned any of this. Can't we just go with the flow? We both carry many scars... maybe too many. But it's much too late for us to go our own separate ways now. I'm too wrapped up in you to break free now."

Trowa smiled softly, taking Quatre's hands in his, and turning in his arms until they were face to face. "Same here," he said. "Only... I'm not sure I want to break free. The more I see of you and the more I learn... the deeper I tangle myself."

Quatre smiled, and leaned forward.

As the sun shone brightly around them, they shared their first kiss. Well, the first kiss they could *remember* that is. Softly, hesitantly, lips met. At first, that's all there was... lips pressed against lips, neither moving, neither giving or taking. Simply there....

Then, it changed. Slowly as the caterpillar becoming a butterfly, the kiss metamorphosed. It changed.

A soft sigh, lips parting. Tongues meeting, greeting... dancing.

All thought willingly died as they stood there. Trowa's hands still held Quatre's, holding them between their bodies, clasping together as if to cement the promise to try.

Moments passed, but time held no meaning to the two, simply wrapped up in that simple, sweet kiss. As they kissed... the whole world fell away until nothing but the two of them remained. And... that was just fine with them.

* * *

"I'm heading into Huntsville tomorrow," the girl was saying, brushing her blondish-brown hair out of her face. Hazel eyes kept themselves glued to the ground in front of her as she and her friend shared a quiet little walk down the road. "I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"Aren't you meeting Sven?" the other girl asked. Her golden blond hair reached her knees, well past the hem of her black mini-skirt. With her heavy make-up and heels, she looked very out-of-place against her companion's daisy-duke cut-offs, flip-flops, and pastel pink halter top.

"Well, yes. But Sven feels kind of guilty about leaving his room-mate alone. Garrett's 24. Really sweet. You'd like him, Dorothy." She spun around, walking backwards down the road. She didn't trip... she knew the pavement well enough by now.

The girl Dorothy laughed brightly. "Darling, you know me. 'Sweet' is not my type."

"Say what you want," Emily replied flippantly, her accented voice lilting in the soft wind as she smiled brightly. "You go for sweet, and you know it. Maybe I should get Delana to come; she's twenty-five, so they'd have more in common than you two. Yeah... I'll just walk down to the Maxwell place and see if Delana would like to."

Dorothy stopped dead in her tracks. "Now *that* is sweet," she sneered. "Sickeningly sweet."

Emily turned to see what had Dorothy scowling. And she herself couldn't help but stare in awe. Trowa was standing on the porch, lips locked with those of the petite little blond man.

'This is not good,' both young women thought at the same time, frowns crossing their faces.

'This is *not* good....'

~*~*~*~

AN: Okay, just before I loose anyone in this fic, I'll give a heads-up. It is relatively early summer. I'm thinking early June, here... school just got out for summer. As for the ages of our main characters: Duo and Delana are, as stated, 25. Trowa just turned 28, Quatre and Wufei are both 26. Emily is 19, Dorothy 20. And Hilde is about sixteen.

AND!!!!!! This chapter is my Valentine's gift for Animechan123!!!! I hope you have a great vacation!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Dedicated to syla! HAPPY SLIGHTLY EARLY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!

**_Waking Up In Vegas_**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

As per his usual, Heero silently shadowed the Senator's daughter as she made her way from the crowded conference room. Her father, Senator Darlian, couldn't be in all the places he needed to, so Relena often filled in for him when she could. All of the political world respected the young woman... some liked her, some didn't- but everyone respected her.

At first, they'd seen a naive little girl trying to play politician... but eventually even the worst of her opposition had to admit that she had a shrewd, clever mind, a way with words, and an idealistic view of what the world 'should' be... that she could make anyone believe it 'could' be. Anti-war, she supported peace and treaties; she donated time and money to charities varying from the Children's Miracle Network, to the WWF. Everyone could agree on one thing in the political world.... Relena Rene' Darlian was on her way to becoming the youngest Senator ever... and when she did, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

"A lovely speech, Miss Darlian," a man said, holding out his hand to her. Relena nodded demurely to him, allowing him to take her hand. He lifted it to his lips, kissing her knuckles before dropping her hand. Heero could see her fight to refrain from wiping off her hand and gagging. The man had white hair, and was several decades older than her.. the wrinkles on his face enough to give testament to his age.

"Representative Quinze," she replied. "Thank you. You will give my regards to Governor Tsubarov, won't you? I'm afraid I haven't been able to speak with him in some time."

"Of course, Miss Darlian. Could I perhaps entice you to join us for dinner next week? At the governor's mansion. Duke Dermail and General Barton will both be there."

Relena's eyes suddenly turned cold. "I have already declined the invitation from Duke Dermail. I have made it clear my stance on the matter and will *not* be seen in the presence of Sayid Winner."

Heero was about to step in when Relena nodded her head. "Good day, Mister Quinze," she said, turning on her heel and leaving.

Heero quietly followed behind her as she made her way to where her car waited. Relena refused to accept a body-guard, despite her high-profile life. And it was a solution to everyone's problem sticking Heero with her. Relena was guarded with someone who would protect her with his life, and Heero would be where they could keep a close eye on him.

Relena sighed as she slid into the back seat, Heero following her.

"I hate those stupid people," she grumbled. "They don't have half a brain cell between the lot of them!"

Heero smirked at her assessment. It was actually, in his estimation, being generous. Despite their Ivy League degrees and professional backgrounds... some of the diplomats Relena had to deal with had less common sense than an amoeba.

Barton... Heero thought, his mind going over Relena's conversation with Quinze. Dekim Barton was a rather well known General. He resided in Wyoming... the same state Tsubarov governed and that Quinze represented in the House. Heero had never liked either three people, and found it laughable that such pro-military people were friends with Sayid Winner, an avid pacifist. But Barton... it could be just a coincidence.

What *were* the chances of Quatre's new husband being related to a Air Force officer half-way across the country?

Shaking free of that thought, Heero opened his mouth to console his friend, but stopped. Her eyes were fixated on the dark tinted window, and she was almost pressing her nose against it.

"Heero!" she hissed. "That's him!!!"

"Who?"

She reached back, grabbing his shoulder and pushing his face to the window. "See! In the black suit! It's the shadow man from the security video!!!"

Heero caught a bare glimpse of the man before his disappeared, following a familiar white haired old man.

Now... what would Quatre's 'stalker' be doing with Representative Quinze?

"How do you feel about legally-questionable computer hacking?" Heero questioned his friend. He doubted the answers to this conundrum could be found off of Google.

Relena nodded. "As long as I don't know *how* you got the information... I don't care. This is getting very annoying." Blue Topaz met Sapphire. "I have a very bad feeling about this, Heero."

Heero wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tucking her head under his chin. "We'll get to the bottom of this, 'Lena. I have a feeling this is bigger than just Quatre."

Relena cast a simple glance back as the car pulled away from the building, and she muttered softly under her breath.

"Curiouser and curiouser, as Alice said when falling down the rabbit hole."

Heero frowned. He had a feeling that Alice's adventures in Wonderland where no where near as dangerous as this unfolding web would be.

* * *

Duo couldn't hold back the sigh as he leaned back into his lovers arms. He toyed with the simple platinum band that he wore on a chain around his neck. His family had left... and with their departure, all of his anger and energy simply fled from his body. He slumped back into the strong chest behind him.

"'Fei... do you think they can make it work?"

"I don't know Duo," the Chinese man replied, wrapping his arms around the violet-eyed beauty in front of him and resting his chin on his partner's shoulder. They stood on the deck, watching as the early summer wind blew through the trees around their home.

"They're trying to build something from nothing. No plan, no ideas, no vision of what they're trying to build... no foundation. It will be very difficult. Almost impossible, from an architectural view," Duo said softly.

"We made it," Wufei pointed out.

"But we both knew going in what we wanted. We knew where we wanted to go, what we wanted to do. We had the design in mind, all we had to do was create it."

"But wouldn't you agree some of the best designs are the ones that aren't predictable? The one's that take shape as you go. So what if they don't know where they want to go yet? They can still just drive."

Duo smirked, tilting his head to look at his lover, his partner, his mate... his husband.

"Weren't you the one who was against it all in the first place?"

Wufei shrugged. "I saw how they were at lunch. The way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking, like they were trying to figure out some great puzzle. I can't say I like it all very much, but is it my place to tell Trowa what he can and cannot do?"

Duo chuckled, leaning back once more. Wufei was right, as usual.

"I just don't want to see him hurt again," he said.

Wufei kissed his neck softly. "Me neither, love. But it's not our place to intervene. At least... not yet."

Duo nodded. He wouldn't intervene.... at least not yet, anyways.

* * *

"Very well," the man growled into the phone. "It is hard to believe my plan is going *this* wrong. We must step up the offensive. I will have Otto send you back-up. I have a bit of blackmail material on an old friend of his. She should be able to break them apart."

He smirked as looked at the picture attached to the front of the file. Pretty young girl, brown hair and brown eyes.

"If Otto succeeds, she should be there within two days."

He laughed at something the young woman on the other end said. "Of course you'll know her. Her name is Midii Une."

~*~*~*~

AN: Mwahahahaha!!! Happy Birthday, Syla!!! I hope you love the cliffhanger! LOL... I'll try to post another chapter before your actual b-day! Much love to all the people who have reviewed, and to the hundreds of fav's and alerts this story has gotten!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Again, this is dedicated as a b-day present for syla. And fair warning to all those reading: This chapter contains a LIME!!!!!! No lemon, but it is very limey towards the end.

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Cathy wisely didn't ask any questions as she stood at the stove frying some of the fish she'd caught that day. She really didn't want to know the gory details of her brother's love life, and he seemed content at the moment. More than content, judging from some of the looks Trowa was sending Quatre when the latter wasn't looking.

She was busy cooking, Quatre was standing by the table setting out the dishes and answering her questions about what all his company did. Trowa was wrist deep in corn meal and flour, helping her bread the fish. It was so natural, she thought, Quatre being there with them. There was no awkwardness about it; it seemed perfectly *right* that he should be there.

They were enjoying their random and rambling conversation when the phone rang.

Cathy glanced at their house-guest over her shoulder, sending him a mega-watt smile.

"Quatre, could you be a doll and grab that? It's probably Maia or Vanessa, asking if Maia can stay the night- which is just fine, of course!"

Quatre nodded, nervously picking up the cordless phone from the wall-mounted cradle.

"Barto.."

But before he could even say 'Barton Residence', a young girl squealed at him.

"Quat, is that you!?!?!?! Oh, is Cathy or Trowa around? I gotta bug them for a second."

Quatre couldn't help but smile at Maia's voice. In the entire space of that first day, he'd became attached to the little girl. He felt as if she were his own cousin, or maybe one of his nieces.

"They're both busy cooking dinner," he answered, "So I'm afraid they can't make it to the phone."

"Oh, kay, then. Can you holler and ask if it's okay if I stay the night at Vanny's place?"

Quatre didn't manage to stop the laugh in time. Cathy joined in, figuring the reason for his laughter.

"Tell her it's fine, just no junk food after seven!" Cathy yelled towards the phone.

Quatre laughed and relayed the message, even though he was pretty sure Maia clearly heard Cathy. A minute later, he'd hung up the phone.

"Your family is quite amusing, Trowa," he said, still laughing just a little.

"Amusing?" Trowa mused. "Well... I guess that's one way of putting it."

"This whole family's *insane*," Cathy muttered, dishing a fish out of the pan while she thought that maybe, if he wanted... Quatre could fit right in. "Insane," she repeated.

Quatre couldn't help it.

He laughed again.

* * *

Quatre sighed as he stepped under the warm spray of the shower. He hadn't gotten a chance to shower the night before; and with the small exception of the few minutes this morning before he'd found Trowa and Cathy at the door he'd yet to have any moment alone.

He used the time to mull over his feelings. What exactly *did* he want to happen here? Why was he doing all this?

He ran a finger over his lips, recalling the way Trowa'd kissed him earlier. He couldn't remember ever feeling such passion, compassion, in a kiss before. Such fire tamed by such tenderness. He briefly wondered if Trowa was that way in all his lovemaking.

Quatre frowned at that thought. He should *know* how Trowa was in his lovemaking. He should remember. If Trowa were like that in all his ministrations... Quatre knew he would have remembered ever touch and kiss, every moan and sigh. He didn't let on his fears to anyone else, but he was quite frightened at the thought of letting himself get so lost, so drunk that he couldn't remember making love with quite frankly one of the most beautiful- inside and out- men he'd ever seen. It simply wasn't right that he could have had *that* in his arms, *inside* him and not remember a single thing.

Kissing Trowa had felt good. It had felt *right*, maybe even normal. Like it was simply meant to be. Quatre sighed again, quickly finishing up his bath-time rituals, turning the water off, and getting out of the shower. Loath to give up his few minutes of peace, he took his time drying off, dressing.

By the time he exited the bathroom- perfectly dry from toes to the tips of his hair- the bedroom light was off, Trowa already in bed, asleep. Quatre paused for just a moment, taking in the sight. Trowa, laying on his back, had pulled on a pair of sweats and nothing else, and had left the blanket pushed down to his waist. It was still early summer, but there was a heat-wave that was raising the temperature.

The dim light from the hall cast a soft golden sort of glow over the lightly tanned skin and glittered in his cinnamon hair. The blond smiled lightly, walking around the bed. Gently as he could he raised the light cover and slipped under it. He curled up against Trowa's side, forgetting the pillow in favor of Trowa's shoulder. Wrapping an arm tight around his 'husband', Quatre dropped off into sleep.

In Trowa's dream, he was making love to an angel. A glittering gold angel, bathed in a warm white light, with two clear aqua blue gems staring at him. Skin as soft as silk that tasted like honey and almonds.

Quatre was brought awake by his 'pillow' shifting underneath him. Grumbling, he moved closer. That was when he felt the lips against his skin, on his neck. He moaned softly at the sensation, but pulled away to question it. Looking, he saw Trowa's eyes still closed. Quatre frowned. Trowa.... was still sleeping?

Those lips dropped once more to his neck, the strong hands slipping the buttons of Quatre's PJ top open. Quatre stiffled his groan, pulling back just a little, before leaning up, just barely, to touch his lips to Trowa's. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, kissing him. There was something between them that simply bubbled to life, flowing over as their lips met, softly, tentatively.

Quatre tilted his head slightly so that he could more firmly meet the beautiful mouth. Trowa's hair tickled his face, and he couldn't repress the giggle that escaped before he moved his hand up, sweeping the offending locks of hair back and away. Kissing Trowa felt so familiar, felt so *right*. And like yesterday afternoon, there was still that odd sensation of feeling that he'd done this before, but not being able to recall it.

Trowa, still half-sleeping, caught up in that wonderful dream of a golden angel, rolled, pushing Quatre back down into the mattress. His tongue asked for and received permission and entered the warm cavern of Quatre's mouth where it danced with it's counterpart. One hand pushed the PJ top apart, while the other came up to gently cup Quatre's cheek before slowly sliding down, fingers brushing over the slender neck, across the rapid pulse, and down. It toyed with a nipple for a simple moment before continuing to roam downwards.

Even knowing he should stop this, that Trowa wasn't quite awake or aware, Quatre gasped softly and arched up into the hand that gently palmed his arousal.

"Oh, Trowa," he moaned before pulling his husband back down into a torrid kiss. Trowa's fingers found their way through the opening in Quatre's PJ bottoms, until they could stroke against smooth, hard, hot flesh. They curled around the erection, tugging it all the way to life, even as his tongue stroked inside Quatre's mouth.

Even as soft morning light began to stream in through the window, Trowa's lips caught his husband's gasp as the blond came, arching up off the bed and melting back down as limply as hot wax. Long moments later, Quatre regained some presence of mind and smiled up at his still sleeping husband as he reached out and pushed the taller man's boxers down over his hips, freeing the erection trapped there. Quatre wrapped one hand around his husband's cock, and used the other to caress the thick, heavy sac beneath it. It didn't take long for Trowa to join the other in having gasped out his release.

When Quatre met his eyes again, they were clear and free from sleep, staring at him in confusion and wonder. Quatre blushed, letting his hands drop away and averting his eyes.

"Quatre?" was the soft question. Fingers tilted his chin up, and Quatre found his lips once again claimed by those of his husband. "Don't be embarrassed," Trowa pleaded against his mouth. "You... you wanted to pursue this relationship, right?"

Quatre nodded dumbly, suddenly lost in a sea of emerald green and unable- unwilling- to find his way back out. At first it had just been a way to escape from reality for a while, but the more he learned about Trowa... the more he wanted to learn, until yes... he really did want a relationship. He really wanted to see if maybe Trowa could be a husband in more than just one drunken night in Las Vegas.

He'd meant what he said yesterday.

He could very well see himself falling in love with this man.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Another chapter with little in the way of 3x4, but as always (even though it may not seem to at the moment) it serves to furthur the story and/or tie in with the resolution. This story isn't just about Trowa and Quatre getting together. That's just one small part of a wide, wide web. By the time we end this story... we will have touched on over half a dozen couples- not to mention that huge shadow mystery bad-guy deal.

And I will apologize if my updates seem a bit scattered and further apart than usual. I have a few fics I am working on for the Moments of Rapture contest, so I am trying to finish those. Don't worry... I won't forget my other fics, though!

Anyway... here is chapter sixteen. ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Cathy silently cursed her job as she rolled out of bed at such an un-Godly hour. Her career demanded that from August to May she woke up long before dawn in order to reach the shcool she taught at in time to set up for class. She groaned, shoving her feet into her slippers and groping the chair beside her bed for her silken house-coat.

Might as well go ahead and get breakfast ready, she thought, shuffling out of her room. She paused on her way down the stairs, though; a soft, faint moan reached her ears. Curious, she turned to stare at Trowa's door. Again, the faintest of noises, like a gasp.... Cathy's still sleepy mind took a moment to catch on.

Quatre was sleeping in her brother's room... in the same bed. Moans and gasps....finally it all added up, and Cathy's eyes widened, her hand slapping across her open mouth, a blush spreading across her cheeks. Oh... my....

Cathy turned again and rushed down the stairs. Of course they'd be doing that, she reasoned. They were *married* after all.

Married.... Cathy stilled at the bottom of the stairs, stomach going queasy as her world finally crashed down around her.

She'd thought she was going to marry Alex. He was so smart and kind and funny and.... *unfaithful*, she interrupted her train of thoughts before the tears could well up. She'd kept the tears and feelings at bay yesterday, caught up in the mystery of her brother's surprise spouse. Now, they threatened to tear down all the walls she hastily erected.

She could feel them coming, and she didn't know if she could stop them. She cast a watery glance at the top of the stairs; she didnt' want Trowa to see her like this. Not when he was so happy... she didn't want to place her problems on him. No. She wouldn't.

She snatched the keys to her little Ford Escort from beside the door and fled the house, knowing that even so early.... there was one person bound to be up and willing to listen to her.

* * *

"You're crazy!"

Relena glared at her friend. It was too late at night- or rather too early in the morning- for this to make sense. "I just turned down the invitation! Twice! Why would I want to accept? They're against everything I believe in."

Heero took a breath, sitting calmly on the edge of the bed while Relena paced back and forth. Neither had been to sleep yet; Relena had paperwork to go over, and Heero had been thinking... and researching.

"Relena... something is going on here, and you know it. And I think Tsubarov or Dekim may be at the bottom of this. I did some.... research. General Dekim Barton had a son named Trowa, who died years ago. His son... Dekim's grandson... is married to your best friend!"

Relena stumbled to a stop in her pacing. "What?"

"Quatre's so called husband happens to be the grandson of the man who wanted to try me for manslaughter," Heero said, more softly. "And Dekim's daughter, Leia.... she used to be married to *the* Treize Kushrenada. And Dekim, Tsubarov and Quinze are all supporting Quatre's father? These aren't all coincidences, Relena. I know it. I... I think maybe Dekim has some sort of motivation to get rid of Sandrock. And I think we should tell Quatre that his so called husband may be some sort of diversion."

Relena glared at Heero. "You have many valid points, Heero Yuy... but I draw the line at telling my best friend he married 007's arch-rival! Quatre really seemed to like that guy, and I'm not going to tell Quatre anything until we know for certain!"

Heero nodded. "Fine. But we still need to know more. You have to get yourself into that dinner party."

"And what will I say Heero? Oh, sorry I dissed you in front of your peers, but I'd like to eat your food anyway?" She made a face, putting a sickly sweet tint to her words.

"No. I've thought of this. Relena, if we're going to discover the truth behind all of this... we're going to have to do a little role-playing."

"In otherwords... you want us to play spy and go undercover?"

Heero nodded. "In essence. You need to get yourself... and me... invited to that party. Explain to Tsubarov and the others that you've began to re-think your stance on certain policies, but would like a chance to meet and go over them before you make it public."

Relena sighed, then nodded. "You're right. I don't know how you con me into schemes like this. This might get dangerous."

Heero nodded gravely. "I'll protect you."

She smiled wearily at him, looking for a moment years older than her quarter century.

"I know you will... you always have."

* * *

Diana wuffled at her mistress as the slender woman set the water bucket inside the stall. The horse nibbled almost daintily at her feed, barely keeping a watch on the woman.

Delana chuckled, gifting the horse a swift pat on the head before moving on to water Persephone, Pegasus, and Phoenix. The Maxwells only stabled six horses full time, with another three mares and two new-borns paddocked. They were a rather small business, but they were well known for turning out superb stock- even a few international medal winners.

The woman sighed in releif as she finally finished watering the last of the stable horses. Now to just load the truck and head to the pasture. She'd just tossed the last of the feed into the bed of the truck when she saw the green escort pull up by the barn.

If she was surprised to see Cathy step out of it dressed in slippers, a mint green top, and bubblegum pink shorts and slippers, hair still tousled from sleep, she didn't let on. It always surprised her to see just how beautiful her best friend was; the wild red hair, the glittering eyes and slightly freckled skin. Sometimes the way she felt scared her; after Trowa had saved her from her would-be rapist, she'd always shied away from romantic relationships. Was it right to be feeling that gut-churning, butterfly-dancing feeling after that? Was it right to feel like that about your best friend? Hell, growing up she'd considered Cathy as a sister. When had her feelings changes?

She jerked a hand at the truck, and waited for Cathy to slip in before she cranked it and pulled off towards the paddock where the horses were.

"Wanna talk?" Delana asked quietly when they were parking.

"I dumped Alex," Said the other woman suddenly. Delana nodded.

"You are back kind of early," she noted.

"I found him in bed with the hotel housekeeper in Paris. And I think he did it in Barcelona, too."

Delana winced. "I always told you he was a jack-ass," she said softly.

Cathy nodded. Two years before, when Delana had told her Alex had hit on her, Cathy'd dismissed it as meaningless.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you back then," Cathy replied as Delana handed her a pair of work boots from behind the seat, followed by a pair of gloves. "I... I just can't help but wonder if I'll *ever* find a man that's right for me," she continued, pulling on the boots.

"Maybe you will find someone," Delana replied cryptically, already in the process of unloading and feeding. The horses were already walking towards them. Cathy climbed into the back of the truck and helped.

"No. I... I just want to give up, 'Lana. I don't think I can handle another go'round like that. First Mark, then Alex. I dedicate *years* to them... and they turn around and do things like that. I'm not going through that again. I won't."

"Cathy," the woman said softly. She knew that feeling all too well- that feeling of thinking you'll never be able to trust, to love, again.

Cathy sat down abruptly on the tailgate. "I just... I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Cathy," Delana repeated, dropping down beside her. "It's all gonna be okay."

"Oh... I just don't think there's anyone in this world who's going to love me for me and be faithful... but that's all I really want. Oh, Lana... why can't... ummmm...."

Her friend just looked so depressed, tears close to falling; Delana couldn't take it- couldn't take that helpless feeling or the feeling of holding herself inside anymore. Gentle as she'd be with a skittish horse, the brunette took Cathy's chin, tilting that fair face to the side.

And she silenced the question with a soft kiss.

To Be Continued........


	17. Chapter 17

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Trowa wondered where Cathy was, but not overly so. She was a woman grown, and it wasn't unusual for her to be gone long before he even woke. He had a huntch she was probably with Delana. As much as Duo was his best friend... Delana was Cathy's.

And he had other things to think about.

The morning was silent, and dim inside the house. Broken only by the soft sounds of pans clinking, of the 'fridge opening- shutting. Broken by slight giggles, hushed whispers. In the near silence, the two young men danced around each other in the kitchen, preparing themselves a small breakfast of eggs and bacon and toast. Quatre giggled every time they 'accidently' bumped each other, and Trowa returned with a hushed whisper that would turn Quatre's fair cheeks a light shade of pink.

It all seemed so... normal... to Trowa. It all seemed right. On the rare occasion Midii had stayed over at his home, mornings were always quick and rushed, or awkward. Midii hadn't wanted to cuddle before getting up to greet the day. She hadn't ever felt like just taking things slow and simple, to stop and smell the roses as the saying went.

She'd never helped him make breakfast. There'd been no hip-bumping; and Midii would never giggle. Midii hadn't modesty enough to blush at anything. Even Quatre's kisses were different. Sweeter, somehow. But more couldn't for the life of him find any similarities between the two. They were as different as black and white.

Over breakfast, Trowa finally tossed out the idea of having Quatre pose for him. Quatre beamed, and eagerly, but shyly, agreed. Trowa smiled brightly. Midii hadn't liked posing for him. She'd complained, and found any way out of it she could. Even as his mind started working out poses and scenes and sets and colors and lighting, he made a mental note to finish that project for Treize sometime that day.

He stood up, grabbed his plate and Quatre's... and then the doorbell rang.

Quatre grinned at him, before standing and giving his cheek as quick, shy kiss.

"I'll get it. You're hands are full."

Trowa smiled as his petite little 'husband' walked away towards the living room. No, he thought. Things had never been like this with Midii. They never could have been.

~*~*~*~

"Of course I understand, Tori," the woman said into the phone. "No. I explained it. No, Duo nor Wufei hates you. They love you. You're doing everything in your power to help them. Things like this take time. They understand that. You're just being crazy. No, no. I will. Yeah, give my love to Adam, kay? Of course. Bye."

She sighed as she flipped the cell closed. She would never have refered the two loving and lovable men to her high-school friend is she didn't think that Victoria Lakes couldn't do what she'd promised; if she didn't think the lawyer could get them their rightful custody of Meilan Long.

The first time she'd seen that little girl, so many years ago, Meilan had been little more than an infant. Megan had had high hopes that the little girl would soon be adopted from the orphanage into a loving home. And upon hearing that the deceased mother's will had expressed a strict wish for the baby's god-father, Chang Wufei, to take care of the baby. Loving and honorable, Wufei had wanted to do right by his best friend; he'd expected to take full responsibility for Meilan.

Megan's eyes narrowed as she thought about what had happened next. Somehow, the one of the orphanage's lawyers had found out that Wufei had recently began his romantic involvement with an architectural student named Duo Maxwell. And Jackson Boothe was homophobic in the very worst possible ways; he'd made life a life a living hell for Wufei, and even suggested that if Wufei dropped Duo, then the case against him would be void. Wufei hadn't taken kindly to the attempted blackmail. Instead, his love with the architect had grown, and eventually led the two to take public vows of commitment to each other.

The law still frowned upon, and occasionally forbid, homosexual couples from adopting children, but an agreement had been struck before the child's birth that Wufei would take custody. It was an almost stalemate in the courtroom... and the last five years had been one long battle over the future of one little girl.

Long, tan arms wrapped around her from behind, startling her from her thoughts. "Bad news, my love?"

"Alejandro," she breathed, leaning back for a moment into the strong chest of her husband. "No. Not really. More like 'no news'. Which they say is good, right? They're at an impasse almost. Neither side is budging. Victoria is worried, but she's hopeful."

"Then that's good. Now let's go and...."

"Mommy!!! Mommy!!!!"

Megan Martinez leaned down to scoop up the four-year-old brown-haired ball of energy that shot at her.

"Zoe, what's wrong?"

"Zander hit me with my Barbie doll," the girl exclaimed, pouting and pointing a finger at the other room, where her twin still sat playing.

"Oh, did he now? Well... let's go see what we can do about that...."

~*~*~*~

Long, slender fingers gripped the steering wheel with vice-like vigor. Brown eyes stayed squeezed closed. She hated this. Hated what she had become. What she was about to do. It was horrible, and despicable. And she had no choice.

She *liked* Trowa. He was stubborn, and so *slow* in doing things it was nerve-wracking. He was obsessive... him and that silly painting he did. God, but she did like him. He had his redeeming qualities. He was sweet, kind, with a kind of laid-back, cat-like charm and a chivalry that was hard to find anywhere nowday.

It hadn't broken her heart to leave him... but it had pained her to know she hurt him. If the reclusive, quiet man had found someone to put up with not only him, but that insane institution he called a family... why would she want to break it up? She didn't want to hurt him.... not again. She knew she wasn't the kindest person on Earth, but she'd be damned if she'd take the award for 'Worlds Best Villain'. Gripping the steering wheel once more, she sighed in defeat. Yes... she was the Worlds Best Villain.

This was beyond evil.

But... with that thought, she got out of the sleek Mercedes and stalked up to the house, ringing that familiar doorbell.

Moment's later, the door opened. She'd plastered a huge smile on her face, one it almost killed her to portray. But it wasn't Trowa who opened the door. He was petite, about the same height as she, maybe a tad taller. With hair the blondish-white of soft, sun-warmed sand, and eyes to match the aqua-blue of the ocean itself, he stood there, slender and smiling and so.... perfect.

It twisted at her heart. She knew this to be Trowa's 'husband'. They'd told her as much. But they hadn't told her how angelic he would look in the early morning light, or how sweet he would smile at her.

"Hello," he chirped. "Can I help you?"

Damn, she thought, feeling her heart crashing into a million pieces, shattering across the cold stone that had become her soul. She'd wanted to hate him. She'd wanted him to be ugly and rude and utterly distasteful, so that she could justify herself. So she could reason with herself that she was *saving* Trowa.

She hadn't wanted- or expected- kind, polite, and beautiful. A part of her wanted to turn around right there and black-mailing be damned, leave Trowa to his new happiness. But another part of her knew she couldn't. So she beamed back at him, smiling winningly.

"Hi. Yes, please. I was looking for Trowa. He wouldn't happen to be in right now, would he?"

She was secretly glad that it was just the blond. She didn't think she could handle it if Catherine was there. She mentally shivered at the thought. All of Trowa's family was scary. Duo would gladly deck her if given the chance, save for the fact that he 'didn't hit women'... a trait instilled by his mother and re-enforced by his own husband. But Trowa's sister and Duo's sister... well, they had no such qualms about hitting other women. Midii could clearly remember the last encounter she'd had in Cool Water. She'd sported a black eye for several days after that incident.

She could see those blue eyes narrow, as if their owner could somehow sense that something was not right. How very intuitive.

But never-the-less, he turned.

"Trowa? I believe it's for you."

And then, not a second later... there he was, at the door... staring at her.

"Trowa," she smiled with an enthusiasm she didn't feel.

He remained silent, and then... just the one word.

"Midii...."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Once again, I don't touch on T&Q. This is becoming more adventure and mystery than romance, in my opinion. *sighs* I hate mystery. But this chapter is a bit longer than usual, I beleive, and the next chapter shorter. I just couldn't find it in me to add anything to the scene in the next chapter, because I feel it detracts from the meaning. So... I hope you enjoy.

And thanks to all the people who add me to their fav and/or alert lists. I'm proud to say that this is my number one best fic ever!!!! Just look at the number of reviews.... WOW!!!! THANK YOU, EVERY ONE OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

"I'm sorry, sir," Zechs said to the woman on the screen. "I'm afraid that the particular system you are looking for is not on the market at the moment. I can recommend other, similar systems that might...."

"No. We have done our research. The X303 Gundam Class interface is the only one that will perfectly suit our needs. Might I speak with Mr. Winner? I'm certain we can come to some kind of agreement."

Zechs shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ms. Lovecraft. Mr. Winner is unavailable at the moment. I can schedule a video conference, if it is important to you, ma'am. But I will say the possibilities of him changing his mind are slim. The X303 is a dangerous system, and we already have severe stipulations on the U.S. Military's use of it. You must understand our caution with a weapon of this caliber."

The woman nodded absently, annoyed. "Yes. See that you make an appointment with him, then relay the information to my secretary. Good day, sir."

She disconnected the link abruptly. Zechs sighed, leaning back in the chair. God, it was only morning and already the day was going bad. But that had been an interesting phone call. What would a personal 'body-guard' agency like the Serpent Guards need with a system such as the X303? He hadn't been lying. That system was dangerous. In his estimation, it should been destroyed.

After all, it had only been tested three times. And technically, neither time had been a complete success. First, an entire town had been eliminated, then a fishing trawler that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time... and finally.... poor Jezebel. Certainly that system was more accurate, precise, faster, more intelligent than any of the other interfaces available... but all that made it all the more dangerous.

At least the system was secure in their vault, and the key-cards to activate it and the passcodes were only held by three people in the entire world- two, Zechs corrected himself, remembering the gray-eyed young woman; her knowledge of the pass-code had died with her.

And speaking of Heero...

Zechs briefly wondered if he should tell Heero Yuy about Ms. Lovecraft. Heero would probably want to know about anyone inquiring into the X303... especially someone as shady as Louisa Lovecraft. Zechs nodded to himself. He would speak with Quatre first.

And then, depending on what his boss said, he would see whether or not to call Heero Yuy and tell him that someone was keenly interested in buying the system that had been termed 'ZERO'.

* * *

Cathy couldn't think straight. Her emotions had been tumbling around inside her, and now...

Delana's lips were pressing softly against hers. Not giving, not taking, but there just the same. She didn't offer comfort, or passion. She didn't ask for anything, or offer anything. She was just *there*, but yet the kiss spoke volumes to Cathy. It was confusingly simple in it's entirety.

Delana offered nothing, but would give everything if asked. Delana would never press Cathy for anything. She wouldn't ask, or demand. All she could, would, do was want.

Catherine pulled back, away from the feather-light touch against her lips. Indigo-blue eyes stared at her, for once unreadable. Cathy had so many thoughts swirling in her mind, and yet not enough at the same time. She tried to think of something, somehow to respond. She was surprised, shocked, even a little scared... and yet the thing that came from her mouth was...

"I didn't know you liked girls."

The brunette blinked, once, twice... and then laughed.

"I don't like girls," she replied with a smile, her voice soft once again. She took her hand, still resting against Cathy's chin, and ran it up the smooth, fair cheek to rest her palm against the face before her. "I like *you*," she finished, quietly, almost shyly.

"When?" Cathy breathed, trying to make sense of what she was being told. "How? Why?"

Delana chuckled softly, but noticed that Cathy didn't move away from her hand. If anything, she leaned into it. "I don't know. All I know is I do. I more than like you, Cath. I think I may love you. I can't explain it. At first it was just small things I'd find myself noticing. Like the numbers of freckles you have on your nose. Or the way your curls shine in the sun-light. Or the way you swing your hips when you walk. And then... I found myself *liking* those things. I'm not sure there was an exact place or time or reason. It's... unfathomable... the way I feel. I... I'm sorry."

She took her hand away, eyes cast down. Cathy could see her friend moving away, physically and emotionaly. She reached out and grabbed the slender wrist.

"'Lana... no. I... I don't know what I feel. Surprise, yes. Shock, yes. Hate? Never. I just... I think I need a little time to get used to the idea of you loving me... loving me like that."

Delana smiled, tentatively reaching back out to Cathy's face. The redhead's hand still touched hers. "I'd never force you into anything," Delana said quietly, her eyes meeting with Cathy's.

"I know. If I didn't... I wouldn't still be sitting here talking to you about this. 'Lana, if you think about it... we already have a relationship. A bond different than sisters. The only thing missing was the physical side." Cathy smiled at her. "I've never thought of you that way, truthfully. But I know I liked it... your mouth on mine just now. I didn't hate it. Can that be enough? Can we build off of that?"

Delana laughed. "Of course. Can.... may I kiss you again?"

Cathy could almost laugh. Her strong friend looking like a giddy, shy schoolgirl. "Yes. But only if you kiss me properly."

Delana laughed again, leaning forward to brush her lips across Cathy's. Once, twice... before coming back, and finally kissing Cathy 'properly'.

Cathy took a moment, savoring the sensation. It was different, but not as different as she'd thought it might be. Delana's lips were soft, sweet. She wasn't like the men Cathy had dated, bedded. She didn't rush or dominate; she didn't even try to push the kiss deeper than mere lips on lips. Cathy wasn't sure if that was just a 'girl' thing, or if it was Delana. But she didn't care. As Delana's tongue gently ran along her lower lip, Cathy decided she really liked kissing Delana. It was familiar, yet new, and though there was a hidden, banked type of passion there... it was *safe*.

Cathy knew Delana wouldn't... couldn't... cheat on her. The horse-rider wouldn't break her heart; the other was just as scared as she from her past, perhaps even more so. Cathy could trust her heart with Delana, she knew; because Delana was trusting her just as much.

Twenty minutes ago, Cathy would never have even considered a romantic relationship with Delana. But now, with each passing second of their lips pressed together... Cathy found the idea more and more appealing.

"I love you too, Delana," Cathy whispered as they finally broke apart. Delana smiled back.

"We really should finish feeding the horses," she returned in a whisper. You want me to go with you back to your house?"

Cathy almost winced, remembering once again her brother. "No. I don't wanna go back yet. Just... just let him have some peace and alone time with Quatre. Can't I help you work the horses?"

"Of course. I'll take you up to the house and let you get some clothes and proper shoes. You can help Jasper put Phoenix and Diana through their paces. I was planning on popping Pegasus and Persephone over some practice jumps today."

Cathy nodded. "Okay, then. That sounds good."

Delana leaned in and stole an unexpected, quick kiss, then smiled and she jumped off of the tail-gate.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

"Changed? To tonight? I understand. These things happen," Relena nodded sagely.

"I apologize sincerely, Miss Relena," Tsubarov nodded. "I had some unexpected guests arrive, so I decided that tonight would be much more convinient. Might I ask what caused such a sudden change of interest?"

Relena took a breath. Alright. This was it. Time to lie. "It's not quite that sudden, Governor. I have been re-thinking my stances on several issues. If word were leaked, I could face ruin. I was hoping to keep up my public appearance, my public views, while I discussed these matters. They are, mostly, of delicate nature. I would rather not discuss them over such distances."

"Ah. Of course. I understand. I believe we can fit you in, if you're interested."

"Yes, please. I really do want to speak with you about several matters."

"Then come, we shall have room. You will have an escort, no?"

Relena nodded her agreement. "I will not have an escort, save for my personal body guard."

"Ah...." Tsubarov's face twitched, but Relena could not tell weather that was good or bad. "That would be Mr. Yuy, wouldn't it?"

"Yes. It would, yes. I would entrust my safety to no-one other than he."

"Of course," Tsubarov nodded, face still unreadable. "Very well then, I will have your name... and your... escort," he sneered the term, "added to the guest-list. Others will begin arriving around six or so."

Relena sent him a soft smile. "I appreciate this, Governor. I will see you then."

After a few other pleasantries, Relena disconnected the video-communication link and looked to Heero, standing against the wall, well out of sight of the camera on the computer.

"So? Did I do good?"

"Hnn," he replied. Relena beamed.

"I'll take that as a 'you were excellent, Relena! Such acting I've never seen in my life! Brava, brava!" She laughed at his raised eyebrow.

"You did good, Relena," he said. "But the real test will come when you try to convince a room full of Tsubarov's compatriots."

"I can do it, Heero. I *will* do it. This might very well be my best friend's head on the line here. And plus... I'll get to see you all dolled up in a tux again," she smirked, but smile faltered for just a moment when she recalled that the last time she'd seen Heero dressed up was his military dress uniform at the memorial for Jezebel Hartisan- Heero's self-appointed 'baby sister'.... and the girl he'd accidentally killed. Relena forcefully jerked herself from that train of thought; it had taken her and Quatre months to get Heero back to anything resembling 'normal' after that. She didn't want to dwell on that bleak time.

She didn't imagine the groan that slipped between those lips as the hands came up to cover his face. Forcing herself back to carefree thoughts of Heero in a tuxedo, Relena had to smile. He was bound to be devestatingly handsome, despite his reluctance.

Laughing brightly, all melancholy gone from her thoughts, she got up and began to plan her own wardrobe.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Okay, very short, like I said last chapter... but I just didn't have the heart to put another scene with it, because it didn't feel right. I promise you will hate me for the first part of this chapter. Poor, poor Trowa. So... on with chapter nineteen!

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

"Midii..."

Trowa's first thoughts were surprise, shock, a little fear maybe. But his second was complete anger. Months upon months of no news... and here she was on his doorstep? Who the hell did she think she was?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Her smile was fast, and almost too bright. "Why, to see you, of course. Silly boy."

"You do remember what Delana told you the last time you dropped by to 'see me'." It was a statement, not a question. There was no way she could forget a message like Cathy and Delana's- a message left by fist meeting face.

The smile dropped just a notch in wattage, but still remained unusually bright. "I'll brave their wrath, if only to see you again, Trowa. I missed you. Life just isn't the same without you."

Her face fell, looked saddened. "I really miss you," she continued. "I know I was horrid before, but I've changed, Trowa. I really have. Chicago's given me a new lease on life. But I really miss it here. I was thinking of coming back... coming home. Maybe, maybe give us a second chance?"

Trowa was blindsided, shocked speechless. All he could do was stand and stare. that was the last thing he'd expected to hear fall from her lips, especially after the way they parted with the screaming and accusations.

A part of him hated her. She was too fast, too bold, too... different; and she'd taken his will to paint... his will to create... away with her when she left.

But a part of him remembered her softer side; late night talks, the times when she would let down her guard and show a gentler side. Those quiet times when he'd sit there, and she'd stay quiet and still long enough for him to sketch her, to paint her. He still had a box full of old drawings of her, and even a canvas or two hidden away in the attic with other reminders of her. It was a small part of him, but a part none-the-less. It was a part of him that *wanted* to say 'yes'....

Quatre beat him to the answer, though. Quatre's arm reached around Trowa's waist.

"You're too *late*," the blond hissed, annoyance and jealousy quite apparent on his face, in his blue eyes. "Trowa's not available." The unspoken 'MINE!' was loud and clear, though.

The woman blinked, brown eyes genuinely confused for a moment.

"But... you're a guy." Suddenly, her eyes glinted, her voice took on a clipped, controlled quality. "Trowa, don't tell me Duo's corrupted your line of thinking. *I* can give you the children you always talked about having. *He* can't."

Quatre blinked up at Trowa, expression softening a bit, a shadow of doubt crossing his face. "We can figure that out later," the blond said softly, as if begging, pleading.

"Trowa," she whined. "But... but you're not even *gay*! You have to realize it could never work between you two."

"Midii..." Trowa said, growing more and more confused. It was all too much on an already taxed mind; Trowa couldn't rationalize the feelings, emotions tumbling around within him.

She had quiet valid points. Just as Quatre had pointed out yesterday at lunch that Trowa had interfered with his plans... Quatre was interfering with what *Trowa* wanted in life. He always went with the flow of things... but could he be willing to give up having a family to have a man he had known less than a week? Could he love another man? More importantly, could he love Quatre? Who didn't know how long he would stay here? Who had a job, a sister, a life, somewhere else?

"Midii..." Trowa whispered again, his eyes at first not seeing the sudden panic flash in Quatre's aqua eyes. At first not seeing the worry, confusion written on that face, until he looked down... and then Quatre's evident emotions came washing over him in one huge tidal wave. The panic, confusion... love.

Trowa couldn't look away. Quatre's eyes closed, a small frown passing over the face, as if bracing for the worst... for the dismissal that was sure to come.... only it didn't.

Silence loomed between them.

What the hell was he thinking? After all he and Quatre had talked about... he was questioning Quatre's will to stay? He could have a family with Quatre; Meilan wasn't the only little child in the world that needed a loving home. He may have only know Quatre a few days... but the bond, the link between them was undeniably strong. He knew he wasn't gay... but he knew he was falling in love with Quatre. He didn't know if he could feel this way about any other man.... but for Quatre... for Quatre, yes. He would take on any bigotry or hate the world wanted to throw at him.

And it was just that simple. It simply clicked into place, the sudden realization. There was no more worrying, no more 'thinking'... he knew for certain, for sure, without a doubt.

He loved Quatre.

Undeniably, unequivocally, irretrievably.

And he didn't love Midii.

And that's all that really mattered at the moment.

When Quatre's eyes finally opened his eyes again, when Trowa's gaze finally met Quatre's again... the green depths were filled with a newly firmed resolve, a newly minted love. Blue eyes widened in response to the emerald ocean of emotions that swam in Trowa's eyes.

Trowa smiled. "I love you, Quatre," he said simply, and bent down to claim Quatre's lips once again that day. On the porch, in the morning sunlight- in the soft early summer breeze perfuming the air with jasmine and rose... and with a confused, wide-eyed Midii looking on... they kissed.

And... well... that's all that really mattered at the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Damnit all to hell!!! I hate FFNET sometimes. Every time I upload a document, then try to make changes, it says that it's saved, but it hasn't saved a damn thing. Ugh. That's seriously ticking me off. So please forgive any spelling errors, as I normally use FFnet's editor to spell-check my chapters. This chapter is all Heero-centric. And let me know what you're thinking! I love reviews!

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Heero refused to wear a tux.

Outright refused. But Relena had no complaints as she kept sneaking covert glances at him; his messy hair only a shade more tame than usual and looking quite.... yummy.... in a silken cobalt blue shirt tucked into smart black slacks that skimmed down his long, lean legs. A light sports coat in the same midnight black completed the look and gave him an elegant but care-free look that matched Relena's own. She'd left her hair down, pulled back with only her usual two twisted braids- secured behind her with an ornate Mother-of-Pear comb. A light dust of eyeshadow and simple ballet flats complimented her knee-length, one-shoulder black dress. A very simple, girly look but still mature and polished.

Heero, an uneasy feeling coiling in his gut, kept glued to Relena's side as the butler ushered them into the parlor to wait with Tsubarov and the other early arrivers. Heero's eyes took in the governor, and there was Dekim Barton... and Quinze. A trinity of powers that would probably like nothing more than Heero's death or imprisonment. He was in the midst of his worst enemies... and he got the feeling that something was going to happen tonight... something he hadn't planned on.

Something wouldn't go according to how he plotted it out.

"Welcome!" The governor exclaimed with false enthusiasm. "Miss Relena... Mr. Yuy," he skimmed over the name. Relena made polite talk with them, and Heero kept silent as they sat side by side with their worst enemies. Within a few minutes, the door to the parlor opened, and a dark haired house-keeper in a trim long-sleeved black dress and white apron brought in a silver tray and tea set.

"Thank you, Jenny," Tsubarov said to her once she'd poured the cups. Would you wait by the door? I might have need of you again."

She nodded, and stood and turned, facing Heero for the first time. Normal people might have looked as though they'd seen a ghost, but Heero's face betrayed no emotion... though his eyes did.

The girl was a few years younger than he... about twenty or twenty-one. Her raven-black hair was cut short, skimming her shoulders in an arrow-straight fall. Her face was heart-shaped, with high duchess's cheekbones under pale, milkmaid skin that was dusted with make-up, foundation and blush just as any other twenty-year-old girl. Chocolate brown eyes stared at him. No shock or surprise was evident on that face, or in those almost flat-looking eyes, but an almost imperceptible smile ghosted across those red lips.

The hair wasn't long enough- it was supposed to be waist length and wavy; and it wasn't the right color- pale silken moonlight blonde. The face was too heavily painted- makeup where there should have been just smooth, creamy skin. The lips, painted a bright red, were supposed to have been soft pink, with a pout-y little smile. And the eyes... too flat and dark, when they should have been a blue-gray that shimmered silver in the light.

Most people would not have seen even a bare resemblance... but Heero knew that face better than he knew his own. That face haunted his nightmares.

Prussian blue eyes narrowed on the all-too familiar face. Murky brown eyes- contacts, he thought- met his, and he read the silent communication she mouthed to him.

_Love You._

He blinked once, the un-whispered words affirming what he already knew. Speaking up for the first time since their arrival, he asked if he might use their restroom.

Tsubarov glared at him. It seemed clear he didn't trust Heero alone in his house. It was just as Heero had hoped.

"Jenny, please escort Mr. Yuy to the restroom, and then escort him back. It is a fairly large house, sir. I wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Of course, governor."

Heero caught Relena's curious gaze, but he merely nodded to her. He knew what he was doing; she would have to trust him. Relena could not see past the facade... past the paint, polish and posh get-up. Relena did not see the ghost standing right in front of her.

"This way, Mr. Yuy," Jenny said demurely. Even the voice was wrong, a slightly European tilt when there should have been a soft southern drawl. She motioned for him to follow her. He did, and she kept just a step ahead of him, meekly almost. Silently he followed her. And the door she opened wasn't a bathroom, but a broom closet. He almost grabbed her arm and jerked her in behind him.

"Jezzy, what the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

Eyes that were the wrong color glared, and suddenly all meekness was gone. She shed the charade and stood up straight.

"And it's right glad I am to see you too, 'Ro," she snapped back, south Alabama ringing in her voice.

"God, Jezzy," He slumped back against the closet wall as she flipped the light switch on. The next thing he knew, Jezebel Hartisan's arms were around him, and vice versa. "God, I thought I'd lost you," he breathed into her hair. "I thought you were dead. You were *supposed* to be dead. I... I don't...."

She giggled at that. "Heero Yuy, if I ever die, it won't be by your hands; that much I can tell you." She pulled back, and looked him up and down. "God, but it's great to see you in person; pretending to be someone you're not is tiring."

"You, too. But, Jezzy, why the hell are you here? Of all places? Why aren't you... dead?"

Her eyes hardened. "I was in a coma for about a month; Soma thought it best if everyone thought I died. She said that if there was any way to find out anything... it'd be here. Heero, Dekim and Quinze and Tsubarov are up to something. Just the other day, I caught Tsubarov on the phone with Dermail. DUKE Dermail," she hissed. Heero blinked. That hadn't been counted on. If Dekim was in league with such a powerful French diplomat.... something troubling was underfoot.

"Jezzy, I don't want you here. It's too dangerous."

She laughed. "Heero; I'm a ghost- it's not that dangerous. And you're like a brother to me; you should know danger is my middle name."

"Is not. You're middle name is Marina."

She laughed again, resting her head against his chest. "I'm needed here for the moment. I promise you I'll get away as soon as I'm no longer needed."

"As soon as your position is compromised," he negotiated.

She nodded. "Fine. Gee, you haven't been back in my life for ten minutes and you're already bossing me around." His arms tightened around her, and he quickly explained what all he knew... explained about Quatre and Dekim's grandson. She nodded gravely.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Heero... I think it has something to do with ZERO."

Heero's sharp intake of breath didn't go un-noticed. "But..."

"I don't know why, Heero. I have no evidence, except a few shady calls and a loosely tied together theory."

"If it's about Z... if it's about that, then we have to move NOW! Quatre is is dan...."

"Shhh," she placed her finger over his lips. "Let me explain. No one outside of me, you, Soma, and Doctor J know anything about Quatre and Iria being the ones to create ZERO. As far as the public... and our enemies... are concerned, it was a collaboration of Sandrock's lead researchers. From what you tell me, Quatre is only a target because he owns the industry. If Sandrock goes out of business, then the research goes up for grabs. Including ZERO. And if my theory is correct..." she took a breath. "Me and you are in more danger than Quatre."

"Why...." Heero was usually quick to grab onto plots and theorys, quick to plan out all the different paths a plot could take. But there was much too much going on in his head.

"Think about it, 'Ro... Only three people have ever *tested* ZERO. Only three people have used it, much less used it successfully."

"It wasn't a success... You....." His voice trailed off, broken and almost sobbing. Jezzy wrapped her arms tight around him, as if trying to assure him this wasn't some dream... that she was here and alive.

"I'm alive, Heero. It *was* a success. You didn't kill me. I'm alive. But you, me and Quatre all used the program... we all three used that system."

"Only, no one knows Quatre did," Heero breathed, the reality finally hitting him.

"No. As far as official reports go... Heero Yuy and Jezebel Hartisan are the only people who know the ZERO system inside and out. We're they're top targets."

"And Jezebel Hartisan is presumed dead," he whispered.

The way Tsubarov looked at him came back to him in a flash. It wasn't hate or derision... it was calculating.

Tsubarov didn't want him dead... Tsubarov wanted him to get to ZERO.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

From her perch atop the dun-colored horse, Cathy watched across the yard to where Delana was urging Persephone- a spirited and un-averagely large strawberry roan- around an outside curve. The maneuver lined them up perfectly for the fence ahead of them. One, Two.. Three more strides and the horse was upon the jump, it's hind legs propelling it up, up, and over to land heavily on the other side and take off for the next jump.

Cathy had to admit that Persephone had the will to jump, and had quite a good jump on her. But Persephone lacked the speed and grace that made Delana and Diana such a beauty to watch. Persephone was ike Phoenix, the dun she was on, simply taking him through his paces. From canter to trot to gallop to walk... she put him through them all, the horse performing beautifully, with without that special grace the Diana had. Duo and his husband had came up for breakfast that morning, and for his mother to take a look at the design he was working on for the new stable. Duo was still inside, but Wufei was straddling a fence, watching Delana and Phoenix.

It was just as she was finishing up, and Delana was likewise, that she saw the white jeep pulling up the driveway. Maia and Vanny looked up from where they sat on a white-washed fence.

"Oi', Cath! Brother's here!" Jasper called, the wind ruffling his bronze hair. Riding the gray- Diana- he was closer to the drive and could tell for certain.

As soon as the door to the jeep opened, Cathy could tell something was wrong. So could the others.

"Give the reins here," Jasper said, trotting up to her. She obediently handed over Phoenix's reins and dismounted, running across the work yard.

"Trowa!"

Delana was right beside her, having handed Persephone off to her younger sister- despite the horse being so tempered, she knew Vanny could handle the spirited roan. Plus, Wufei was there in case Persephone did decide to show off.

The two women sprinted towards where Trow and Quatre got out of the jeep, Trowa looking slightly shell-shocked, and Quatre a bit lost.

"Trowa? Trowa? What the hell happened?" Delana asked, her long legs allowing her to easily match Cathy's more energetic stride.

Trowa blinked at them. "It was Midii..." he said. "Midii showed up at the house."

Cathy's eyes narrowed, a low growl coming from her throat. "That *bitch*. Did she not learn anything from the last time I.... Why I oughta just go and...."

"Catherine!" Delana gripped Cathy's shoulders, spinning the other woman around. "Calm down. I hate the whore as much as you do, but let's at least give Trowa time to talk first!"

Wufei was walking up just at that moment.

"Whore?"

"Midii!" Cathy spat. "That bitch dares show her face around here...."

Delana just happened to look at Trowa and Quatre. Her eyes softened when she saw the clear distress Quatre was in, looking so much like a lost little puppy. She didn't really know what was going on, but she knew she had to do something.

"Quatre! Come on! Me and 'Fei will show you around the stable why Trowa talks to Cathy. I think they need some 'sibling' time, neh?" She shoved her new 'girlfriend' towards the green-eyed artist and reached out to grab onto both of her brothers-in-law.

It didn't take her but a moment to drag them both into the stable, where Vanny and Maia were placing Persephone in her stall. Vanny took one look at her sister and brother-in-law and scampered away, dragging Maia behind her.

"Remember Luna?" Delana asked Quatre as Wufei grunted and climbed to take a seat on a few bales of hay, looking over the stable with an almost disdainful stare.

"Your mother's horse?" Quatre asked, eying the horse both curiously and fearfully. It occurred to Delana that Quatre might be a tad afraid of the large animal. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"So...." Quatre said, in an effort to at least postpone the 'grilling' he was sure to get later, "What kind of horse is she?" He took a few steps closer to where Delana stood at the stall's door.

"Tennessee Walking Horse, of course!" Delana laughed, patting the dark coat. "Artemis" she motioned to the next stall over, the one where Quatre stood, "is a Haflinger mix with Hanoverian. Luna's got such a great jump on her, and a good turn of speed, too. Mama bought Artemis, thinking that his dressage background and Luna's jumping background could combine for a good foal. And it did! Diana's a doll to ride, and very responsive when it comes to jumping."

"Wow..." Quatre whispered. "You sure know alot about horses."

She laughed again, but it was Wufei who spoke. "Well, you know about your business, right? Just like history is my business. Well, horses are hers."

Quatre nervously petted the lighter colored horse. "Such a beautiful color," he said, admiring the coat and ignoring the blatant sarcasm in Wufei's voice. "Palomino, isn't it?"

"No. Common mistake," she said. "Flaxen chestnut. See the slight red tint to the coat? The way it's more red towards the spine, fading into auburn towards his underside? Palomino's don't have that red hue. And the eyes are much darker than a true palomino's would be."

Quatre shrugged. "I don't know much about horses. To me... Palomino is blond and Appaloosa is spotted... that's about it."

Delana laughed. "If you stick around long enough, Cattie, you'll learn alot more about horses than you ever wanted to. Me'n' Mama are the only jumpers in the family... the only true ones, that is... but if we were both sick... Vanny, Duo, Trowa, and even Cathy could all fill in for us. Vanny's not got the competitive spirit, but she does enjoy the occasional dressage, and the occasional hacking competition. If I get the chance, I do the barrels with Phoenix... one of our other horses... but jumping is my passion."

Quatre thought for a moment, an earlier thought crossing his mind again. "Delana, if you don't mind me asking... horse jumping and things are expensive sports right? And owning horses, too."

She nodded.

"Does Howard make enough from running the shop to support all of this?" He motioned to include the stable, the surrounding lands.

Delana laughed. "He barely makes enough money to pay to upkeep the shop, with the way he lessens all the bills! The business isn't our lively-hood, Quatre. It's just for fun! Mama had a sizable trust fund left from her parents, and we turn a nice profit from breeding our horses. I meant it when I said horses are my business. I went to school for pre-vet, with emphasis on equines," she giggled. "We take horses... like Artemis and Phoenix.... and we have them serve to mares that we think would produce good foals. We break the foals in, train them... then sell them. Sometimes, we stand them at public stud, or contract to have another stallion serve to one of our mares."

"Sounds complicated," Quatre observed.

"It is," Wufei stated before Delana could answer. "They say it's pretty simple, but you have to have good eyes for the horses, a decent knowledge of genetics, good accounting skills unless you have an accountant working for you, and alot of other stuff. It's kind of hit or miss sometimes."

Delana glared at Wufei. "Do you have to act so condescending, 'Fei? Would it kill you to be nice?"

Wufei shrugged, then leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "I remember lunch yesterday. Forgive me if I seem to not like the man that nearly made my best friend cry."

Quatre looked away, stepping closer to the auburn horse, as if it would save him. Wufei almost grimaced under Delana's glare. The similarities between his husband and his husband's sister were quite startling sometimes... including their indigo-violet eyes.

"Chang Wufei...." she snapped. "You know nothing. You were not there yesterday after lunch. Unlike you, I've taken the time to talk to Quatre. I've taken the time to *think*!! AND," she screeched, rounding on him. "You can't say much at all. How many times have I had to cradle my brother while he's crying his heart out over something *YOU* did or said?"

Wufei's mouth... open to retort... snapped closed. Black eyes narrowed, clouding over.

"That's different," he ground out.

"Like hell it is. You're an asshole, Wufei. Truly a one-of-a-kind obnoxious, egotistical asshole. How the hell is this any different than when Duo tried to..."

Her mouth closed, her eyes going wide as she realized what she had been about to say. Wufei realized it too.

"Don't go there," he growled.

"Not any different," she reiterated. "I'm going to check on Trowa and Cathy. Wufei... I suggest you talk to Quatre. I think you two have a *LOT* in common. You jackass."

She turned on her heel and left the stable, leaving Luna wuffling behind her.

Quatre looked at Wufei... and Wufei looked at Quatre.

This wasn't looking good....

~*~*~*~

To be continued....


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Okay... _italics like this_.... it means a flashback/memory type deal, kay? That means it's the past and not the present. got it? Good.

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

_**~*~*~*~**_

_"Duo? Duo.... what are you doing?"_

_The boy with the braid didn't answer. His eyes kept staring at the now empty pill bottle in front of him, the words OxyContin staring back at him. Would what little his dad had left in the bottle work? Was it enough? He'd crushed the pills to bypass the time-release property... but would it work?_

_Already he could feel his mind going a little hazy, the functions fogging up._

_Was someone calling his name? Was someone there?_

_He turned towards where he thought he heard the sound. Hm. Nothing but a mirror. His eyes were blurry, but he could still make out some things._

_Were his eyes really that wide with fear? Was his mouth really agape in horror? Had he really worn his hair in a pony tail? Hm. That was odd._

_"Duo? Oh My God, Duo!" The eyes of his reflection stared at the bottle. "Duo! What did you do!?!?!"_

_His stomach turned. Oh, God. No one said anything about nausea. It felt as if his stomach wanted to rebel, to claw it's way up his throat and out of his body. Added with the dizziness he felt, and he was in pain. His breathing started to slow down, every breath he took harder than the last._

_Ah! When the reflection rushed towards him, it made sense to his confused mind. It wasn't his reflection. It was his sister. Oh... wait.... no...._

_Delana. No. He didn't want Delana to be here. He didn't want her to have to see this. But it was too late. She was running towards him. And his mind was going blank. The darkness was finally closing in. He felt himself slump back against the bathroom sink, too weak and dizzy to stand; he felt himself slipping towards the cold tile floor._

_The last thing he thought about as his eyes closed was Wufei..._

_Wufei.... and how much it hurt to love someone who lied to him._

_"DUO!?!?!?! MAMA COME QUICK!!!! No, Duo!"_

~~*~~

Delana couldn't see where she was going through the tears in her eyes. She rushed blindly up to the house, pushing past a confused Vanny and Maia. Cathy was in the living room, sitting with Trowa. Apparently their conversation hadn't went as badly as hers. She stormed past them and up the stairs. Cathy looked from her brother to her friend, then smiled at Trowa. Trowa nodded and up Cathy went.

"What happened out there? What did they do to you?" Cathy questioned, walking right in the closed door without a knock or anything.

"Asshole," Delana mumbled, head buried in a pillow, splayed across the top of her bed. Her voice was strained, and Cathy could hear the tears.

"No me I hope," she smiled, hoping to lighten the moment.

"No. That jerk Chang."

Cathy blinked. Uh-oh. Delana had not called Wufei by his last name in years. Not since....

Cathy sat on the bed, reached out and pulling Delana up and into a hug.

"There, there. Tell me. What did he do?"

"Brought up bad memories is all," Delana said, arms wrapping around Cathy and snuggling closer. "Really bad memories," she muttered, and felt the tears wanting to fall again.

"Want me to punch him for you?"

Delana let out a wet little chuckle. "No. I think Duo will punish him enough when he finds out what Wufei did." And then the tears did fall.

"I love Wufei. I really do. But I can't forgive him for what he did. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, no, love. Not at all. No one should forget something like that. And forgiveness will come in time."

"No," Delana said, voice sure. "It won't. I can *never* forgive Wufei for almost taking my brother away from me."

"Part of the blame does lie with Duo, you know," Cathy said gently, stroking a hand over Delana's head. "He knew what he was doing... and how it would effect you. He could have just as easily *not* taken those pills."

"I know," Delana mumbled, turning her head into Cathy's chest. "I do know. But Duo was never strong about stuff like that. It's why I told Trowa not to tell him about Darien. It's why I wouldn't let him home after Shini had colic and twisted a bowel. Why we didn't leave him alone after Dad had his surgery. Duo's.... Duo's too soft. Too sweet."

Cathy knew exactly what Delana was trying to say. In many ways, Delana was the stronger of the twins. She was calm and level headed even under extreme stress. Duo always acted first, thought later. Delana hid all of her pain, prefering to bear her burdens alone; always trying to help others and never herself. Duo... Duo was the same, but still different. He acted on his emotions, though usually he did it alone. His emotions were always extreme. When he was happy... it looked like he'd won the lotto. And when he was sad, you would have sworn he'd lost his best friend. Bi-polar and the 'act first, ask questions later' personality did not mix.

Cathy held Delana close, and kissed her forehead softly. "There's always been heart-ache and pain, and when it's over, you'll breath again," She whispered. "When you feel all alone, and the world has turned it's back on you... just give me a moment... please... to tame your wild, wild heart. Let me be the one you call. If you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night. If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart. If you need to crash, then crash and burn- you're not alone."

Delana smiled into Cathy's shirt, then sat back to smile up at her. "I love that song," she said.

Cathy returned her smile, and leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

"I know."

~~*~~

_Wufei was unprepared for the sight on his doorstep. When the doorbell rang at five in the morning, he hadn't really know what to find there. But it most certainly wasn't this._

_It still amazed him how much like Duo she looked. The same chestnut hair, the same expressive indigo eyes, the same fair skin- hers only a tad darker from the days spent outside on horseback. Even her build was close to his. They were both slender- her hips a shade wider, her calves a bit thinner, and certainly larger at the bust- but still the same height, and the same heart-shaped face._

_"Delana..."_

_He wasn't prepared, either, for the sharp slap across his face. Cheek stinging, he staggered from the force of it. He was no weakling himself- years of martial arts helped at that- but damn the girl had some strength!_

_"What the hell?"_

_He looked at her, shocked and angry, his cheek throbbing; he was sure it was bright red._

_"You asshole!" She screamed, forcing into the apartment... forcing him back. "How could you?!?!?! He trusted you. And what did you do!?!?! You betrayed him!"_

_Tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes, unbidden but unstopped._

_"What? Delana what are you talking about?"_

_"He LOVES you, you asshole! And you up and tell him that it's not working out?!? You tell him it's better to just break it off?!?! That you'd rather go back to CHINA and leave him here alone!?!?! Fuck you, you son of a bitch!"_

_Her fist swung, and a surprised Wufei barely caught her wrist in time to prevent more damage to his person._

_"Delana, calm down. Yeah. I did. Why are you so bent about it?"_

_Her eyes glared at him, and this time he didn't catch it when her other fist came up. He let go of her wrist, staggering back and falling to the floor, checking to see if his jaw was dislocated. Damn, but the girl had a killer punch._

_"You fucking asshole," she growled, her voice low as she glared down at him. "My brother is in the hospital because of you. He almost *died* because *you* broke his heart. He's never been the most emotionally strong person and you *knew* that. You *knew* what it would do to him if you dumped him."_

_"Knew what... Wait...." Wufei was on his feet in an instant, gripping both her wrists before she could move. "Duo's in the hospital? Almost died... Delana what the hell happened? Tell me!"_

_He'd had to tell Duo what he did. Going back to China was the only way to keep his family name. What had happened?_

_Delana's violet eyes narrowed. "My brother's in the hospital for an OD of OxyContin. He almost *died*. It's only a miracle I decided to go check on him, else no one would have bothered him for hours and I *wouldn't* have been able to save him. Do you *know* how bad oxycodone can fuck you up? Do you? And do you know how much pain he'd have to be in to purposefully try to kill himself? My brother is not the suicidal type. But you... you bring out everything in him."_

_For a moment, her eyes softened just a bit. "You bring out the best and the worst in him and *hate* you for it. He's not the same now as he used to be. For the most part, he's better than he was. Well... he was better." That small window intoher soul closed, replaced by the anger once again. "Fucking asshole. Tell me why I shouldn't put you in hospital, too!"_

_Wufei couldn't answer. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak.... he couldn't breath._

_Duo.... had tried to kill himself?_

_Because of what Wufei had told him...._

_Oh, God, no! No._

_His mind was racing, but standing still. His heart was pounding, but it felt like it had stopped cold. His breath just wouldn't seem to come._

_"Wufei! Snap out of it! What the HELL is wrong with you?"_

_That seemed to be the catalyst to unstick him. His heart beat again... albeit still a tad fast. His mind cleared and resumed close-to-normal thinking parameters. And his breath finally came._

_And his first thought was of Duo._

_The man he loved._

_TBC........................................................................................._

AN: ^_^ Okay, so I lied. I promised everyone that I would have the Wufei/Quatre conversation in this chapter, but it's all turned out MUCH MUCH longer than expected, so I had to split it up. But at least we get to see what happened with Duo, neh?

We will get back to the main point soon enough, but I rather like this little detour into Duo and Wufei's past. ^_^

Oh, and that song Cathy quoted was, of course, 'Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden. *swoons* I love them... especially that song! Oh... and btw, I don't own the song or the band. ^_~


	23. Chapter 23

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

Wufei's head bowed, and Quatre blinked. When the man had started to speak, so soft and quiet, Quatre hadn't expected a confession or a story. He'd expected accusations or glares. Quatre's mind was trying to wrap around what he'd just been told. Duo? Tried to commit suicide?

"I don't know how he forgave me," Wufei admitted quietly. His face betrayed the confusion and bewilderment he still felt. "I still don't know why. I've done nothing but hurt him... yet for some reason he's still with me. He still loves me."

Quatre thought of him and Trowa, then Duo and Wufei.

"Why can't love be simple?"

Wufei chuckled, finally lifting his eyes up from the floor. "Love *is* easy. It's making it last that the complicated part. At least that's what Cecilia says."

"I think you're doing very well at making it last," Quatre offered. Wufei smiled at the compliment.

"I like to think so. Duo's not the easiest person to live with, and I know I'm certainly not. But I like to think that at the end of the day, I can go home, hear him say that he loves me, and it washes away all the mess, all the pain, all the doubt. I am undoubtedly the luckiest man alive."

Quatre nodded. "So you gave up going back to your family to be with him?"

Wufei shook his head. "No. I didn't give up anything. With him... I have everything I need."

"Took you long enough to realize it, though," came a voice from the stable door. Both men looked up to see Duo standing there. His eyes were unreadable, but his smile was soft, kind, loving.

Wufei nodded his head in the affirmative. "It did. It was a painful lesson to learn," he said quietly.

Duo's face softened, his eyes taking in every movement of his lover. He walked over, stood between Wufei's legs, looking up into black eyes.

"What you just said was true for me, too, 'Fei," he whispered. "With you... I have everything I need. *That's* why I forgave you. You're here, I'm here. And that's all that matters."

In an about-face, he turned and speared Quatre with a sharp indigo stare. "And you. Just so you know, if you ever hurt Trowa... and I'm not talking about the little pitiful squabbles that all couples have... if you ever, ever really hurt Trowa- break his heart- then I will cheerfully remove your head from your neck, gut you like a cat-fish and ship you back to your family in pieces. Understood?"

Quatre gulped, but nodded. The look on Duo's face brooked no argument on the matter. Not that Quatre planned to ever intentionally hurt Trowa. Not now.

Duo smiled brightly. "Okay. Now that that's all settled, why don't we go on inside? Mama's whippin' up a couple of sandwiches, and I for one am starving."

Quatre blinked. He'd gotten the impression that Duo was a cheerful and fun guy, and he'd realized that Duo had somewhat of a temper, especially when it came to anyone messing with his family. But the more he saw, the more he realized that maybe Duo... despite his brilliance and usual kindness... might be a bit bi-polar. He was completely random, and jumped from thought to thought with no connection between the two. ADD or bipolar or *something*. He certainly what Quatre would classify as 'normal'.

Quatre sighed, and followed Duo and Wufei to the house.

Well... with what he'd seen of this family so far, at least his time here would never be boring or dull; there was more drama in this family than in most day-time soap operas!

~*~

_Delana wasn't happy, to say the least. She refused to leave Duo's room even for a moment. She'd listened in quietly as Wufei had softly poured apologies and pleas for forgiveness upon an unconsious Duo. Calm again, she'd managed to piece together a rough idea of the true nature of things._

_Duo had, of course, told her about how Wufei had told him they should break things off, and how Wufei's family wanted him to come back to China... and something about an arranged marriage. Duo wasn't thinking clearly... obviously._

_She'd managed to hear part of Wufei's side of things now. Yes, his family had told him to come home and that they'd managed to find a bride worthy of the Chang family son- despite the fact he'd been almost ostracised from the family for the past decade or so. And, honorable man that he was, Wufei had agreed to this with very little argument. Duo had not taken the news so well; Duo was in love withWufei and for Wufei to dump him to jump at his family's beck and call was... well... life shattering._

_But apparently Wufei did love Duo. Promises of faithfulness and love and devotion were spilled to the un-hearing ears. Pledges of *not* going to China or marrying anyone else. Wufei, if his pleas and confessions were to be taken a face value, was willing to forget his family if only Duo would *live*._

_Delana had half a mind to believe if the words were true or sincere. Or maybe if Wufei was simply saying this... doing this... merely to assuage some kind of guilt he felt. Delana hated Wufei just enough at the moment to believe he would do that. But a part of her still knew and respected Wufei. She liked him; he was... usually... agood influence on her impetuous, rambunctious, emotional brother._

_She was confused now. Torn between hate and love. And it was giving her a headache thinking on it all. She'd almost lost Duo.... no-one was more important to her than Duo._

_A single tear slipped from her eye. She knew, deep inside, that Wufei wasn't going to leave Duo's side today. And she couldn't watch this anymore. She got up and almost ran from the room, unaware of onyx eyes staring after her._

_She was going to the one person she *could* trust with anything. She was going to find Cathy._

~*~

Delana leaned into Cathy's firm embrace as her friend... or maybe something more, now... lead her down the stairs. When they entered the living room to see Trowa and Cecilia, Trowa looked at them oddly.

Something was different, he thought. But he couldn't place it. His sister often hugged Delana... or held her when something bad happened. But this was different. Hmm....

But then he was distracted. Quatre followed Duo and Wufei into the room. The blond looked a bit interested, curious, and confused... but still alive and whole.

Good, he thought, holding out his hand to him. Quatre took it with a smile and sank into the couch with him.

Maybe Quatre could learn to love those two as much as he did.

And one look in Quatre's eyes told him he might not have to wait too long for that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Okay I meant to put this in the last chapter, but since I split it up, this was going to be part of the last chapter but it got too long so now it's not part of that chapter. Anyway.

Yes, you can OD on OxyContin. The symptoms Duo experienced were all real, and yes, crushing the tablets does disarm the time-delay property of the pill. I do NOT suggest doing this. ODing on oxycodone or hydrocodone CAN KILL YOU. Also, some medicines similar to OxyContin... such as Vicodine.... also contain acetaminophine which can cause liver damage in high doses... that's if it doesn't kill you first. So please be careful and follow your doctors orders if you are prescribed this or any other drug. And most definately DO NOT EVER take someone elses prescription.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

_**~*~**_

The entire ride home, Heero stared at his hands, ignoring Relena's coy attempts to tempt him into conversation. He just couldn't at the moment. There were too many things circling round his brain. He could remember Jezzy's bright smile. Her smile and her eyes... those were the things he remembered most; those were the first things he noticed about her.

She'd been a scrawny little thing when they first met. Pitifully small, her hair a raggedly cut mess... but her smile showed a warmth he'd seldom seen... and her eyes a soft mature glow... a determination.

He remained silent, thinking things over as they made the drive to the hotel, as they went up the elevator, down the hall... it wasn't until they reached the door to Relena's room that the silent tension between them finally broke.

Relena jerked Heero into the hotel room behind her, slamming the door and rounding on her friend. He'd been almost distracted all night, and at one point he'd looked like he'd seen a ghost. She never saw that much reaction from Heero to *anything*.

"What the hell was wrong with you tonight?" She demanded, blue eyes flashing.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Don't give me that crap, Heero Yuy. I know you better than that. You looked like you'd seen a ghost or something."

"I did," Heero muttered under his breath. And he was still coming to terms with it himself.

"What was that?" Relena asked. Heero wondered whether he should tell Relena what he knew... what he'd found out.

But no... it would only serve to worry her. He would need to tell Quatre, but Relena did not need to know.

"Nothing," he lied. "I've just got alot on my mind at the moment. I... I need to go to Tennessee. Tomorrow at the latest.

Relena looked at him. "You mean 'we', right? You're not going to see Quatre without me tagging along."

"i'm not going for a social visit," Heero stated. Relena stared, then realization hit her.

"You know something I don't," she surmised, glaring. "And you've decided that you're not going to tell me. Am I right?"

He nodded. "Yes. you're right. And No... I'm not going to tell you. Relena... lots of people could get hurt. You, me, Quatre..." Jezzy, he thought, "This thing is not what we thought. It's bigger. Something is afoot, and if you knew what I know, you'd be in even more danger than you already are. So please... don't ask me to tell."

Relena observed him. Heero rarely asked for anything. And certainly not in such a pleading tone of voice. Something was very wrong, and he felt it put her in danger.

She sighed, and gave in. She reached out and brushed her fingers through his hair in an affectionate gesture. "Heero... I trust you. If you say I shouldn't know... then I trust you."

Heero leaned into the touch, just barely. He knew she meant it as a friendly gesture and nothing more, but it didn't help him wanting it to be more. So when her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, he held her... as a friend.... and nothing more.

~*~*~*~*~

Green eyes laughed at him as he trudged his way down the worn path.

"Are things here always so.... outdoorsy?" Quatre asked. "I mean... horses and flowers and this...." he didn't mention the cliff Delana had taken him to. He swung his arms to ecompass the the trees around him. This time Trowa did laugh aloud.

They'd left Cecilia and Howard's not long ago, after a early lunch. Things had settled down, though not very much had been accomplished. Well, aside from the fact that Quatre now seemed much more comfortable with Duo and Wufei than he had before.

It had been Delana's suggestion that they take it easy for the afternoon... and then Duo's suggestion that swimming would be a perfect break from the early summer sun. Trowa had put two and two together, and had happily drug his husband behind him through the woods on Cecila's land.

The path was well worn from years of use by the Maxwell and Barton children, and the occasional visiting family or friends. But if the knowing smirk on Duo's face was anything to go by... the two would not receive any interuptions today.

"Oh.... wow...." Quatre whispered. The treeline abruptly gave way, to a short stretch of bank, and a wide creek. The water looked to be waist deep and crystal clear all the way to the pebbled bottom. Quatre heard the babbling of the creek, and saw downstream a ways where it bubbled shallowly over a few boulders then tumbled down across a rock ledge. A few fallen leaves floated gently by, declaring the soft current of the water.

"Beautiful, eh? Duo and I discovered this back in elementary school. I'm not sure, but I think it's where Wufei proposed to Duo."

"That's adorable," Quatre autimaticallyr eplied before going back to gaze at the area around him. The bank sloped gently, covered in soft spring grass, and the tree limbs branched out to shade most of the creek, leaving a wandering line of sunlight down the center.

"It is beautiful," Quatre said. It looked exactly like some magical glade from a fairy tale. Any moment now, a unicorn would come by to drink the cool water; or a water nymph would rise from he crystal depths.

Trowa grinned, slipping off his shoes, and pulled his shirt off over his head. Quatre blinked. Trowa in turn laughed at the bewildered expression on his husband's face before slidding both jeans and boxers down his lean legs, then dashing into the water with a smooth, fluid dive.

Quatre just stood there......

"Pardon?" he asked, confused. "But did you just....."

"Yup," Trowa laughed cheerily when he surfaced. "You gonna join me?"

Quatre eyed the water warily. It reached around Trowa's chest... deeper than he'd originally thought.

"So you coming or not?"

"You expect me to get naked in the middle of the woods and jump in a river?"

"Creek, not river," Trowa corrected. "But... yeah. You've never gone skinny dipping?"

"No I have not. And I've certainly never swam in a *creek*. Trowa, there could be fish and snakes and other things off in that water."

"Oh, there most certainly are. But the fish in this part of the creek aren't big enough to bite you. If you're still enough, they might nibble your toes, but they don't bite. And moving about scares the snakes away! Come on, Quatre. Nothing's going to hurt you. You're not afraid are you?"

Quatre glared at Trowa. Did the man know that the insinuation he was afraid would make him do it. From the laughing gleam in those verdant eyes, Quatre could only guess that Trowa knew *exactly* what buttons to push.

Quatre glared and unbuttoned his top, taking it extra slow, adding in gracefulness to the movements. If he had to get in the water, then Trowa would be damn well be hot and bothered by the time he did! Green eyes narrowed on him as Quatre slowly slipped the shirt down his arms, hands slowly going to the button of his pants. Quatre refrained from grinning as he completed the impromptu little strip tease, standing on the bank in his full glory for a few moments before slipping gently into the cool water.

"ohhhh..." he hissed. "That's cold."

"This creek is feed from the mountains. It'll stay pretty cool for another month."

Quatre grinned, and splashed at Trowa as he slipped fully into the creek. He was up almost to his neck before he could feel the smooth pebbled bottom under his bare feet. Smiling, he made his way towards his husband.

"Whoop!" Quatre had underestimated the slickness of the bottom and stepped on a very slippery rock, his feet sliding out from under him, the move effectivly dunking himself under water for a moment before he righted himself, with Trowa's arms now on his shoulders... steadying him.

"It's slick," Trowa warned.

"No shit, Sherlock," Quatre muttered. Well... at least it didnt' feel so cold anymore. But now his hair was plastered all around his face.

Trowa chuckled. "You look like a drowned kitten, *Cat*."

Quatre glared. Oh, that was war. Nobody said he looked like a drowned kitten and got away with it. He lifted his hand and pushed Trowa's wet hair up and out of his face. "Aha!!! You *do* have two eyes! Sometimes I wondered."

Trowa laughed, but Quatre slipped even closer, and suddenly Trowa wasn't laughing.

"Ohh.." Trowa gasped, feeling warm hands on him in the cool water. The warmth that shot through him against the coolness of the water made him tingle, like an electrical shot. Quatre smirked.

"I'd like to see what you can do while you're awake, *husband-mine*," he said.

"Ahhh," Trowa whimpered as the meaning of Quatre's words hit him like a sledgehammer. Oh dear, he thought. He'd seen a bit of the vixen in Quatre this morning. When Quatre let his inhibitions slip and let his inner personality out... he was insatiable. They were now back to the way it was earlier. Before Midii. Calm, comfortable. Like they *belonged* like this, together.

When Quatre's lips touched his, Trowa wasn't surprised. Nor was he surprised when Quatre easily took control, leading the kiss. No. Because Trowa wasn't resisting or fighting. He gave as much as he received, but he had no problem handing over control to the blond. There were few people Trowa trusted... but he found that this man was among them.

Trowa gave in and let his hands drift to hold Quatre's hips. Asserting himself just a little, he coaxed Quatre to wrap his legs around Trowa's waist. Both hissed at the resulting friction.

Trowa moved. Walking them quickly towards the bank, laying Quatre gently down on the warm ground. Both shivered... from the air hitting their chilled skin and from the contact between them.

Quatre smirked up at him, then kissed him again... and again... and again. Trowa's fingers feathered light touches down Quatre's bare skin, exploring the body beneath him.

"You'd better be planning on following through," Quatre hissed when Trowa yet again by-passed his weeping erection. Trowa grinned.

"Tease," the blond cursed.

"I love you," Trowa said simply. Aqua eyes met emerald... and the whole truth was shining in those crystal clear depths. Quatre's face melted into a soft smile.

"Love you, too. Now how about showing me how *much* you love me?"

Trowa laughed at the insatiable businessman.

"Your wish is my command," he remarked, and began to kiss his way down the pale, exposed body. He took his time, exploring and finding every little secret of Quatre's body. When his lips found Quatre's cock... he didn't stop this time.

"I've never done this before," Trowa said quietly, letting his breath waft across the weeping tip of Quatre's manhood. "So you'll have to tell me if I do something wrong... or right."

"Only thing you're doing wrong is *teasing* me," Quatre cried, pushing his hips up. Trowa chuckled, and went back to his ministrations. He kissed up Quatre's length, ran his tongue around the head. All the while, Quatre was panting and moaning beneath him.

"Good," Quatre managed. "So good... Trowa..."

Trowa smiled, dipping his tongue down in the slit. He wasn't quite sure yet of the taste. It was bitter, a bit salty... but completely and utterly *Quatre*. Judging by the soft sounds coming from Quatre, Trowa surmised that he couldn't be doing anything terribly wrong, and used instinct to guide him... doing what he knew *he* would like. He licked and nibbled, sucked. He ran his tongue along Quatre's sac, then back up the length of his erection.

Under his lover's enthusiastic ministrations, Quatre knew he couldn't last long, and so he didn't fight it. He let the tidal wave crash over him, washing him in that bright, euphoric feeling.

"Amazing," Quatre sighed, coming back down from his high. He blinked against the lethargic-ness that seemed to want to seep into his bones, and smiled up at his lover. "Your turn?" He asked, moving to roll Trowa off of him.

Trowa moved, laying on his side and pulling Quatre flush up against him. "Not now, love. Tonight..." He'd seen the momentary sleepiness in the blond's eyes. Trowa had an inkling that sleeping all night was not something Quatre was used too; he didn't figure that Quatre got enough sleep in his 'normal' life...

And he was bound and determined to rectify it, at least while Quatre was here in his life.

"Just sleep."

And in the cool shade on the bank of the stream, Quatre gave in to the soft command, and fell asleep with his lover watching over him.

~*~*~*~

Hazel eyes watched in confusion as the brown haired girl left the store. It had been a long time since she'd seen Midii. So why was the girl back? Now of all times? When the store was once again quiet, she pulled out her cell and hit the speed-dial.

"Emm?" Sei's voice came through.

"What is Midii doing here?"

"Midii? Trowa's Midii?"

"Yes... how man 'Midii's do you know?"

"Hmm. I have no idea why she's here. But that would complicate things, yes... though maybe for the better; if she comes between those two, it might serve our purposes. I'll have to check with Luna. She will probably know if this is more than a coincidence."

"I don't like Luna," Emily said. "She's bad news.. that Soris is too."

"Unfortunately they're my step-sisters," Sei replied. "Which means that we have to deal with them both. And Mum confirms that Dermail is in the states. I hope we're wrong about him, though. Things just keep getting more complicated."

Emily laughed. "The beginings of world wars are rarely simple."

Sei sighed. "And at this rate... it seems that is exactly where we are heading...."

* * *

AN: O.O Say WHAT!?!?!?!?! WAR!?!?!?!?! OMG!!!!

LMAO. How's that for yet another one of my twists? Truthfully, though... how many of you saw that coming? Oh, and this chapter is of course dedicated to AnimeChan123... just because I LOVE LOVE LOVE picking on her!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

"Hmm, Trowa... stop it." Quatre growled, still half asleep. A warm, wet tongue was licking around his ear, and damnit, but it was annoying. It persisted.

"Trowa, stop. That' annoying." Quatre's eyes snapped open. And there was Trowa... laying in front of him... fast asleep. So if Trowa was asleep, then who's tongue was in his ear?

"Aie!" Quatre rolled over a bit, only to be met with a long wet tongue bathing his face. He rolled back, hiding his face in Trowa's chest to escape.

"Hn?" Trowa grunted, coming awak in an instant. The first thing he saw was what seemed to be a bear. A huge black and brown and white mass of fur.

"Go away, Nataku," Trowa mumbled, then hugged Quatre closer. The licking resumed.

"Eck. No. No kisses, Nataku," Trowa complained as a persistent tongue wriggled it's way around his nose. "Eck. Ah, I'm awake!"

Trowa finally came too fully, and took stock of the situation. Firstly... he must have fallen asleep, because the sun had changed positions in the sky. Probably around two or three in the afternoon, if he had to guess.

"Trowa?" Quatre eeped out. "Is it still there? Is it going to eat me?"

Trowa chuckled. "No, love. Roll over and look. Nataku... Sit!"

With a bark, the mass sat on it's haunches. Quatre turned just enough to peek out.

And he almost had to laugh too. In his sleepy state... he had been afraid of that?

Next to him sat what had to be the largest and fluffiest German Shepard he'd ever seen. The head tilted to the side, one brown ear perked up into a perfect triangle, the other flopped over, giving him a rather lopsided look. With a long pink tongue lolling out the side of a panting mouth... it had to be the most adorable thing ever.

"Quatre, meet Nataku. She is Wufei's loving and *normally* well mannered dog. Nataku, say hello to Quatre. *Properly*."

The dog's front right paw lifted up, waving a bit. Quatre, entranced, accepted the paw and gave it a small shake. "Pleased to meet you, too," the blond giggled.

"Nataku, that was naughty what you did," Trowa admonished the dog. "Now don't you feel bad for scaring poor Quatre?"

Quatre almost burst out laughing as the dog dropped to her stomach, and covered her face with her front paws, the picture of adorableness and sheepishness.

"Good girl, Nataku," Trowa gavein, reaching out to scratch the dog's ears.

"NATAKU!" Someone screeched from the woods. "Where'd you get to, you miserable mutt? Damn dog! NATAKU!"

Quatre and Trowa both looked towards where the voice came from. Before either could blink, or think, a young girl burst through into the clearing by the creek. Her dark black hair was cropped short, and her sapphire eyes twinkled. Her mouth opened mid yell.

"Hilde?" Trowa asked, dumbfounded.

Hilde abruptly blushed brightly and turned her back to them. "Um... Yeah... Trow? Put some clothes on please. I mean, not that it's not a nice sight or anything, cause I mean I am nineteen and you are both really kind of hot and all... but for heaven's sake, you're like my BROTHER!"

"Hilde," Trowa chided, finding their clothes and separating them, handing Quatre his and pulling on his pants. "Stop babbling. Okay,, we have pants on now. It's safe."

The teen peeked, to make sure the coast was clear first, and was apparently satisfied to find both men shrugging into their shirts. Finally she turned all the way around.

"I don't even WANT to know what went on here."

"What? You can't say that you've never walked in during one of Duo and Wufei's make-out sessions before."

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't get an eyeful, either. And I've got an idea that you two did alot more than sit around and neck."

Trowa glanced at Quatre... who was presently resembling a blond haired lobster he was blushing so hard. Trowa chuckled, grabbed Quatre and spun him into his arms, treating him to a long, deep kiss.

"Get a room," Hilde griped, snagging a leash onto Nataku's collar, and mentally cursing the moment she let the rambunctious puppy off the leash.

"Quatre," Trowa whispered. "My family is crazy. We have no sense of decorum. Get used to it," he grinned. "We see each other in compromising situations all the time."

Quatre groaned. "Why does that sound like a justification for you to kiss me in front of your family?"

Trowa smirked. "Because it is."

* * *

It took Heero several minutes to get through to Zechs, then obtain directions to Quatre. Apparently even Zechs didn't have an exact address, but he did have a town name. Apparently a *very* small town. It shouldn't be too hard to find the town. Heero pulled it up on the screen. Hm. The closest two airports with seats available to get to were Huntsville and Nashville. But, Heero looked at the ads on the site, there was some kind of huge game in Nashville... and the map showed him going right by the arena. Heero knew enough of games and such to *not* click for the Nashville ticket.

"I'm going, too," Relena stated, reaching out and taking the mouse from him, clicking for two adjacent seats.

"Relena," he warned. He had told her he'd have Danny, one of his friends from his boot-camp days, and later his military days, to body-guard her while he was gone. Apparently she hadn't fell for that.

"Don't you 'Relena' me," she leveled him with her baby-blue glare. "I'm going and that's final. Quatre is my friend, as well."

"Relena. This is not a social visit. I can't guarantee it won't turn into danger at some point."

"i don't care," she growled. "If you go... I go. It's as simple as that. I'm not asking you to tell me all the big bad secrets... I'm just coming along."

Heero sighed. "I thought we had settled this? Don't you trust me to know what's best for you?"

Relena glared at him. "Don't pull that on me, Heero Yuy. I'm going, and there will be no arguing. I can handle myself if it comes to that."

"Would you be able to shot someone if it came to that?"

She stared him down. Both knew that Relena was an excellent marksman. Self-defense training required that she be. But she had never fired at a living thing before. Hell... the girl was a vegetarian! If she couldn't stomach the thought of hamburger, then how the hell could she kill another human?

"I'll deal witht that if or when it comes to that. I'll cross that bridge then... and not before."

"Relena..." he sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"You take your job too seriously," she snapped.

"And it's not just my job," he returned. "You're special to me, 'Lena. I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you... and people I care about often get hurt."

Something inside Relena softened. It wasn't a declaration of undying love... but it was enough for now. And she did know how much he was torn up inside. She heard his nightmares through the walls of the room; she saw them reflected in his eyes when he thought she couldn't see.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind, leaning her cheek against his.

"I appreciate that, Heero. I truly do. And I like that you care about me. But you can't smother me. You can't keep me pinned down in a gilded cage."

Heero sighed wearily. Was there never truly a way to win with her? Admittedly, he'd found it surprisingly easy when she'd given up last night. At least now he knew why.

"The plane leaves the airport in two hours... so you have an hour to get everything packed and ready to go."

Relena grinned and she planted a noisy kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Heero!"

* * *

***Flashback***

"Are we sure that the building is unoccupied?" Heero asked, fingers hesitating over the keys. They were five minutes ahead of schedule. He could see the various scenarios in his head. None of them said anything about people being in the building, though. It worked off of known variables. And the only variable left was...

"Yes. We had a SWAT team double-check earlier," Marie Parfacy replied. "It's clear. Can you make the shot from here?"

"Affirmative," he stated.

"Building is clear... and we have a go. Heero? Fire at will."

His fingers typed in the authorization, his mind keeping the target focused. Only nano seconds before he knew the missile system controlled by ZERO launched. Another minute and the warehouse where a terrorist organization was stockpiling weapons would be dust.

Marie put a hand to her earpiece, her face blanching.

"No!" She screamed. "No! Al! NO! She has to get out of there! No! Heero! STOP THE MISSILE!"

Heero didn't like the panic and pure horror in his commanding officer's voice. He tried, in vain, to deactivate the missile. It didn't do any good.

"NO!" Marie tossed the earpiece across the room and sank to her knees.

Heero knew... the missile had done it's intended job.

"Commander?"

"Allelujah..." she whispered. "He sent her in. We launched too early! There was reports of a little kid in the building! Oh, God! Heero... he sent Jezebel in!"

Heero didn't notice the visor falling off as he stumbled from the WING... the unit used to control the ZERO system, and thus it's artillery of advanced missiles.

"Jezzy?" He questioned... If Jezzy was in the building... they launched early...

His stomach did an odd flop inside him, and he felt the urge to show Marie exactly what he'd ate for breakfast that morning.

"No..." he whispered, falling to his knees when they no longer wanted to hold him up. "What have I done?"

***End Flashback***


	26. Chapter 26

Waking Up In Vegas

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

Heero startled awake, his breathing heavy. Sapphire eyes snapped open, taking in what was happening... where he was. Oh.

The plane.

"Heero?" Relena was next to him, her hands on his shoulder, baby blue eyes worried. She'd been asleep, her head pillowed on his shoulder. But the tension in his body woke her... the almost undetectable tremors coursing through him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nightmare," he admitted.

Her eyes narrowed. "Nightmare? Or memory?"

"Both," he said with a lift of his shoulder. "Neither. Either or. It's all the same."

Relena sank back into her seat with a sigh. There was no getting through to him sometimes. What would it take to get him to confide in her? More than the 'just friends' as they were now. What would it take?

"Heero? Do you remember the dinner at Tsubarov's?"

"Hn." Truthfully, most of it was rather a blur for him. All he could concentrate on was the fact that *she* was alive. Jezzy. The girl who'd been like a sister to him. The very last gift his father had ever given him... and possibly the greatest...

_"The man told me to search for a hero," the little girl had said with a shrug of her thin shoulders. "So? Do you know what that means? How do you find a hero?"_

_He'd tilted his head. "What man?"_

_"The man who picked me up from the foster home. Really tall. He was wearing cam... cama...camofluge?"_

_"Camoflage?"_

_"That's the word. All green and brown and everything. His eyes were blue. Like yours! He dropped me off here and told me to go search for a hero... that a hero would save me and protect me."_

_"That was my father... Odin." _

_"Okay. So... do you know where I can find a hero?"_

_"He meant me. He didn't mean *a* hero. He meant me... my *name* is Heero Yuy."_

_She'd tilted her head and observed him, as if making judgement. "Okay," she'd smiled, with all the conviction of her tender age. _

_"You can be my hero."_

"Heero? Heero?" Relena's hand waved in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Heero."

"Hn."

"You spaced out again. You've done that alot today. "What'cha thinking of so hard? Our mysterious mystery?"

"No," he said, unable to lie. He settled back further into the plane seat and checked his watch. Only another hour until they landed in Huntsville. From there, it would probably be about an hour or so drive.

"Then whatcha thinking about?" Despite her rather chipper tone, her sky colored eyes betrayed her worry.

Heero turned his eyes out to the sky that perfectly matched her eyes passing by them, unable to lie... and unable to speak the truth.

"Just someone," he said, settling on avoidance.

Relena opened her mouth, then thought better of it. Obviously he didn't want to talk... and Relena knew better than to push the subject. Instead she smiled and tapped his arm.

"What I was saying about Tsubarov's, was didn't you notice Mr. Winner? He's a very good actor, but I could tell he was scared to be there. Something about those men made him nervous. Extremely so."

"Then why was he there?" He had no ties to Tsubarov or Quinze. Or Dekim or Dermail. So what was Sayid Winner's stake in all of this?

Relena's smile turned to a frown. "I don't know. It is unusual. Heero... I think he's being forced into something. Blackmailed or something. He just doesn't fit in with the rest of the scheme."

Truthfully, Heero admitted to himself, Relena didn't know the rest of the scheme. But she was right none-the-less. Sayid Winner did not fit into what Heero knew. Pondering it, Heero fell silent once more, his eyes turning back to the window.

Relena mentally growled. He would not ignore her. Smiling, she tapped his arm again and waited for him to turn to her.

"I spy something blue," she said, trying to draw him into the game.

"The sky," Heero sighed. He knew better than to ignore Relena.

"Nope," Relena giggled. He'd never guess it. He'd never think of how blue his eyes were. How amazingly deep blue, like the sapphire depths of the darkest ocean... or maybe the color of a cloudless night sky. She would do her best to take his mind off of whatever was depressing him.

And Relena at her best... was both amazing and scary.

Heero should have been worried.

Very, very worried.

* * *

"I'm afraid I must admit to some confusion, my lady," the man admitted.

Her brown hair was pulled into a perfectly coiffed bun, her aqua eyes glittering and hard as stone. Her posture, even across the video conference link, was straight and perfect. Her clothes were smart and impeccable in cream and soft dove gray. She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She reached up and plucked the small glasses from her nose, then opened her eyes once more.

"I hope I won't have to explain myself again. Your childish games are not working. The only way to get him back to New York is to *take* him to New York. Manipulation does not work on him. Every plan you have has backfired; you can't get him to sell if you can't even get him to go to a different state. I can get you the location of the Wing, but location of a machine does nothing if you don't have a way to get *into* the system you need.

"Couldn't we turn our attention to the other? Heero Yuy. He's the one who had controlled this system. Don't we need him, as well?"

The lady nodded. "Of course. Do what you can to get him. He actually is much more valuable alive than the other."

"And what of Quatre Winner? If we don't need him..."

The lady smirked, her face twisting into an evil and cruel smile. "... then he is useless. I don't care about whoever leads this stupid war... but Sandrock Industries and Winner Enterprises will be *mine*. And that won't happen until that blond idiot and his redneck excuse for a husband is out of the way. Will you take him out of my way?"

The man returned her smile, though a trifle uneasy. "Of course, my lady; my men can be there and set up in less than a week. Consider it done."

"Excellent."

* * *

"I'm worried," Cecilia said softly as she watched her children scatter. Delana dragged Cathy upstairs; Trowa had taken off for privacy with Quatre some two hours ago. Hilde, who'd just got home from working that morning, had begged Wufei to let her walk Nataku- who often hung around the ranch to play with all the other animals. And Duo'd had a brilliant idea he'd needed to get on paper, so Wufei had been carried off back to their house to keep tabs on his husband. Maia and Vanny were congregated on the couch with the laptop looking up heaven knows what.

"You're such a mother hen," Howard said, coming up behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her and held her close. They watched the afternoon sun move across the sky from their back porch.

"I can't help it," she said, eyes closing. "I love them all so much, and yet there's so many millions of ways for them to get hurt. I can't stand it."

"They need to make their own choices, Sil. They've gotta make their own mistakes and live their own lives. Parent's can't rule their children's lives."

"Why not?" She demanded softly.

Howard chuckled. "If they could and did... then our four little gifts wouldn't be running around this world, making their own lives. If you parent's could have stopped you from marrying me..."

"I know," she replied with a smile. "And look at how much trouble we got ourselves into before settling down."

"Nah. Trouble's part of the fun. I swear, we should have named those kids 'Trouble 1, 2, 3, and 4.'"

Cecilia laughed as her husband's lips moved to drift over her skin, sending electric little tingles down her spine. "If I recall, Duane was *your* idea. As was Hilde. Delana and Vanessa are much more practical names."

"Practical names for practical children. Duo and Hilde are anything *but* practical," Howard pointed out, trying to distract his love. Well over twenty five years and they still had that spark. Hmm. Speaking of sparks... all the children were occupied. Hmm. And that upstairs bedroom was calling his name. Hmm. How to get Cecilia up there, though?

"Duo and Hilde take after *you*. Vanny and Delana are down to earth. They're my children through and through."

Howard chuckled. "You, my dear," he stated, spinning her in his arms. "Are anything *but* practical and down to earth. And *I* am going to prove it to you."

And locking his lips to hers, he proceeded to do just that.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Twenty Seven**_

The sun was setting low in the sky when the day found Trowa and Quatre settled on the porch swing of Trowa's home. They'd followed Hilde back to the Maxwell home, but had left shortly after. Delana and Cathy were busy talking... Trowa got that funny feeling again- the one that told him something was different, but he pushed it away again as his own imagination. Hilde joined Vanny and Maia in the living room, the three fighting over the TV. Howard and Cecilia had disappeared, as had Duo and Wufei. So, the two had made their way back, just holding hands and talking about this and that and everything.

Until, of course, the day found them on the porch swing playing twenty questions.

"And what's your favorite color?"

"Yellow," Trowa laughed. "Kind of embarrassing, I know. Yellow's not very masculine... and it certainly doesn't compliment my skin tone!"

Quatre laughed brightly, leaning his head against Trowa's shoulder. "Mine's green. Always has been. Such an elegant color, but still warm and friendly."

"I'd think green would suit you. It'd bring out the green in your eyes," Trowa said.

"My eyes are blue," Quatre giggled.

"Yeah..." Trowa lifted the smaller man's face up, so they could meet eyes. "But there's this ring of green around the irises. You can't see it, usually, but it's there. They usually look such a clear blue color. Like Aquamarines."

Quatre stared into Trowa's perfectly green eyes. The artist's voice had dropped down to a soft whisper, and their faces were so close.

"They're beautiful," Trowa said, almost dazed. "You're beautiful."

Quatre's lips tilted up barely as Trowa's face came closer. Breaths mingled, and Trowa's lips ghosted oh-so-softly over his own, pulling away then coming back a little bit firmer than before. Trowa's fingers traced gently up Quatre's cheek, moving back to dive into soft blond hair. Quatre's hands came up to clutch at Trowa's shirt.

Kissing Trowa was addictive, Quatre thought. He'd never be able to get enough of it. It was such a sweet, romantic scene, he figured. Sitting on a front porch swing, kissing so slow and sweet as time simply stopped, the sun not moving from it's late evening post, the wind barely breezing around them.

BEEP, BEEP!

Quatre and Trowa both jumped at the horn blaring. Their heads whipped around to where the dark red Explorer skidded into the driveway at an angle, sending gravel and dirt flying.

Trowa jumped up as the driver's door swung open and Duo scrambled out. Wufei came from the passenger seat, looking a little dazed. Quatre looked at them. Duo looked scared half to death, a mixture of fear and hope and hundreds of unreadable emotions plastered across his face. And Wufei... was... crying?

Trowa looked at his friends, at the tears coursing down Wufei's face. What the hell had happened?

* * *

"Really?" Cathy questioned.

Delana laughed, took her girlfriend's hands in her own and kissed them.

"Of course, Cath. I love you," she shrugged. "So why wouldn't I want to show you off?"

Cathy chuckled. She'd thought that maybe Delana would be self-conscious about their relationship. But Cathy should have known better. Delana was never self conscious about *anything*.

"So you'll do it? Jasper's going to finish with the horses. And Hilde's off early and going to keep Vanny and Maia company. I heard something about a 'Twilight' marathon," she giggled, imagining the two pre-teens and the teen going 'ga-ga' over a certain sexy werewolf.

"Fine, okay. I'm in. What club are we going to?"

"Chenney's!" Delana exclaimed, darting around the room, pulling the various bits of her wardrobe out. A pair of skinny blue jeans, a midriff baring plaid shirt. A pair of brown suede high heels, her favorite Stetson.

Cathy smiled, watching the woman she loved running around almost like a chicken with it's head cut off. Of course it would be Chenney's. That was Delana's favorite bar, a very country little place not far from the Ford Theater. It wouldn't be the first time Cathy had been roped into going with her.

But it would be the first time since they'd become more than friends. Hmm. That was only this morning. Hard to beleive it was only a handful of hours. Everything seemed almost perfect. Like everything made more sense now. Things had just fallen into place, as if life had just been waiting for this, for them.

Slowly. Hm. Not quite. Cathy knew she'd wanted things to go slowly... but she didn't think that would happen. No. They were both too sure about this. They would neither be willing to keep things slow when life wanted them to move ahead in leaps and bounds.

Maybe it was like a family trait between the Bartons and the Maxwells. Duo and Wufei had certainly had a whirlwind courtship... after they'd gotten over arguing over every little thing. Trowa was head over heels with his husband... whom he'd known less than a week.

And here she was. She knew she was head over heels. The more she tried to think it over, tried to reason with herself... the more she found that she didn't want reasons for it. She loved Delana. Always had, now that she'd thought it over.

She remembered that old quote. Knowledge is not information, it's transformation. How true. Knowing that Delana loved her... it didn't just tell her anything. It was the spark, the catalyst for realizing that she felt the same.

"You just gonna stand there?" Delana asked, eyes curious as she noticed her girlfriend... oh, how she loved that word!... just standing there lost in thought.

"Just thinking," Cathy replied, moving. She picked up a skirt and black shirt from atop the dresser.

"Good thoughts I hope," Delana asked, smiling.

Cathy leaned down to catch Delana's lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

"Of course. How could they be anything else when they involved you?"

* * *

Relena didn't comment on the clean black Lincoln Navigator that Heero picked up from the rental agency. It was a nice vehicle, if not something she was expecting. With what little she'd heard about the area they were going, she was expecting some kind of monstrous old pick-up truck or something.

She straightened up her blouse. She'd decided to dress down a bit. Khaki slacks and a cerulean blue silk blouse. She wasn't sure how well her business suites would look in these parts. Calmly and elegantly she slid up into the Navigator.

Heero shut the door behind her, then crossed to the driver's side. Quietly, he pulled away from the airport and out into the twisting roads that led away from it. Relena waited quietly as Heero navigated further into the city. He'd memorized the maps and knew which roads to take. He made his way through the jungle well; after all, he knew how to handle the big vehicle and he knew how to handle big cities. Huntsville was a piece of cake.

After what seemed like forever, they finally hit the right road and began to travel further away from the city. Business dwindled, and houses became few and far between... with the exception of the rather more than occasional subdivision. Open fields greeted their wandering eyes. Horses in pastures, cows chewing their grass. Dogs barking and chasing them down the road for a moment before giving up on a lost cause.

Every mile seemed to take Relena further away from the world she knew... and further into a world she knew nothing about.

* * *

AN: ^_^ Yes. I did leave it hanging like that. Gosh, I love cliff-hangers. And you may notice, but the rather disconnected timelines (the H&R one, and the T&Q one) will be merging. It should get easier to tell *when* something is happening.

And yeah, the action will soon start to pick up! And LMAO... this whole story so far has taken place in like the span of three days after they left Vegas. That's less than a week total. Wow, these guys move fast!


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Hi! This is a bit shorter than usual... but there are no major jumps in scene/time. So... on with the show! Oh... and this is LOVINGLY dedicated to VED! Here you go, girl! At last!

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Twenty Eight**_

"Duo... Wufei? What's wrong? What happened?"

Wufei couldn't speak, shaking his head, biting his lips. Trowa looked at the expression on his face. It didn't seem to be pain. The so un-Wufei-like tears seemed to be from... happiness? The onyx eyes were bright, watery, but oh-so-very happy. Joyful, thankful.

"Duo?" Quatre questioned as he and his husband bounded down the porch steps.

"M... Megan just called," Duo said, voice trembling. "She said... she said the papers went through. Tro... it's really real... Meilan... she's ours. We're parents... we've got a daughter..."

Trowa blinked. What...?

"But... Mr. Boothe said... it was impossible... what...?"

A bright smile broke through Duo's face. "Counselor Lakes got him to reconsider. Meg sure knows how to pick lawyers, Tro. I owe that girl so much! Both of them!"

Trowa smiled, throwing his arms around Wufei in a very surprising show of emotion. "Congratulations! When are you..."

"We're going now!" Duo interrupted. "We just *had* to stop and tell you first. You will let Sylvia and Em and everyone else in town know, right? I've already called Mama, so the girl's know. Oh... and Delana! Oh, they're already in Nashville! We *have* to call them, Wufei. Bye, Trowa! Have fun!"

Trowa laughed... Duo hadn't taken a single breath the whole time, just babbling on. "No, I won't! I'm going with you!"

Quatre looked between the three, lost and confused. Trowa turned to his husband and caught him up by his waist, twirling him around in the air. Quatre looked throughly befuddled at his husband's unusual behavior. Exactly what all was happening here?

"Remember I mentioned Wufei and Duo were trying to adopt? Well, the adoption papers went through," he explained, green eyes bright and happy as he sat Quatre back on the ground. "Duo and Wufei are now Daddies!"

Quatre blinked, then smiled. "That's great news!"

Trowa was pushing Wufei into the back seat. "Duo, get in the back with 'Fei. I'm driving! You're too emotional to drive all the way to Nashville." he sent a look over his shoulder at Quatre, standing by the porch steps. The setting sun behind him was casting the world in a warm glow that perfectly fit his ecstatic mood.

"Quatre? Would you like to come? I don't know how late we'll be gone."

Quatre smiled and walked towards the Explorer. "Of course, I'll come. I'll call Cathy on the way and explain to her. She might get worried!" He looked at Trowa, who stood with his hand on the driver's door as Duo stared at them in confusion. Quatre laughed.

"Well? What are we waiting for? There's a girl out there that's waiting for her parents!"

* * *

A young woman, somewhere in her late twenties, waited on the sidewalk as Trowa pulled the Explorer into an empty space alongside the road. The sunlight was long gone, leaving nothing but a dark orange and purple horizon.

Duo and Wufei were out before the engine was turned off, Duo's arms going around the woman. Her eyes were wide and friendly, her hair cut short in an easily manageble style, predominately blond, but with a warm brown underneath, just to give it dimension. She wore clean khaki slacks and a dark blue shirt- a dark blue shirt with a multi-tude of paint splatters on it.

"Megan!" The woman laughed at Duo's exclamation.

"Duo! I'm so happy for you both!"

"Where... does she know?" Wufei asked. He'd composed himself over the long drive, but there was still that happy glint in his onyx eyes, and a little nervousness along with it.

The woman shook her head, her vividly Emerald eyes glimmering with happiness. "Not yet. We thought we'd let you break it to her." She pulled herself from Duo's arms. "Now, _anda, padre_! Let's go find your daughter!"

Quatre followed with Trowa; he was a little apprehensive. He'd never been to an orphanage before. Hell... his exposure to children was rather limited.

"It's alright, love," Trowa whispered into his ear. "Just keep watching Duo and Wufei. We're about to see one of the best scenes ever, I'll bet."

Megan led them into the building, down a hallway and into a large common room. Small tables were everywhere, with a few children here and there.

"Meilan, you have visitors," Megan said. Quatre watched as a dark little head turned their way. Raven black hair pulled into two little pigtails, held fast by pink ribbons. Obsidian eyes landed on the small party that had just entered, lighting up with joy.

"Wufei! Duo!"

The little girl leaped from the chair she was in, barrelling across the room and straight into bear-hugging Wufei's legs.

"Hey, Meilan," Wufei smiled, kneeling in front of her.

"Hey, Mei," Duo kneeled down next to his lover and the little girl. "So how did that paint set work out?"

"Oh, I love it! Timmy tried to steal my water colors, but I hit him with the notebook!" She looked pleased with herself, and Duo chuckled.

"Wufei?" The girl questioned, seeing that Wufei was quiet. Tears were silently falling down his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?" She reached up and wiped away a tear.

"Sometimes people cry when they're really, really happy," Duo answered her.

The girl was confused. "I don't understand."

"Do you remember Miss Victoria?" he asked the girl. She nodded her head.

"She gave me a lollipop and made the bad man get embarrassed. I liked her," she stated with the surety of her young age.

"We do too, Mei. Do you want to know a secret?" At her nod, he smiled. "Miss Victoria won against the bad guy. She beat him and made him even more embarrased."

The girl looked even more perplexed, Quatre could almost laugh at the scene. But he saw the realization slowly dawn on the girl.

"Does..." she whispered slowly, "Does that mean..."

Wufei nodded. "You're ours, Meilan. You get to come home with us... For ever."

For a moment, there was the most adorable expression written on the girl's face. One of confusion. And then, her face broke into a smile.

"I have parents now?" she asked excitedly. "You're my daddies now?"

Duo nodded to her. "Yup, angel. You're coming home with us. For keeps. We can get your things now. You'll be in a *home* tonight."

Meilan struggled to break free, laughing as she darted away. "Timmy! Lance! Molly! I've got parents! I don't have just one daddy! I've got TWO!"

Megan laughed as she watched her young charge run off. Scratch that. Meilan was not her charge anymore. Meilan would be able to go home with her family. Finally. A small tear slipped out, but she brushed it away.

"Oh, _dios mio_! Duo! You have to come over for dinner! We have to celebrate!"

Wufei chuckled. "Food never goes wrong with him."

"Isn't Justin in town?" Duo questioned, eyes never leaving the girl dancing around, giggling madly and gushing her good news to all her friends.

"He certainly is!" Megan laughed at the mention of her brother. "Oh, and of course I'll have to call Vicky! She'll have to be there with us! Oh..." she blinked. "Who's this?" she asked, staring at Quatre.

"My husband," Trowa replied, his arm snaking around Quatre's waist.

Meg's emerald eyes widened. "_Dios mio_, Trowa! You move fast! Last I heard you weren't even dating!"

Trowa dropped a kiss to Quatre's head.

"Yeah, things have moved pretty fast... but I wouldn't have it any other way."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Twenty Nine**_

The sun had just turned the sky into a dark, soft medley of orange and purple when the black Navigator pulled up on the main road of Cool Water, Tennessee.

All of the stores were close to closing for the night. Emily was enjoying her off shift and was sitting in Sylvia's. Sylvia's was the town cafe. Their diner; it was pretty much the only restaurant in town, but Sylvia Noventa made up for that by making a little of everything. She did pizzas and soups, pastas, salads, sandwiches, hamburgers. She'd even tried her hand a few times at exotic dishes.

"Oh.... wow....." Dorothy, who had worked for Sylvia for about three months now, stopped still. Her hand, pouring Emily some more sweet tea, moved through the motions, almost missing the glass and splattering some of the amber liquid on the table.

"Hey!" Emily scolded her, jerking her hand away from the glass and correcting Dorothy by tilting the pitcher back upright. "What's with you, Dotty?"

"He.... he's like a night in shining armour..." Dorothy sighed.

Emily, bewildered, followed Dorothy's gray gaze, and stopped still as well. "Oh, my..."

He was out of the Navigator, the lights outside the diner playing in his messy chocolate hair. His skin had an golden complexion, his eyes just screaming "I'm Asian!". And that body... wow.... a black long sleeve Tshirt stretched tight across broad shoulders, fitting down muscled arms and a toned midsection. It was tucked into slightly baggy camouflage cargo pants secured with a black belt. He wore work boots, and the silver glint on his chest was clearly a set of dog tags. He was opening the passenger door. A woman dressed smartly in a cerulean billowing blouse and pin straight black slacks stepped out. Her long honey blonde hair was left down, flowing in the faint breeze.

He took her hand, lead her into the diner.

"Damn," Emily muttered. "Hot ones are always taken."

"You are too, hon," Sylvia said from behind her, startling Emily into remembered that yeah, she had a pretty hot guy herself.

"Oh, my god..." Dorothy whispered as she finally saw the woman he was with up close. How the hell had Relena Darlian ended up here? And that could only mean... Heero YUY!!!!

Ben Rowdy looked up from the coffee he was having at the bar and nearly laughed.

"Well if it ain't Barbie and GI Joe."

"Shut up, Ben," another man shouted across the diner. "Can't y'tell he's a soldier? Y'owe him respect."

Ben shut up... more from the cold glare from said soldier. The blond woman sent the other man a sweet, 'thank you' smile, but they slipped into a booth.

"What can I get you two, darlings?" Sylvia asked, slidding up to them, her pen and paper out.

"Just a water please," the woman replied. "Lemon, with it, if I can."

"Sure, sugar. And you?"

"Coffee. Black."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Yes," the woman said. "We're looking for a friend of ours who was supposed to be in this town."

"Quatre," the man informed.

Sylvia shrugged. "Don't know anyone by that name, sorry. I'll be right back with those drinks."

"Quatre?" Emily piped in. "As in the one staying with the Bartons?"

Two pairs of eyes landed on her... one sky blue, the other darkest sapphire.

"You know him?" The woman asked. Emily gulped. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. Who was this?

"Um... sort of. Not really. But Trowa and the other's are all in Nashville at the moment. The adoption papers came through."

The two both blinked at her like she'd grown another head.

"Oh!" Sylvia gasped. "Duo and Wufei are finally bringing that girl home? I'm so happy for them!"

The two... Barbie and GI Joe sighed in relief.

"Knowing them, they'll all go out to eat or something to celebrate, so it may be several hours before they come back."

"Thank you," the woman said.

"Ya'll welcome to wait here on them," Sylvia added.

"Cecilia and Howard are home," Emily said. "You could go ask them when they'll be home."

"Cecilia and Howard?" The woman asked, blinking.

"Duo's parents," Sylvia added. "Just take the road straight on through town, then turn onto Valley drive. Trowa's place is right up front, but go less than a quarter mile and to the right there's Cecilia's driveway."

"Thank you," the woman smiled. "We'll go right as soon as we've finished our drinks. Thank you."

The man just glared right through Emily, as if he could see down into her soul. She shivered. Just who was he?

Emily gulped down her tea and left the money on the table, then left quickly.

Sei met her right outside the diner.

"Pictures don't do him justice," her cousin admitted.

"Who was that?" Emily demanded.

"That," Sei Lovecraft said, "... was Senator Darlian's daughter, Relena. And her bodyguard... the only living pilot of the WING ZERO... Heero Yuy."

~*~*~*~

Quatre observed the woman as they all climbed back into the Explorer, now set with a few bags of things, and one extra passenger. Megan was chattering away in fluent Spanish into a bluetooth device as she climbed into her Volvo and pulled away from the orphanage.

"She didn't look Latina," he mused.

"Pardon?" Trowa asked.

"Megan. She didn't look Hispanic, but she spoke Spanish quite well. And in a familiar way."

"Ah," Trowa said. "Her husband, Alejandro, is the cause for that. She tells us that's actually how they got together; he and a friend offered to help her with a project she had to do for Spanish in college."

"Ah. Well, that makes sense then."

Trowa smirked. "You should hear their kids. Cute as buttons, but Zoe and Zander are still young and they often use such a mix-matched language it's hard to understand them. Especially when you don't speak a lick of Spanish."

Quatre chuckled. "I speak Spanish, French, Italian, and a smattering of Japanese."

Trowa blinked. "Japanese? I can understand the others, but where does the Japanese come in?"

"My friend, Heero? His father was in the Army, and his mother was a Japanese nurse at one of the bases Heero's father was stationed on. Odin Lowe and Yukimi Yuy. Yuki passed when Heero was about six, but Japanese was predominately his first language. I decided a few years ago to learn Japanese so I could understand when he was talking in it to his adopted sister and I was left out of the loop."

"Ah, that explains that," Trowa replied, following the silver Volvo as it pulled into a modest middle class house in a nice suburb.

"Beautiful house," Quatre observed. It had a distinct Victorian feeling to it, situated on a corner, double lot.

"Duo's work," Wufei admitted, pulling Meilan from the car.

"Ali wanted it as a Christmas present for Meg. And I wanted to give her something for recommending Miss Lakes to us." Duo added.

"It worked out well, as it turned out to be finished building just in time for the twins to come along."

"Twins?" Quatre asked, but the answer was lost amid war whoops. A young sandy blond haired man rocketed through the door after two little whirlwinds, screaming 'mama' at the top of their lungs. Megan got out of the car just in time to scoop both bundles up, settling one on each hip.

"You think my family is crazy?" Trowa whispered into Quatre's ear as Delana's bright colored jeep pulled up next to the curb. "You haven't seen my family at a party yet."

Two women got out of the jeep. Cathy, Quatre noted, was wearing a short denim skirt and a black and gold T-shirt. She had gone slightly heavy on the make-up, but it all served to make her look even more attractive. Delana, however... Quatre almost did a double take. He'd only ever seen her in her work clothes, either a flannel shirt or a T-shirt, and jeans. He'd never seen her clean and well dressed. She was a knock-out... and it all served to make her look less like Duo. Her hair was left down, and he noted it had a heavy wave to it, just shy of being curly. Her violet-blue eyes were set off with lavender eyeshadow that matched perfectly to the silvery trim and design on her black shirt. Her jeans were slimming and just barely showed the toe of her high-heeled boots.

"Well if it ain't the prettiest lady in Tennessee," The sandy blond haired man laughed, seeing Delana. He snatche dher around the waist, twirling her around in the air.

"Ashley's gonna kill you if she hears that, Jus." Cathy said.

"Ashley ain't got nothin' on me, babe," Delana laughed, wriggling away from Justin to run and glomp her girlfriend. Trowa blinked at the sight. He still had that feeling that something was different, though he couldn't place it. The actions were the same as he'd seen millions of times before, only now they seemed to flow a bit more; more natural and intimate, he thought. He was jerked out of his thoughts when another car pulled up. It was a sleek and beautiful Ferrari in smiley face yellow.

"Victoria," Duo called at the slender woman who slipped from the driver's seat. Her hair, a dark brown with a mahogany red sheen to it, was slicked back and up into a ponytail, where it fell in a mass of tightly permed curls. Eyes the color of warm chocolate and skin just a shade darker than peach. Her clothes were prim and pressed to perfection, a burnt rust color skirt suit. The skirt ended high on her thighs, almost barely modest enough for work.

"Duo," she said in return, letting the man, shorter than her due to the heels on her shoes pull her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"We owe it to you," Duo replied, letting her go. "You've got to tell us how you managed to kick Boothe's ass once and for all."

She laughed. "I didn't do anything. Turns out he hung his own rope, as it were. He assaulted someone in New York."

Wufei's eyes snapped up. "Pardon?"

Victoria laughed. "It's funny as hell. He popped the shit out of a guy coming from a Gala to support an AIDS research fund. Apparently the guy was gay... and to make it even better... it was the Vice-Prez of the medical lab behind the fund."

Duo blinked, then burst out laughing. "Man. That's karma for you. Please tell me the dude slapped him with all the law would allow?"

The woman nodded. "Of course. The board is considering revoking Boothe's license. The lawyer forced to take over the case took one look at the past arguments and gave up! He said there was no reason Boothe should have been contesting the adoption in the first place."

Duo smiled, a genuine smile. "I'm so glad it's over. For her sake as well as ours," he said, casting a glance to his husband and the little girl... their little girl.

Victoria's smile dimmed a bit, but it seemed more genuine to Duo. "I'm sorry," she said. "At first... I only took this case for the publicity. For the chance to say I'd done something good pro bono. Just like all hot-shot self-centered lawyers. But that's not the case anymore. I ended up doing it because I wanted to help you. You and Wufei... and that little girl... you're all very good people. Much better people than I am, really. And I really have learned alot from you, you know? Like learning to recognize love."

"Tori!" Megan exclaimed, coming over, her daughter balanced on her hip. The lights on the street cast a eiry light over them all. "Where's Adam?"

The red-head frowned. "We broke up."

"Again?" Megan asked. Truthfully, there were few people who didn't know Tori's on-again/off-again relationship.

Tori shrugged. "For good. We were always better as friends than lovers, y'know? It just took me way too long to realize it."

Megan nodded, but still didn't smile.

"Hey! Are you all going to stand in the yard congregating or are you going to come in? Ali's got the grill ready and is just putting the meat on." Everyone turned to the front door and the petite little woman standing there. Her hair was black, her eyes a hazel brown, and her hands were on her hips.

"Ashley!" Delana laughed. "Your boyfriend called me the prettiest girl in the state!"

Ashley raised a shoulder in a shrug. "Oh, well. It's him sleeping on the couch!"

Tori and Megan walked up closer to where people were gathering at the door. "Cathy?" Tori asked, noting the woman. "I thought you were going to be in Europe for another month or two. With that cute lawyer from Huntsville?"

"Yeah. He got a little too 'cute' with the hotel housekeeper," Cathy said.

Tori immediately looked the other woman over. Hm. She seemed to be taking it pretty well. Was she already on the rebound? Already have someone else?

Quatre's head was spinning. There were *way* too many people around him. Way too many plot-lines to follow. Quatre had always prided himself on having tact and being intelligent when meeting with other CEO's and in boardrooms. But this as something different. These people were all friends. They weren't hiding things or playing games. They were all different... but honest. They were *family*.

He missed his family. Scratch that. He missed Iria. Iria was his only real family. Out of all his sisters, of his father... only Iria was considered family. For a breif moment, before he was seamlessly swept into the cyclone of conversation and activity inside the house...for a brief moment he felt guilty for leaving Iria in New York alone.

But then it was gone. Iria had wanted him to have fun. Iria had wanted him to live a little.

And for once in his life... Quatre felt alive.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Thirty**_

"Jenny."

The young woman turned as her employer's friend called her name- or rather called her assumed name. She barely resisted wrinkling her nose. Quinze was an asshole, in her opinion. And a rather dim one at that. If America had people like him running the government... then no wonder the economy was in a backslide.

"Yes, sir?"

"Come here for a moment, my dear."

Hiding her cringe, she followed the man into the study next to the room that Tsubarov had allowed him for his stay here. He closed the door behind them.

"Jenny, my dear. I will make this as simple as I can. Your talents are waisted here. I'm sure you'd find more... satisfaction... under my employ. I can assure you that the pay and benefits are better, as well." He accompanied the word 'satisfaction' with a supposedly sexy smirk and a leer at her. All she found it was repulsive.

"I am quite happy here with Governor Tsubarov," she replied as diplomatically as she could.

"Tsubarov doesn't appreciate things the way I do. He sets things on a pedestal. Things to him are meant to be looked at. How can I put this so you can understand? Which would be preferable? Maid to a demanding governor? Or Mistress to a gentle senator?"

She almost gagged, but she hid it well.

"Again, Senator. I am quite happy with my position here. Please... If I may leave now?"

She moved around him for the exit, but his hand shot out and gripped her wrist. She knew she'd have bruises tomorrow for them. "Please sir... unhand me."

"No. If you won't voluntarily come to my service, then I shall have to do it by force. And I assure you... screaming will do no good. And a maid's word against a senator's never flys."

He took his other hand and latched it against her thigh, riding it up and pushing her skirt up.

Damn. She had not wanted to blow her cover... but damn if she'd let this prick touch her. She'd come too damn close to this too many times in the past. She wasn't about to let this asshole change things.

She twisted her wrist away, jerking her knee up into his groin. He let out an expletive, and released her. She turned to make her way out of that room, but he pushed her, making her stumble into the table. Before she could move again, his hands were wrapped in her short black hair, jerking.

Only it didn't work quite the way he'd planned. When she twisted away... the wig came loose, pulling with it all the pins and clips and the rubber cap that kept her true identity secret. She cried out softly as the clips pulled loose a few strands of hair. As she mentally cursed, pale blond locks fell in waves, tumbling down to her waist.

"What the...."

Quinze stood staring at her, dumbfounded. The wig was clutched in his hand, and she was standing in front of him. As her hair cascaded free, she could feel the gears start to turn in his mind. He had to know who she was. If they really were after ZERO, then he'd have seen the pictures of her.

"Shit!" she exclaimed... then made a break for it. She speeded through the house she'd memorized like the back of her hand. She stopped in her room only long enough to grab up her purple netbook tablet. She grabbed a bluetooth earpiece from her dresser, shoving it in her ear as she fled, with alarms and yells behind her. Tapping in the command on the tablet without ever shortening her stride, she dialed the first person she knew.

"Papa bear, this is the phoenix! I need extraction NOW!!! Cover is blown!" she shouted as soon as the call connected.

"Baby? Oh, hell, Jezebel! We can't get there in time!"

"Set up Plan B at the airport. But I'm heading to Tennessee; Get me coordinates to get to Cool Water! Heero's heading to Quatre, I'm positive!"

"Affirmed. Get there and stay safe, baby. And for heaven's sake, child, be careful about who you tell about you! You're supposed to be dead, remember?"

"No shit, Sherlock," she growled back at him as she skidded through a side door and sprinted to her white Ford Taurus. She slid into the drivers seat, tossing the laptop in the passenger seat, turning the key and putting it in gear almost simultaneously.

"I'm sending your mama out there as soon as I can. I'd hate to think I got you back that once only to loose you again." She nodded, though he couldn't see, as she layed rubber in her haste to get out of there.

"Right, papa bear. Phoenix, out."

The cyclone didn't slow down, Quatre noticed. A good two and a half hours later, after dinner had been finished, they all sat around the livingroom. They talked and talked and talked. Ashley had pulled out a fiddle from somewhere and played a few tunes. Quatre had made a comment, and had ended up having to play a tune or two as well. Megan had started to gush about her husband, and even pulled out a few pictures from his days of playing soccer. A knee injury had forced his early retirement, but he had landed a coaching job at a university near their home. Ali demonstrated some dribbles and tricks, delighting the three children.

Speaking of children... Quatre somehow found himself used as a pillow. Zander, Megan's blond haired, blue eyes boy, had been the first to crash, snuggling up next to Quatre... since Quatre was on the most comfy loveseat. The little Zoe, with her mother's eyes and her father's hair, had decided her brother had the right idea and scrambled onto Quatre's lap to fall right asleep. Meilan ended up tucking herself against Quatre's other side. Right about now, his legs were tingling, and his left arm was most definitely asleep. He let himself drift into thoughts, but was surprised back when a flash and a click went off.

Megan was standing in front of him, laughing. Her green eyes glittered with mirth as she turned the camera around to show him the LCD screen. Quatre blinked.

"It's adorable," Trowa whispered, leaning down over the back of the loveseat, looking at the picture. "You're very good with kids."

"I didn't know. I never got to spend much time with any of my nieces or anything."

"Well. You're a natural," Meg chuckled, setting the camera aside and reaching for her son. "I think it's time for all the little ones to go to their beds."

Trowa reached for Zoe with a natural grace, easily lifting the little girl into his arms. "I'll help," he said quietly, though it was obvious that that was what he was doing.

Alejandro, Megan's husband, wandered over. He was quite tall and broad, with mocha skin, deep glittering blue eyes and curly dark brown hair that reached just past his shoulders. There were sun-bleached streaks of light brown here and there in his hair, testament to his days spent outdoors on the fields coaching.

"Ali," Wufei looked up. "Do you think... I mean, would you and Meg mind coming to visit us tomorrow? I want to have help to settle Mei into the house, and she'll be surrounded by alot of people she doesn't know very well. It would help to have a few familiar faces around." The Chinese man cast a soft glance down at his slumbering daughter.

"We'd love too," Ali smiled. "We've been with you since this started. We're not going to abandon you now that it's finished."

Wufei nodded, casting his eyes down in a show of thanks.

"She looks like you," Quatre said softly.

"Hmm?" The two asked at the same time.

"Meilan," Quatre explained. "She looks like you, Wufei. Not just the generalized features of her nationality. But she has your eyes. Her nose is even the same shape as yours, and she has the same smile, sort of."

Wufei frowned. "Lien was my cousin. Our mothers were sisters."

"Ah," Quatre nodded. "It shows." Then he smiled. "And she seems to have some of Duo's personality."

"God, I hope not," Delana groaned. "One of him is enough."

That broke the ice that Quatre' unintentionally created. Justin settled down onto the loveseat beside Quatre.

"So," The blond boy drawled. "How'd you like our family? Crazy lot, aren't we?"

Quatre smiled. "Oh, you all seemed pretty normal. Up until Duo shot milk from his nose at Ashley's raunchy joke. And when Megan started ranting in Spanish. And Trowa decided to show off those gymnastics moves."

Justin laughed heartily. "And you did seema bit 'off' when Delana kissed Ali on the lips."

Quatre blushed. "That's... that's just something normal people don't do. Kiss other people while their wives are standing right there."

Alejandro joined in the laughing. "Y'know, if Meg thought there was anything behind it, she'd be livid. As it is, Delana only does it to try to get a rise out of her."

"Meg found out a long time ago that's why I was doing it," Delana shrugged. "I'd never do anything that I thought would jeopardize their relationship. Surely you see that alot up in New York? Rubbing elbows with the models and such."

Quatre laughed. "I rub elbows with fat old men in bussiness suits."

Alejandro burst out with gusty laughter, causing Meilan to grunt in her sleep and cuddle closer to Quatre. "You fit in just fine," he told Quatre. "I think you'll be a perfect addition to our family."

Quatre blinked, shocked. So acceptance was just that easy? He looked up to see Trowa leaning over his shoulder, smiling softly. He'd obviously made it back just in time to hear Ali's statement.

"So do I," Trowa admitted, kissing Quatre's cheeck. "So do I."

Quatre tilted his head so that he could meet Trowa's kiss with his lips. Delana laughed lightly, snapping another picture with Meg's camera.

And then the doorbell rang.

_To be continued...._

AN: ^_^ We're finally going to get into the action. The really fun stuff. We're letting go of the sap and grabbing hold of the adventure! Oh, and if you're enjoying this story, then please, please please check out the side fics to it. 'Debates of a Passionate Heart' focuses on Duo and Wufei's past... specifically how they met. And 'Hit and Run', which has just been posted, deals with the two OC's... Megan and Alejandro... and how they met. Tori also pops up in it. Both stories can be found under my account! Thanks!

Oh... and much love to VED, as always! This story would not happen if not for you, girl! Huggles.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Thirty One**_

*Ding.... ring.... ding.... ring...*

"I'll get it!" Vanny cried, hopping up as the doorbell rang. Maia was beside her, Hilde and her parents all helping gather up the things in the boxes. Duo'd *told* his mother not to, but Cecilia had had a good feeling about this year. She'd bought up a load of cute little clothes for her granddaughter... her first granddaughter.

Her heart swelled with pride as she watched her youngest child run through the house towards the front door.

"Hello?" Vanny asked, swinging the front door open. And her mouth fell open. She didn't pay attention to the slender woman in front of her... her attention was focused on the guy next to her. Oh... wow....

"Yummy," she said without thinking. The woman laughed, bringing Vanny's attention back to her.

"Yes, he is very yummy. May we speak to Cecilia or Howard?" The woman asked.

Vanny blinked. "MAMA!!!!!!!!!!"

"Vanessa," her mother scolded coming up behind her. "Ma'am, I'm sorry." Cecilia smiled at her daughter, shooing her back inside. "Kids. Can't live with them and can't live without them."

"Of course. We were told to ask a Cecilia about our friend Quatre."

Cecilia smiled brightly. "You're friends of Quatre's? Come in, come in." she ushered them in. "Quatre's such a sweet person. I think he and our Trowa will be good for each other."

"So you know about the marriage," the woman prompted.

"Yes, yes. I think it's wonderful. I'm Cecilia Maxwell, by the way. Trowa's pretty much my adopted son. Me and Trowa's mother were very close. Our children were always at each other's homes."

"Ah. My name's Relena Darlian, and this is Heero Yuy."

"Relena Darlian? Like that lady that gave that speech at the white house about conservation?"

Relena blushed. "That was me."

"How nice. We get all sorts 'round here."

"Pardon?" Relena blinked. She was used to people fawning when they found out who she was. Sometimes even before they found out. But this woman had barely nodded, dismissing it like Relena'd said she was a maid or a dog catcher.

Cecilia laughed. "What I mean is... my son is an award winning architect. Quatre's CEO of whatever business it is he does. Our Trowa is an artist. Did you know one of his paintings- a landscape- hangs in the governor's mansion? Me and my daughter are both internationally known. Well, at least in Equestrian sports, at least. So we don't really base anything off of standing in this home."

She showed them into a living room. Maia and Vanny were both sitting a box of clothes down by the door.

"Oh, and little Maia here's set to inherit her father's business. This house is certainly no stranger to influential people."

Cecilia could not say she liked the way the man... Heero... glared at Maia when she'd dropped that bit of information.

"Ah. Okay. Was there something you were needing?" Cecilia asked as she motioned her guests to the couch. When Heero moved, she saw the distinct shape of a handgun at his waist, under his shirt. Aha... so that was where she'd heard that name before.

"We have very important business to discuss with Quatre," Heero said. "We heard you might know where he was."

Cecilia nodded. "Yes, I do. He's in Nashville right now. My son and his husband just found out their adoption papers went through. I'm a grandmother, now, y'know?" She gave a silly little smile. "That's what we're doing right now. We have some things we're going to go set up tomorrow. Y'know, they will probably be back sometime around eleven or so. Have you tried calling Quatre?"

Heero shook his head. "The things we need to discuss can't be talked about over the phone."

Cecilia nodded. "Of course."

Then the phone rang. A dark haired teenage girl dashed past the door. "I got it!" she called out. Abruptly the ringing cut off.

"Hey," Heero heard. "Yeah. Of course.... what? She did?"

Cecilia turned her attention to the girl, who walked into the room her eyes wide.

"He did *what*?"

Cecilia blinked. "Hilde?" she demanded.

The girl placed her hand over the phone, staring her mother. "It's 'Lana," she told her. Heero and Relena looked back and forth between them. "Midii showed up at Megan's," she explained, eyes twinkling.

"And that's a good thing, why?" Vanny asked. The way she spat it left no doubt as to the fact this family didn't like whoever this 'Midii' was, Heero noted. Maybe more research would have been a good thing.

The older girl laughed. "Kitty-Cat slapped the shit out of her!"

Cecilia's eyes widened. "Language, Hilde," she warned. the girl shrugged.

Heero and Relena exchanged a glance. Kitty-Cat could possibly be someone else, but Heero's gut instinct told him that it was in reference to Quatre. Who was Quatre slapping? More importantly, why?

Vanessa laughed brightly. "I bet Cathy was ticked that he beat her to it, huh?"

Cecilia nodded. "Nessa, Hilde, Maia. Please take the phone to the other room. I'd like to talk to our guests."

All three girls left, and Cecilia stood. "I'm judging by the looks on your faces that Quatre is not prone to slapping women?"

"No. Quatre is the least violent person I know," Relena assured.

The woman turned back to him. Her chestnut hair bobbed in curls around her face as she stared at them with indigo-violet eyes.

"Then tell me, dear... why does he... and why does an avid supporter of peace like yourself, keep company with a discharged Army officer? Special Ops officer at that? One who's carrying a gun into my home?"

The two blinked in surprise.

"Do you know me?" Heero demanded.

"I know of you, son," she snapped. I watch the news y'know? Heero Yuy. Took me a minute to recognize where I'd heard it before. You were tried for botching a mission and getting a girl killed."

Heero was up in a flash.

"Who the hell are you to tell me who I am?"

Violet eyes flashed. "Will you deny it?"

Heero remained silent.

"See? You won't deny it. You were acquitted from the charges. Bad intel apparently, am I right? But she's still dead, isn't she?"

Heero's hands were at Cecilia's throat in an instant, his muscles quivering in rage as Relena gasped, and leaped up, trying in vain to talk him down and pull him back.

"She was my sister," he snarled. "Did the TV tell you that? She was my fucking baby sister."

The woman stood with a straight back, looking deep into Prussian blue eyes.

"I just want to know what my son-in-law is into. I want to know how he knows such a person as you."

Relena gasped again, and Heero heard the unmistakable sound of a gun clicking. He darted his eyes from the woman, towards the sound. The man standing there in the doorway to the room was thin, with a sharp angular face. He looked a bit older than the woman; his hair was completely gray, and half of it was gone, whereas her's only showed streaks here and there. His garish Hawaiian print shirt was open, revealing a white tank underneath it. A pair of Sunglasses were perched on top of his head, and Heero was staring into sapphire eyes so dark they were almost black.

"Hands off my wife," the man said. The hunting rifle in his hands let Heero know he better do what the man said.

Heero laughed. "I could snap her neck before you could fire, old man," he said.

"But you'd still be dead," Cecilia pointed out, still frighteningly calm under his hand.

"And what's to stop me from putting *you* between me and the gun?" he hissed.

"Can you block both sides?" A girl's voice demanded. Heero darted his eyes to the other side, at the staircase the girls had disappeared up. And almost laughed. Hilde stood there on the stairs, a bright yellow bow strung in her hands, a red arrow notched. She had it expertly drawn, the string almost touching her ear. The way she held it spoke of much practice and expertise with the weapon.

"Nice bluff," Heero laughed. "But that's nothing but a practice arrow. The tips blunt and round. It couldn't kill me."

"But she's not aiming to kill you," Vanessa pointed out from the step above her sister; Maia was clutching a quiver of bows in her hand, looking suitably shaken. Vanny had another bow in her hand. It was loaded, but she hadn't drawn it yet. She was still just a kid, and as such, Heero guessed, she probably couldn't have held the bow drawn for as long as her older sister. "From this range," Vanessa continued, "even a blunt arrow will break skin. I'm pretty sure it's gonna hurt you."

"We're pretty protective of our own," Howard input. "Quatre's one of us now, savvy? And we don't take too kindly in this household to people who kill without meaning."

Heero turned cold eyes to the old man.

"Without meaning? I have never killed without meaning."

Cecilia's eyebrow lifted. "I find that hard to believe. A seasoned Special Ops officer?"

"I've fought and killed for my beliefs. To prevent war, to protect the people I love and the home I cherish. That's not without 'meaning'. It has meaning to me."

"And your sister's death?" Cecilia asked quietly.

Heero jerked his hands away from her, stumbling away. Relena was there to catch him, steady him. "It was an accident. No one was supposed to be in there, and she didn't die so what did it matter!??!?" He screamed. Silence permeated the house.

Relena looked at him, her mouth agap, her baby blues wide open.

"What?" she whispered, taking a step back.

Heero winced at the step she took as he met her eyes.

"Jezzy," he silently said. "She... she's not dead." He lifted his head and straightened his back with the confidence that came from knowing he wasn't alone anymore. He was never alone. And he couldn't fail his mission... not if his sister was helping him, too.

"She's alive."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Thirty Two**_

Ashley waved everyone down. "I'll answer it," she chirped, practically bouncing out of the room. In her absence, the conversation resumed, mostly centering on Ali and Megan coming down to Wufei and Duo's house on the morrow.

Minutes later, Ashley returned a moment later, not quite bouncing. "Um, Yeah, Trowa? There's this brown haired lady here asking for you. Should I..."

"Brown haired ?" Trowa blinked. And then everyone turned to the door behind Ashley.

"Midii," Delana hissed, taking a step forward. Cathy was behind her in an instant, holding Delana in place. "Bitch," Cathy added. Duo and Justin leaped forward to place themselves between the two women and the woman in the door.

"Trowa," the brown haired girl in the doorway pracitcally begged. "I think I've given you enough time to stop this foolish pretending. You are *not* queer," she said.

Trowa was standing up straight, and Quatre was on his feet before anyone even noticed him shifting Meilan over to Wufei.

"You're not welcome here anymore," Alejandro said. "Please leave."

"Not until he speaks with me," Midii growled. "He loved *me*. Trowa, please. You have to remember what we shared?"

"I remember," Trowa nodded. "And it's nothing but a shadow of what I feel with Quatre. We did not fit together, Midii. Please. Go away."

"No," she returned. "I will not. There is no way you can think you love this little queer over me. You're sick if you think so."

No one saw him move. One moment Quatre was in front of the loveseat. The next, Midii was sprawled backwards against the door, clutching her now vivid red cheek. Quatre's hand was shaking with the rage inside him, and he didn't feel the stinging on his palm, where it connected with her cheekbone.

"Leave. No one's asking you anymore. Leave now, before someone kicks your ass out."

Midii gaped at him, but scrambled up and away, back out the door. Silence permeated the room as Trowa wrapped arms around Quatre from behind. Quatre's whole body was shaking.

"She's gone, baby," Trowa whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Quatre."

"You don't think it was too much," Quatre asked quietly.

Cathy laughed aloud as she caught that question. She was still standing, arms wrapped around Delana's shoulder, and Duo and Justin were in place between the girls and the door.

"Too much? Quatre... Me and Delana would not have let her leave here without a cat-fight."

Delana chuckled. "Too much? Not enough for the likes of her."

* * *

Midii felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she drove away from the Martinez residence. She hated this. She hated this acting. She pulled out her phone as she turned out of the subdivision.

"Yes?" came a velvet voice on the other end.

"It didn't work. I don't care anymore. Do whatever the hell you want. I don't give a damn. I'm not going to try and hurt Trowa anymore. I just want to go home."

"That's very sad I am to hear that, Midii," The voice replied. "But, alas, it doesn't matter at the moment."

"Hm? What?"

Sultry laughter drifted to her. "Quatre Winner, my dear. Quatre Winner is going to die tomorrow. And don't bother warning him, my dear girl. Because you have failed me. You know what that means?"

Midii closed her eyes, but opened them again when she felt her car swerve. Driving was not the best place to have this conversation.

"Leave my sister out of this."

"But my dear. That's not the way blackmail works. I'm sure the world is dying to know about your criminal record, Midii. About that very unfortunate blemish when you were fifteen. Do you know how different people look at you when they know you have blood on your hands? Even if it was deemed self defense. Oh, and your poor darling older sister. Tsk, tsk. What will that handsome fiance' of hers say when he finds out all about her stint in Angel Fields Psychiatric Ward?"

Midii's hand gripped the steering wheel tighter, until her knuckles were turning white.

"Do whatever you want about me," she said. "But leave Annika out of it! She's not a part of this!"

The voice laughed. "But, my dear. She's dating Treize Kushrenada... your precious Trowa's uncle. She's already part of this."

"No," Midii screamed, turning the phone off and tossing it until it fell apart across the passenger door.

She would not let Trowa *and* her sister's lives be ruined. She would find some way to stop this.

* * *

She could almost slam her head against the keyboard in frustration as she sat with her laptop on her knees, curled deep into her couch. What was going on? First, her brother had up and ran off to Redneckville, USA. Now... if Zechs were to be believed- and he was... there were many more people than usual looking into ZERO. That, more than anything, pissed her off.

She regretted the day she'd ever helped invent that stupid thing. Two years of work... and she wished she'd never done it. When her baby brother had extolled upon his idea of neural interfaces and being able to operate machines into dangerous territories without putting human lives at stake... she'd believed him. How many lives could be saved if a neural interface could be used to disarm bombs from safe distances? Or scout through mines to check for safety problems?

She'd never have guessed how it turned out. ZERO was much more than she'd ever thought it would be. ZERO was intelligent. Almost a living being in and of itself. A super-super-computer. Able to analyze a million different details and extrapolate potential outcomes in a matter of seconds. And all interconnected with the user's conscious.

She'd not argued much when the military had looked at the system to control a specialized missile system. That missile system could improve effectiveness and accuracy of their military. And thus save many accidental deaths. And thus... WING was born. The control unit that wirelessly linked the user with the ZERO system that controlled the missile system. The entire contraption and web was affectionately called Wing Zero by it's designers and users.

That was something she *had* argued *for*. Restriction of access. Quatre, of course, had been the first to try his hand at manipulating the system. It was a success, of sorts. But Quatre vowed never to try again. She herself had flat out refused to have anything to do with it beyond her help in creating the actual neural interface.

The military had appointed Allelujah Haptism to oversee the Wing Zero project, though the man never took a turn in the pilots seat. She respected Allelujah for many reasons. His dedication to his wife, Marie. His calm manner in dealing with things. The way he'd brought himself back from a rough childhood to his present glory. And of course, the way he doted upon his daughter.

It had taken her a long time to even come close to fathoming the real relationship there. Jezebel was not Allelujah's biological daughter... nor was she Marie's. She wasn't even really adopted. But she called Allelujah 'papa', and she called Marie 'mama'. She always called Heero her brother, too. In all technicalities, as far as anyone knew, Heero had had legal custody of her until she'd come of age.

The woman sighed. Why did all the relationships in the world have to be so complicated? She ran a hand through her slightly curly hair. It wasn't really blond. Not like Quatre's. But it wasn't really brown either. Somewhere between the two. She picked up the bottle of Evian and downed the rest of it in one gulp.

She hated not having her brother here. She missed him... so so much. The same way, she supposed, that Heero missed his sister. Except Jezebel was dead, and Quatre wasn't. Jezebel was dead because of her infernal contraption. Her doomsday machine, as it were. When it came down to it... it was her fault Jezebel was dead. And it all came back to her wishing she'd never created that damned machine.

*rap, rap, rap.*

She sighed again, getting up, setting the computer down on the coffee table and gliding through the apartment to the door. She peered through the peephole- one could never be too careful in NYC. She let out a small sound of relief... followed by one of puzzlement. She swung the door open.

"Ninnette?" she questioned.

"Iria, darling," the woman smiled. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight little bun, her hair slicked and professional and still somewhat sexy. A pair of glasses perched on her nose, as always. It gave her the air of a dangerous, sexy librarian. Iria had always laughed at her sister for trying to pull off such a look. But pull it off Ninnette did.

"Nette? What are you doing here?" There were few reasons this particular sister would be here. None of them very pleasant. Not really. Nette hated Iria. Nette hated Quatre. At first, Iria had dismissed it as jelousy. Nette was jelous of Quatre getting to play businessman and not her. But it had festered. Iria doubted Nette harboured any love for their brother.

"Can't a girl stop by to say 'hi' to her sister?" The woman asked, stepping into the apartment before she was invited. She was dressed in cool beige colors, topped off with a dark gray coat, her hands stuffed into the pockets of her coat.

"Not when said girl assisted to get said sister blacklisted from all hospitals in the continental US," Iria snapped.

Nette turned furious eyes to her. There. That was better. No more of the charade of acting all nice and sisterly. "I need your computer," the brown haired woman said imperiously.

"In your dreams," Iria replied just as imperiously.

Nette sighed. "I know you keep the files regarding Wing Zero's location on that computer." She waved a hand to the laptop Iria had just been using minutes before.

Iria raised and eyebrow. "So WEI is into war machines now? How.... fitting."

Nette glared... and raised her hand from her pocket. And cocked the pistol.

Iria's eyes widened. "Nette?"

Dark eyes glittered. "All I ever wanted was to be an equal," the woman said. "If father would have let Quatre go about his merry way and left the business to me, none of this would be happening. Even now, Father only gives me so much to do, when really I should be running the whole company. So now I'm going to have WEI and Sandrock. They're both mine, by right. Quatre doesn't deserve to have such... power... at his fingertips."

"Nette... you can't be serious!"

"But I am, sister. I'm going to take your precious 'ZERO'. And I'm going to turn it over to someone who's going to create World War III," she laughed. "Can you imagine? Your device is going to fuel a war that's going to take me to the top! With Sandrock supplying arms and munitions, and WEI taking over trying to get peace, I'll be playing both sides of the field. I'm going to end up tripling the profits for each company. By the time the war is over, I'm going to be the richest woman in the world!

"You're mad!" Iria hissed. She knew her sister was crazy... but this. She never expected this.

Nette laughed. "Why is it always the same things? The person about to die always accuses the villain of being mad, insane. I am not mad. Or insane. I know exactly what I'm doing. I know Father has to die. I know Quatre has to die. And I'd never really planned this... but since you refused every time I ever asked you about the ZERO... I guess you have to die, too. Goodbye, sister dearest."

The silencer on the gun did it's job. Noone in the upscale apartment building ever heard Iria Winner's death. Her sister merely stepped around the fallen body and snatched the laptop and charger from the table.

And she walked back out. If she felt any remorse over the death of a woman who shared her same DNA... she never showed it as she pulled the door back closed.

"Goodbye, Iria."


	33. Chapter 33

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Thirty Three**_

She sighed in happiness. Of course, being on the run for your life because someone found out that you're not really dead usually didn't equate to happiness in her books.

But to finally be herself again. She'd brushed her hair out and quickly pulled it into two ponytails to keep it from getting in her face. She'd ditched the contacts and that horrid *dress*. She wore her own clothes, and didn't bother to hide the silver chain, or the items residing on it, beneath her clothes. She let it glitter on top of her chest, beside her heart. Where it always resided, but for the world to see now.

And moreover... she was doing *her* thing now. No more pretending to be someone else. Pretending to be some sweet mild-natured mouse of a *house-keeper*. She was back in her element now.

She reached out and flicked the mic on. "Phoenix to Papa Bear. Do you read, Papa Bear?"

"Copy that, Phoenix. This is Mama Bear. Coordinates you asked for are...."

The voice rattled off a series of numbers. Jezzy checked the panels before her and made the necessary adjustments to her trajectory.

"Copy that, Mama Bear. ETA... around oh one hundred hours. They're in for a rude awakening. Literally."

"Be careful, my baby," Marie Parfacy whispered. "Mama Bear out."

Jezzy sighed again, flicking the mic back off and wriggling her but in her seat. It had been ages since she'd gotten to fly something larger than a mini bi-plane. This helicopter was heaven. She was bound and determined to enjoy her few hours of quiet time, because she knew that as soon as she landed... all hell would be breaking loose.

* * *

Trowa frowned. Duo had dropped them off at Trowa's house before the new parents had headed home. Delana'd dropped Cathy off... a sleepy Cathy who'd immidiately fallen into bed. And Quatre had showered quickly and changed into pajama bottoms.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked, coming up behind him, arms going around a lean, tan waist. Quatre peeked around his husband to look out the screen door and frowned as well. The porch light was on, and Quatre could see the outline of a shiny black SUV pulling into the driveway.

First the driver door opened, then the passenger door.

It took Quatre's sleepy brain a moment or two to process what he was seeing.

"Relena!" He exclaimed, and ducked around a shocked Trowa. The blond man rushed out the door, down the porch steps and caught the woman up in a bear hug.

"Relena, what in the world are you doing here?"

"Quatre! I missed you. Heero... Heero thinks someone is out to kill you!"

"Kill me?" Quatre blinked. "Heero? What's this about?"

"I don't know all the details," the half Japanese soldier said. "All I know is there is some kind of plot with Tsubarov, Quinze, Duke Dermail... and Dekim Barton," he whispered the last name.

"Barton?" Quatre blinked, looking back to his husband. "But... what does he have to do with anything?"

"Apparently, alot," Heero replied. "Is there somewhere we can talk alone?"

Trowa'd been listening, curious. He had no idea what was going on. He knew these two... he'd seen them twice, he thought. Once when he first met Quatre... he didn't remember that, though. It had came back in a few fuzzy dreams of dancing in a club, but nothing concrete. And he'd seen them before Quatre got on the plane with him. And of course, Quatre had talked about them before. And of course he knew about his grandfather. But all these other names he had no clue about. And what did this Heero know about his grandfather anyway?

"You can use the study," he put in. "Ms. Darlian, isn't it? Why don't I offer you some tea? I think we could all use a bit of caffine right now."

"That would be lovely," she nodded. She gave Quatre a quick hug. "Love you, Cat," she whispered.

"Love you too, 'Lena."

"That's silly," Quatre said, some few hours or so later. "You think someone is going to be able to steal Zero from us? Only you and me know the codes to access it. Well, and Jezzy."

"Who all knows the location?"

"You, me, Jezzy. Zechs knows that it's in New York, but not exactly where at. Oh, and Iria. Iria knows."

Heero nodded. "Yeah. But the thing is, Quatre. All they really need is me. They'll be trying to capture me. No one knows that you've piloted WING. As far as anyone is concerned, Heero Yuy and Jezebel Hartisan are the only one's who have."

"And with Jezzy gone... that leaves you. If you're right, Heero, then you're in mortal danger. As am I."

"We have an advantage that they don't know about yet," Heero said slowly.

Quatre's eyebrow lifted. "Really? What advantage?"

"Jezzy," Heero replied softly. "She's alive."

Quatre blinked once. Then twice. "What?"

"Jezzy's alive," Heero repeated. "I mean, she was in disguise at the time I saw her. She's the one who gave me all that info. She's been undercover in Tsubarov's house as a maid."

"Heero... are you sure it was Jezzy? Maybe it was some kind of trick. Jezzy... she's dead. You went to her memorial service."

"Her body was never found," Heero hissed.

"Because she was at ground zero. There was *nothing* left of that part of the warehouse."

"I don't know how," Heero said, bringing sapphire eyes up to aqua ones. "I don't know why. All I know is that she's alive, Quatre. Trust me. It was her. I've raised her since she was eight years old. I know her face. I know the bones beneath it, I know the tone of her voice, the tilt of her lips; she's my sister... I know... and she's alive. Trust me on this. It was her."

Quatre blinked, then wrapped his arms around his friend. "If you say it was... then I believe you," he whispered.

*bring-bring-bring*

Quatre almost jumped at the sound of the phone going off. What...

"Who's calling at this late at night?" he pondered.

"Technically it's morning," Heero pointed out. It was twelve fifty six.

"Point made," Quatre conceded as the ringing cut off. He walked out the door, curious, as he searched for his husband. Surely nothing was wrong with Meilan or anything.

"...are you talking about, Mama?" Trowa was saying as Quatre and Heero came into the kitchen. Relena was sitting at the bar, blinking in curiosity.

"No. Yes, he is. Oh, yes, them. They WHAT! Mama! You did what.... oh." He laughed, that sudden anger and tension draining away a bit. "Yes, yes. I can."

"Heero, isn't it?" Trowa questioned. Heero nodded, and Trowa held the phone out. "Cecilia wants to talk with you. Oh, and when you're done... we'll have a little talk about you threatening my family, kay?"

Heero cautiously took the phone. "Yes?" He listened.

"Heero, right? Do you happen to know a young girl, about twenty years old or so. She's got blond hair and gray eyes? A sweet young girl. She... she's claiming that she's your sister."

"Jezzy?" Heero's breath caught.

"That's the name she's giving us. I must tell you. You're family certainly needs a few social guidelines written down in like a manual or something. I don't appreciate having my entire house woken at twelve thirty at night by a helicopter landing in my horse pasture!"

There was a scuffling sound, as if two people fighting over a phone, and then a blessed voice. It chattered in Japanese at him.

"Heero. I have no idea where you found these people, but I really like them. Especially the little one. She tried to attack me with a bow and arrow. Can you believe that? I managed to trip her and take the thing away before she could hurt anyone, though. Smart kid. Bit young, but boy does she have potential."

"Recruiting the locals?" he finally asked, managing to get a word in edge-wise.

"Of course. They're never too young to start!"

"Whatever. Jezebel, what the hell are you doing here?"

"My cover was blown by that sleazebag Quinze. I was going to rendezvous with Mama and Papa, but I decided to drop here instead. I have a very bad feeling, 'Ro. Something very bad is going to happen. And I refuse to just stand by and watch."

"We'll talk about this later. Stay at the Maxwell's house. I'm coming there."

"Gotcha, big brother. Jezzy, out!"

Heero sighed as he set the phone down. "Relena. Come on. We're going back to the Maxwell's house."

"What?"

"Jezzy is there."

"Jezzy?" Quatre asked. "She's here in town?"

Heero nodded.

"I'm going with you!" Quatre said.

"Me, too," Trowa added. "I want to know exactly what happened earlier."

* * *

She looked just the same as always, Quatre thought when he walked into Cecilia's house to see the girl sitting in the living-room. Her hair was a bit longer, reaching well past her thighs now. And there was a slim, ragged red line running down her face, next to her left ear, running from hairline to halfway down her neck. Quatre knew there were probably more scars where he couldn't see, but even that one was bad enough. It was more than enough reminder of what had happened.

Her jeans were hung low on slender hips, her blue tank-top baring her midriff. A silver chain held a pair of dog-tags. Tags Quatre knew where Heero's. Just as he knew Heero's said 'Odin Lowe' on them. Also, a thin little circle of silver... a locket... resided on the same chain. A Celtic knot design on the front of it. Quatre also knew there'd be writing on the back of it.

She tossed her arms around him, her ponytails streaming behind her as she dashed across the living-room at warp speed. "Quatre," she exclaimed. "I've missed you."

"Missed you more," he replied, whsipering it into her hair. He got a laugh for that. "Jezzy. You still have it..."

She nodded, leaning back a bit. "Always have. Told you I'd protect it with my life, and I will."

Quatre hugged her back.

"Ow," she whispered in his ear as it felt like her ribs would crack under the pressure.

"Sorry," he murmured sheepishly.

She laughed, leaning back. "Oh, Quatre. I've missed you all so much. You and Heero and Iria and *all* of you.... Relena!" She spotted the honey haired girl behind Quatre and abruptly released one blond in favor of the other.

"Oh, my God," Relena murmured, hugging the other girl for dear life. "I can't believe you're really alive. Heero said you were, but I...I mean... just..." the tears started to fall.

Jezzy pulled back and wiped the woman's tears away with her hand. "Shh. I just want to thank you for taking care of my brother while I wasn't here," she said. "That means alot to me."

"I'll always take care of him," Relena whispered back. "I love him just as much as you do."

"That's good," Jezzy returned, then turned her attention to her brother. She dashed forward, arms flung wide. Heero caught her up in a bear hug, twirled her around once, then twice, then set her on the floor again.

"Heero," she whispered happily against his chest. She'd missed him. Missed being able to hear his voice. Missed having him hug her, missed the way he talked through missions with her. She missed him... so much.

She laughed, looking up. Gray met blue. "Hey, 'Ro? You know what this means don't you?"

"Hn?"

"The 'Three Blonds' are back together! Your life will be a living hell!"

Heero laughed slightly at the reminder of the ages old joke. Relena, Quatre, and Jezzy. All three blonds that, when together, were unstoppable.

"I look forward to it," he said, meaning every word.

"Cecilia? Hilde? Delana? Hey! What's going on...."

Everyone in the house turned to the open front door. A young man, bronze hair and kind brown eyes, stood, staring into the house, confused.

"Jasper," Cecilia said, coming over to him. "Everything's fine. We're just having a little get together."

"At one o'clock in the morning?" Was the arched reply. "And did you know there is a helicopter out in the paddock?"

"Yes, we did. Jasper... I believe you already know Quatre, who's staying with Trowa?"

"Yes."

"Well, This is Relena, Jezebel and Heero. They're friends of Quatre. There's nothing to worry about. Everything is fine."

Jezzy leaned back from Heero. "We really have to do something. We can't just stand around and wait for something to happ..."

A light melody filled the air. All eyes turned to Quatre.

"Are you going to answer that?" Relena questioned.

Quatre pulled out his cell phone. "Quatre Winner speaking," he answered. "Zechs. Yes of course I... what?" QUatre's face paled. "No. No... what? No that can't be... No... she..." The phone slipped from his loose fingers, hitting the floor and breaking into about three different parts.

"Quatre?" Jezzy was there in an instant, Trowa there not a moment behind her.

Trowa's arms wrapped around him as Quatre's knee's gave out, and Trowa was the only thing that kept Quatre on his feet.

"Iria," he whispered. "My sister.... Iria.... she's... dead."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Thirty Four**_

Jezzy sat on the Maxwell's back porch, watching the sun rise through the trees in the distance. Her head was resting against her brother's shoulder. She missed this. She'd missed *him*. She'd gone eight years of her life without knowing him... but since the day she'd been dropped off at that military school... Heero had been her life. Once... for all of about five minutes... she'd fancied herself *in* love with him. She'd been nine at the time. It didn't take her long to decide that no, she wasn't in love with him. Since that day forward... Heero'd been her brother in heart, if not blood. And she knew he regarded her in the exact same light.

Relena sat on Heero's other side, and Jezzy pondered briefly if these two would ever catch a clue. They'd been dancing around each other for almost three years now. She could remember the first day they'd met... about four years before. Allelujah had gotten charged with doing the security work on some kind of 'peace' conference at a US military base in Asia. Being short handed, Allelujah and Marie had asked Heero to come in for that one week.

Of course Heero had agreed. And some mix up during a terorist attack had Heero pointing his gun at Relena, who'd been at the meeting as her father's assistant. Surprisingly... Relena had not paniced. According to how Heero told it, she'd brashly looked him straight in the eye and told him that if he was going to shoot her to avoid getting blood on her dress, as red would not look good on the green fabric. Her calmness had thrown Heero for a loop. He'd breifly wondered if she was crazy, or if she was really that *blond*.

He'd quickly realized she was neither. She was quick, intelligent, kind, and level-headed. After that fiasco, they'd become fast friends. Jezzy had been quick to take to the other blond girl. Despite fundamental personality differences... Jezzy's laid-back boyish lifestyle against the girly, glitzy life of Relena... they'd found many things in common.

They'd all been pleasantly surprised when Allelujah was assigned to the ZERO project initiated by Relena's best friend, one Quatre Winner. And thus... the 'Three Blonds' were born. Relena's butler-slash-driver, Pargan, had coined the phrase. And had unfortunately uttered the phrase a little too loudly so that Relena's brother and then Heero had heard. The name had stuck.

And then, Jezzy thought, her own 'death' had ruined it, broken it. And for all of three minutes they'd all been together again. Until, as she had predicted... the shit had hit the fan. Jezzy had met Iria Winner on several occasions. While they were not close friends by any length of the imagination, Jezzy would miss the older woman. She'd been sweet and kind and smart... and a pacifist to the bone.

To beleive she was actually dead... not just a fake dead... was a blow to all of those who knew her. And to know that she'd died... according to what she'd gleaned from Heero's chat with Zechs... in a horrible robbery in her own home. It was... it *hurt*.

Jezzy knew, better perhaps than anyone else, that life was precious and fleeting. She knew that death was a part of life, an assurement from day one. And she knew that this tangled web that surrounded ZERO... she knew it would cause destruction. Death. But to have that reality thrown in her face so soon. It hurt.

Iria Winner did not have to die. And if she ever found Iria Winner's killer... she would torture them to within an inch of their lives... bandage them up, heal them... and do it all over again.

That was, of course, if Quatre did not beat her to it.

* * *

For the second time in about a week, Quatre was on a plane, with Trowa at his side. After he'd calmed down enough to stand on his own... to speak.... to *think*, it had taken him five minutes talking with Zechs to glean the nessesary information from his just as greif stricken XO. It had taken him another ten minutes to get tickets on the next flight out of Huntsville International. One way to NYC.

He'd held onto his fragile composure while he'd talked with Trowa, while they'd grabbed Trowa a small bag of clothes, all the way to the airport in Alabama. He'd held onto the brittle mask he'd pulled around himself... held onto it until they were in the air. With Trowa murmuring soft words in his ear, he'd finally broken down. The tears he'd kept at bay for hours had fallen down in torrents.

His sister. Iria. She was gone. Shot down. And to make matters worse... Quatre knew why she was dead. Zechs had mentioned a small detail... it was a robbery. But nothing other than her laptop seemed missing.

Quatre knew why.

ZERO.

Iria's entire life was on that computer. Pictures of her friends. Pictures of her family, of Quatre. Her favorite songs. E-copies of her favorite books. Research data. Ideas for new experiments, notes on old ones. And more than likely the location of Wing Zero. With Heero's knowledge... and now this... that was the only reason Quatre saw.

And it just made the tears flow harder.

"Shhh," Trowa tried to sooth him, a hand rubbing up and down Quatre's back as the small blond clung to him for dear life.

"She's gone," Quatre sobbed.

"Shh," Trowa tried again. He had the feeling there was something more... something he didn't know. Something big. Something big enough to have a couple fly across a country to speak in person rather than over a phone. Something big enough to have a barely-more-than-teenaged girl land a helicopter in his adopted mother's yard. Something big enough to maybe cause the death of his lover's sister.

* * *

Emily pushed a lock of her light golden brown hair from her face, hazel eyes taking in what was happening. Three men were walking away down the street. She'd known they weren't just 'friends' as they'd said. They weren't friends of Trowa's. No way, no how. She knew Trowa *that* much at least. And they weren't working with her and Sei. So... who were they with? She blinked to her cousin.

"Sei... what are you doing?"

The other girl ignored her, unlocking the trunk of the car witht he faint glow of the false dawn on the horizon.

"Sei... what are you doing?" she repeated. The blond still ignored her. She lifted the trunk open, moved aside a few odds and ends and lifted the floor of the trunk. In the compartment where any other car would have a spare tire, the Ford had a duffle bag. Sei snatched the duffle bag open.

Emily's mouth fell open as her cousin withdrew a gun from the bag.

"Marseille Antoinette Lovecraft!" Emily gasped.

"Shut up, Emmy," Sei snapped, turning her annoyed blue eyes to her younger cousin. "Don't you get it? This isn't some game. This is not a movie or a book! This is *real*. Real people. Real bad guys. Real good guys. Real guns. Real death," she stated with finality. The blonde handled the gun expertly, checking the magazine, then clicking the safety back on before tucking it in the back of her belt.

Emily's hazel eyes stared in horror at her cousin. Her voice was low, slightly tinted with fear when she spoke. "Sei... who are you? The 'good guy'? Or.... the 'bad guy'?"

Seil laughed, slamming the trunk down. "I'm the guy trying to stop a global war. By any means nessesary."

Emily stared as her cousin walked away into the morning. Just who was that girl and what had happened to the cousin she remembered from when she was a little child? How had things gotten so out of hand? All she'd had to do was keep an eye on Trowa when he got back. The simplest job ever; an easy way to make some extra money to help her through school. And then that blond had come back with him, and all of a sudden Louisa Lovecraft, her self-righteous and conceited aunt, had turned her beady eyes to the niece she'd almost forgotten had existed. Then she'd had to keep an eye on both of them, and to let Aunt Louisa or Sei know if the two seemed to be having problems, or getting on good.

Emily knew her aunt wanted Quatre back in his own home up north. And Emily knew it had something to do with something called ZERO. But she hadn't known things were going to turn dangerous like this. Keeping tabs on someone was one thing... in Emily's mind at least. Guns and shady men were something else entirely.

The hazel eyed girl was pulling out her phone and dialing up her aunt, a rough idea already forming in her mind when she paused.

Emily blinked as something occured to her... as she realized Sei hadn't really answered her question.

* * *

Delana stood looking over the three new arrivals. Maia had stayed over again, and she and Vanny had managed to fall back asleep again. Hilde'd crashed on the couch. Dad was upstairs in bed asleep, too. He'd never been much on big crowds, and he trusted his wife to alert him should something important arise. Jasper was sitting across the porch on a chair, looking half-asleep. Momma was somewhere inside making coffee. Quatre and Trowa had left a few hours back, with Trowa's promise to leave Cathy a note.

Delana had never liked the thought of Cathy staying all alone in that house, and now she had even more reason to dislike the idea. As soon as it was a more decent hour, she was going to go and kidnap her new girlfriend. Cathy was going to stay here with her until Trowa came back, however long that took.

She sighed softly, looking out across the yard and pastures. Her jeep was sitting there in the drive, blocked in by a monstrously huge black SUV. The truck was tucked in by the barn, where it usually always stayed, still hooked to a horse trailer from where Momma had carried one of the mares off yesterday morning. A helicopter of all things sat in the distance in a paddock, the horses giving it a wide berth, despite the fences that seperated them from it. Diana stood nibbling lazily at the dew-kissed grass in the closest corner of the pasture, not far from the edge of the porch.

All in all, a quiet morning, she thought as her gaze sweeped across the land. One would never have expected all the drama that had already unfolded. One would never have thought that....

Even her thoughts trailed off when she caught sight of the thin whisp of smoke in the distance, towards town. Then, a darker cloud rose up, and a glint of reddish-gold flashed through the trees.

Her feet were running forward immidiately, before her mind had ever given them permission to move.

"Oh, God, no..." she cried, rousing the attention of the others as she scrambled down the dew-slicked steps. She knew exactly where that orange flash was....

"No! Cathy!"


	35. Chapter 35

**_Waking Up In Vegas _**

**_Chapter Thirty Five_**

Emily snapped the phone shut with a click. That had not went like she'd expected it to. Aunt Louisa was... she was *crazy*. That's the only word Emily could think of. That woman was a bloody lunatic. Did she really think she was going to single-handedly prevent an all out war? What exactly did Quatre Winner have to do with it? She groaned.

All she'd wanted to do was go to school in America. Was that too much to ask? Why'd she have to end up waist deep in shit... that was about to hit the fan, no less? She sank down onto the sidewalk, burying her head in her hands. She had a good life, right? Good grades, a wonderful boyfriend who adored her. So why *her*?

She blinked up as a car stopped right in front of her. Anywhere else, she'd have scrambled backwards, ran for dear life. But here, in this town... she didn't even think of running away.

"Midii?" She asked as the window rolled down. Her eyes narrowed. "Go away before I call for the Maxwells to *make* you go away."

"Look, I know you're involved in something. They said there was someone else here in town that knew what was going on. That's you, right?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Midii. Aunt Louisa never said anything about you."

Midii blinked, her head tilting. "Who? Look, I don't know what kind of sick twisted games are going on, but I was blackmailed into trying to break up Trowa and his boyfriend or whatever that guy is. Believe it or not, I *like* Trowa. Why would I want to hurt him again? Blackmail's over. My life is ruined, now. So's my sister's. So I don't give a damn anymore. Trowa and Quatre's lives are in danger. So are you or are you not involved?"

Emily scrambled up to her feet.

"Aparently I am, whether i knew it or not. I made a big mistake in choosing sides, I think." She skirted around the car to the passenger side, and waited until a confused Midii unlocked the door before slidding in. She looked across at the older woman.

"I think it's time we both try to atone for a few mistakes, Midii. What do you say?"

The brown haired girl nodded, and put the car in gear.

"Let's go set things right."

* * *

The first rays of sun were filtering gently into the room, a soft light falling right across the bed.

Duo awoke, blinking his eyes and rolling over so that the light wasn't on his face. They really needed to move the bed to the other side of the room. The first few months he'd enjoyed waking up to the sun on his face and Wufei at his back. Now, after so many years, it was annoying.

"Mornin', love," Duo murmered, placing his lips against the pale gold neck he found.

"Good Morning, Ai ren," Wufei muttered sleepily, tilting his head back, offering more skin up to Duo. Duo smiled and continued his ministrations.

"Mmmm.... Meilan," Wufei moaned as Duo's kisses and touches turned from soft to teasing. "We...we shouldn't."

"She's asleep. And if we're really quiet, she'll stay that way," Duo smiled.

"Mmmm.... m'kay," Wufei offered. Duo moved closer, rolling up, over his lover, never breaking his trail of kisses.

And then, they both heard it, the soft knocking on the door downstairs. Duo glared at the wall above Wufei's head.

"Who could be here this time of morning?" Duo grumbled.

"Three guesses," Wufei sighed. "And the first two don't count."

"Meg," Duo groaned, rolling off the bed. He tossed a robe to Wufei as he pulled a shirt on. "Let's see what she wants now.

Duo shuffled down the stairs and opened the door. The petite blond was standing there, nearly bouncing. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the little boy in her arms, still asleep.

Wufei arrived, already carrying a thick comforter. He grunted a greeting to Meg, and the similarly ladden Alejandro as he spread the blanket across the couch and positioned a throw pillow at each end. Ali gave a sheepish smile as he deposited his slumbering daughter on one end. Megan did the same with Zander, propping his head on the pillow.

Duo glared at the woman when she stood back up, and motioned to the porch door.

"I would ask you if you were crazy," he told her once they were outside. "But since I already know you are, it would be pointless."

"Well, I remembered I had something this evening to do back at the orphanage, so I figured we'd drop by early to help you all get settled."

"Early is not the word for this," Duo muttered. "And you interupted something, y'know?"

Megan flushed red. "Ah. A little early morning nookie?"

"It would have been if not for you," Duo replied. Wufei and Alejandro stepped out onto the porch, each man carrying two cups of coffee.

"My hero," Duo remarked, snatching the cup away from his lover and, despite the steam rising from it, gulping down a mouthful.

Megan shook her head as she sipped thoughtfully at the cup her husband handed her. She'd never understand Duo Maxwell.

"How'd she settle in last night?" Ali asked.

"She never woke up," Wufei snorted lightly. "Duo carried her right up the stairs and put her in the bed, and she's been sleeping since."

Duo blushed a bit. "We've both woken up at least three times each to go check on her. It's kinda... surreal. After all these years... she's really here."

Megan smiled. "She is. And she's going to stay here. You two are going to make excellent parents, Duo."

"You wouldn't say that if you'd know us back when we were in college," Duo pointed out darkly. Megan shrugged.

"I know you now, and that's enough. I don't care how rough you two started out. You love each other deeply. you're devoted to each other... and you're devoted to that little girl. You'll both do just fine," she said with a soft smile. She'd caught just the tail end of their darker days. She'd known that Duo'd attempted suicide about a year or so before she'd met them... but one would never know it by looking at them now. The two had regaled her with tales from their 'glory' days, and Meg could point out small things now. They'd outgrown the out and out fights and debates and settled into a more gentle way of disagreeing. She'd never met any two more gentle, sweet people. Maybe it was true and time and love had tempered both of their bad sides.

"Duo? Wufei?" A sleepy little voice asked.

Both men turned to the door, where little Meilan stood, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She clutched her teddy bear in one hand, and her hair was mussed. Duo reacted first, setting his coffee on the porch railing. His arms went out to the girl, and he picked her up with the ease of practice. She snuggled right up under his chin.

"mornin', Daddy," she mumbled, still half asleep.

All the other three saw the slight widening of Duo's eyes. Meilan had asked the night before if it meant she could call them daddy and papa now. Of course the two had assured her that she could call them whatever she wanted. But it was still rather new, and to hear it as the first thing out of her mouth, with her still asleep...

Duo's eyes softened, and he brushed a hand over her hair. "Good morning, sweet-heart," he greeted, despite the fact she was already fast asleep again.

"Wanna set her down with Zoe and Zander?" Meg asked.

Duo shook his head slightly. "No. I'm good." Megan smiled. She'd expected as much.

"I wanna hold her as much now as possible," Duo said quietly. "Ma and Hilde's not gonna let me near her later. Those two are crazy."

"I'm surprised they're not here yet," Wufei observed. "Maybe we should call them."

"They probably wanted to give you a few hours alone with your daughter," Alejandro said, with a soft glare at his wife, who blushed suitably.

Wufei nodded slightly. "Yeah. You're probably..."

The phone rang, nearly surprising Wufei into splashing his coffee. Wufei and Duo shared a wry grin as Wufei went to answer the phone.

"That's them now," Duo guessed. "Wanting to know when they can come over. And knowing Ma, she's got a million gifts to shower Mei with."

"You're lucky to have such a great family," Alejandro said. "All close and right here together. I'm an only child, and you've seen how seldom Justin is here."

Duo nodded. "Yeah, I am lucky, aren't I?"

At that moment, Wufei dashed backout onto the porch, face ashen as he ran into the yard, looking at the sky on the horizon.

Duo walked slowly over to the railing, worried.

"Fei? Who is it? What's wro..." Duo saw where his husband was looking towards town, the dark clouds on the horizon. Thunderstorm? Duo thought. No... too dark. Too close.... smoke?

His heart dropped in his chest.

Wufei's finger lost their grip on the cordless phone, and it thudded against the wet grass.

"Wufei?" Duo asked, his voice shaking. "What..... who..."

"Trowa's house..." Wufei said. The only thing that kept Duo's knees from buckling was the over-riding sense to protect the child in his arms.

"T...trowa?" Duo asked. "Cathy?"

But Wufei's next words had Duo's world tilting. Megan reached out to grab the girl from his hands as he fell to the floor, Alejandro there to break his fall.

"Cathy was inside... Delana went after her...."


	36. Chapter 36

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Thirty Six**_

"Cathy!" Delana's voice echoed through the morning light.

Jasper was on his feet in an instant, along with the other three occupants of the porch.

"Delana?"

Jasper's eyes then caught the signs of the fire, and his heart dropped. Oh, no. Cathy! He quickly took stock of the situation. The truck was too far. Delana's jeep was blocked in by the Lincoln. But Delana aparently didn't care. She tore across the yard, then scrambled up the fence of the pasture, a shrill whistle escaping her lips. Diana lifted her head, trotting to meet her calling mistress. Delana grabbed a handful of mane when she met the horse, swinging herself up onto her back and kicking the gray into movement.

"Delana! The FENCE!"

Jasper's voice rang out behind her, but it didn't penetrate the girl's mind. Her thoughts were only on Catherine Bloom. Delana was a superb rider, a skilled jumper. But that was always on a warmed up horse... and in a saddle, with reigns.

"My car," Heero called out to Jasper. "Come on!" Jasper spared a last look at his long time friend... his employer, then turned to jog back to the house.

"Jasper?" Cecilia asked, from the door. "What ha..." her eyes saw her daughter... and the smoke her daughter was heading straight for. "Oh, God!"

"Dial 911," Jasper told her, already running through the house, hot on the Heero's heels and praying they would be in time. Or that better yet, it was all some kind of false alarm.

"Hey, horse-boy," the girl with the long blond hair called out to him, opening the rear door of the Navigator. "Get in."

He nodded, never stopping and nearly flying into the open car door. The girl swung up lightly behind him.

"Step on it, 'Ro," she told the man climbing in the driver's seat. The other blond was already in the passenger seat.

"Oh, God," was all Jasper could think.

* * *

Diana eyed the fence looming in front of her. She was confused. Her mistress seemed too focused. But not the good focused that told Diana where to go. Focused on something else. The horse tried to coalate the mixed up signals she was getting. There was no bit in her mouth, , just hands tangled in her loose mane. The legs against her sides were persistent, but with a different pressure than usual.

But Diana was not about to let her mistress down... even if she didn't know quiet what to do. She saw the white washed fence up ahead, and the open yard beyond it, the road beyond that. She snuffled to her mistress. Didn't her mistress see the fence?

Diana tried to veer away. The woman on her back was *not* thinking clearly and Diana wanted to wait until she *was* before she would take such orders. But Delana's fingers tugged on her mane, her legs giving the insistant signal to keep moving forward. Diana snorted unhappily, but let herself follow the lead, going forward. Diana eyed the fence, knowing what her mistress wanted. She kept her eyes on the fence, picking her footing and her stride. The fence disappeared from her view as she got closer, but her mistress somehow kept her steady. Diana gave a heave and pushed herself off from the ground, into the air. She had to twist her rear legs just a bit to keep from knocking into the fence, but she cleared it, landing heavily on the other side before taking off again.

* * *

Delana screamed when the house finally came into view, when she and Diana burst through the tree line at the road. Diana balked, nearly rearing in fright at the smell of the fire on the air and the unearthly sound that tore from her mistress. The Barton's home was up in flames, the fire licking out the windows on the bottom floor and smoke billowing up into the clear morning sky.

Delana didn't wait, or think. She swung off the horse, forgetting the faithful Diana as she ran towards the house, thoughts as consumed with Cathy as the house was consumed with flames.

"CATHY!" she screamed. The little car was still in the drive, but there was no sign of the red-head anywhere outside the inferno. The braided girl dashed up the front porch, coughing as she caught a lungful of smoke. She pushed the door open and dropped down into a crouch as smoke billowed above her head.

"CATHY!" she called into the house. "Catherine! Please! Where are you!" She could barely hear her own thoughts above the monstrous roaring of the flames. She blinked her eyes, unsure if the tears falling were from the burning heat and smoke or the pain in her heart.

So loud, so different. Delana barely recognized the house she was in as fire crackled around her, as glasses burst, as things crashed to the floor as the walls, tables... as everything was consumed.

"Cathy," she cried, her voice hoarse as she choked on the fumes that wound their way around her throat and down her nose.

"...'lana..."

Delana whirled her head around in the direction of the whimper. There! Top of the staircase!

Delana scrambled up the steps. Cathy was nothing but a huddled up mass three steps from the top. It looked like she'd tried to escape, but couldn't.

"Cathy, Cathy," Delana said, tears falling down to wet Cathy's unmoving form. Delana quickly checked her girlfriend over. The woman seemed unconsious, drifting in and out at random moments. A line of blood trailed down her cheek, but Delana couldn't see what from.

"It'll be okay, Cathy," Delana assured, wrapping her arms around the woman. She pulled, pulling Cathy towards the bottom of the stairs. With a sickening thunderous crash, the bottom of the stairway, the step under Delana's let caved in, the flames licking at her feet.

Delana screamed, trying to push Cathy back up the steps and pull herself up at the same time. She felt the hot, jagged burning splinters of wood digging into her leg, gouging her skin as she managed to get them both off the stairs and onto the second floor. What the hell were they going to do, she thought. She stood, her leg protesting, and supported Cathy. She hobbled down to the far end of the hall, to the window. The flames hadn't yet begun to eat at this part of the house, but the fire was growing... coming closer. She had to set Cathy down to open the window, grunting as she heaved the heavy glass pane up. Smoke billowed around her, sweeping through the opening.

Delana had always admired how the roof over Trowa and Cathy's back porch was barely slanted, and today she praised the architect as she levered Cathy headfirst out the window, keeping a firm hold of the other's clothing as she scrambled out behind her. Delana glanced around the yard below her, praying for something to break their fall when they jumped. Because they *would* have to jump, she realized as she supported Cathy again, half carrying-half dragging her to the edge of the roof.

Her heart soared for just a moment as she saw Heero, that was his name-right?, standing below. Other's were there, but they were obscured by smoke, by the teary blurring of her eyes. Help was here. Maybe they just might make it out of this after all!

Without warning, something inside the house exploded, scaring Delana and shaking the whole frame of the house. In her surprise, Delana took one wrong step... and they both tumbled over the edge of the roof and to the unforgiving ground below.

* * *

"Oh, My god..." were the first words out of nineteen year old Emily's lips as she first saw the scene as they turned the corner.

Midii's foot slammed on the break, the car skidding as her own eyes widened in horror and shock.

"Trowa..." she whispered as she saw the flames eating at the house. The black navigator that Emily recalled from the night before at the diner was parked across the road, the familar Jasper in front of it, ashen. The couple- Yuy and Darlian, is she remembered- stood looking in shock. And some blond woman, not much older than herself, taking charge. There was a cell phone in her hand, and from the calm, worried expression on her face she was talking to someone at 911.

Jasper, poor Jasper, that Emily had never seen as anything other than happy and calm looked half-dead as he, too, talked into a cell phone.

Oh, no. What about Cathy and Trowa? Were they... no... were they in there? Emily jumped out of the car, Midii not far behind her.

"Oh, God, no," Midii cried, rushing forward. She nearly tumbled into a shell-shocked little gray-haired lady.

"Mrs. Henderson," Midii said.

"Poor, poor, little Catherine," The old woman sniffled. "Oh, dear. Poor young Trowa. What's he going to do when he finds out? She was all he had left."

"Mr.s Henderson? Mrs. Henderson? Please, what are you talking about?" Midii demanded, hands on the woman's shoulders. "Cathy? Trowa? Are they in there?"

Small glassy eyes met Midii's brown ones. "Trowa? But he and that sweet little blond left this morning in quite a hurry, too." Mrs. Henderson looked at her neighbors house. "But poor Catherine." She shook her head, tears beading up on her eyes. "Poor, poor Cecilia. It's gonna break her heart. Howard's too."

Midii blinked. "Cecilia? The Maxwells?"

Mrs. Henderson looked back at her. "Why, of course, dear. It was their oldest... Deana, Diana, oh, bother. What's her name?"

"Delana?"

"Yes, dear. Delana, that's it. It was her that went in after poor Cathy!"

Midii raised her eyes to the house, the little woman forgotten with the news she'd been given.

Cathy and Delana were in there!

"DELANA!"

Midii's eyes turned to Emily's surprised shriek. The teenager had looped around the house, looking for... something, someone. Midii wasn't even aware her feet were moving until she was by the girl's side. Some brown-haired man she didn't know was there, too.

"DELANA!" There was no mistaking the momentary glee in Emily's voice as they all caught sight of the brunette woman on the back roof. She was limping, it seemed, and stumbling a little under the weight of the red-head she was supporting. But there they were, and they were alive!

The brown haired man rushed as close as he dared to the house as Delana tottered to the edge of the roof. Midii faltered and stumbled as something inside the house exploded. As she braced herself, she watched in horror as Delana's feet missed a step, moving a bit too close to the edge. The gutter gave way...

... and the two went crashing to the ground.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Thirty Seven**_

"You don't think *that* gave away that we're here?" Mueller asked, motioning over his shoulder at the smoke billowing into the sky. "I think that seems a pretty good give-away."

"You weren't paid to *think*," Nichol snorted. "*I* was. They're all going to be too upset worrying over that annoying little red-head's death to even bother thinking about us."

"I dunno, Nichol," Trant pondered. "Those girls. The one's you asked for direction from back on the main road? They looked like they knew something was up. Especially that blond one."

"Shut up, Trant. We've got other things to worry about at the moment. I didn't believe that spit-fire red-head when she said she didn't know where Winner was," Nichol snarled.

"She did seem a little hung-over," Otto nodded. "Maybe we were too hasty in dismissing it all. Maybe she just couldn't remember at the moment."

"Don't worry about it," Nichol snapped, cursing the soft-heartedness of some of the men he got stuck with. "Let's just move on to the next informants on our list, okay? We'll split up. Cover more ground quicker. The boss'll not be happy we missed Winner on our first stop."

The other three nodded, and they headed out.

* * *

He smirked as he awaited the repercussions of his actions. Really, one might consider it overkill to follow through with his blackmail when victory was already assured him by other means. One might consider it petty, he thought, but really. It was all about image. And his own conscious. He was supposed to be a man of his word, was he not?

Well, at any length, Midii Une would know to never cross him again. Really... she'd never be *able* to cross him again after this. It took but a flick of his wrist for her criminal record to be made public and leaked to her boss... and it took but another flick to have a thick manila envelope delivered straight to Treize Kushrenada's desk.

And if Dekim Barton felt any remorse at allowing him to destroy his ex-son-in-law's future and dreams... well, Dekim never said anything about it.

And now, really... all there was to do... was wait.

* * *

Trowa glanced at the phone as he turned it on. He always turned it off when he had plane trips. "That's strange," he muttered as he followed Quatre out of the cab. He slung his duffle over his shoulder as he followed Quatre into the ritzy apartment building.

"What's that?"

Trowa showed his husband the screen. Twenty missed calls. All of them showing either Cecilia or Duo or Wufei next to the numbers.

Quatre frowned. "That doesn't seem good."

"No, it doesn't. I've got several voice mails, too."

"What do they say?"

"I dunno. Let's see."

Trowa dialed his voice mail and listened as the latest message- from Wufei- played.

"Trowa, I guess you haven't turned you're phone on yet, but please, God, call me back as soon as you get this." Trowa frowned. He did NOT like the tone of Wufei's voice. "Me and Duo are at the hospital now. We haven't heard back from the doctors yet, so... we don't know anything yet. The paramedics said it could have been alot worse, though. They said Cathy had a concussion and had inhaled alot of smoke. They think Delana's shoulder might be broken, though, and she had a concussion, too. Oh, God, Trowa... just... call me back!"

Trowa's face was pale by the time he let the phone drop away from his ear. Quatre looked at his husband, worried, as the boarded the elevator.

"Trowa? Trowa, what's wrong?"

"Wufei," he muttered. "He says... something... Cathy and Delana... in the hospital." He was already dialing Wufei's number before the reached Quatre's floor. He never noticed the size of the penthouse, or the simple yet tasteful decor. The occasional family photos, or the more often recurring ones of Quatre and Heero and Relena and Jezzy, or others he didn't recognize.

For once in the past few days... Quatre wasn't the first thing on his mind.

His sister was.

Wufei once again thanked God for Megan Martinez. She was a life saver. He and Duo didn't much like the thought of leaving Meilan her first day with them, but he couldn't stomach the thought of her first memories of living with them being of long boring hours in a hospital. At least he could rest a little in knowing that Meilan wasn't with some strange babysitter, but a woman she'd know since infancy. Megan and Alejandro were two of the best parents Wufei had ever seen. Right up there with Cecilia and Howard.

He was pulling his phone out of his pocket before he ever realized it was ringing.

"Chang," he answered.

"Wufei!" Trowa gasped. "What the hell's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Trowa, calm down. Duo's talking with Doctor Po right now. Apparently they're both okay."

"Okay? Wufei... WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"

"There was a fire, at your house. Just before dawn. It started not too long after you two left, we're guessing."

"Oh, My God..."

"That's been what I've been saying all morning," Wufei said wryly. "Cathy was trapped inside, we're assuming. Delana saw the smoke first. Trowa, she rode all the way there bareback on Diana, jumping the paddock fence, too. Just to reach Cathy. From what Jasper and the other's are saying, Delana went into the house, got Cathy, and somehow got her out onto the roof over the back porch."

Trowa let out a strangled sort of sound, and Wufei sent his heart out. He'd heard that same gut wrenching sob come from Duo when he'd first saw his sister on the paramedic's stretcher.

"The people watching, they say something must have exploded in the house or something, because Delana and Cathy fell... Oh, God. We're just lucky that those two whoever they were... Heero and Jezebel? Who the hell are they, anyway?... they're like in the army or something, so they have emergency medical training, I guess. Paramedics said things could have been alot worse. Delana stopped breathing, Trowa," Wufei closed his eyes, remembering what he'd been told from Jasper. "And that Heero gave her CPR. Things would have been so much worse if not for those two, whoever they are."

"Two of Quatre's friends," Trowa found himself muttering.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm just grateful for them."

"What'd they say? Cathy? Delana?"

"They both have concussions and have inhaled alot of smoke. And they both have a few pretty bad burns, but really not that bad compared to what it could have been. Cathy's pretty beaten and bruised. She hasn't woken up yet, but that's cause they have her sedated. Delana's drifted in and out a bit. Her shoulder was dislocated and bruised. She'll be out of the saddle for at least six weeks, but they're both alive, Trowa. They're both going to be okay."

"Thank God," Trowa sighed.

"All I've been doing today," Wufei assured him. "Look. Duo needs me right now. Cecilia's trying to keep reign on Hilde and Howard. Old man almost had a mental breakdown at the thought of maybe... loosing his girl. Maia and Vanny are at my house. Megan and Ali are there watching Meilan and the girls. Someone else or I will call you when they let us know anything else, alright? And Heero told me about Quatre's sister. Send our condolences, okay?"

"Will do," Trowa said, suddenly sapped of energy. "Bye, 'Fei."

* * *

"Trowa?"

Trowa turned to the tremulous voice. Quatre looked at him, aqua blue eyes wide and worried.

"Trowa? What's wrong?"

"My house," he said, mystified. "My house caught fire not long after we left. Delana went in to get Cathy out. They ended up falling from the roof over the back porch," he continued.

"Oh, no... are they..."

"Okay," Trowa sighed. "They're okay. Worse for wear, apparently, but alive and that's what counts."

"Thank goodness," Quatre said... and then his eyes went wide, his face went pale.

"Quatre?"

"Oh, no... it's my fault," he whispered. "That's my fault, too. Cathy almost died because of *me*... oh, no, oh, no," he shook his head.

"Quatre? Quatre, what are you talking about? Is this whole blaming everything on yourself something I should look forward to?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Quatre asked, tears falling from his eyes as he glared at Trowa. "You don't get it. It is my fault. Because I had to go and build that damn *monster*. I tried to help people... and I've brought nothing but destruction!"

Trowa gaped at his husband. Just what the hell had he gotten himself into, he wondered- and not for the first time in the past week. Between midnight visitors to his house, his new husband's sister dying, a *helicopter* landing in Cecilia's yard and his house catching fire less than hours after he'd left? He was beginning to think there was alot more going on than anyone had told him. Maybe it was time someone told him what the big picture was... because Trowa Barton was *not* going to just sit around and be some pawn in someone's chess game. He would fight back.

The emerald eyes he locked with Quatre's eyes were calm and steady... as calm and steady as his voice.

"Quatre... just what exactly is going on?"


	38. Chapter 38

AN: This is sort of longer than usual... but don't let that fool you. This is dedicated to all the people who've ever read one of the cliffhangers in this story and thought to themselves "Man, I wish she'd stop with the cliffhangers already!" This is for you guys!

And dedicated, too, with lots of love to my 'daughter'. VED, that's right! This is YOUR chapter! LOL

*huggles*

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Thirty Eight**_

"Rabbits aren't blue," Vanny laughed, tickling the bare, tanned little feet in front of her.

"Asool asool!" Zander chuckled, pulling his feet away. "Bloo, bloo, asool!" (1)

"Gotta be better than a blue canary," Maia commented wryly, glancing at Meilan's coloring book.

"It's a Hyasync Macaw," the girl retorted.

"Hyacinth Macaw," Meg replied duly, correcting her from across the room.

"I'll give you Hyasync M'caws," Maia drawled, diving on the girl. Meilan's shrieks filled the air.

"Uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle!" the little girl hiccuped as she was attacked, knowing fingers finding weak spots behind knees and under ribs and on feet. The girl shrieked, squirming and giggling, fighting to get away.

Zoe decided it was no fair that the other children got to enjoy such fun, so she squealed in delight as she threw herself into a massive tickle assault of Meg's leg. Meg decided to give in and got down on her hands and knees. In five minutes flat, all six occupants- three adults and three children- of the house were laughing and yelling in fun.

Meg thought it was for the best, really. Keep Vanny and Maia's minds off of what was happening to their sister and cousin... respectively. And keeping Meilan's mind off of the fact her father's weren't present. All in all the girl was taking this remarkably well.

Alejandro had went with some someone named Heero and someone named Relena.. apparently both friends of Quatre's... in assisting Jasper to calm down the rest of the town. Things like this didn't often happen in places like this, and several people were shocked and scared.

Yes. All in all... Meg thought it was best to keep the kid's minds off of things.

*knock knock*

"I've got it, girls," Meg laughed, standing up. It was probably someone wanting to know what had gone on in town. She pulled open the inside door.

"Hello," she smiled at the man on the front porch. He was clean-shaven, ordinary and, while not Meg's 'cup of tea' so to speak, she could admit he wasn't completely unfortunate looking. He had a rather tall, mysterious look about him, but she truthfully found him a bit on the creepy side. Maybe Ali had just ruined her for other men. She mentally shrugged. She really couldn't care.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said politely. "I'm looking for Duo Maxwell. I was told he might know something about a friend of mine, Quatre."

Meg's eyes narrowed. She didn't buy that. From the first moment he spoke, she'd gotten the same feeling she'd gotten back in college when she'd went to buy a used car. That slimey salesman pitch. Meg prided herself on her intuition. And right now her intuition was screaming 'sleazebag'.

But she smiled kindly.

"Quatre's out of town at the moment. I'm sure you could try calling if it's important."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother, but do you know where he is? It's kind of a surprise. He doesn't know I'm here."

That did it. He'd just dug his own grave, she thought. Idiot. He wasn't getting anything from her.

"I can't say that I do, sir. But please, I'm sure you could try somewhere else. I wouldn't be much help at all, I'm afraid. Good day."

She shut the door quickly, and flipped both the lock and the deadbolt before going back to where the girls where, still coloring.

"Kids. I think we should go upstairs," she said, picking up the phone on her way.

Vanny looked up at her. "But why? There's more room down..."

*BOOM*

Meg stumbled forward as Maia screamed. Behind them, the door exploded inward in a shower of splinters.

"I think you're lying, lady," a voice rang out, and Meg's blood ran cold.

"Maia, Vanny, take the babies and RUN!" Megan screamed after the girls as she scrambled to her feet. Vanny, recovering from her shock quickly, grabbed a frantic Meilan's hand and pulled her along, down the hall, urging Maia to move. Maia was fast on her heels, little confused Zander clutched in her arms. Megan thanked God for such smart, brave, quick-thinking girls.

"MOMMY!" Zoe cried, her emerald eyes welling up with tears. Megan wrapped an arm around Zoe's shoulders and another behind her knees, snatching her up from the floor and making a mad dash after the two teens.

"FREEZE!" Meg skidded to a stop, face to face with a gun. She tightened her arms around Zoe, twisted just enough to take her daughter out of immidiate firing range.

"Where's Quatre Winner?" The dark haired man demanded. "Tell me!"

Meg growled. Yes... she growled, watching and praying that Maia and Vanny escaped with Zander and Meilan. "Asshole," she spat. "Leave my children alone. We've done nothing to you. I just heard something about a funeral. I don't *know* where Quatre is." And even if I did, she thought, I wouldn't be telling you.

"Lady, you're makin' a big mistake here." The gun moved... two inches to the right- and straight at Zoe. Meg gasped, and twisted, pushing Zoe around so that the girl was clinging to her neck. The girl whimpered into her mother's short blond hair.

"I said leave my baby alone," Megan snarled. Good, she thought. If she could keep this lunatic talking to her, then she might be able to buy precious seconds for Vanny and Maia to escape.

She backed up. One step, two. Three, four and five until she was up against the wall, standing in the corner. The only thing between her baby girl and this psychopath. "What kind of sadistic bastard are you? Pointing guns at little children?"

The man just smirked. "I'm the craziest son of a bitch you'll ever meet, lady." The gun moved again, straight at Megan's heart. Meg wasn't the best when it came to anatomy and gun-shot wounds... but she knew that at this close of range, her body alone would not stop the bullet. At this range... she and Zoe would both be hit.

"Zander, Zoe..." she whispered, closing her eyes tightly. "Mommy loves you. Now and always." She thought of both her children. Then, a picture of her husband filled her mind. "I'm sorry, my love," she whispered.

She heard the gun click, and she gulped. "Alejandro," she breathed., filling her mind with thoughts of her love and her children. She wanted them to be the last thoughts she ever had. Her family...

* * *

Hours dragged by as Jezzy labored alongside the people of the small town, alongside firefighters. The fire had been quenched, but the house was in little more than rubble. A smoking, ashy, sodden mess.

It was good to work with her hands again. Doing something a little more involving than cleaning a house or serving tea. She only wished it weren't for something like this. It shouldn't happen to anyone. And underneath that... there was the feeling that it was connected somehow. Somehow, she doubted anything and everything nowdays.

Somehow... she had the feeling that everything all tied back in to Zero. She just wasn't sure how or why, yet.

She collapsed against the wall outside Sylvia's diner. It had become like the official congregation spot today. As everyone worked in shifts to stop the fire, to try to save the house... or at least what they could of it, everyone ended back up at Sylvia's at some point or other. The kindly woman had taken to flitting around with drinks for all the workers, covered in sweat and soot. Fire-fighting out here wasn't the same as in big cities, Jezzy thought. Down here everyone was family. Everyone pitched in to help. From the police to the fire-fighters... to the little seven year old girl who was helping Sylvia deliver drinks.

"Y'look like you could use a strong bourbon, honey," Sylvia commented as she pressed a glass of iced tea into Jezzy's hands. Jezzy opened her eyes to gaze at the blond.

"Thank you. But I don't really drink. Bad things happen if you're intoxicated." She let the condensation on the glass drip onto her forehead before she took a drink... and promptly gagged and made a face. "What the hell is this?" She asked, eyeing the innocent looking glass.

"Sweet tea," Sylvia said, confused. "What's wrong with it? Not enough sugar?"

Jezzy couldn't help it. She laughed. "Me and sugar aren't really friends," she smiled up at the woman. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not used to ice tea. Caffeine and sugar aren't really things you need to be jacked up on in my line of work, ma'am. I've been avoiding them for about a decade now."

"Something else I can get for you, then, darling?"

"Just ice water will work, please. If it's no problem, that is."

Sylvia laughed. "No problem at all. Don't meet to many people that don't like iced tea. I'll go grab you some water..."

"Here," Emily, her blondish brown hair plastered around her face, plopped down on the sidewalk beside Jezzy. "I've got water. I'll trade for your tea."

"You're on," Jezzy said, and the girls switched glasses before drinking down a good bit.

Sylvia just laughed and shook her head as she walked away.

"Thanks," Jezzy told the other girl. Emily wasn't very many years younger than she herself, and she could see a bit of the same fire in the girl. And she had the feeling Emily knew alot more about the world than she let on.

Another woman, that Jezzy was told was Midii, dropped down and she and Emily got caught in a hushed conversation. Jezzy rested with her glass against her forehead for a while before something in the conversation caught her.

"Strange guys in town this morning?" She asked, eyes snapping open to regard the woman and girl.

Emily nodded. "I didn't think much of it. About four, I'd say. They were friends of Quatre's or so they said. Didn't really believe them, though."

Jezzy glared at them as she scrambled to her feet. "No friends of Quatre are in town but me and mine. I have no idea whose side they're on... or you for that matter, because you're not the least bit shocked by anything."

"We're on our own side," Midii said calmly. "We've both been used. Some scumbags tried to blackmail me into hurting Quatre and Trowa. I told them to fuck off."

"Lovecraft," Emily said quietly, and Jezzy's eyes widened. "Louisa Lovecraft is my aunt. She tried to use me... but I'm not sure I agree with her tactics. My cousin Sei is in town somewhere. She's armed."

"Great," Jezzy snapped. "Just fuckin' great. As if my day couldn't get any worse." She turned on her heels and raced as fast as her feet would carry her back to where Heero and Relena were sitting, comforting some old lady.

"Hey, 'Bro. Give me the wheels. I've gotta get mobile for a while."

"Status?" Heero demanded, already tossing her the keys.

"Four unknowns, plus we've got at least one confirmed Serpent Guard in the area."

"Shimatta. What the hell does Lovecraft want down here?"

"I've got no idea, but I sure as hell will find out!"

She turned, dashing to the Lincoln.

"We're coming, too."

She looked over her shoulder. Jasper she knew. He was an okay sort. Really old-fashioned, spiritual, down-home-country kind of guy. Couldn't hurt a fly with a flyswat. Alejandro. She's been introduced to him once, but that was it.

"No," she said. "There's alot going on that you don't know about. Get it? Danger, Will Robinson," she quoted.

"Listen," Alejandro growled, grabbing her arm that was on the door of the SUV. "My wife is out there alone with my kids. If there's anything out there that hurts them... You're going to be the first on my list of people to come looking for, girl."

Jezzy's eyes flashed and she twisted her arm, down, then up, and brought her other hand into play, effectively turning the tabled, and turning the much taller, bigger man until he was pressed face first against the vehicle.

"Never threaten a Special Ops soldier, even one as small as me. I know a hundred and one ways to kill you before you could ever realize I've moved." She backed up, letting him go. "But yeah. I'll drop you by wherever your wife is. You should get them out of town if you're at all involved with Quatre or this Trowa fellow's family."

She opened the door and jumped in.

"Get in," she ordered, rolling the windows down. As soon as the two men were loaded up, she pulled away and onto the roads, following the directions she was given. For a moment, she relished the quiet of the country. She could really like a place like this, she thought. Nice and quiet.

*boom*

They all heard the echoing sound of the gun on the wind. Her eyes met Jasper's beside her, and she stepped on the gas.

And she was the first to catch sight of the black sedan in the driveway... and the plates. She knew that car... and those plates. Her four unknowns weren't all unknown after all.

And that wasn't a good thing.

"Oh, shit..."

* * *

_Foot Notes:_

_1) Translation... in kiddy speak, he's saying 'azul'... which is Spanish for blue. 'bloo' is 'blue'._


	39. Chapter 39

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Thirty Nine**_

Quatre sat down abruptly tears forming in his eyes. He collapsed into the chair that up to then, Trowa hadn't noticed. Truthfully, until then, he'd never even realized they were in Quatre's living room.

"Oh, Trowa... Trowa, I'm so sorry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

"What do you mean, Quatre?" The taller man asked, coming to kneel in front of the blond. "Please... just tell me what's going on."

"It's all my fault," Quatre sobbed. "Jezzy, Iria, now Cathy and Delana... all my fault."

"Quatre!" Trowa grabbed him by the shoulders. "Snap out of it and *talk* to me. What does your sister's death and my house burning down have in common?"

"Me," Quatre said meekly. Heero was right. Hell... Heero was always right.

"Pardon?"

"I told you... Heero was going to be put on trial for accidentally killing a 'little' girl with our companies new missile system?"

Trowa nodded, recalling some conversation as if it were years ago... though it was only a few days.

"Well... the reason they never actually *charged* him with her death was because it wasn't just our missile. It was an entirely new missile guiding system. The military didn't want the bad publicity on it, and they eventually realized it was all mis-communication and it could have happened to anyone."

"Doesn't change the fact that she's dead," Trowa pondered aloud.

Quatre lifted his eyes to Trowa's green ones. "But she isn't. The girl who died in that warehouse... it was Jezzy."

Trowa's eyes widened. "Jezebel... that blond girl with the helicopter? Heero's *sister*?"

"Thinking he'd killed her? It almost tore him apart," Quatre nodded. "And you don't want to know what the rest of her family went through. Her adoptive mother... she was the one who gave to order to fire. Her adoptive father was the one who sent her into the building. But in the end... it was all my fault. I never should have built that stupid thing. People want it now... and they're stopping at nothing to force my hand in the matter."

"Quatre?" Trowa asked, sitting back on his heels, keeping his hands on Quatre's. "My, God, Quatre."

"That was the last test of the system," Quatre went on, refusing to meet Trowa's eyes. "When Jezzy tried, she accidentally took down a fishing boat that got too close to the ship we were aiming for. Pirates were on that ship. They'd killed Seventy-Three civilians when they attacked a cruise liner a month before. No one died on the fishing boat, but three people were severely injured. One almost didn't make it. The second test... the second test," Quatre swallowed. "I... I piloted it. The coordinates got mixed up. I still don't know what happened. I... instead of the rebel camp, I hit the town ten kilometers away. Fourteen people died. The entire town was decimated." Quatre blinked away the tears. "I killed them all, Trowa. Four women, five men and five children. Children, Trowa. I killed them. I never should have built that monstrosity!" He burst into tears, and Trowa's arms automatically went around him.

"What did you build?" He whispered into the soft blond hair. "Quatre... what did you build..."

"Neural interface," Quatre rambled. "It allows the pilot's mind and the computer to pretty much combine. Complex equations carried out before you can barely form the thought. Being able to precisely control advanced robotics from hundreds, maybe millions of miles away. The military decided to hook it to the missile control for precision maneuvers that would take the guesswork and miscalculations out of missions with narrow and precise parameters. So we did. We made the worlds most advanced missile guiding system."

Trowa's hand dropped away, his green eyes wide in horror as the whole truth struck him. He knew in his own soul he could accept blood on Quatre's hands. Quatre was still Quatre. Howard had been off to war, once. He'd killed people in the name of goodness, in the name of his country. That didn't change the way anyone felt about him. To Duo, Delana... and even to Trowa he was still Howard.

But what had Quatre built? It sounded like something from some horror movie. So not only had Quatre killed with this thing... but it was still sitting there... waiting on someone else to come and use it. Quatre had built a weopan of mass destruction.

"You what?"

Quatre looked away, unable to face the pain, shock... horror in his husband's eyes. "It wasn't meant to be like that, Trowa. I wanted to *help* people. The practical applications for that technology... do you realize how many lives could be saved? What we could do? Research on the moon... in the Marianas Trench. In hostile locations? Rescue missions in collapsed mines and buildings... in *fires*. If people would just stop with all the fighting, then we could..."

"People will always fight, Quatre," Trowa snapped. Quatre winced. It was the first time Trowa had raised his voice at him. Trowa's voiced dropped again. "People will always fight and look for ways to *win* the fight. No matter your intentions, Quatre... this machine of yours. It's a fucking doomsday weapon. As long as it exists, people will try to use if for wrong. It should be destroyed!"

"But... think of the lives we could save..."

"And how many lives must end before you save *those* lives?" Trowa asked calmly, emerald eyes meeting aquamarine once more.

Quatre's face paled. Cathy... Delana... Jezzy. They had barely survived. The people in that town... and Iria... Iria died for this. Fourteen people had died as a result of the machine. And one person had already died *for* ZERO.

And... that was fifteen people too many.

* * *

The shot rang out... and Meg flinched as the wood beside her head exploded, tiny splinters raining down upon her. Her eyes snapped open in confusion and surprise.

"Alejandro?" she whispered, bewildered. The man with the gun was collapsed in a heap upon the floor, and her husband was standing there behind him, a frying pan clutched in his hands. Some blond haired girl was there, too, running in just as Alejandro gasped, dropping the pan and moving to his wife, while the bronze haired Jasper stood looking shell-shocked as he followed the blond in.

"The kids are out back by the Navigator." she told the man who was busy hugging his wife and comforting his daughter. "Ali, get her and the kids out of here. Get them all in the car and get them as far from here as you can." She handed over a cell phone and the Navigator's keys to Megan as she liberated the gun from their attacker and pressed it into Ali's hand. "Speed dial 08 is Allelujah Haptism and Marie Parfacy- my parents. Just tell them Jezzy gave you the phone and what happened and they'll set you up a a hotel or something for a while. Head south, as far south as you can. Steer clear of big cities," she warned as an afterthought, as she remembered that she might be dealing with Terrorists. "Okay? Go."

Jezzy turned silver eyes to Jasper. "Go with them," she said. Jasper amazed himself at finding himself shaking his head.

"No. I'm not abandoning you here."

He was almost unprepared for the laugh she let out as she kept an eye on Meg and Alejandro leaving out the back door of the Maxwell-Chang household.

"Jasper, you're not abandoning me. This is what I do. I fight to protect those I love, any which way I can. I've been doing this for years. I've killed people just like these guys before. You're not a soldier. I am."

"I'm staying," he replied, the look in his eyes firm and resolved. She sighed.

"Okay." She opened a closet door, pleased to find a few ties. She grabbed them, and made quick work of knotting the unconsious man into binds, so that he couldn't move when he woke. With a quick spurt of genius, she gagged him as well.

With a bit of Jasper's muscle to help, she moved a couch in front of the door- which was barely haging by it's hinges after the lock had been shot and the door kicked in. She piled small tables on top of it to completely bar the door. It wasn't much protection, but it was worth a shot.

"What are we going to do," Jasper asked, peering through the blinds even after watching the Navigator disappear down the road. He couldn't help but wonder if his friends would be okay.

"Well, Trant there is just a grunt; I've come across him a few times before. I'm willing to bet that Mueller and Nichol are not far behind him... and Alex, too, probably. Those three are always a team; guns for hire to the highest bidder. It's like the three stooges, only cruel and really *not* funny. ANd with guns instead of cream pies."

"That doesn't sound good," Jasper pointed out. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, first, I'm going to dump this idiot out back. Preferably near an ant hill," she smirked wickedly. "Then I'm going to..."

*Crash*

Jasper and Jezebel were thrown back as the large glass doors across the room- the unguarded patio doors- exploded inward, glass shattering everywhere.

"Otto," the girl hissed as she caught sight of the man barging in the door. She hadn't planned on him. Trant, Nikol... Mueller... yes. But she'd not have expected Otto. Damnit. The other's she'd know from *before*, but Otto she'd met during her recent stint as a maid in Tsubarov's house.

The man reloaded the shotgun with a pump. "Well Jenny Grace, the quiet little maid. The told me to keep an eye out for you. Wasn't really expecting it, though. How *are* you doing these days, anyways?"

"Better than you," she spat, barely managing to push herself and Jasper out of the way as the floor where she was standing exploded with the gunshot. She skidded, pulling Jasper out of the still open back door. The wind was still blowing, whipping her hair around her as she took off across the yard into the woods behind the house.

"RUN!" Jezzy's voice was almost lost in the wind as she tore into the sunshine, tennis-shoes thudding rhythmically against the moist earth underneath her. Jasper almost didn't hear her shout, but he saw her running, and decided the best course of action would be to follow her.

It was either the sweet, charming, funny girl he'd just met this morning... or the crazy pshyco behind him waving a gun. It didn't brook much contest in his eyes.

Damn, but that girl was fast. For such a short person, she certainly had a long stride; it took all he had to keep a few paces behind her. Soft spring dirt squished under their feet as they ran all out. Tree branches and bramble all clawed at them, snatching at hair and skin and cloth as they fought their way through the thick forest. It was probably only a matter of ten or twenty minutes, though it felt like hours, when they burst into a clearing...

And came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

Jezzy skidded to a halt, Jasper almost colliding with her.

"Jezebel Hartisan. Well, if the dead ain't walking," the man in front smirked, his Beretta leveled right at Jezzy's chest. "And here I thought it was Jesus that came back from the dead, not the tramp. Damn books'r always getting things wrong."

Jasper growled at the slight to his religion, but Jezzy placed a hand out to still any move he might make.

"Mueller," she sneered. "Should have know it was you. What? Nichol too good to get his hands dirty anymore?"

"Nah. Nichol's got bigger fish to fry than the likes of you. I'd say that Sandrock is probably short one CEO right about now."

Jezzy's eyes hardened. "Like hell. No way a jerk-off like Nichol would succeed in killing Quatre."

Mueller shrugged. "Dunno, baby-doll. But I don't care." The gun cocked. "The boss'll pay handsomely for you, no doubt. If we can't catch that ass-hole Yuy... you're the next best thing."

Jezzy scoffed. "Of course you can't catch Heero. He'd trounce your ass if you got close enough. And I *ain't* your baby-doll!"

"Not yet... but I'm sure the boss'll be *very* generous once you've outlived your purpose." He leered, and Jasper noticed Jezzy's t-shirt was torn and ripped in very provocative places.

"Go to hell, dick-face," she spat.

"Already been there," he grinned. "They kicked me out."

And then... he fired.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter 40**_

"I'll get it," Heero said. Relena was sitting on the porch steps, comforting Julia, an elderly woman who'd had a bit of a start at the sight of everything going on. Mrs. Henderson had suggested a glass of ice water and an anti-depressant. Normally Heero was strongly against sharing prescriptions, but he had assurances that Julia had the exact same medicine in the exact same dosage at home. And if the lady kept up like this, then she was liable to worry herself into a heart attack, which was something Heero didn't want on his head.

Armed with the medicine name and the location of Mrs. Henderson's medicine cabinet, Heero entered the house. It was a modestly decorated house... decor he'd expect of such an aged lady. But there was immediately something off to him.

He heard the noise before he saw anything, and ducked out of the way as the butt of a hand gun swung for his temple. He twisted away, grabbing the arm, squeezing the wrist with his thumb in the sensitive area, pushing the muscles between the bones.

His attacker gasped in pain, the gun falling to the floor.

"Aia... let go, dammit," the woman said, and he did.

"Damn Serpent Guard," he spat at her, grabbing the gun. "You guys are getting stupider every day."

"Yuy," she growled. "Where's Winner?"

"And why would I tell you?"

"Because there's a bounty on his head. You know as well as I do that mercenaries did this.

"Two innocent women were almost killed. Now tell me what kind of stakes the Serpents have in this? Why does Louisa Lovecraft have anything to do with this?"

"We're trying to stop a global war," she said, eyeing the gun that was trained on her. "Dermail is in the country. We know what he's trying to do witht he X303. We know why he wants you, too. We're trying to stop him."

"And how are you planning on that?"

"Taking out everyone that had anything to do with the X303. You, Winner. Haptism and Parfacy. And were my eyes tricking me? I could have swore I saw Jezebel Hartisan leaving not long ago. I thought she was dead."

"Well, if you're the best Lovecraft has to offer?" Heero snorted. "Then I'm shaking in my boots."

"Asshole," she spat. "I really won't mind killing you. A few people for the fate of the world? Nothing."

"You going to kill yourself then, too? Because you seem to know an awful lot about ZERO."

"We're only taking out those that know exactly how it's built and works. That's pretty much limited to a few people at Sandrock, and a few military people."

"You're crazy," Heero said. "One little group like the Serpents isn't going to be able to do that."

She smirked. "That's where you're wrong, Yuy. It's not just the Serpents. We have outside support."

"Who?" Heero asked, cocking the gun.

"Lovecraft," she smirked, reminding himself of the Serpent's founder. "We're *quite* influential with a certain English mercenary group who also believe as we do. We're trying to stop a world war. We're trying to stop Dermail."

"So Dermail is behind all of this?"

She shrugged. "Who the hell knows? Maybe he's taking orders from someone else. I don't know. All I know is that in order for peace to prevail... certain people will have to die!"

"Well," Heero said slowly. "They won't be dying today. Not by your hand." With that, he quickly flicked the gun around and brought the butt down on the girl's temple.

It was a simple thing, then, to tie the unconscious girl. Until, of course... things started to go to hell in a hand-basket, to steal Allelujah's phrase.

"Heero?" Relena questioned, walking into the house. "Heero? Did you not find the... HEERO!"

Heero looked up at his friend's wide blue eyes, and took stock of his situation, bent over an unconscious girl, using his belt to tie her hands.

"Relena. Go back out. You don't need to be involved."

"Heero! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"RELENA," he snapped. "Be quiet. I *told* you that I didn't want you to come. It's dangerous. There are people," he nodded tot he unconscious blond, "that want nothing more than to kill anyone who's ever heard the name ZERO. It's not *safe* for you."

"It's not safe for anyone," came a new voice. Heero snatched up the gun, pointing it unwavering at the two arrivals.

"Midii, right? And Emily?" He remembered them from when he'd first arrived on the scene.

"Is she dead?" The younger girl asked, looking at the girl laying on the floor.

"Just unconscious. You can't worry about *their* deaths when *they* are out to kill you."

"She's my cousin," she replied. "Maybe I don't approve of her choices, but I don't want her to die."

"Who are you two and what do you want?" Heero finally asked, not moving his gun.

"The blond girl... Jezebel was her name, right?"

Heero nodded.

"She left, right?" the brunette... Midii... asked.

He nodded again.

"She's not safe," Emily said. "There are others out here besides Sei..."

"Sei?"

Emily motioned to the girl. "Sei Lovecraft."

"Shit," Heero muttered. "It must be important for Louisa to send her own daughter!"

Emily shrugged. "Sei means very little to Aunt Louisa. No-one means much to her, actually."

"Still," he growled. "And Jezzy can take care of herself."

All four people turned towards the front door, where barking could be heard.

"What's that?" Relena demanded.

"Nataku?" Emily asked, recognizing the Shepard through the screen door. Only... she'd never seen Wufei's dog act so scared and worried. Jumping around, onto the porch, off of it. Onto it, back off, all while looking worriedly towards her home.

"She's trying to tell us something," Emily muttered. "She'd normally not like this."

"Then let's follow her," Heero said, as if it was the most common thing in the world to follow a dog.

Midii gave him a look. "What kind of super-man follows a dog?"

"A *dog*" Heero said, "sniffed out a bomb that had been planted on my plane a few years back. I trust them. More than alot of people," he added quietly.

"I'm coming, too," Relena said, following as Heero walked out the door.

"No," he snapped. "Relena, stay here. "It's dangerous, and I don't want you hurt."

"I don't care," she retorted. "I'm coming."

"No. I didn't even want you to be *here*," he reminded her, turning on her. "I want you *safe*. I care about you, Relena. You have alot to give this world... you need to live. You'll make it a better place, and I can't guarantee your safety if you follow me."

"Heero... I..."

"No!" With nothing else coming to mind, he did the first and only thing he could think of. He crushed his lips against hers in a kiss born of desperation and fury and passion. Relena melted under the onslaught, feeling the fear and worry in the soldier. "Relena," he whispered against her lips. "Stay. Please."

"Okay," she said. "But you'd better come back alive to me, Heero Yuy. You can't just kiss me then walk away. We have to talk this out."

"I'll be back, Relena." he promised. "Trust me. I'll come back... to you."

* * *

Vanny looked at Megan, eyes wide in fear. The girl was sitting in the backseat of the Navigator, Zander held securely in her arms fast asleep.

"Miss Megan..." she asked. "Can... Can I call Mama? She needs to know where me and Maia are."

"Oh, baby," Megan said. "Of course." She handed her own cell phone to the girl and not the one the blond had given her.

Vanny's fingers shook as she punched in her mother's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Cecilia's voice came down the line.

"Mama?"

"Vanny? Is that you? What number are you calling from? Aren't you at Duo's house?"

"It's Miss Megan's cell phone. Mama... we aren't at Duo's anymore. Oh, Mama..." She broke down crying. "Oh, mama, it was horrible. The man came and he broke down the door! And he had a gun and we were running and then Jezzy and Jasper were there and now we're just driving and Jezzy stayed there with Jasper and oh, mama, I'm so scared!" She let it out all in a rush.

"Vanny? Oh, my god! Vanny, put Miss Megan on the phone, baby."

Vanny hand the phone to Meg.

"Mrs. Maxwell?"

"Mrs. Martinez. What the hell is going on?"

"I wish I knew," the woman frowned. "I wish I knew. We're heading to a hotel in Alabama. I think we're safe, though. I don't think they wanted any of us. He was looking for Quatre. Mrs. Maxwell... please keep an eye on your family. If they truly don't know where QUatre is... they may try to find out from you."

"Okay. Oh, God. Ma'am... you take care of my daughter. And my grand-daughter. And my son's cousin. If you don't, then by God you won't have to worry about them coming after you."

"I'll protect them all with my own life, ma'am."

* * *

Back at the hospital, Cecilia dropped the cell phone onto the chair.

"Ma?" Duo asked, walking up beside her. "What's wrong? Was that Nessa?"

When his mother didn't immediately answer, Duo got worried. "Mama? Mama? Tell me. Who was that? What's wrong?"

Cecilia looked at one of her two oldest children. Duo, one of her first babies, her only son. "Duo... don't panic. That was Vanny. Something happened at your house. Megan's taken the girls someplace safe.

Duo felt his stomach drop. The first word out of his mouth was 'Nessa'. That was his sister... his baby sister. The second... the second word was 'Mei'. His daughter. *His* baby girl. The world tilted around him.

"Duo!" He heard his husband calling his name, and snapped out of it, catching himself before he could fall. Wufei was right there, arms around him. "It's okay, baby. It's fine. It'll all be fine." Wufei's eyes went to Cecilia. "Right? They're all fine, right?"

Cecilia nodded. "Everyone's safe. Apparently there was a break-in or something, but Megan's taken them all away. They're heading down to Alabama to a hotel. I have no idea why."

Duo's eyes hardened. He'd learned to like Quatre. He'd become a friend in the past few days. But nothing like this had ever happened before *he* showed up. Before Vegas. Now there were creepy people threatening his parents. There were house fires that nearly killed his twin. There were helicopters landing on his mother's lawn. And now there were people threatening his child.

It all had to do with Quatre, Duo knew. He was sure of it. And somewhere out there... Trowa was with him.

"Trowa," Duo whispered, turning to Wufei. "Trowa's in danger! We have to warn him to get away from that blond!"

He pulled away, grabbing his keys from beside his mother's phone.

"Duo? Duo where are you going?" Wufei scrambled after his lover, who was steadily marching away.

"Back home!" Duo called out. "Someone is trying to hurt my family, Wufei. And there's a couple people there that may have answers! And I want answers, damnit."

"But... Delana!"

"Ma and Dad and Hilde are here. Wufei, don't argue with me."

Wufei grabbed Duo's arm, twisting his husband to face him. There was a look in those violet eyes. And scary look. He'd seen it only a few times before. This wasn't sad Duo. Or upset Duo. Or happy Duo. This wasn't the Duo who'd try to take his own life. This wasn't the Duo who'd corner Wufei in a parking lot and kiss him senseless.

This was a murderous, rampaging Duo. This Duo was out for blood. This was a Duo you didn't get in the way off.

This was a Duo you didn't want to mess with.

* * *

(AN: Uh-oh! Duo's gone Shinigami! What's going to happen next?)


	41. Chapter 41

Waking Up In Vegas

Chapter 41

Midii was there. Emily was there. Even that damn dog was there... but Heero felt completely alone. It had been a while since he'd felt so alone. Since he'd heard Marie telling him that Jezzy had been in that building. Since he'd thought his sister was dead.

Jezzy had always been there. And then, she'd been gone. And now...

She was gone again.

He had dropped down to his knees with the realization. Now, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the warm, sympathetic eyes of Emily.

"It will work out," she promised in her light English accent. "You'll see. She's *fine*."

Heero looked down at the ground in front of him, at the splash of dark brownish red against the bright green grass. Her blood. But blood did not mean death, right? She could still be out there... somewhere... alive. She'd cheated death once. Perhaps she had done so again.

He pulled abruptly out of his sulk.

"Right," he said, standing up. "We have to call Quatre. See if anyone's still here. And then we have to find out where she is."

Midii nodded. "Then lets get a move on it. We have work to do if we're going to stop a war, save Trowa and Quatre *and* rescue the princess."

Heero chuckled at the thought of Jezzy as a damsel in distress, and spared one last look at the blood on the ground. He was not alone.

As long as she breathed... he was not alone.

#

_Heero looked at the girl laying on her stomach on his bed. She was small. Slender and petite, like a tiny wisp of a girl. He didn't think she'd ever be a very tall person. Probably about five four or five five all told when she was grown. Unless she hit an amazing growth spurt between now and then, which was unlikely._

_Today was his sixteenth birthday, which mean she was almost ten. Two years. For two years now she'd been with him. At first, she was just an annoying little girl he'd had to put up with because of his father, who could never ever explain anything outright and instead had to be cryptic and ridiculous._

_But now... now she was something else. She was a friend, a companion. She was someone who needed him to help her, to protect her. She was... a sister._

_"Heero? What's the quickest way to disarm a UED?" she asked, studying a page in the book before her._

_"Step on it," he replied without thinking, earning a laugh from her. He never made jokes before, he realized. Admittedly his sense of humor had turned out to be odd and a bit unusual, but before her, he'd not had a a sense of humor at all._

_"Okay," she laughed. "Let me rephrase. What's the quickest *safe and undeadly* way to disarm a UED?"_

_"Which device?" He asked, and she sat up, holding out the book. _

_"Viet-cong standard mine," she explained as he studying the diagrams._

_Heero then pointed out the ways to disarm the mine, making sure to point out that disarming the actual mine was only half of the solution... that most of the mines had a secondary explosive... a grenade that would explode as soon as the mine was disarmed._

_"What a way to spend your birthday, huh?" she asked quietly a few minutes later. She'd went back to her stomach to peruse her book, and Heero had joined her, their conversation varying from the Viet-Cong mine to guerrilla tactics in general._

_He lifted his head from the book to look at her, saphire eyes meeting silver._

_"One of the best so far," he admitted. And it was. A stimulating conversation with someone he cared for. Much better than being stuck on a muddy obstacle course, or taking a test, or anything else he'd ever had to do on his birthday. He was very glad he wasn't still on that wilderness survival trip for his class. He'd missed her for the whole week he was gone._

_She smiled at him._

_"Oh," he said. "That reminds me, I have something for you."_

_"But it's your birthday," she pointed out, rolling over as he got off the bed and started digging through his duffel bag. He withdrew a small foil bag and handed it to her, and her eyes widened._

_"You didn't!" she squeeled as she took the bag and ripped into it, pulling out a single wrapped chocolate square. She pulled off the wrapping and bit into it, a look of euphoria crossing her face._

_"Mmmmm. Perfect," she murmured._

_Heero had long ago discovered that, a complete contradiction to most children... Jezzy did not like sugary sweet things. Dark, bitter chocolate was her snack of choice... but the only thing that could ever be found on the base was sweet, sweet milk chocolate. He'd seen the chocolate in a supermarket they'd stopped at on their way back from their so called 'trip'. (More like 'Mission From Hell', he thought). He'd seen it... and thought of her._

_"Thank you, Heero!" She giggled, leaping up to throw her arms around him, half the chocolate piece still clutched in her hand._

_"Yuy? Hartisan?"_

_Heero looked up as his CO walked in through the open door to his quarters. That was one thing he'd LOVED about graduating into the Specials class. No more barracks to be shared with others._

_"Commander," he said, straightening to attention. Beside him, Jezzy snapped to attention to... trying to hide her chocolate behind her._

_"At ease, soldiers," Commander Burram said, her gray hair pulled in a tight bun. She frowned. "Heero, I'm afraid I have to be the bearer of bad news. I just received word from the higher ups. Odin Lowe didn't return from his mission. There was an accident with his plane. It went down behind enemy lines. We're afraid... Heero, I'm sorry. Your father's dead."_

_Heero almost couldn't process the thought... but then Jezzy's arms were wrapped around him. He could feel a few tears seeping through his T-shirt. Jezzy had looked up to Odin. In her eyes, Odin had brought her to Heero. Odin had given her her hero, her savior._

_Heero himself loved his father. Sure, he only saw him once every year or two. And spoke to him only a little more often than that. But the love was there none-the-less._

_Ignoring the breach of protocol, Heero broke his stance, and hugged the girl back. He would miss his father... but as long as he had her... he was not alone._

#

Trowa didn't know just how to deal. On the one hand, he knew he loved Quatre. It had been quick, sudden, and surprising. But he *loved* him. On the other... Quatre had admitted to killing people. Of course it was an accident, but Quatre- the sweet innocent man he'd fell in love with- had admitted to creating a glorified doomsday device. Trowa didn't know if he could mesh those two people into one. The sweet man who'd never had honeysuckle, who had found joy in simply riding in the bed of a truck, who'd never gone skinny-dipping in a creek. And this newer side Trowa had learned existed. Naive enough to believe that he could create a machine such as this and it never fall into the wrong hands. Crazy enough to dream up the idea... mad enough to invent it.

They were one and the same, and as he thought about it... those bad sides were all just the same as the good sides. It was all Quatre. Naive and strong. Sweet and ruthless. Romantic and cynic. It was all Quatre.

And that's why Trowa didn't run. That's why he was here, beside Quatre now, instead of running back home to his family. He was scared... but he was willing to trust.

Quatre had things to get from his office. Papers that the lawyers would need to finalize Iria's will, apparently. Which is why Trowa was now walking in the doors of a nice building. It was old, but very well remodeled. Duo- who appreciated taking the old and renovating it- would adore this building. Trowa himself didn't look much further than the front desk before his mouth dropped open and he stopped his tracks. All thought fled from his mind as his gaze remained riveted.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked, turning to his husband, then following his awestruck gaze. "Ah... I forget about that sometimes. Go on around and take a look. Kim won't mind."

"Of course not Mr. Winner," the brunette at the desk smiled. "We get this all the time," she assured Trowa, who wasted no time in skirting around the desk to get up close and personal with the painting. "And welcome back, Mr. Winner."

It was fairly large. A good four feet across, and at least six feet high, with the bottom resting right about chest height on the wall. It had spotlights placed around it to emphasise it, with the large brown block letters emblazoned on the wall above the picture. SANDROCK.

Trowa was half in love with the picture already. The colors alone were astounding. Such a whirlwind of browns and tans and creams, swirling together almost as if the picture itself were rippling. The movement was amazing. Trowa leaned back, looking at the whole thing. It was, he realized, a scene and not as abstract as he thought. A desert scene, a lone man surrounded by dunes and sand and wind and sky. Leaning into the wind, he was draped in a drab cloak, with two curved swords... shotels, Trowa plucked the word from somewhere in his memory... crossed in front of him in a defensive gesture. Trowa studied him closer. Beneath the cloak were flashes of bright jewel tones, at odds with the rest of the picture- almost lost in the enormity of the scene. A prince, Trowa concluded. Or some kind of noble. A Noble in the desert, he smiled. Yes, that would make a nice name for it. A warrior prince, because it was obvious from his stance he was a fighter. No stranger to the harshness of life.

Trowa perused it further, looking for a face somewhere in the folds of that cloak. No, just shadows... but wait. The shadow here was lighter, almost a soft sandy blond. And here... were those eyes? They were so blue... such a clear aqua...

Trowa stumbled back, almost bumping into the desk. His head swiveled to Quatre.

"It's... that's... you."

Quatre frowned. "You see it, then. I should figure you would. Noin met me once... and decided that's what she would paint. I never commissioned the work... she just showed up one day demanding where I wanted her to hang it." He smiled a bit at the memory. "Most people just see the effect. Few look close enough to see the man behind the swords."

"She really captured you," Trowa said. "Very well done." He scanned the bottom corners, looking for some type of signature. Wait... there, written, flowing along with the sand in the shadows at the bottom right. "L.N. D'ara..." His eyes widened again. "LN D'aravian? *THE* LN D'aravian?"

"You know her?" Quatre asked.

"Know her? Are you kidding? LN D'aravian is one of my idols. She's an amazing artist! Her work sells for millions. And she just *gave* you a painting of you?"

"I like men who know art," a voice laughed. "Where'd you find him, Kitten?"

"Vegas," Quatre smiled. Trowa turned to see a woman standing to the left of the desk. She was tall and lean, her dark hair cut short, a little longer in the front than the back.

"Trowa, this is Lucrezia Noin D'aravian. Mostly we call her Noin... or Luce."

She laughed and held out a hand to Trowa. "Trowa Barton," he said. "A pleasure to meet you."

"So? You know art?"

"Trowa's an artist, too, Noin," Quatre smiled proudly. "He's got work hanging in the governor's mansion down in Tennessee. And a few different museums."

"Nothing like your work, though," Trowa said. "Nowhere near as good. I mostly do portrait work. And landscapes. Architecture has been rather fascinating to work with."

"Most of my work is still-lifes," Noin concluded. "This is actually pretty different than my usual work. I like the play of colors in a still scene better. Movement just isn't my thing."

"But you do it very well," Trowa nodded to the picture, even as he was nearly pushed out of the way.

"QUATRE!" A tall, tall man with platinum blond hair hanging to his waist pushed up to the young man. "We have a situation."

"What is it, Zechs?"

"WING ZERO... it's missing."

Trowa watched as his husband's eyes went as wide around as saucers. "What?"

"The whole unit is *gone*. It's been stolen, Quatre."

Noin held up her hands. "Cool it, you two. Just think about this. They can't *do* anything with it. They have no access codes. They can't even turn it on. We have a little while before we have to panic. Now... who all has access codes that are active?"

"Me," Quatre nodded, breathing deeply to calm himself, reaching out automatically to grip Trowa's hand. "Heero. And Jezzy."

"Jezzy's codes are still active?" Noin asked, tilting her head. "That makes little sense."

"We never had the heart to deactivate them. And... Noin, she's alive. Don't ask me to explain it, because even I don't know the story. But apparently Allelujah and Marie have lied to us."

"Why that manipulative rat-basta..."

Quatre nearly jumped when his cell phone rang out. He dug it out of his pocket, holding up a hand to still Noin's ranting.

"Winner," he answered, Trowa looking at him questioningly. Quatre nodded. "Yes. Heero, yes. Calm down. No. Wing is missing, but we're still confident. No, they don't have any access codes so they can't... what?" Quatre's eyes went wide. "No, Heero are you sure? Oh no. God help us all then."

Quatre closed his cell, looking at his captivated audience.

"Jezzy," he said, at last. His voice was soft, almost disbelieving. "Jezzy is gone. She's missing."

#

(Just a note... Noin's name is pronounced DEE ARRAY VEE EN- the last part sounds like Arabian. And oh, dear! Jezzy is missing. Wing is missing. Heero's on the war-path. Trowa's on the brink of fleeing. Quatre's got a major problem on his hands. And Emily and Midii have to deal with Heero while trying to stop this war- each for her own reasons. And lets not forget Duo. His daughter is on the run, his sister is in the hospital... and he's out for revenge and answers. Uh-oh. Things are really starting to heat up!)


	42. Chapter 42

Waking Up In Vegas

Chapter 42

#

It took a few minutes for her to fight through the fog, but eventually she woke up. It took a few more minutes, but eventually she became aware of her surroundings. The hospital bed beneath her. The IV feeding into her arm. The tube feeding oxygen into her nose. She blinked open her eyes again.

Her mother was collapsed with her sister on a cot a little ways off. Her father was asleep, too, sitting up in a chair right beside her bed. The longer she stayed sober, the more she noticed how she ached. Her foot felt like it had been sliced open with a cheese grater. Her back hurt. Breathing wasn't too hard... but it was a labor that it shouldn't have regularly been.

Cathy.

The word popped into her mind and she awoke completely, looking around the room. It wasn't a private room, and... there. Another bed, another figure asleep in it. She could see white gauze peeking out from beneath bright red curls.

Cathy.

Feeling as if her arms were about to fall off, Delana lifted the oxygen feed off of her head. Thanking goodness she wasn't hooked into heart monitor, Delana decided ot leave the IV in; she could probably do with some morphine soon. As quietly as she could, she sat up and lowered the rail on the bed. Using the steel IV pole for support, she stood up on shaking legs that almost gave out on her. As it was, it took her four tries before she could stand up. The sling her left arm was in wasn't helping much, either.

And then, she made her painful way across the room.

"Cathy," she whispered, looking down at the woman. Burns here and there. Gauze on various cuts and scrapes. An IV, a oxygen feed.

As quietly and carefully as she could, she lowered herself onto the left side of the bed, resting her weight on her right side, instead of the badly hurting left side. She winced as tender skin stretched, but she settled down with a soft smile and let the darkness claim her again.

#

Cecilia didn't know what had woken her, but she figured she'd best get up. Maybe wake Howard and let him lay down for a while on the cot. She slipped away and walked towards the bed... and immediately panicked.

"Delana!" she gasped, noticing her daughter was missing. Howard startled awake.

"Cecilia?" He asked, then saw what was amiss. "Lana..." He stood up abruptly... looking around the room. And then he sighed in relief. "Cecilia... look," he said with a soft smile.

Cecilia turned around and saw what her husband was looking at. Delana curled up on her side, her left arm, still in it's sling, resting gingerly across Cathy's chest. Cecilia felt relief wash through her. Her baby girl was still safe... and had apparently woken up at some point.

"Y'think it's something in the water?" Howard muttered with a grin, looking at his oldest daughter.

"Hmm?" Cecilia came close enough for her husband to wrap his arms around her.

"Well. First Duo. Then Trowa goes and gets hitched to his blond fellow. And now... look, Cecilia. They've always been close, I know... but look closer."

"The look more like lovers than sisters," Cecilia whispered.

"Yeah."

"Are you disappointed?" Cecilia asked, looking at her husband.

"What? Disapointed? Why?" He looked truly confused.

"Your only son is gay," she said quietly. "Your oldest daughter is apparently a lesbian. And you already know Hilde's bi. She admitted it."

"Silly woman," Howard chuckled. "I'm not disappointed. I'm proud. My son has a good husband. An honest and righteous young man. And they've just got us a beautiful granddaughter to boot. Delana couldn't have done much better if she'd tried. I already think of Catherine as our daughter, just the same as I think of Trowa as ours. It's happy I am to know she's found a good lover," he smirked. "Can't get much better'n one of ours. And I trust Hilde's judgement. Whomever she chooses to love will be worthy of her love. I'm not disappointed, love. I'm proud."

Cecilia looked over her sleeping daughter, holding tight to the woman she'd risked life and limb to save.

Yeah. How could someone be disappointed when they'd raised such brave and loving children?

Proud. Cecilia was proud of her children.

#

"Duo! SLOW DOWN! Zhou ma! Duo!"

Wufei finally understood why Delana had always called them 'Oh, Shit!' bars as he clung to the small handle above the passenger side door. He was eternally grateful he'd always had a strong stomach... well. He was pretty sure it was strong. He'd left it behind when Duo had hit the interstate.

And Duo hadn't slowed down since.

"Duo, love, please," Wufei begged as Duo took a sharp right onto the road that would lead them into their small town. Duo! Watch out! A silver car, speeding as well, swerved to miss them, coming to an abrupt halt half across each otherwise empty lane.

Duo slammed on the breaks, skidding, almost careening off the road. Wufei took it back. He still had his stomach... otherwise his breakfast wouldn't be wanting to come back up right now.

"Zhou ma," Wufei cursed, but a man was already coming out of the passenger seat of the other car. His chocolate hair was wild, his blue eyes like a cold fire- Wufei placed his name as Heero. He'd claimed to be a friend of Quatre's during the rushed few minutes they'd met as the ambulance had arrived. Little Emily stumbled from the backseat... and suddenly, Duo was gone. The next thing Wufei, staggering from the vehicle, knew, his husband had the other man threw up against the car.

"Duo!" He called out, running forward.

"What the hell is happening!" Duo demanded. "Tell me why the fucking hell my sister's in the hospital and my daughter's in Alabama after someone broke into my home looking for that blond bastard?"

"Coincidence?"Midii asked, stepping from the car.

"Shut the fuck up, Une. Or I'll finish what Cathy and Delana started. Since they can't do it themselves because they're in the hospital!" Duo shoved, pushing Heero back against the car. Wufei noted that the other man... who looked about as built as a pro wrestler... wasn't fighting back.

"Get your hands off me," the man gritted out.

"Not until I get some damn answers."

Heero hooked his leg behind Duo's and jerked, pushing back up as he did so, sending the slender architect sprawling to the ground.

"Quatre is not a bastard. The bastards are the one's who've kidnapped my sister and who're looking to kill Quatre."

Duo blinked up at him. "What the hell is going on?" Wufei demanded, placing himself between Heero and Duo. He glared at Heero.

"Enough!" Everyone looked at Emily, standing there, hazel eyes sparkling. "Enough of this. Enough fighting. I'm sick of it! We shouldn't be fighting! We're all on the same side here. We all want the same thing."

"And what is that?" Wufei demanded.

she shrugged. "Listen, Wufei... Duo. Things are happening that are bigger than any of us. Much bigger. Epic. As in world domination and World War Three type epic. We *have* to stop this."

"What the fuck?" Duo asked, standing back up. "What the hell are you going on about? How do you know that? And just how are *you* going to be able to stop a war of any kind? You're just a kid!"

"Not just me," she said. "Together. All of us. Long story short... A while back Quatre invented a machine. It was supposed to be used to help people, but the Military figured out how to use it as a weapon. Now there is a psychotic dude from France who's stole the machine."

"He didn't have the access codes or the knowledge to use it," Heero added softly. "Me, Quatre and my sister are the only ones who do."

"And they have hit men out to kill Quatre," Midii said. "And Trowa."

"And they've kidnapped my sister," Heero put in.

"And not to mention my aunt is head of a secret agency out to prevent the war by killing everyone who knows anything about this machine," Emily added. "Which puts Heero, Quatre, and Jezzy all on another hit list. Since I'm helping the so called 'enemy'... chances are I've been added to this list, now, too."

"We all have our own reasons for fighting," Midii said firmly. "But we're all working towards the same goal. Saving life and preventing war."

"This is so fucking messed up," Duo said, head swimming as he tried to coalate and process all that he'd just heard. "So... what's the plan to do all of this? To save the world?"

"First things first," Emily said. "We're heading to the airport. Heero's friends have a small plane waiting on us. Private flight straight to New York. We have to find Quatre and Trowa, keep them safe. And we have to figure out where they're holding Jezzy... which is probably the same place they're keeping the Wing Zero."

Heero glared at the two men. "So? Are you going to help us? Or are you going to get out of our way so we can go do what needs to be done."

Wufei and Duo exchanged a look. And each nodded.

Wufei looked to Heero.

"So? Your car or mine?"

#

"Treize?"

Annika 'Lady' Une looked at her lover as she stepped into the office. And her heart dropped in her chest at the sight of a manila envelope in his hands, a few pages held over. She could see a part of a picture clipped to the first page... a familiar picture. Of her. Glasses on her face... hair twisted into buns, a cold look on her face.

A picture she'd hoped to never see again.

"Treize..."

Hazel eyes blinked up to her. Confusion was written on his face. Worry, curiosity, bewilderment. Love... but a certain amount of... disdain.

"*Annabella*?" he questioned. She winced at the soft thread of contempt in his voice.

"It seemed... prudent... to change my name, afterwards." She lifted her chin just a bit, her just past shoulder length hair falling back. "I did what I *had* to do. You'd know that if you knew the whole story."

"So... you lied? When I asked you if you knew the Midii girl my nephew as dating? You lied... it says... she's your sister?"

Her eyes glowed. "Did it tell you what he did to her? To *me*? That bastard deserved what she did to him, and more. Do you know how long it took me to accept it? To get over it?"

Treize lifted his eyes. He'd scoured this information over when he'd found it just sitting on his desk, thinking it was some cruel joke. But no... everything was too perfect. It fit too well. Then anger... at Annika- *Annabella*- then finally it settled into an anger for the man who'd died at her sister's hands, not long before Annabella had committed herself to a psychiatric hospital of her own free will.

And now, meeting his lover's eyes... it settled into a hatred. A hatred for the person out there... somewhere... trying to destroy his love's life. Trying to shatter his world... and possibly that of his family too.

Treize stood up... knowing that somehow, someone, somewhere... someone was going to pay for this.

Nobody fucked with Treize Kushrenada and lived to tell the tale.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter 43**_

##

Duo had to blink a few times. When they'd mentioned a plane waiting on them... he'd figured some dinky little crop-duster or something... like the things his dad sometimes got to work on. Small biplanes or something, barely big enough to fit a few people in.

While the plane waiting on them *was* small, it wasn't a bi-plane... and it certainly wasn't dinky. Sleek, inky black. Streamlined for speed and fuel efficiency.

"That ain't no damn plane," Duo said, spinning on his foot to face Heero. "That's a fucking military fighter jet."

Heero glared back at him. "No. It's not a plane. Yes. It's a jet. No it's not a military issue jet. It used to be. It's a simple transport jet now. Belongs to Jezzy's adoptive father... my old CO and the man in charge of the military portion of the Zero project. We need to get to New York quickly."

"i can understand getting us past customs and security and everything so quick... but damn, boy... isn't a fucking jet pretty much overkill?"

Heero's eyes were not humorous when they speared Duo, and Heero turned around to ignore him. "Hn. There is no such thing as overkill."

Duo turned to Wufei, tossing his arms up in the air. "I can't stand this guy. I don't know why I even bother. He's antisocial, thinks he's Evil Keneval... and he hardly speaks."

When Wufei gave him a pointed stare, Duo turned back to Heero, who had ignored him to go about pre-flight preparations. "You've got such a gloomy personality. Why don't you just give up and stop pretending to be human?"

It was Emily that punched his shoulder. "Human? Boy... you didn't catch that lip-lock with the Princess of Pink back on the porch before we left out."

Duo blinked. "Princess of Pink?"

Emily nodded. "Relena Darlian, the famous politician. Really famous for wearing pink... Theyy call her America's 'Diplomat Darling', and she and Heero were really lovey-dovey..."

"Hey!" Duo looked up at Heero's yell.

"What is it?" Duo sneered. "You're too late if you think you're gonna ask me to be friends."

"Could you two keep it down over there?" was all Heero asked, not willing to let them know he didn't want what happened between him and Relena to be spread around everywhere before he could even have a chance to talk to her. And at least he was far enough away they couldn't see his flush.

"Yeah, sure," Duo sulked.

"Forgive us for interrupting," Emily snarked. "Can you please hurry it up? People's lives are at stake."

"Done. Now are you four coming or not?"

#

Trowa followed meekly behind his husband, who much more resembled a blond whirlwind at the moment. He was placing calls and talking to Zechs and generally moving at ninety miles a minute. Half of the things Quatre was doing Trowa couldn't follow, much less understand, but some of it he did.

Quatre was asking someone to alert him the moment the missile compound was activated. He was asking someone else to see if they couldn't find a way to determine as soon as Wing was turned on. He was calling someone named Marie asking something about Jezzy. He was now asking Zechs to secure something called 'Epyon'.

"Epyon?" Trowa asked, picking the name up.

Quatre turned around to look at him. "Of course. They've stole Wing Zero, I can't let them get ahold of Epyon, too."

"What is Epyon?"

"Wing Zero was the prototype. Epyon is only half-finished, but it's the next evolution of the..."

"You built *two* doomsday machines?" Trowa asked, eyes going wide. Quatre blinked.

"They're not doomsday machines, Trowa. That's a silly notion. It's just like a gun. It's only evil in the wrong hands. It's just a machine. *It* can't do anything on it's own. Guns don't kill people- people kill people."

"Quatre... you need to destroy this thing... this Epyon. It doesn't matter if it's inherently good or evil, or if it just *is*... it can and *will* be used for the wrong. How many people must die before you realize this? I thought you understood!"

"Trowa, this is years worth of research. I can't just destroy it. Even if I did, it would just be rebuilt a few years from now. If I destroy it... Iria's death will have been in vain. I won't let her death be meaningless."

"That's not the problem, Quatre. *You* are the problem now. You have a chance to either start a war... or prevent one. You have to choose which you're going to do."

Trowa looked Quatre in the eyes. Emerald to Aqua. Someone had to give. They thought they'd reached a compromise... an understanding. They'd been wrong. Could they reach one now?

"Trowa... I... I can't..."

Trowa didn't need to hear anything more. Spinning on his heel, he marched away. Out into an unknown city, alone.

"Trowa! Trowa wait! Trowa~! Where are you going?" Quatre called after him. But Trowa didn't stop. He didn't wait. He couldn't.

He couldn't stay with someone who condoned murder. He thought he'd loved Quatre. But looking back... Trowa had to think.

Could you learn to love someone in less than a week?

#

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tappity-tap-tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Jezzy groaned at the noise, becoming aware of a keyboard being typed upon and various other sounds.

"Ah, so the pretty maiden awakens at last." The tapping stopped, the sound of a chair squeaked across the floor. "Marvelous! You look rather worse for wear, darling."

Jezzy groaned again. Damn it all to HELL! She knew that voice. Dreading what she'd find... she forced her eyes open. A dull ache spread through her chest... where she was shot, she figured. And standing above her looking down at her with a sickly twisted sneer on his face was none other than Duke Dermail, the Frenchman she'd quickly grown to hate.

"You look like you feel out of an ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down," she quipped.

"And you, my dear, look like someone who's about to make me the most powerful man on Earth." He smiled, and reached out to her. Instead of feeling her up, as she no doubt expected, two fingers pressed against her ribs, making her gasp out in pain. Damn gunshot wound.

"In your dreams, weirdo," she spat out around her gasp.

"Tsk, tsk. Manners, manner, my darling. Or else you'll never learn of my ingenious plan."

"You want to incite world war three," Jezzy growled. "That's all I need to know."

"Oh, poor thing. You think that's it? That that's all there is too it? My my. I've severely overestimated you. And here I thought that if anyone could figure it all out, it was the girl who hid beneath my very nose," he sighed.

"Still can't believe I didn't see you for who you truly were," he muttered. "Smart girl. Hiding in our very midst out in Tsubarov's house. He was very annoyed at you, dearest. You and that brother of yours have caused us great stress. We never really had a chance at bending Yuy to our will. You, however... are much more... maleable." His face twisted into a harsh sneer as he smiled at the last word.

"Eat shit, ass-face," she growled back, and tugged at her arms. They were wrapped behind the chair she was in, bound so that she couldn't move. Even her legs were bound. Damn.

"Ah, tsk tsk. Such dirty language. I'm sure you will prove to be more cooperative. Especially considering we have your boyfriend." Dermail stepped aside, and Jezzy saw Jasper, wide eyed, gagged and sitting in another chair across whatever room they were in. Trant had a hand on each of Jasper's shoulders, holding him down, though Jasper looked so worn out he probably didn't have the strength to fight back.

"Jasper..." she whispered.

"Now my dear. You will help us. You will do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"

Jasper wasn't a part of this, she wanted to scream. He had nothing to do with her or Quatre or Zero or anything. So let him go! But she knew it would be useless. She bowed her head, beaten.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked quietly.


	44. Chapter 44

AN: ^_^ Got this finished, so I figured I'd go ahead and post it tonight! Thanks to Kidishcaresh for allowing me to use the name Rin! Next chapter is almost done, and all credit for it will go to Violet Eyed Demon, because she is so very bouncy and pretty much co-wrote every single line of the Heero-Trowa conversations! And it will be dedicated to my Emily-chan because I promised it to her like... 30 chapters ago when she made the YouTube video for this! Oh, speaking of which, please go check it out! It is amazing! It's Waking Up In Vegas by Yamiyugiangleofdarkn. So... on with the show!

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter 44**_

Cecilia blinked at her phone in surprise as she read the rather extensive text message.

"Cil?" Howard asked, looking at her. "What's the matter?"

"It's Duo," she frowned. "He's... he's in New York."

"New York?" Howard raised his sunglasses up so he could blink at his wife. "Um... this is going to be a stupid question... but why is Duo in New York? When did he go there?"

"He went with that Heero fellow... Emily, from the market- sweet girl, really... and... Oh, my. Midii Une."

"My son is in New York with Trowa's ex?"

"Apparently so. He say's they just landed a little bit ago, and Heero had to drop by a friends house to pick something up before they headed towards where Trowa and Quatre were. Oh, my." Cecilia's eyes prickled with tears as she looked up at her husband. "Why are all my children so... spread out. My poor, poor Duo..."

"Ma? Duo? What..." Cecilia and Howard spun around to the sound of their daughter waking up. Delana's indigo eyes blinked at them. "Duo? In New York?"

"Yes, dear," Cecilia rushed to the side of Delana and Cathy's shared bed. The nurses had tried... once... to get Delana back into her own, but to little avail. Cecilia had to smirk at her daughter's tenacity. Tenacity? She was as stubborn as a mule.

"But... what? Why?" Delana tried to sit up. "Why's Duo..."

"MAMA! PAPA! LANA!"

"AUNT CECI!"

Cecilia and Howard turned to stare at the door where Maia and Vanny were rushing into the room. Cecilia caught the speeding girl as her daughter threw herself at her.

"Vanny? I thought that..."

"Mama!" The girl cried.

Cecilia looked up to where a young petite woman was walking into the room. She carried a small brown haired girl, and the man beside her carried and equally small blond boy. Between them was a young girl with black hair pulled into two ponytails.

"Meiran," Cecilia cooed, holding out her hand for her granddaughter. The girl took a step back. Delana blinked.

"Ow, my head hurts," she muttered, then sat up a little more. "Mei-rei. Come to Aunt Lana," she held out her hands. The girl immediately rushed up to the bed.

"Aunt 'Lana," the girl sobbed. "Where's Duo and Wufei?" she sniffled. "I"m scared."

Howard lifted the girl to set her on the foot of the bed... since there wasn't much room anywhere else on the bed for her.

"Megan?" Cecilia asked of the woman.

Meg nodded. "We were... followed. And since we were close to Huntsville, anyway, we drove around and lost them, then decided to come here. The girls were all worried, and truthfully so were we."

"Followed?" Cecilia gasped.

"We lost them," the man assured her in a warm Spanish accent. "Vanny seems to know her way around this city," he chuckled. "She almost lost me... so trust me, we lost them. But I'd still feel safer if all of us were together, rather than all broken up."

Howard nodded as he embraced Maia and Vanny. "I agree, sonny. I fell better with my kids near me. At least I know I can protect them. And protect them I will..."

"Wha's with all th' noise?" Cathy grumbled, turning over. Delana brushed a hand over Cathy's hair.

"Shh. Go back to sleep. Don't worry, Cathy. Everything will be just fine."

Delana looked around her. At her two sisters. At her mother... her father. Her niece. At her friends and their two children. Something dangerous was going on, she thought. She had no idea what it was... but she prayed that she wasn't lying to her love when she said that everything would be fine.

She hoped everything would turn out okay.

#

"You look like shit."

Trowa looked up at the candid bartender. "Aren't you guys supposed to be helpful?" He downed rest of his whiskey shot in one go. The woman, probably no older than thirty or so, glared at him balefully. Her black hair had liberal red streaks in it all over, and all but the slicked over bangs was short and spiky. Kohl lined her black eyes, and made her seem a bit younger than she really was. She wore a black tank top and had multiple piercings in each ear... though none visible anywhere else. Edgy, but not quite over the edge.

Trowa liked her, but truthfully he didn't much care about the bar... or the bartender. All he cared about was getting as drunk as possible, so as forget Quatre. He usually didn't drink, but like all things... if it was worth doing, it was worth *over* doing, as Duo said about the time Trowa'd had to pick him up from a bar he'd gotten thrown out of because he was so drunk he couldn't sit down, much less stand up.

"Name's Rin," the woman said simply. "And I tell the truth. Looks like you've got love problems. Girl cheating on ya?" She steadily filled other patrons' glasses, but it was rather slow in the run-down bar Trowa'd found a few streets over from Sandrock. "Hmm. Maybe you've met someone else and aren't sure what t'do?"

"No," Trowa said softly. "Nothing like that. And it's a *he* not a she," he added quietly.

"Ah. So what's got you down? Or is that the reason you're down?"

"Bartenders giving advice to to the love-lorn is sort of cliche', don't you think?" Trowa asked, motioning for another. She topped his shot glass up with prime Jack before tilting her head.

"So? What's that got t'do with the price of tea in China?"

Trowa chuckled. "Yeah," then he looked at her thoughtfully." What if the person you thought you loved... was someone entirely different than you thought of them as?"

"Huh?"

"If you found out the one you loved had done something terrible... and wasn't sorry for it? And refused to do everything in his power to correct it?"

"I'd ask if what he'd done was really that terrible or if there were shades of gray," the bartender said evenly. "And if you really loved them... it wouldn't matter. True love is unconditional."

"Can you form true love in less than a week?" Trowa asked.

Rin smiled. "True love isn't 'formed' or 'made', pal. True love is *found*."

"Trowa?"

Trowa looked up, shocked and surprised to see, of all people in the world, Duo standing in the door of the bar, flanked by Wufei, Emily, Midii, and Quatre's friend Heero. What the hell? Hadn't he left them in Tennessee? How...

"What..."

"Brother mine, what the hell are you doing in a bar in the seedy side of town?"

"Hey," Rin said. "Heero, don't let your buddies trash talk in my bar. I run a respectable business in a reasonably *more* than *less* than respectable part of town," she grinned with the last part.

"Sorry, Rin," Heero apologized, barely nodding his head. "We're kind of on the run right now."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "On the run? From who or to what?"

"From the bad guys... to Jezzy."

The black eyes narrowed. "But isn't that your dead sister? The one you were all tore up over when you first got here?"

"Apparently she's not that dead," Duo drawled. "Now, Tro, come on. Where's Quatre?"

"Why the hell should I know?" Trowa demanded. The three shots of Jack had loosened his tongue a bit without actually making him drunk. It could not be said that despite his not drinking much he didn't have a good tolerance for alcohol.

"Because he's your husband?" Duo quipped. "Duh."

"I made a mistake," Trowa frowned. "A huge mistake over one night of too much alcohol in Vegas... and some silly notion that just because he made me draw again he was like some sort of saving grace for me. I made a mistake."

"Remember what I just said, pal. Love is found... not formed," Rin said from her station at the bar.

"She's right," Heero nodded. "She usually is. Best advice I've ever gotten comes from her. Well... her and my father."

Heero frowned. He could tell something had happened. Last he'd seen, Trowa'd been head over heels for Quatre. What could have happened in a day that could have Trowa thinking he'd made a mistake? That could have him trying to drown himself with Jack Daniels?

"Wufei." Heero turned towards the Chinese man... by far, with Emily, the sanest of his four companions. Heero handed over one of the two backpacks he'd picked up from a shady apartment just down the block, right before Duo'd seen Trowa through the bar's window. The one he handed over was the smaller of the two. "Corner of Zodiac and Maguanac Streets. Sandrock company HQ. Ask Kim at the front desk. Ask for Quatre or Zechs. Tell her Heero sent you. Don't let that bag out of your sight... and if worse comes to worse... use it. I'm going to see what's wrong with him," he nodded towards Trowa.

Wufei looked worriedly between the two. One of his best friends... or a man he knew nothing about and who could be lying to him. But for all that... Wufei trusted Heero. Somehow...

Wufei nodded, shouldering the camouflage green backpack. "Duo. Come on. We're going to get Quatre and get some answers."

"But... Trowa..."

"Duo. Now," Wufei ordered in a tone that brooked no objections. Duo squeezed his brother's shoulder, and followed his husband.

"Take care of him," Duo growled to Heero. "You don't... then I'll personally take care of you. I don't care if you're Rambo or GI Joe or whoever. I will take you out."

And then Duo was gone... leaving Heero alone with Trowa and a very curious bartender.


	45. Chapter 45

AN: Dedicated with love to Animechan123, because I promised this chapter to her ages ago. Though she doesn't think I should, I will share credit with Violet Eyed Demon, because she's my personal bouncy little trampoline and without her... this chapter wouldn't have happened for like another two weeks, and certainly wouldn't be as great as it is! So thanks to both of you!

Oh... and a challenge to all my readers... can you find _ALL_the lines that I've quoted and/or paraphrased from the series? Mwahahaha...

_**#**_

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter 45**_

#

Heero spared a glance towards the smirking, obviously curious Rin, before taking Trowa's arm.

"Come. Getting drunk solves nothing. Rin taught me that."

The bartender pouted. "Just like me to chase off the best paying patrons." She sighed dramatically as Heero tugged Trowa out of the bar. "Come and see me again, won't you? I'd love to know how this story turns out!"

Heero shook his head and resisted the urge to chuckle at the woman.

"Let me go, Heero," Trowa said, trying to pull away.

"No. We've gotta talk, you and I. Why are you in a bar trying to drown yourself in whiskey?"

"Does it matter?"

"Seeing as your married to my best friend, yes. I think it does matter."

"The marriage is a fluke," Trowa grunted, turning his head away.

"Quatre doesn't just up and sleep with guys, drunk or not. So don't pass it off as a fluke. I've seen you two together. There's a spark there, and you can't deny that."

"Shut up and go away," Trowa growled as Heero pushed him off of the road and into the shaded alley beside the bar.

"I can't do that," Heero sighed. Trowa growled again and tried, yet again, to vainly pull away. Heero let out a sigh and turned to look at the man his best friend was in love with. How could two such stubborn people ever make a relationship work, he'd have no idea. But he was bound and determined to give them the chance.

"Why the hell not?" Trowa demanded, glaring at the Japanese soldier.

"Because I may not personally like you, but you're far too damned important to Quatre for me to leave you here to drink yourself into a coma. I've already done that and trust me... it's not a good way to go!"

Trowa stared angrily. "Oh, that's so original coming from a government military dog."

Heero's Prussian eyes snapped. "I haven't been a part of the military since they told me I killed my baby sister!"

"Well, that's interesting," Trowa blinked. "A soldier with a heart."

"Of course I have a heart. Or did you think Quatre was in the habit of befriending evil heartless bastards?" Heero sneered. "Oh, wait. Isn't that what he did with you?"

"Heartless?" Trowa's eyebrow twitched with restrained rage. "I am not heartless. What the hell are you thinking, asshole?"

Heero shrugged, never letting go of Trowa's arm. "Just that Quatre's too fucking soft-hearted for his own damn good. He can never say 'no' to anything or anyone whos' broken or needs fixed. Just like the pathetic down and out artist who needed a little pick-me-up from the rich soft-hearted down and out business man. Too bad Quatre's too dim to see what a gold digger he really found..."

There was no warning, but Heero was still prepared for the fist that flew at him. He easily caught it. He had the thought that if he were not drunk, Trowa would have given him a run for his money, but inebriated as the artist was... it was entirely too easy to pin Trowa face first on the concrete of the alley floor.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Heero hissed, his mouth next to Trowa's ear as the taller man struggled. "I though you loved Quatre?"

Trowa's struggles stopped abruptly.

"That's the problem," Trowa groaned, letting his face hit the pavement softly. "I don't know if I love him. For all I know, it's just lust and misplaced hope."

Heero sat up... still sitting on Trowa's back. 'So that's what this is about?' he thought.

"You fucking moron," Heero hissed with annoyance. "That's what this is about? What did Rin tell you back there? Love is found, not made. And you're stupider than I thought you were if you can't realize what you feel. Let me tell you a little story..."

#

_***FLASHBACK***_

"ETA three minutes," Heero whispered.

"Roger that, Heero," Allelujah's voice echoed in his ear. Heero kept low as he crept forward down the hall. "SWAT is on your tail, so don't worry."

"Relena's being held hostage and I'm not to worry?" Heero asked skeptically.

"Figure of speech. GPS still puts her at on the roof. I think they're waiting for a helicopter. Maybe they figured we were coming?"

"Maybe," Heero muttered, then decided not to say anything else. Silently, he made his way to the roof, gun drawn, and peered out of the door. He managed to crack the door and slip out to hide behind a ventilation duct.

"We know you're there," someone said. "Come out before the lady gets it."

Heero slowly rose from his hiding spot, gun pointed. There were two of them... and they held Relena between them. A vest of some sort was draped over her thin shoulders... and Heero could clearly see the wires of a bomb.

'Shit'.

It was at that point the sniper shot. One of the two men fell, dead on the spot. Relena ducked, hands covering her ears as all hell broke loose. SWAT swarmed the rooftop, pouring out of every door and window and crevice, quickly taking out the second man. Heero rushed forward.

"Relena!" He pulled her hands away from her ears and made her look up at him. Her eyes were full of fear and hope, warring with each other. Heero yelled for the others to stay back as he tried to disarm the bomb. It wasn't a very large bomb... but certainly enough to take out a person and a little more.

The countdown was set already somehow. He managed to get the vest off of her, but it still ticked down. So as the seconds ticked down... he tossed the bomb off the roof, hoping that it would land in the harbour below and that the water would absorb the explosion.

The vest thudded against a billboard that Heero would later swear had appeared out of nowhere- though really, he'd only thrown too high... a foot less elevation, and his plan would have probably worked. The vest thudded against the billboard, though... and fell back. It hit a ventilation duct, then, in slow, mocking, motion, it landed a few feet away from them.

'Oh, shit!'

"RETREAT!" Heero screamed, taking and pushing Relena away, towards the nearest group of SWAT team members... hoping to get her away from the blast. But the bomb exploded. The roof beneath their feet creaked, groaned, and gave way even as the heat wave blasted over them. Heero watched as both he and Relena fell, the floor beneath them giving way. He wrapped his arms around her as they fell, twisting so that when they fell... he'd take the weight of her fall. It might not be enough to save her.

But he would try.

_***END FLASHBACK***_

#

"You were willing to die for her?" Trowa asked quietly.

"Willing? I did. According to paramedics, my heart stopped for one minute eight seconds en route to the hospital. We fell through two stories of that building. I still have the scar on my back where I landed on a twisted piece of metal. I was wearing a bullet proof vest, and it tore through it. Relena had no protection. She would have died."

"I couldn't possibly be as decisive as you," Trowa sighed. "If someone challenged me... using Quatre as a hostage... I have absolutely no idea what I'd do. Would I follow in your footsteps?"

Heero looked down at Trowa, and moved to sit beside him and let the other man sit up.

"In that case... let me tell you something. Dying hurts like hell. But living hurts worse. The difference is, in dying- you get no second chance. Living is different, because we hurt... time and time again. We hurt others and ourselves. It need not matter... the pain is still *there*. I have no idea what went on between you two, but I can guess. And at this moment... you've hurt Quatre by walking out. You're *living*. You can have a second chance. This is your second chance. He thinks you understand. He *wants* you to understand. He's stubborn... and so are you. But the difference is... he loves you more than you know. More than *he* knows, and he'll listen to you. You just need to take the chance... if you think you can handle it." Heero stared at Trowa... who in turn stared at his hands. "What are you going to do?"

"Can I make Quatre change his way of thinking?" Trowa wondered aloud.

"Does Quatre need to change his way of thinking?" Heero backfired. "That's what this is all about. Differences. Just because you think it's wrong... does that make it wrong? Where's the compromise, Trowa? Give a little and get a little."

"Is it that simple?"

"Nothing's ever that simple. But the only way to truly live is to live by your emotions. At least... that's what my father told me."

"Then... I'm going to help Quatre. That's my decision. Besides... I'm just the same as you. A man driven by emotions."

"It's going to be dangerous..."

Trowa blinked clear green eyes up to Heero, a small smirk playing on his lips. "I know all about danger. I'm used to walking on a tight-rope."

Heero looked at him, one eyebrow quirked up. Trowa chuckled.

"What? Cathy and Delana roped me into gymnastics as a kid. Plus... you've met my family."

Heero thought about the ever annoying Duo, and he had to nod.

"Point taken."


	46. Chapter 46

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter 46**_

Duke Dermail clapped his hands. "Excellent. I knew you'd see it my way. Mueller? Untie her. Bring our darling to the next room."

Jezzy spat on Mueller when his hand decided to take a detour when he was untying her. "Bitch," he said, backhanding her.

"MUELLER!" Dermail screeched. "You will not harm her. We need her quite functional. At least until *later*."

"And don't try anything, bitch," Mueller said, jerking her to her feet. "Or Trant's gonna fillet your boy-toy like a fish."

Gray eyes darted to where Trant now had a switchblade, idly opening and closing it... one hand still securing Jasper tot he chair.

"Jezzy!" Jasper went to stand up, but Trant placed the blade against his neck.

"Try it again," Trant said. "I dare you."

Jezzy glared at Trant, then switched her eyes to Dermail. "Tell your dog to back down. If Jasper gets hurt... then I kill all three of you where you stand."

Dermail chuckled. "Feisty. I like her. Trant," he waved a hand. "Don't have too much fun while we're gone, alright?" He disappeared through a door and into a different room.

Jezzy's eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings as Mueller shoved her through to the other room. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest... and not just because of the pain that shot through her when Mueller shoved against her tender ribs. Of course, she'd known. How could she not? It was the reason she was here. The reason so many people were getting hurt.

But still, it was a shock to see Wing Zero.

It looked innocent. It looked for all the world like some kind of glorified arcade game. The kind where you sat in the booth to play. The exterior was silver, with the thin design of wings etched into it in blue, glinting in the paled light of the room. She could barely see inside, where the 'pilot' would sit. The keyboards, the screen all black and un-lit.

"Your passcodes are all still valid, I hope," Dermail questioned. Jezzy nodded.

"Good. Mueller, let her go. Jezebel, my dear? Please be a doll." He rattled off a set of coordinates. "That's your first target. I think one of those magnificent missiles should take care of it."

Jezzy glared at him. "That's Washington D.C."

He smirked. "Specifically the White house... the West Wing. It will kill all morale amongst Americans and make my goals easier to accomplish. Now... Do it."

"No," she said. "There are innocent people there!"

"A small number. Insignificant. Just like your little friend back there. Now get in that infernal contraption and launch a missile at the White House!" Dermail tried to stare her down. She didn't flinch, but kept eye contact as she bowed her head just a bit.

Jerking roughly away from Mueller, she walked towards the Wing, slipping inside and settling down into the rather uncomfortable seat. She took the small round sensor and pressed it lightly against her neck, flush against her spine.

"Good girl," Dermail murmured, eyes taking in the sight gleefully.

Z. E. R. O. Jezzy typed the four letters into the keypad beside her. Automatically, the lights around the small cockpit like machine blinked on. An eerie glow filled the cockpit as the whole thing was cast in darkness and the keypads and screens lit up.

"Jezebel Hartisan," she said.

"User acknowledged. Authorization Code required," the computer replied.

Jezebel's fingers nimbly typed a series of ten numbers into the keypad. Her breath caught as the screens blinked into warp speed and the neural connection was made. Lights swirled around her, numbers and equations running through her mind as images formed in and out. Even closing her eyes, she could still see what ZERO was showing her. The screen wasn't necessary... her mind *was* the screen. Scenarios for this, scenarios for that. ZERO showed her exactly what would happen.

She knew what she had to do. She'd know what she was going to do before she even stepped into the control, and the system only reaffirmed her decision.

She knew it was irrational, but she felt that ZERO agreed with her. As if the machine knew what she wanted to do... and was making it as easy as possible. Could a computer program become sentient? She didn't know. She didn't care. All she knew was what she had to do.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," she whispered, tapping the command onto the pad, focusing on the set of coordinates the computer supplied her with. And almost immediately, it began. She ran a hand lightly along the metal around her. "I'm sorry, Wing. It had to be done."

She typed in another code, then reached down and pushed a button hidden safely along the side of the seat. The machine shut down. Not just another shut down... wires and connections fried as an electrical surge swept through the machine. The Wing Zero efectively killed itself.

"What? What did you do?" Dermail raced forward as she stepped from the control. The hissing and crackling of wires frying gave her actions away. "What did you do, you fool girl!"

He backhanded her, knocking her back against the machine she'd stepped from. She just smirked. wiping a dab of blood away from her mouth.

"What should have been done along time ago. Destroying Wing... and you."

Dermail's eyes bugged out of his head as the realization hit him. "You didn't! You wouldn't!"

"It's just like you said... Insignificant. What's your life and mine compared to the fate of the world?"

"Stupid girl! How long until it reaches us?"

Jezzy smirked. "Oh... there's about a ten second delay for the missile to launch. And another minute thirty seconds for it to reach here from their location. So I'd say... we've got about a minute." She smiled as Dermail screamed in rage and turned to run out of the room, back the way they'd come, a confused Mueller hot on his heels. They wouldn't get very far. Not far at all.

She slid down the unyielding surface of Wing, giggling madly at the irony of it all. Dermail would be killed by the very machine he wanted to control. And she would meet the death she'd cheated once before. She leaned her head back against the cool metal, clutching at her dog tags... the tags that said 'Heero Yuy'.

"Sayonara, Big Brother," she laughed.

#

Heero stood up, and held his hand out. Trowa took the assistance and pulled himself up.

"Now, let's go find..."

Both nearly jumped as Heero's cell phone shrilled. They looked at each other, then Heero pulled it out.

"Yuy," he answered. Trowa watched as Heero's eyes widened. "No. I'm a few blocks from Sandrock. Yes... I can get a cab and be there in ten minutes. I sent four of my companions... two male, two female... on ahead to Quatre. One of them is armed. Yeah. Of course. ETA, ten minutes." He snapped the phone shut, then looked at Trowa.

"Sorry, pal, but I'm not going to get Quatre. They've finally got a GPS lock on my sister. Can you find it back to Sandrock on your own?"

Trowa thought. "Yeah. But I'm not going. I'll help you."

"This isn't a game. She's in danger, and it's likely to get very messy. Go to Quatre."

"No. You can't do this alone, Heero. Duo and Wufei will protect Quatre... I know them. But things should be fixed by those with the power to fix them. That's why I was upset with Quatre. I can help you."

Heero looked torn for a moment, but then nodded. "If you insist, I won't stop you. It's your life."

Heero shouldered his bag and left the alley, Trowa on his heels. Rin was stepping out of the bar.

"So... everything settled?" She asked.

"Yeah," Heero said. "Flag us a cab?"

Trowa looked at the busy road. They'd never catch a cab. But the petite bartender smirked. "Sure thing, Heero." She walked to the curb and let out an ear piercing whistle while holding her hand out. It wasn't but a moment before one of the yellow taxi cabs pulled over.

"Be safe, Heero!" Rin called out as the two men jumped in the cab.

"Thirteenth Warehouse, Old Edwards Road. And step on it," Heero told the driver.

"You got it," the cabbie said, and pulled back out into the traffic.


	47. Chapter 47

AN: To all my adoring readers... I LOVE YOU! Please... don't kill me! You'll never know what happens if you kill me!

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter 47**_

Noin observed her friend. She'd never seen the cool, calm, collected blond this distraught before. He'd weathered mergers and his father's wrath... he'd even dealt with attempted assassinations before. But never had she seen his smooth polish so dull and listless... those deep teal eyes in so much turmoil.

"You love him," she said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Zechs raised his head from where he was bent over the desk and looked from his girlfriend to his boss.

"Quatre?" He asked, looking for confirmation.

"I..." Quatre sighed. "I don't know... No. I *do* know." He sighed again, a resigned sigh. "I do love him. I have absolutely no reasoning behind it. But I do. Somewhere between Vegas and here and now... I fell in love with him."

"Love usually doesn't follow reason. It had a nasty habit of being *un*reasonable," Zechs pointed out.

"Are you calling me unreasonable?" Noin asked sweetly.

Quatre and Zechs both chuckled.

"I don't know why, but... his opinion of me matters. More than anything, I want him to be happy and to be proud of me, of what I am and what I've done." Quatre frowned. "I... I thought he was. He *said* what I'd done didn't matter. I told him about that village... and he'd just comforted me. Not judging or anything. He accepted it."

"Maybe he has his reasons," Noin said. "I meet him for all of five minutes, but I got the impression he isn't one to give trust very easily."

"He isn't," Quatre agreed.

"He seemed upset over you not being willing to destroy Epyon," Zechs added.

Quatre's lips tilted in a sad smile. "No. He wasn't. You... you don't understand how they live down there. It's like it's not touched by the world at all. So calm and peaceful... Everyone is family. War isn't something they understand. Hell... even I don't like war, but I understand it. War brings nothing but sorrow. But... we must fight to keep our loved one's from sorrow. It's so damn complicated, Zechs. Why can't life ever be simple?"

"Life *is* simple," Noin said. "It's *us* that are complicated, and we complicate life."

"That makes little sense, Lu," Quatre said wryly.

"Makes more sense than you going on about war," she shrugged. "My advice is to talk. Communication is key in relationships. Talk and see how far you go towards understanding each other. Because that's the important thing. Each other."

"When did you get so wise?" Quatre asked, looking up at her.

She lifted a shoulder in another elegant shrug. "When the almighty workaholic decided to go on vacation with his husband," she smirked.

"Haha."

"Professor Gee just called," Zechs lifted his head from the phone. "Epyon is ready. Shall we go?"

Quatre nodded. "Yes."

Sandrock HQ was quiet as they made their way down to the first floor. It was after-hours and they were the only people left in the building, save for Kim at the front desk. That's why Quatre's survival instinct kicked into overdrive.

He dropped to the ground as the first shot was fired.

"Quatre!" Zechs yelled.

"There's three of them!" Noin said.

"MOVE IT!" Quatre shouted, tugging her arm. And off they went, three men in quick pursuit of them.

#

"That was way too easy," Duo lamented as he and the other three stepped through the door of Sandrock Headquarters.

"Don't complain," Wufei said, uneasily shifting the backpack on his shoulders.

"Don't talk yet," Emily said, stepping between the two lovers. "Show ain't over 'til the fat lady si..."

"Duo? Wufei?" Quatre was running headlong down the hall, right towards them. A woman and man were beside him. Their faces were panicked. "RUN!"

Midii and Emily, sensible people they were, listened. Emily yanked on the arm of the stunned secretary standing beside the desk. Then they turned and bolted back out of the doors. Duo just stood staring stupidly, and Wufei braced himself. It wasn't until Quatre and the other two were closer that they saw the reason for the panic.

Three men were hot on Quatre's heels. One man raised a gun, and fired off a shot. Duo instinctively ducked as the glass window behind him shattered.

"Hot damn! What the fuck have we gotten ourselves into, 'Fei?" Duo demanded.

"RUN, DAMNIT!" The man with Quatre screamed, his long platinum blond hair streaming out behind him. Wufei and Duo took a dive, skidding behind the front desk as bullets pinged all around them.

Wufei paused for only a moment. Then he dropped to his knee, and pulled of the backpack, peering in it. Heero had said... Eureka!

"Shit, man," Duo exclaimed as Wufei withdrew two glocks from the bag. "He had you carrying around *guns*!"

"Shut up, Duo," Wufei said, handing Duo a gun. "Shut up and *fight*."

"I can't use a gun," Duo looked at Wufei like he was crazy.

"I've seen you use your Dad's Remington!"

"Hunting guns! Rifles, shotguns! Not like shooting at someone else!"

Wufei grunted, easily loaded the gun and stood up to look over the counter and fire off two shots.

Quatre dove around the desk as the other two with him ducked into the elevator, closing themselves off from the fight.

"Where did *you* learn to shoot?" Quatre asked breathlessly as Wufei handed him a pistol.

"Police academy, back in high school," Wufei said, firing another shot to cover as Quatre's friends escaped out the door, and with Duo firing a rather shaky first shot, forcing the three men back into the hall, though they still poked around the corner to fire off shots.

"Apparently he decided history teaching was a better profession than 'Serving and Protecting'," Duo smirked. Quatre ducked and flinched as a volley of bullets hit around them, then leaned up to fire off three well-aimed shots in quick succession.

"Self defense," Quatre explained in reply to Duo's raised eyebrow. "Zechs thought it best I knew how to defend myself in any given situation."

"Smart man," Duo said. His second and third shots were much more steadier as he compared the handgun to what he knew about hunting with shotguns.

Wufei looked towards the exit. "Think we can make it out of here?"

"If we had cover fire, one person at a time," Quatre nodded. "Duo first. Then you, Wufei. Then I'll go."

"Quatre first, then Duo, then me," Wufei argued. "Duo's not as good a shot. We need someone on both sides for cover."

Quatre nodded agreement.

"Sounds like a plan," Duo said. "On the count of three. One... Two... Three."

Quatre took off for the door as Wufei and Duo provided cover fire. As soon as Quatre was in a safe position to fire... Duo began another countdown. "One... Two..." A small round canister landed in front of him.

"Oh, fuck," he lamented as he stared at it.

"Duo?" Wufei turned to look at his husband. "What...?"

"This is so uncool..." Duo finished as the canister exploded.

#

"I can't believe Dr. Po agreed with this," Hilde muttered as she supported Delana, helping her older sister to sit down on the bed.

"Shut up," Cathy mumbled from where Howard and Alejandro were settling her down on the other side of the bed. "'Dun like hospitals. Never have."

"I don't like this," Howard said, pacing back and forth. "You should both still be in the hospital."

"Nothing's really wrong with us," Delana argued. "Just a little banged and bruised. The burns aren't even really that bad."

"You stopped breathing," Hilde deadpanned. "And that's 'nothing really wrong?'"

Delana waved her away. "Asphyxiation. A bit too much smoke. I'm fine. We're fine. Everythings fine. I just want a little more sleep," she admitted, noticing Cathy had already fallen back into slumber. Really. Her family could be very overprotective something. But she couldn't complain. She'd done the exact same thing when hher father... when her brother... when ANYONE came home from the hospital.

"Juice!" Mei proclaimed, the little girl arriving with two carefully held cups. Maia and Vanny were right behind her.

"Miss Megan said juice *always* make you feel better," Mei said, sitting a cup beside her aunt.

Delana smiled. "Does she now? Well, Miss Megan should know her stuff," she took a sip of the juice. "Thank you, darling. Now how about you take Gran'ma downstairs and tell her all about Timmy and the others? I think she might have a present for you, too."

Mei glanced warily at the woman. "Present?"

Cecilia held out her hand and held her breath. "Yes. We've all been waiting for you for a long time, Meilan."

Mei looked from Delana to Cecilia, and reluctantly she took the woman's hand and smiled up at her. "You're my Gran'ma?"

Cecilia nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'm your Grandma, darling. You'll always have family from now on."

#

Heero and Trowa jumped out of the cab the moment it stopped. Heero tossed the money at the driver. "Get as far away from here as you can," Heero advised.

The cab pulled away and the two men looked up at the warehouse in front of them. It was clearly abandoned, but there were construction materials around, and numerous dumpsters lining the street around them... and it had a sign in front of it. Some French construction team for some type of office building.

"Dermail," Heero hissed, noting the French wording. "I should have known he was behind this."

"I take it that this Dermail is..."

At that moment, the door at the front of the building burst open, four men pouring out in a dead run.

Heero's gun was up and out before anyone could blink or even think. "Dermail! Freeze! You're under arrest for kidnapping and international conspiracy."

The man skidded to a stop, a confused look on his face... and then he broke out laughing.

"Yuy? Oh, this is priceless!"

"Duke Dermail... you're insane," Heero noted. "And you're going to jail."

The old man just laughed. "No, no. I'm going to die. And so are you... and so is that genius of a sister of yours.

"You're crazy," Heero reiterated. Then, after a quick though. "I kill crazy people."

"Oh, this is priceless," the man chuckled madly. "She thought she was saving you! And... oh, god, you're going to die, too! We're all going to die! Hahahaha!"

"What the fuck?" Trowa asked. He was so confused it wasn't even funny. What the hell was going on?

It wasn't until then that they heard it. Trowa looked up to the darkening sky, making out the single object that was making the noise. "Um... Heero? Is that a..."

"DUCK!" Heero yelled, jerking Trowa's arm. They dove out into the street and behind a dumpster as the missile hit the building. The shockwave pushed them and everything around them further away, even as the warehouse exploded in a loud and fiery explosion.

"JEZZY!" Heero screamed in horror as he struggled to sit up, only for Trowa to pull him back down. The warehouse was no more... nothing but a pile of burning rubble crumbled in upon itself.

Heero's arms wrapped around himself as he fell to his knees, tears on his face.

"NO! JEZZY!"


	48. Chapter 48

Okay. So... it's like way way way overdue... but let's go into a quick recap of the story so far. Skip this bit if you don't care and want to go straight back into the story. I just figured with as many twists as is in this story... this might help a bit.

An inspiration-less Trowa and newly Out-Of-Business and disowned Quatre wake up in a Vegas hotel room with no memories of the night before or how they came to be married. Both think their 'amnsesia' is caused by way to much to drink, even though all their friends- Relena, Heero and Wufei and Duo adamantly deny that either drank very much that night.

Deciding that there had to have been something between them to cause them to get married int he first place, the two strangers agree to try to make things work between them. Quatre goes with Trowa back to his rual Middle Of Nowhere Tennessee home-town and meets his big crazy family and learns a different pace of life than his own New York City one.

Along the way, we met Emily and Dorothy... both girls who seemed to have something to hide and may know more about what's going on than they let on... though their true knowledge is still being shown. Emily's cousin and aunt are out to kill everyone with knowledge of Quatre's 'doomsday device'- Wing Zero. Dorothy has mysteriously vanished in the aftermath of Trowa and Duo's sisters both being gravely injured when Trowa's house caught on fire- purposely, we find out, by a group of men apparently working for Duke Dermail.

We meet Megan and her family... who help Duo and Wufei adopt Meilan, a young Chinese girl. The Spanish-American family is now caught in a war they have nothing to do with and have nearly died just trying to survive. We gain insight on Midii Une... who was being blackmailed by... someone... with info on her past and her sister- 'Lady' Annika Une- who spent several years in a mental home and is now engaged to Trowa's aunt's ex-husband, Treize Kushrenada. After Midii tells her blackmailers to shove it, Treize is determined to find out who dared try to hurt his fiance' or his family.

Quatre's sister Iria is found dead... murdered by her own sister Ninette, though nobody knows this yet. Quatre... Trowa in tow... heads to NYC to deal with this new shock.

Duo and Wufei joined forces with Heero, Emily, and Midii to travel to New York to find Trowa and Quatre... since apparently no less than two factions of people want the two of them dead.

Heero's sister, Jezzy, is kidnapped by Dermail after helping to save Megan and her family and is taken to NYC. Dermail has stolen the device called Wing Zero and attempts to force Jezzy to use it. In a rash decision, Jezzy uses Wing to call a military missile to hit and destroy the warehouse she's being held in in an attempt to destroy Wing and kill Dermail.

Heero finds out where his sister is being held, and together with Trowa- who's had a row with Quatre- they head to the warehouse only to find a near mad Dermail... and only seconds before the warehouse explodes... with Heero's sister apparently still inside.

Wufei and Duo head to Sandrock HQ to find Quatre... only to be immidiately embroiled in a gun-fight.

Now... let's go figure out what new cliffhangers I can create for my dear readers!

PS... sorry about the delay of this chapter, and the shortness of the actual chapter. I've had inspiration flowing in for other fics lately, so my attention may have drifted slightly!

PPS... I'm sorry for all of the time jumping. But it's never more than a few minutes from scene to scene. Most everything going on now is all happening pretty much at the same time. Ie, Duo and Wufei's shootout scene happened pretty much at the same exact time as Trowa and Heero's conversation at the bar, with maybe a few minutes difference. The bit with Delana and company happened at the same time, as well. (Well, technically an hour apart, but still at the same time. I don't pretend to understand Time Zones or DST... and kidishcaresh can tell you how clueless I am! It sucks.)

#

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter 48**_

#

Sei Lovecraft was royally PISSED.

That arrogant bastard had knocked her out, then tied her up! And worse! He left her alone... under the supervision of that naive brat of a spoiled princess!

That soft tone and sweet voice annoyed the hell out of her. So she was glad when unconsiousness wanted to claim her again, and let herself drift away.

The next time she woke... she was alone. As her head cleared, she realized her surroundings. She was no longer tied up in that old woman's house. She was alone, tied in some dark room somewhere. The world around her was quiet.

Sei smirked. They most certainly didn't know her that well, now did they? She spent a few moments twisting her wrist around. The ties were loose, but not loose enough for her to just slip free. She spent a good hour, she thought later, working on loosening the bindings before she was able to escape.

Stupid people, she thought, getting out of her 'cell'. Lock her up in a shed. Right next to a driveway full of defenseless cars. She knew she was at the Maxwell place. The vibrant purple and blue Jeep told her that much, as well as the horses grazing in their pastures.

Sneaking as best she knew, wincing a bit at the headache she still had, she slipped close to a plain little blue Ford that she knew belonged to Trowa Barton's sister. Inconspicuous and plain. Perfect. Oh, God, the idiots! The keys were even in the cup holder! And a cell phone! Oh, this was PERFECT!

She left the Maxwell place in the dust, cell phone to her ear and calling in a few favors. She had to get back to New York in a heartbeat. With her luck, she'd miss out on all the fun stuff.

She was so concentrated on what she was doing, she never noticed the two pair of eyes staring at her... or the two even heartbeats in the back floorboard of the car.

#

(A minute or so earlier...)

"JEZEBEL!"

Her head snapped up as she saw Jasper running into the room.

"Jezzy? What's going on? Why'd they all run out?"

Abruptly, it was like a switch had been thrown in her mind. She didn't want to die. Sure, she'd accept it... but she didn't want to die. And Jasper. Jasper would die and he wouldn't even know why. Or that she'd been the one to kill him.

"I'm sorry," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "It's the only way. I had to. We... we're all going to die."  
"What? Jezzy what's happening?"

"This place is going to go 'kaboom'," she explained as Jasper dropped to his knees in front of her. She watched as his eyes widened in horror.

"Come on then! We need out of here!"

"Sorry. No time... We've got like maybe thirty seconds left."

"Oh, God..." Jasper sank down. "I..."

Jezzy sighed, and banged her head back against the metal of WING. A hollow ring sounded out... and Jezzy's eyes opened, immediately recalling the design specs. Titanium. Maybe...

"Jasper come on!" She snatched his hand and pulled him to his feet, scrambling inside the now dead machine.

"In!" she commanded, shoving him none too gently into the small cockpit.

"Jezzy? What?"

She ignored his fighting, and did the first thing she could think of. She threw herself on top of him, pressing him as far into the machine as possible... and she planted her lips firmly on his.

She barely had time to register what she'd done before her world was tilting, her eardrums nearly shattering with the noise as the earth moved beneath her. And as the world fell around her... she kept her lips on his.

#

Trowa didn't even bother checking for pulses on the three men who'd ran out of the building. Their bodies were burned and twisted. One looked like his neck had been snapped. The other's spine was nowhere near straight. And the last was nearly completely buried under a very heavy looking steel beam.

Truthfully, Trowa was more worried about the man he'd come to respect in the past hour. Heero's tears had dried quickly, leaving streaks down his dusty cheeks. And his eyes were frantic, yet cold. He was numbly, quickly looking through the rubble.

"Jezzy," he sobbed quietly as he dug around in no particular pattern.

"Heero," Trowa said. The man ignored him. "Heero," Trowa tried again.

"HEERO! Stop it! It's no use!" Trowa ordered.

"Shut the fuck up!" Heero shouted, turning to glare heatedly at him. "You don't know what the fuck I've been through. I've killed her once before!" His voice broke. "I can't loose her again. I can't!"

"I know how you feel, Heero! My house was set on fire with my sister in it! Come on. We shared the same DNA, me and her! I definitely know how you feel!"

Heero's face twisted in pain, and he sank to his knees in center of the now non-existent warehouse.

"We... we don't share DNA," Heero admitted quietly. "We're not related," he said.

Trowa blinked. "But... she's your sister?"

"Adopted," Heero clarified. "She just... fell into my life."

"Sisters tend to do alot of falling," Trowa observed.

Heero's chuckle was sad. "No... she literally *fell* into my life. She was trying to climb over the fence surrounding my military camp while I was walking the perimeter. She missed a foothold and tumbled about three feet, rolling and landing right there at my feet. That was the strangest thing that ever happened to me, meeting her. And possibly the best. Within ten minutes, she'd 'adopted' me. It took a couple months before I'd even admit I liked her. Years before I realized I loved her. She was my sister. We played brother and sister for others, just to cover why she was there, in an all boy camp. My father even had papers, saying she was my sister. After my father died... I wasn't old enough to assume legal guardianship of her, so family friends adopted us both, so once again I was her brother on paper as well as heart."

"If she's your sister in heart, then that's all that matters," Trowa comforted. "She obviously loved you."

"Too damn much," Heero muttered. "She always acts before thinking things through."

Trowa walked around, and began to dig amongst the rubble.

"What are you doing?"

"We can't just leave her here, now can we? We have to find her."

"No one could have survived this..." Heero said, looking around him.

"She did once," Trowa replied. "Quatre said she lived through that first explosion, right?"

"She did," Heero whispered, and began to stand up. Trowa grabbed a piece of charred metal and tossed it over his shoulders.

*Ping*

They both looked up at the almost hollow sounding ring of metal on metal, green eyes and blue looking back to where it had emanated from. Heero curiously rushed over, digging at where the sound had came.

"Oh my god..." Heero whispered as he brushed soot from a smooth, dented surface. It was white-silver beneath the ash... and he could faintly make out a familiar blue line. He knew the line was part of a pair of wings.

"Heero?"

"It's the Wing Zero," Heero practically exclaimed. "It's... it's in one piece!"

"It's not destroyed?"

"Titanium," Heero thought aloud. "The shell, the body... Quatre had it casted from Titanium alloy. Very strong... Trowa! Help me!"

Heero began to dig around it with renewed gusto, Trowa curious, confused, but joining in. It didn't take them long to uncover the opening, the side, blocked by a fallen beam. Heero peered into the dark interior, at the soft... barely visible... rise and fall of a still breathing body.

"Oh, god..."

"Heero? What is it?"

"She's alive!" Heero nearly screeched. "She's alive!"


	49. Chapter 49

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter 49**_

#

Quatre saw the man at the other end of the lobby pause, then throw something. And Quatre recognized exactly what it was.

"No! Duo! Wufei!"

Emily reacted quicker than anyone would have expected, throwing herself at the petite blond as he tried to re-enter the building. She dove on top of him, driving him to the ground even as the windows of the lobby burst outwards in a shower of glass.

"Duo!" Quatre struggled away from the slim girl, raising himself up to inspect the scene. Nothing but all the glass was broken, just as he'd expected. A concussion grenade going off inside a lobby made of glass and windows... what else? He saw Duo half sprawled over Wufei, as if trying to protect his husband.

"Damn fool! Down!" Emily hissed, grabbing his ankle and yanking him, causing him to face plant only a split second before gunfire resumed. She jerked him back behind the safety of the wall so they weren't sitting ducks anymore.

"We have to get them out of there!" Quatre argued, trying to get away again.

"We *can't*," Emily replied calmly. "We can't. We're outnumbered. And that was a concussion grenade. It could be worse, Quatre. *Alot* worse. At least they're alive! Staying here and getting ourselves shot and killed will not help them. We have to retreat and regroup."

"She's right, Mister Winner,"

Quatre looked up into the worried brown eyes of the receptionist. Kim, his mind supplied. Two children, a sister, a husband over-seas in Iraq. She'd recovered well during the fire-fight. But then, that's why Quatre had liked her as a receptionist. She usually had a pretty calm head on her shoulders.

"Now would probably be a good time to run away and live to fight another day," Midii quipped. "And to call lover-boy."

Reluctantly, Quatre nodded. They would get nowhere near Duo and Wufei like this.

"Let's retreat..."

Besides... he was confused. Why the hell was Duo and Wufei in New York to begin with? And what was Midii Une doing here? And *helping* him at that? He clearly remembered slapping the shit out of her.

He suddenly felt like he didn't know quite as much as he thought he did. Casting one last look in at his still prone friends, he allowed Emily and Midii to lead him and Kim away.

Breifly, he wondered how Catherine and Delana were doing. How was little Meilan? Wait... *where* was Meilan? If Duo and Wufei were here, was the little girl with Cecilia and Howard? How would he be able to explain if Duo and Wufei...

No. He wasn't going to think about it.

He looked up, startled, as he saw Zechs and Noin jogging around the corner.

"Quatre! Are you okay?" Zechs demanded.

"We took the elevator to the second floor and then took the service elevator at the back down," Noin explained. "Quatre? What's wrong?"

Aqua eyes blinked up into dark sapphire as he had a sudden, silent epiphany.

"Epyon," he said calmly. "We're going to destroy Epyon."

#

Sei exclaimed in relief as she pulled the small car into the empty field. Well... it was empty save for the helicopter.

"Chip," she nodded to the black haired man waiting on her as she turned off the car and got out.

"Ms. Lovecraft. Madame L said you needed an escort to NYC?"

"Indeed," she said. "I have a few pests to exterminate. Including a few big fat rats named Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner."

"Not while *I'm* here."

Sei spun around, and Chip whipped out a gun from his belt... only to find themselves face to face...

With a ten year old?

"You're the Maxwell brat, right?" Sei demanded. "And Barton's little cousin."

Vanny's sapphire eyes sparkled as Maia stood behind her. God, but that voice just irked her. Annoyed, she pulled back another centimeter on the string held in her right fingers.

Chip- who rather looked like a *chimp* to Vanny- laughed at her. And she hated when people laughed at her.

"That's really cute, kid." He cocked the gun in his hand. "But don't bring toys to a gunfight."

Vanny hissed her annoyance and let go of the string.

*Thrum*

She held the bow down and reloaded another arrow from the black leather quiver Maia held out before the man even knew what happened.

"What the fuck?" The man demanded, clutching his bleeding hand. The gun was on the ground, where it had skittered away as the man dropped it.

Vanny was sure she hadn't actually hurt him. She's only nicked him, she thought. At least... she hoped.

She hadn't the time or the room for the composite bow she used when she, Hilde and her father went hunting. But she'd at least remembered to grab the *real* arrows this time. The steel tipped, sharpened ones and not the flimsy practice things that she'd threatened that blond girl with. These arrows could rip through skin and flesh

"Fucking brat," the man howled. Vanny had brought the bow back up, keeping it trained on the man.

"Nice shooting, kid," Sei complimented, tilting her head. "Where'd you learn?"

"My dad. I've been bow hunting since I was old enough to hold the bow."

"Okay. I'll bite. But why are you here, kid? Why aren't you at home with your family?"

It was Maia who spoke. "My cousin's one of the ones you're after to kill. We won't let you do that. And I *like* Quatre. You can't hurt my family."

"Hn. Shoot me if you must, but I'm leaving." Sei turned, pushed Chip out of her way and climbed into the helicopter. Vanny hesitated a moment too long, and missed her chance to shoot.

"Come on, Maia." Vanny brought the bow down and rushed forward.

Sei didn't say anything as the two girls climbed into the helicopter. She only started the engines and took off, after grunting at them to strap in.

Hn. Looked like she could be adding 'kidnapping' to the massive list of charges already against her. Oh, joy.

#

Duo awoke, not quite sure where he was. The ground beneath him was hard, unforgiving. The air was stale and umoving. He imidiately hated it.

"Ugh... did y'get the name o' that 747 that hit me?"

A soft chuckle met his ears.

"Duo? Duo, listen to me. Are you okay?"

Duo's eyes blinked open and he stared above him. It was dark, no light anywhere, it seemed... but he could still make out the onyx eyes of his beloved.

"Um... 'Fei?" he muttered.

"Careful," Wufei warned as Duo tried to sit up. Duo looked at his lover, hands reaching out so that palms could trace the face he adored. There was a split lip and a growing bruise to the temple... and his hair was loose and tangled, but he was alive, and mostly safe.

"Satisfied that I'm all in one piece?" Wufei asked warmly.

"If something had happened to you..." Duo said quietly and let the sentence trail off. Wufei didn't need to hear the rest. Duo would likely either go homicidal or suicidal. He tended to take things to the extreme. Including anger and depression.

"I'm safe, Duo," Wufei comforted, arms going around his lover. "Well, relatively speaking, of course."

Duo chuckled. "So... where the hell are we?"

"I'm not sure where. Those men. They were saying something about someone called Ninette and someone called Quinze. I'd never heard those names before. Once they figured out I didn't know anything, they put me in here and I found you still asleep. The concussion grenade really hit you, didn't it?"

"Concusion grenade? Ah, that explains why I'm still alive."

"Yeah."

"Um... 'Fei?"

"Yes?"

"I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me."

"Just that they tried to be a little *persuasive* in getting their information."

"The split lip?" Duo growled, tracing his lover's lips in the dark. How dare they hurt his love? He would...

"Yes. Just a few bruises is all," Wufei said, interrupting Duo's darkening thoughts. Duo could hear the lie in his lover's voice... but he didn't call him on it. There was time for that later. Well... maybe.

"Wufei? There's something else, too... isn't there?"

"Just go back to sleep, Duo. It's all we can do for the moment."

"But I don't FEEL like sleeping," Duo grumbled, trying to get in a good look at his surroundings. It was dull, he decided. Four walls, a ceiling, and a floor. And nothing else. Come to think of it... he couldn't even see a door. Or see any source of light. Or feel any...

"Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"The air feels stale. Like... really really stale. And unmoving."

"Yes," came the whisper.

"Oh, God," the reality hit home, the dots connecting. They'd cut off their source of air? "Don't tell me we're going to suffocate in here!"

"Duo, please calm down. Just go back to sleep, love."

"Go to sleep? What? So I can just go out peacefully like that?" Duo layed back down, thudding his head almost painfully against the floor. "What a lame way to die."

"Duo, please..."

"Don't 'Duo, please' me, Chang Wufei. I'm... Why are you sitting there so calm?" True, Duo thought, his husband was sitting there peacefully, as if meditating.

"Stay calm if you want to live a little longer," Wufei sighed, annoyed.

"We don't stand a chance if something drastic doesn't happen," Duo snipped back.

"I'm doing everything I can just in case that something drastic does happen," was the reply.

"Huh?"

"Sleep. Or meditate," Wufei sighed. "You breath less than you do by talking and ranting. Please Duo... I don't want to die here any more than you do. I don't want to loose you. I came too damn close before... not again, Duo. No. I don't want to come that close ever again."

Duo heard the pleading in his lover's voice, and crawled up next to him, resting his head in his lap as Wufei's hands came to softly stroke his arm, his hair, his side. He was overcome with love... love and devotion.

"Okay," he whispered. While there would have been more fun and exciting ways to die... he could accept going out in his lover's arms.

"Hey Wufei?" He asked.

"Yes Duo?"

"Keep me company until the end?"

"Forever, Duo. Forever."


	50. Chapter 50

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter 50**_

_**#**_

Quatre wasn't quite sure what happened. The past few hours were all a blur to him. From the shoot-out and forward... everything had happened so fast; it was dizzying.

He'd tried calling Heero as they'd made their way away from the building, only to have Trowa answer the cell. From there, a flurry of explanations on both parts until here he was, waiting in the hospital lobby for the doctor to come tell them how the surgery went.

Jasper, Quatre had discovered, was rather mildly injured for the force of the blast he was in. A broken arm, two fractured ribs, a mild concussion, and various cuts, scrapes, burns and bruises. The doctors said they wanted to keep him over night at least, for observation mainly from their fear of the concussion.

Jezebel was a different matter. Along with a day old, untreated gunshot wound to her abdomen, the force of the explosion rattling their titanium sanctuary had dislocated a shoulder, fractured her ankle, broke at least one rib- which had punctured her lung, and a major concussion. Surgery had been required to fix her rib and clean out the bullet wound, but the doctors weren't certain what state she'd wake up in. If she woke up at all. She'd managed to save Jasper from the worst of the blast by holding him as far inside Wing as possible, but in doing so she'd opened herself to more wounds... including the ragged cuts and burns across her back.

All in all, both were very lucky to be alive, considering that the building around them had been completely decimated. Heero knew this, and yet Quatre could only watch as his friend worried.

Things were not turning out so well, Quatre thought as he leaned against Trowa. As things stood... they were very bad.

Duo and Wufei were missing. There was no telling what shape they were in or who had them... that was if they were even alive. Their daughter might never get to know her parents.

Jezzy might very well be dying right now for her efforts in destroying Wing. Although that sacrifice might very well prove to have been in vain. Wing might be gone... but Epyon was still there.

He'd called Relena, only to discover that the Lovecraft girl- Emily's cousin, apparently- had escaped and more than likely had Vanny Maxwell and Maia Kushrenada hostage. Treize had not been pleased to hear his daughter had been abducted and was on his way to New York right then with his girlfriend, who was apparently Midii's sister Annika, though everyone called her 'Lady'.

Dermail was dead... but someone still wanted them dead. Probably more than one someone.

And Iria was still dead.

No, Quatre thought. Nothing was turning out well.

"Who's the one signing for Jezebel Haptism?"

"Hartisan," Heero corrected, turning to face the doctor in the scrubs who'd just walked out into the waiting room. The woman's blue eyes were weary, and it looked like a curly strand of dull brown hair was falling into her face.

"Pardon?"

"Hartisan. Her name is not Haptism, it's Hartisan."

The doctor tilted her head.

"Hal said it was his daughter? But she has a different name?"

"Long story," Heero sighed. "The point, doctor?"

"Oh, yes. I'm Doctor Candace Riley. Physically, we've managed to patch her up pretty well. We've gotten the bullet out and cleaned her up nicely. The rib, the shoulder... everything should heal up very quickly. It's the concussion that has me worried. If she wakes up, she'll ..."

"If?" Heero asked, face paling.

"If," the doctor repeated. "And even then, it's hard to tell if she'll be, well. I'm going to be frank. We don't know what state her mind will be in. She could be out for a day and wake up with amnesia. She could be out for a week, and wake up just fine. There's really so very many possibilities that could play out. We've done what we can for her. It's up to her, now. All you can do is wait."

Heero lifted a hand and waved, acknowledging what she'd said. His face was blank, emotionless.

"I'm going to contact Allelulijah and see if he wants to keep her here or move her. Is there an alternate name you wish us to use on her records?"

"Jane Thomas," Heero said, rattling off one of the alias's Marie had set up for her. There were perks when your parents once worked for the shadier side of the military. "You should find her files readily enough."

"If there are no questions..."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "We've finished surgery. They should be moving her into the room now. I'll send a nurse for you as soon as they settle her, okay?"

Heero nodded, and when Dr. Riley turned to walk away, Heero's friends saw him visibly slump.

Quatre stood up and placed a hand around Heero's shoulders. "Things will turn out alright," he assured.

Even if he didn't quite believe that himself.

And the look in Heero's eyes told him that Heero knew that.

#

Delana sat, leaning back against the headrest. It had been a horrid fight earlier. When it had been discovered that Vanny and Maia were missing... as well as Duo and Wufei... Delana had been all for charging out and rescuing them. It had taken Cathy, Hilde, Howard, Cecilia, Megan *and* Alejandro to keep her in bed. Mostly, though, it had been a very underhanded move by Cathy, insisting that *she* needed Delana right now, and Megan's sneaky insinuation that Meilan- thankfully asleep right now- needed Delana, too, now that her parents were MIA.

Delana sighed softly, brushing a hand over Cathy's curls. She'd just *found* this love with her best friend. Why did she have to come so close to loosing it? Why couldn't Life just play nice and let her enjoy Love while she had it?

At least her parents were accepting of Cathy. And they hadn't seemed all that shocked, either. Hm. Now if only Life could play fair.

"Stop thinking so loudly," Cathy mumbled, opening an eye to peer up at her best friend.

Delana chuckled softly. "Go back to sleep, Cathy. I'm not going anywhere."

"Can't sleep. Like I said... you're thinking too loudly for me to sleep."

Delana looked, and it certainly didn't seem like Cathy was up for falling back asleep. She sighed. "I was just thinking about how I just found you... and how everything is so messed up. Why can't things be simple?"

Cathy lifted the shoulder she wasn't laying on in a shrug. "I don't know. But I don't want you to leave me, Delana."

"I told you... I"m not going anywhere." She entwined Cathy's fingers with hers. "I'm with you to stay."

"But you're right. Things are bad. I don't even have a home anymore," Cathy said, her voice low.

"Rubbish. Your home is right here with me. I"m not letting you go."

"Isn't it a little soon to be moving in with each other? We haven't even been dating a week," Cathy pointed out wryly.

"But we've known each other years," Delana said, suddenly serious. "Cathy... I love you. I want you here, with me. Forever."

"Sounds like you're talking about marriage," Cathy whispered.

"I am. Maybe not now... but one day? Would you ever think of that, Cathy? Do you think that years from now..." She paused to swallow. "One day, if I asked... would you marry me?"

Cathy looked up, meeting Delana's serious and sparkling eyes.

Yes, they'd only been a 'couple' for a few days- if that. They'd barely shared more than a handful of relatively chaste kisses in those short hours. On the one hand... there was that.

On the other... they'd known each other since they were children. They'd cried together, laughed together. They'd slept together- platonicly, of course. They'd told each other their deepest secrets. They were best friends, with an intimacy that rivaled that of Delana and Duo in it's depth. The leap from 'friends-like-sisters' to 'girlfrieds-like-lovers' hadn't been that hard of a choice for Cathy to make. She loved Delana. Changing the perception of that love didn't seem that hard for her.

But *marriage*? Of course she loved Delana... but was that love enough for Cathy to one day vow to NEVER want to love anyone else? To vow to love and cherish, to support, to hold in sickness and in health. To give over everything she was? And to receive everything Delana was in return? Could she one day say 'yes' if Delana asked her that question?

She peeked inside her own heart, but she already knew the answer.

"Yes," she whispered, looking and meeting those violet-indigo eyes straight on. "Yes," she said a little firmer. "I wouldn't need years, or 'one days'. I love you. That's enough for me. That's enough for now."

In Cathy's memory, she'd never seen Delana more beautiful than that moment. Face lit up with joy, eyes bright and sparkling with un-shed tears, lips tilted in a blinding smile. Her hair was a mess, there was a scrape down her cheek, and she was covered in bandages, and her arm was in a sling... and yet she was never more beautiful.

Cathy laughed in happiness, and met her lover halfway when the other girl leaned down to kiss her.

Yes. That was enough for now.


	51. Chapter 51

**Waking Up In Vegas**

**Chapter Fifty One**

#

The first thing Duo noticed upon awakening was the rush of cool, sweet air over his body. And the scuffled sound of people coming in.

The second was Wufei being wrenched up, away from him.

"Changed your mind yet? Remember something?"

A string of Chinese curses let loose, and Duo barely hung onto his laughter as his sleep-fogged mind recognized his lover calling whoever it was an arrogant traitorous harpy with the heart and face of a pig.

As his eyes finally blinked open, Duo caught Wufei's exclamation as the sound of a fist hitting gut met his ears.

"Hey!" Duo shouted, scrambling to his feet only to be knocked down. A woman stood over him. He was blinded by the sudden rush of light from the door, but he could make out a lean silhouette and long, long hair that glowed with a gold nimbus in the light.

"You two are way too much trouble. I don't know why we even bother." He felt something being set in his hand as he was pushed away. And damn, but that voice sounded familiar. "Lock up the door. And this time... it doesn't get opened."

"You're going to kill us!" Duo exclaimed. "Bitch!"

"Death is a gift given to us at birth," the woman said, and he could just imagine her shrugging coldly. "So Happy Birthday."

"Duo?" Wufei asked as the door, wherever, whatever it had been was closed, once more cutting of the light... and the air.

What the fuck, Duo thought, running his hands over the *thing*. An Ipod, it felt like. He pushed a button he found, and the screen illuminated, showing clearly a blueprint of a building. Not just an Ipod, he realized, scrolling down to find more blueprints... and a single message.

"Door Unlocked... ~D."

"Who the hell is D?" Duo asked.

"Did you not see who the hell was doing this to us?" Wufei demanded. "And what is that?"

Duo closed his eyes, trying to place the voice and the silhouette. Eureka.

He snapped his eyes back open. He had no idea how she'd gotten here, but damn was he glad. He only hoped it wasn't an elaborate plan to kill them.

Duo showed Wufei his gift.

"I have no idea what game she's playing at," Duo said... "But that blonde bitch may have just saved our lives!"

#

Sei let her eyes drift once more to the child sitting in the co-pilot's seat. She still had no idea how she got tangled up into this. Damn. Couldn't anything ever be simple?

"Where did a ten year old get so... brave?" She wondered aloud.

Sapphire eyes looked over at her as her voice transmitted through the headset they'd all donned.

"It's not bravery to protect those you love," the girl replied. "And I'm almost thirteen, thank you very much."

"Those you love? And what does a *almost* thirteen year old know about love?"

Vanessa Maxwell looked at the woman with something almost like pity. "Alot," she said softly. "My family *is* love. That's what our roots are. That's what family means. There's no way to explain it. It just *is*."

Sei blinked. Of all people, why did she have to end up with a pre-teen philosopher in her helicopter. She smiled lightly. Well... it could be worse. At least the child wasn't emo.

"We're almost there," she said, feeling a bit lighter than she did hours ago. "When we're down on the ground, I'll find you your brother, kid. But after that... all bets are off. I've still got a duty to do. And... that *does* include taking out Quatre Winner. No offense, kid," she glanced back at Maia. "But I might have to add that Trowa you're so fond of to that list."

Maia simply glared. Sei chuckled, dubbing that the girl's 'you-can-just-try-and-see' look. Somehow, Sei got the feeling these girls were not to be underestimated.

#

Quatre placed a comforting hand on Heero's shoulder as the half-Japanese man stared at his sister. There were various machines hooked to her, monitoring her heart-rate and other statistics. A pulse-ox hooked to her finger, an IV into her arm. She just lay there, barely breathing.

"... my fault..." Heero whispered.

"Not your fault," Quatre said. "If anything... it's mine. I never should have invented that stupid machine. She destroyed it.. and it almost killed her."

"Mister Yuy?"

Heero blinked at the doctor. It was Dr. Riley again. She smiled at him softly and held up a small ziplock bag. "Most of her clothing wasn't salvageable. We did find these, though. And we figured you would like to hold onto it."

Heero took the ziplock bag and tilted it's contents out into his palm. A long silver chain, with two tags and a small round charm. "My dog tags," he said, rubbing a ashy smudge from the front of one tag to read the name on it. Indeed, it was his name. Heero Yuy.

Dr. Riley smiled again, and let herself back out of the room, leaving Heero and Quatre alone with the sleeping girl.

"I gave these to her years and years ago, when I first resigned from active duty and started working with Allelujah. I gave her the tags with my name on them and started wearing my father's." He pushed the tag aside to regard the small circular charm. "I don't know this, though."

"I gave that to her," Quatre said softly. "It's very important and she agreed to safeguard it with her life. I thought it was gone when she passed away. But as long as she has it... it's safe."

"What is it?"

Quatre shook his head. "It's best if it's completely forgotten, Heero."

Heero nodded, thinking he didn't *want* to know.

"This is all my fault, Heero. And I promise you. I'm going to fix it."

"Ninette," Sayid murmured, ensconcing his daughter in his arms.

"I miss her so, Daddy," the woman cried. They stood in the center of Sayid's study. The other girls had already left, but Ninette had stayed.

"We all do, daughter. We all do." Indeed... one never knew until they were gone how much one loved them. He'd had cross words with Iria. He'd yelled and screamed. He'd disowned her, dis-inherited her... he'd even gone as far as black-listing her. His own flesh and blood. All it had done was loose him a child and gain him and enemy. And now... oh, no. Now he'd done the same to Quatre. And all over that petty disagreement. All because Quatre had different values, beliefs than he. No.

That couldn't happen. He wasn't going to loose another child that way.

He pulled away from his brown haired daughter, who blinked owlishly at him through her glasses. "Daddy?" She questioned.

"I have to call your brother. This feud is silly. I can't believe I had to loose a child to realize that. Quatre is my son. Even if we don't see eye to eye, he's the best businessman I know, and a hell of an engineer." He shook his head. "I'm so stupid, Nette. Even if we're not on the same page... he's still the best person to run WEI after me. I have to call him... and I need to call the lawyers, too. And I... Nette?"

The unmistakeable click of a gun's safety being turned off caused him to turn back and look at his daughter. Her brown eyes glared at him, her slim arms holding the gun perfectly steady.

"Nette? What...?"

"I can't let you call him, Daddy," she said. "I'm sorry... but I'm pretty sure Quatre won't be alive long enough to inherit WEI. Well... he just may live longer than you, though that's neither here nor there, really."

"Ninette... what kind of game are you playing?" He demanded, eyes cautiously kept on the gun.

The woman smirked.

"No, Daddy. I'm not playing. How do they say it? Oh... yeah. Game Over."


	52. Chapter 52

AN: Special dedication to Kira'sTastefulTradgedy for some of the most amazing reviews ever! And as usual, this chapter is ALWAYS dedicated to Kimi-chan, Emily-chan, and Meg-chan!

**#**

**Waking Up In Vegas**

**Chapter Fifty Two**

#

"At the risk of sounding cliché," Wufei whispered, "This seems easy."

"Too easy," Duo nodded. "But it's either this or staying in that damn room... and I'd rather go out fighting."

"I'd rather not go at all," Wufei grumbled as he followed behind Duo. For fifteen minutes, they'd been walking. Well, walking **quickly**. Wufei followed and let his braided lover lead, seeing as Duo was the architect and actually understood the blueprints that that bitch had given them. So far, they'd proven correct. And so far, the tips on avoiding the people here were proven correct, too.

Apparently, they were being held in an office building. Probably somewhere not far from where they'd been captured at. Slipping down halls, through rooms. Duo was having the time of his life, just about. Wufei knew his husband liked adrenaline rushes... but really. He could have at least **acted** a bit more scared.

So lost in his thoughts, Wufei jerked, surprised when he and Duo rounded a corner... and plowed straight into somebody.

It was a struggle of limbs, a flash of light glinting off of a gun. Wufei saw the barrel of the gun lift up... and Duo was in it's path. With an angered growl, Wufei launched himself at whomever had the audacity to point a gun at his lover. Feet kicked, arms lashed out... Wufei heard a grunt as a foot caught Duo, who disengaged himself from the fight. The gun went off, Duo let out a cry... panicked, Wufei increased his efforts to gain the upper-hand.

But it didn't last long. Wufei shoved at the woman... it was **clearly** a woman if the chest under him was any clue... and grabbed the gun in a swift move. He scrambled back even as she rose to her feet.

"Don't shoot," she said, hands raised slightly.

Wufei stood, unmoved, the gun still pointed at her chest. Her golden hair fell in a cascade around her, her slate gray eyes observing them cooly. She was a far cry from the little waitress back in Tennessee. She'd always seemed sort of out-of-place down there. Here... she fit in perfectly. From the black headband in her hair, to the sleeveless black dress she wore that fit like a second skin.

"Bitch," Wufei growled, his hand never wavering as he held the gun steady.

"I never wanted to hurt you," Dorothy Catalonia said softly. "My boss- Duke Dermail- had mad schemes. Twisted and sick visions of ruling the world through war." She lifted a shoudler in an elegant shrug. "I thought it was quite visionary at first, but he became even more demented. I was sent to Tennessee to keep watch, because we found out that there were two Serpents in the town."

"Emily," Duo said, clutching his bleeding arm. Wufei cast a worried glance at him. Had Duo been hit? Or merely grazed by the bullet? "You were sent to keep an eye on Emily."

"Find out *why* the town was so important that Louisa Lovecraft would send her own family out there," Dorothy corrected. Wufei's gun never wavered. "And when we realized the connection between your Trowa and Dekim Barton... it just added to the mystery. I've been *raised* in this life. The deceit, the turmoil. But I didn't want you to get hurt," she said. "That's the funny thing about killing people. It never hurts when they're nameless, faceless. But once you know someone, once they have a name, a face... then it's near impossible to face the guilt. I don't want to face that quilt."

"So you helped us," Wufei observed. "You left the door unlocked. You gave Duo that map..."

She nodded. "I fooled security, down-staffed the guards. I did my best to save you. Damnit, but you weren't supposed to be here anyway. You should have stayed home with your daughter!"

"We would have if someone hadn't of tried to kill my sister," Duo hissed. "I protect my family. I *avenge* them."

"Duke Dermail is dead... the Wing Zero is apparently destroyed. But this isn't over. There are still people out there that will kill for the knowledge of Wing. You can't just waltz in and attack Quinze or Barton. They're both smarter than anyone gives them credit for. They're not mad like Dermail. And there's still someone else out there. I don't know who tried to burn down the Barton's house. I don't know who killed Quatre Winner's sister, but it wasn't one of our people. I would have known."

"Is there a way for you to help us?" Duo asked, struggling to his feet.

Dorothy nodded. "I'm tired of fighting. I just... I just wanna go back to being just a simple, bored waitress. No more of this death and destruction... I don't want any more innocent people to die. Not by my hands. You will have me... and this organization at your disposal."

Wufei nodded, and finally, the gun lowered just a fraction. With Dorothy's help... they could put an end to this once and for all.

"Okay," Wufei agreed.

Duo grinned. "Time to rock and roll, baby."

#

Wide aqua eyes glanced around the bottom floor.

"Daddy?"

Her brown hair was curled to perfection, her skin fair and glowing.

"Mina? Where are you?"

Willamina Winner turned to look at the door as her sister came in. Brown eyes, blond hair that was arrow straight and fell only to her shoulders. Beside her stood five others, all with some combination of either brown or aqua blue eyes and brown or pale blond hair.

"Marina," Mina said with a frown. "Where's father? I just remembered something I was going to ask him, but he's not down here. Wasn't he going to follow us down?"

"Probably still with Ninny," one of the girls- with blond curls and blue eyes- sneered. Maureen Winner-O'Neal tossed her curls. "Ninny's **always** trying to get him to herself."

"She's never gotten over not being the baby," Thalia replied. "It's kind of pathetic."

"Well, I for one am sick and tired of her trying to monopolize his time," Rebekah growled. "There **are** nine children in this family and not just one."

"Eight," Mina corrected softly, and the light in some of the other girls' eyes faded a bit. The Winners were not the closest of siblings... but even if you weren't on the best of terms with your sister... she was still your sister.

"It was really all Ninny's fault," Thalia said. "Ninny was the one who goaded Daddy into disowning Iria. And then, she kept instigating things between him and Quatre. Sisters... this is sad. Are we really going to just forget about Quatre? He's our brother. For better or worse. I don't... I don't want us to all end up separated."

A round of nods went around the room as each woman realized that Thalia spoke the truth.

"Let's go talk to father," Mina walked towards the stairs. "Ninny's still our sister, too. We should **all** talk about this."

Five women nodded and followed her in a single-file procession up the stairs toward their father's study.

Mina paused... hand near the door.

"Mina?" Thalia asked, stepping forward. The curly-brown haired woman held up a hand for silence... then nodded to the door.

Thalia frowned, and placed her ear to the door.

"... can't let you call him, Daddy. I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure Quatre won't be alive lone enough to inherit WEI..."

Thalia gasped and stumbled back from the door, face pale and ashen.

Mina and Thalia shared a horrified look... then herded the rest of the confused group back down the stairs.

"Marina," Thalia said. "On the phone! You have to call Quatre!"

"What?" Marina said, although she was already pulling out her phone. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because," Mina hissed. "Ninette's planning to kill him!"


	53. Chapter 53

AN: Hiya, fans and readers and other people! Much thanks and kudos and dedications for this chapter goes to a certain violet eyed demon! You know who you are, my dear! *winks* Thanks!

And thanks to ALL my fans, readers, reviewers, friends and generally everyone who is helping make 'Waking Up In Vegas' my most popular and most reviewed fanfic! We're almost there! *squeals* Yay!

**Waking Up In Vegas**

**Chapter Fifty Three**

Trowa leaned his head back against the the wall behind him, tilting to stair at the ceiling. How had things gotten so screwed up? Two weeks ago, he'd been perfectly happy with his depression. Well... not really, but life hadn't been fucked up, that was for certain. He'd lost his inspiration, yes, but at least he'd had his family all safe and happy.

And now... his sister had just been released from the hospital after their house burned down, he was married to a beautiful blond **man** who had created a machine that could bring on WWIII, his best friend was kidnapped or **something**, and he was sitting in a hospital... three chairs away from his ex-girlfriend who was the reason he'd been depressed in the first place.

He sighed. Cecilia had always told him "Life is easy. **We** are the one's who make it complicated." He'd believed her. So how the hell had he made his life this complicated?

At least Quatre wasn't insisting that he couldn't destroy that damn machine anymore. When they left here, they were going to the lab this new machine... Epyon or something... was at to destroy it. The more Trowa thought about it... the more he remembered small things about Quatre. The way Quatre's lips tilted up when he smiled. The small wrinkle between his eyebrows when he was frowning or thinking hard on something. The way his eyes lit up, or the way he swayed when he danced.

And the more he remembered... the more a nagging thought kept intruding. When was he remembering this from?

He closed his eyes, a flash of pale skin and aqua blue eyes flitting behind his lids. Remembered the sultry beat of a dark club, the flashing neon lights along the strip. He recalled the sweetness of the fruit drink or two he'd downed at said bar... the sweetness of pink, smiling lips as they brushed his own. The feeling of soft, soft skin and the melody of moans and screams offered up unto the night.

He remembered long hours sketching, and brief moments of drawing at odd times. He remembered laughing and dancing, smiling and talking. He remembered... he remembered Quatre.

He remembered meeting his soul-mate.

A soft tune filled the air, startling Trowa from his reverie to find Quatre walking into the room, pulling out his phone.

"Yes?"

"Marina? Slow down... what? Oh, no... Stay put, don't do a thing, okay? I can be there in twenty minutes! Marina, be safe!"

Trowa was on his feet before the call ended, worried at the sheer look of panic on his husband's face.

"Quatre?"

Horror was evident in aqua eyes when Quatre looked up at him.

"That was my sister Marina... She says... She says Ninette is threatening my father. She says Ninette wants to kill me."

Trowa's face paled. "What?"

Quatre shook his head. "I can't go get Epyon and go to help Marina. Where is Zechs? Noin?"

"They left. They wanted to see that receptionist home."

"Take your lover and **go**," Emily said, standing and coming forward. "Give us the address and Midii and I will make sure Epyon never sees the light of day."

Quatre blinked for a moment, wondering if he should trust these two almost strangers with the possible fate of the world.

"They can come with me," came a cold voice from behind them. Quatre turned to see Heero.

"Heero..."

"No. I'll finish what she started. Follow your heart, he told me. That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to make sure that when she wakes up... she wakes up to a peaceful world."

Quatre paused, but nodded after a moment. "Okay," he whispered, knowing he couldn't argue.

"Go to your sisters," Heero said. "Now. It's time for this to be over and done with."

#

Megan looked over the living-room, where her two children played quietly with Meilan. She sighed at the sight. She'd never get tired of seeing it. Seeing the miracle that came from **her**.

"What are you thinking about?" came a quiet voice as arms wrapped around her waist.

"The way things are," she said softly. "The way I hope things will stay. Safe. Peaceful, for the moment at least. Is it horrible that I'm glad they're okay? Zoe and Zander? People are hurt, my friends may very well be dead or injured. That dark haired girl might become an orphan all over again. Two girls are missing, and in the last two days, I've watched lives build and fall apart. But is it horrible that all I can think of is that I'm glad my children are okay? That they're safe?"

Alejandro frowned, and kissed his wife's cheek. "Meg, mi belleza..." he whispered.

"No," came another voice. Megan startled, looked to see Cecilia standing beside them, glancing over the playing children. Her dark eyes were unreadable, her voice soft.

"No," said again. "It's not horrible. That's just a part of being a mother. It's always a trial, confusion. A conundrum. Is it horrible that I'm glad at least two of my children are safe and sound? I want my other two to be as well... but is it horrible that I'm glad that Hilde and Delana are here, with me? Is it horrible that I'm so damn happy that Delana and Cathy are safe and in love? Even when two of my children are missing and I can't do a damn thing about it?"

Cecilia turned watery eyes to Megan and Alejandro. "Why does being a mother have to be so damn unfair? So all-consuming, so wonderful... and so damn tragic and unfair?"

Megan looked back into the room as Zoe laughed. "I don't know," she said. "I honestly don't know."

"I just want all my babies to be safe and happy," Cecila cried softly. "Is that too much to ask?" She turned here eyes heaven-wards. "Is that too much to ask?"

#

"Where the hell are we going?" Duo demanded.

Dorothy rattled off an address from her position behind the wheel. "We have good proof that this is where Quatre Winner keeps the replica of Wing." Dorothy had, along the way, explained briefly about Wing- the whole reason for the world being on the brink of war, as she explained.

"The only way to stop this all is to destroy the replica as well?" Wufei surmised, receiving a nod from the blonde.

"Duo? Be a dear and look under the seat, please. I think we'll need a bit more fire-power than just the one handgun if we're to take this place on. These people aren't..."

"Dear?" Duo muttered, looking under the seat as bidden. "I ain't nobody's dear, you damn pig-faced, Devil-browed harpy."

"Pig-faced? Why you little white-trash redneck hillbilly horse-hugging HICK! At least I don't live in the middle of fucking nowhere!"

"Ha! But you live in the same town as me! Stupid blonde!"

"SHUT UP AND FOCUS!" Wufei's stern voice echoed in the sleek car, as the car went a little too fast ans veered a little too close to the car on it's left.

"Why don't you shut up you short little Jackie-Chan wannabe!" Dorothy, face flushed and angry, turned to glare at Wufei.

"DRIVE WOMAN!" Wufei screeched, grabbing the wheel to save them from plowing into another car. Horns were honking all around them.

"Damn stupid blond," Duo muttered, picking himself up from where he'd been slung across the back seat. He grabbed the box he'd almost lost hold of and sat up, opening it.

"Why are you all yelling at me?" Dorothy demanded. "I'm trying to help you and you yell at me!"

"SHUT AND DRIVE!" Wufei ordered. Dorothy opened her mouth to object again, but Wufei held up a hand. "And don't forget... Duo's got the guns..."

Dorothy's mouth snapped shut... the abrupt silence broken by soft giggling from the back seat.

Wufei blinked... worried. "Dorothy... what was in that box?"

Dorothy paled...

"A few semi-automatics... a couple of other guns... and some... C-4..."

Giggling came again, and Wufei just groaned.

The two front seat occupants looked at each other... and one word came to mind.

Well, actually... it was two.

"Oh, fuck!"

#

AN: Okay, that last bit of Duo and Wufei's scene was courtesy of me borrowing from ShenLong1's 'Down On The Farm'. She graciously allowed me and Animechan to borrow it for another fic, and I hope she doesn't mind me borrowing it again, because it just fit in sooooooo well with that bit, and that bit was sort of last minute! So ALLLLLLLL credit for everything past- and including- "... and one word came to mind," goes to Shen! Please go read her fics, because they are amazing and she is like my IDOL! *grins* I wanna grow up to be just like her! LOL, well... at least I aspire to write as well as she does! Sorry for not asking, Shen, but it's such last minute and I hope you don't mind! *huggles the stuffin' out of you* Sorry, but I love love love your work! LOVE YOU!

AN2: Everyone, please go read Kidishcaresh's fics, please! She's one of those amazingly nice and sweet friends of mine on here! Especially read the 'Chicken Soup' fics! They're all absolutely adorable! Love ya, Kidi-chan!


	54. Chapter 54

Waking Up In Vegas

Chapter Fifty Four

#

"Is this the place, pal?"

Treize looked out the window of the cab and at the rather dinky looking place. It was on the seedier, less populated part of town. The people around here were bums and druggies, he figured. A kind of place where no one payed any attention to what anyone else did... because the didn't want people looking closely at them.

The perfect place to have a top secret laboratory, he thought. The kind of place Dr. G and Dr. M would think of to hid their lab.

It had been years and years since he'd had reason to deal with Dr. G, or any of the crazy man's even crazier cronies... but he still recalled a thing or two. And so... Dr. G, who had once worked closely with Treize... was now working for Quatre Winner. Who was married to Treize's ex-wife's nephew, Trowa. Treize frowned. With every single breath... the tangled web was growing more intricate.

What kind of spider wove such a web?

Treize didn't know if he wanted an answer.

"Yo, Treize-my-man!"

Treize blinked as he stepped out of the cab, Lady Une close behind him.

"Duo Maxwell?" Surely that couldn't be right. His nephew's best friend... at Dr. G's lab? Something was up...

Duo smiled. "Small world, buddy. Let me guess... are you here to destroy the bad thing, too?"

Treize blinked again. "Bad thing?" he parroted. "I'm here to talk to Dr. G. I have an issue he should be able to help me with. Finding out **who** is trying to black-mail my family, for starters," the man growled. "And WHO the hell has kidnapped my daughter."

Duo's eyes dimmed for a moment. "Now, don't forget. It's the same person that kidnapped my sister. So... this G dude knows about who did it?"

"If he doesn't, I'm betting M does," Treize nodded.

Duo tilted his head forward, and lifted the small backpack over his shoulder, wincing a little.

"Are you hurt?" Lady asked in a soft voice.

Duo made a unintelligible sound, and lifted his other shoulder in a shrug. "Nah. It's just a nick. Damn trigger happy blond." He cast a glance over his shoulder at his husband and the 'damn' blond, walking up behind them.

"... you... married to a psychotic pyromaniac!"

"...strangle...decapitate... stupid, moronic woman!"

"He's just a silly ADD architect! How was I supposed to know he's a demolitions expert?"

"Because it's common sense that if you know how to put something up, you should know how to take it down as well!"

"Well, I'm sorry! It never crossed my mind that people would let a manic-depressive lunatic like him anywhere **NEAR** high explosives."

"Damn moronic blond."

Duo just smiled at Treize, then started humming 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' by Elton John. Lady Une broke out laughing.

#

Sei Lovecraft flicked open her phone while Vanessa Maxwell and Marimaia Kushrenada looked on with curious eyes.

"Yes?"

The woman nodded to whomever was on the other line, closed her eyes and spoke for a few moments before flicking the phone closed again.

"Change of plans, pip-squeaks. I have to head to a lab. Apparently someone blew the crap out of **one** thing, but have forgotten to blow the crap out of the second thing."

Vanny looked at the woman, and shouldered her bow, looking expectantly at the woman.

"Well then. The quicker you blow the crap out of it, the quicker you can help me find my brothers. So let's **go**."

Sei chuckled as she took off walking through the streets, towards where she could get a cab. She really liked these kids. It would be very... sad... if they died. Steeling herself, she resolved that she would do anything in her power to protect them. They reminded her so much of her cousin when she was little. The same strength and courage; the same naivety, the same love and devotion. Briefly, Sei wondered what Emily was up to now.

#

Trowa was unprepared for the sheer **size** of the home they arrived at. He was unprepared for the wave of women that crashed on them, too.

"Quatre!" They all shouted. Some were crying, some were cold eyed... but they all fell on his husband, hugging and kissing him.

"Alright... someone please tell me what's going on here, please," Quatre said, trying to calm the mass of females.

All at once, all six women began speaking. Quatre held up a hand and made a 'hush' noise.

"Mina? You go first."

The curly brunette haired woman nodded, then spoke.

"We went up the stairs to talk with Daddy. Ninny was in there, Quatre. She was saying something about... about hurting you."

Rebekah wrapped her arm around Quatre. "We're not the closest of families, Quatre. But we do love you. We don't want anything to happen to you. It's bad enough that..."

"We lost Iria," Thalia finished. "We don't want to loose you, too."

Quatre turned wide aqua eyes to Trowa. "Do you think... she wouldn't, would she? Could she be involved in all of this?"

"All of what?" Maureen asked, her blue eyes wide beneath her mass of gold curls.

"Iria had information..." Quatre admitted. "Information about... something... I designed and built. We think that's why she died. They wanted that information... and they got it. My friend Heero... his sister is in a coma because she demolished the building that something was in- while she was still in it. She almost died... may still die... in order to correct my mistake. There's still another one of those things out there, though. I only hope... Oh, God above... I hope Ninnette didn't have anything to do with all of this."

"I'm right behind you, Quatre," Trowa vowed. "All the way, love."

Maureen looked at Trowa, then at her brother.

"Who is this?"

"My husband," Quatre waved off her question. "I'll explain later. Right now... we have to see what Ninnette is up to."

_#_

_ "I can't do it," she wailed, silver-gray eyes blinking up at him, shimmering with unshed tears._

_ Cold Sapphires warmed just barely as they stared down at the girl, struggling, clinging to the wet wall. They warmed... but they didn't give in._

_ She was feet off the ground, more than half-way, but still feet away from the top. The rain had created a slippery course... and he knew here fingers had to be raw from trying to find purchase on the wet wood._

_ "You **can**," he encouraged. "You can do it."_

_ "I can't," she sobbed, the rain trickling down her face, plastering her pale hair around her. "I can't hold on. Heero... help me!"_

_ She inched her hand up, towards him... but he didn't reach out for her._

_ "You wanted to be here, Jezzy. You wanted to stay. If you want to stay... you have to be strong. You have to keep up. I can't always be there to help you. Sometimes you have to help yourself."_

_ "Heero!" she cried._

_ "Keep trying. You can make it, I know you can. Lieutenant Moores said if you can't make the obstacle course, then you can't keep up with the boys. Do you want to prove him right? Do you want to show him that he's right and you can't take it? That you're not fit to be here?"_

_ Unbidden, the tears fell, mixing with the rain until only taste would be able to tell the droplets apart. She wanted to be here, she told herself. She wanted to be with him. Screw what that mean Lt. Moores said about her, about a girl never being able to make it through the same rigors and trials as the boys of the Academy. Stupid military boot camp, she growled. Stupid sexist views and piggish instructors. Stupid rain. Stupid obstacle course. _

_ She looked up, catching sight of Prussian blue eyes in the dark, dreary world around her._

_ Stupid know-it-all brothers, she chuckled... then began to climb._

_ She could be strong. She could keep up. She could make it._

Years and years later... in a small, quiet hospital room in New York... a heart-beat stayed steady.

It stayed strong. It kept up.

She would make it.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Waking Up In Vegas**_

_**Chapter Fifty-Five**_

#

*beep, beep*

*beep, beep*

*beep, beep*

Jasper listened to the never-ending beeping, surprised at the comfort it brought him. That beep meant she was alive. That beep proved that she hadn't yet sacrificed her life for him.

He fought against the tears that wanted to fall. His mother had always said he was much too sensitive. To softhearted. And well, he was, he admitted. It was why he couldn't go through with Vet school- he couldn't stomach the thought of loosing any of his patients.

He couldn't join the Army, because he couldn't stomach the thought of even **maybe** having to kill another human. He was as softhearted as a marshmallow. He didn't like scary movies. He didn't like adrenaline rushes- the most risky thing he ever did was raise the fences to give the horse a challenge.

His father said he had no drive, no aspiration. He was content to work for someone else, help them train their horses instead of trying to branch out on his own. And he was content. He **liked** working for the Maxwells.

And this had to be the stupidest thing he'd ever done, he thought. They couldn't be more different, she and he. They were polar opposites. Truth be told, he'd started to fall for her from the first moment he'd saw her. Maybe. Well, probably. She was his **dream**. Lithe and slender, no stranger to physical labor- since that was a good part of his life. Petite, which was good because he himself wasn't that tall. And Lord, the hair. A long, silken fall of it, like moonbeams. And her eyes, like the blue-gray color of Sodalite, even with the dark little flecks of sapphire here and there- if you looked close enough.

And she had the most beautiful laugh, the cute little crinkle where her eyes tilted at the corner. Her little nose, the way her lips tilted. Her sense of humor, the kind way she had interacted with both child and adult alike.

He hadn't even thought about the ramifications of falling head over heels with someone like her. A soldier. A woman raised to shoot without second thought. To take a bullet to the chest and laugh it off. A woman who would not think twice about sacrificing herself and another to save the world as a whole. Who would use herself as a human shield for a man she barely knew.

He was raised as a Christian. He didn't believe in killing, for any reason. He didn't believe in killing oneself. And yet... here he was all the same.

He loved her. And yet, somewhere, deep inside, he knew...

They were much too different.

Love didn't stand a chance.

#

Wufei stopped and turned around when he heard a noise behind them. The door they'd just came through opened again, and three figures walked into the building.

"This day keeps getting better and better," Duo laughed when he turned around to see none other than Heero Yuy walking up behind them.

"Duo!" Emily laughed brightly, throwing herself at the man. "Oh, God, Duo! I thought you two might have been dead! I'm so damn happy your alive!"

"Hey, hey. We're alive. A little worse for wear, thanks to James Bond Barbie, but at least we're alive."

"James Bond Barbie?" Midii asked, confused.

Duo tilted his head, and the three newcomers finally saw Dorothy.

"Dorothy Catalonia?" Emily demanded. "What the..."

Dorothy's eyes narrowed to Emily. "We will talk later. For now, can we please just get rid of this **thing** and go on with our lives? There's a matter of importance that needs taken out, and we still have a few enemies left out there."

"Dermail is dead," Heero said.

"Yes," Dorothy nodded. "But Quinze and Tsubarov are not."

Heero nodded. "True. And I'm damned certain that Dekim Barton is in on it, too. Somehow."

"They were all backing Dermail," Dorothy added. "They are weak and floundering without their leader for the moment, but it won't last for long. Let's do what we need to do here and take them out."

"Midii? Midii, is that you?"

"Annika?" Midii turned around, a gasp falling from her lips as she came face to face with her elder sister. Lady Une gasped and tossed her arms around around the slightly more petite woman.

"Lady?" Treize asked, blinking.

"My sister, Treize," his girlfriend-cum-receptionist smiled. "Treize, this is my sister, Midii."

"Charmed," the man replied, nodding to the younger woman. "But I'm afraid I must agree with... Dorothy... here. Time is of the essence. I need answers. You need to blow stuff up. Shall we go and do these things?"

"Agreed," Heero said, then pushed past the group. With a unanimous shrug, the others fell in line and followed him deeper into the building.

"Intruder Alert," the computer stated complacently.

The aging Dr. G looked up at the screen. "Ah. M, it's that Heero Yuy boy. Have the doors opened for him at..."

*BOOM*

"What the fuck!"

The door to the inner lab exploded inward, sending dust and shrapnel into several different directions. G peeked up from where he'd ducked behind a table.

"What the fuck! What'd you have to go and do that for? We were opening the doors you impatient little hooligans."

A figure stepped through the dust cloud, dusting his hands together, a long braid trailing behind him.

"Are you an idiot?" G demanded.

The figure shrugged. "If we weren't idiots, we wouldn't be fighting, would we? You Dr. G?"

"Of course I'm Dr. G, you numbskull. Who the hell are you?"

The figure bowed. "Duo Maxwell. God of Death."

"God of Death?" the doctor grumbled. "Why such a... juvenile name?"

Duo shrugged. "God of Death? Sounds better than a hero who commits mass murder."

"Is that some kind of comment on my Epyon? Stupid kids."

"Dr. G," Heero said, coming into the room. "Enough. Where is Epyon? It needs destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

"Ya," Duo nodded. "Something about doomsday and Armageddon and all that. I think there was something about asasigns or something in there, too. Not that sure on the details, though."

'Armageddon?" G asked, confused.

Duo rolled his eyes. "Stop making me repeat myself. It's bad for my health, y'know?"

G grumbled and turned to Heero. "Heero, what is with the company you keep nowadays?"

Heero cast a look over his shoulder at Duo, then shrugged. "I have no idea."

"G," Treize called out as he and the two Une's stepped through into the lab.

"Treize? Treize Kushrenada? Is that you?"

"Indeed, old friend. I have a few questions. Someone is trying to blackmail me and my fiance'," he said.

Lady Une blinked at the term, but didn't say anything. "I was hoping you might be able to shed some light on who and why."

"I already know who and why," Midii admitted. "You weren't meant to be drug into this. If they hadn't tried to blackmail me into helping them against Quatre and Trowa, then you wouldn't have even been to come in. "It's my fault."

"Charming family reunion," G said, "But can someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Heero? Did you say **destroy** Epyon? Are you mad, boy?"

"We have to stop this senseless war before it starts," Heero said.

"War will continue as long as humans exist," Treize said softly. "That is the truth of things, Mr. Yuy. No matter how you strive for peace... it will only be a fleeting, ephemeral thing."

"I will fight," Heero said. "I will fight injustice and work until every child on this Earth is safe and healthy. From disease. From famine. From **war**. We are not the one's making a mistake. This war is crazy in and of itself."

"Your struggle will never end," Treize concluded quietly. "The enemy you describe... is fate."

"Without fighting," Lady Une spoke, "nothing can be created."

"Great," Duo moaned. "We're stuck in here with a bunch of philosophical war-enthusiasts."

"We're not war enthusiasts," Lady Une replied evenly. "We just don't believe in total pacifism as a viable achievement."

"Show me where Epyon is," Heero demanded, ignoring the others around him.

"No. I can't let you just **destroy** such an amazing creation. Quatre Winner would never allow that."

"Quatre sent me," Heero said. "No show me."

G gaped for a moment, but then set his face. "No."

"Stubborn old men are always disliked," came a voice from behind G. From the shadows stepped a young woman. Dark brown, almost black, hair pulled into a ponytail on top of her head, a pair of glasses hanging from a chain around her neck.

"If you're not stubborn, you can't get far in life," G grumbled.

"Smart ass," the woman shook her head. "Enough is enough, Grandfather."

"This fruit-basket-case is you grandfather?" Duo asked, blinking at the tall, rather pretty woman.

"He is. "I'm Dr. M. Doctor Melora Germaine," she nodded. "Heero, Epyon is behind that door," she pointed across the room.

"M!" G declared.

"Enough is enough," she repeated. "Heero, do what you must."

"Ryoukai," Heero nodded, homing in on the door.

"Wait up, buddy! I'm the one with the explosives, don'tcha know?" Duo followed him.

"Should you be worried that you husband has found a new friend?" Emily asked Wufei as Duo trotted after Heero like a puppy.

"I'm just worried that after all of this is over, he won't want to lay down his pyromania again," Wufei sighed. "He does have a thing for explosions. Never misses an episode of Mythbusters."

"Am I missing an eyebrow?" Emily giggled, only for Wufei to roll his eyes at her.

"That's what we're destroying?" Duo asked, rather unimpressed with the anti-climatic view before him. "It's... it's a VR game. Looks just like the one at the arcade in Huntsville."

"This machine can kill millions," Heero stated. "If one has the inclination to, and the knowledge to use it."

"So... Epyon. Weird."

Heero didn't bother replying, merely stepping inside the so called 'VR game', and setting up.

He didn't even blink when the machine turned on, flooding his mind with information. Without thinking, he did what he knew he must and typed in the self-destruct code, pleased when he saw the screen go blank, the link sever, when he heard the unmistakeable hiss of the circuitry frying itself.

"That's it?" Duo asked. "That's so... dull. No fireworks?"

"Not yet," Heero said. "The wires are fried, but we still need to destroy the rest of it. Set up a charge of C-4, please. Behind the seat will do."

Duo hummed to himself, setting up the charge. He pulled back out, handing Heero a small black detonator.

"Wanna do the honors?"  
Heero took the detonator, and walked with Duo out of the room.

"Peace is the only outcome of war," Heero mused, then held up the detonator. Everyone in the room looked at him. He closed his eyes, and depressed the button.

The lab shook, but held firm, even as a small wave of dust rolled out from the open door behind him.

"Ninmu kanryou," he said softly. "Ninmu kanryou. This war is finally over."

#

AN: Nope. The story's not over yet! Don't go anywhere. As per always... this chapter is dedicated to Kiddi-chan and my two 'daughters'... Quatre and Duo! *huggles you all!*


	56. Chapter 56

Waking Up In Vegas

Chapter Fifty-Six

#

"It's not over yet," Dorothy said, speaking up.

Heero's eyes opened to glare at her, and Duo snorted.

"Way to ruin the moment," the braided man sighed.

Dorothy shrugged. "Sorry, but it's the truth. Yes, the reason behind the war is gone... but not our enemy."

"Tsubarov, Quinz, Dekim," Heero mused. "Dorothy? Do you know where they are?"

Dorothy glanced back at the obliterated door. "We won't need to find them. They'll find you."

Emily cast a worried glance around. "We should be careful, too. The Serpents are **not** going to give up so easily. I wouldn't doubt it if my aunt came here herself."

Dorothy twirled, spearing the brunette with a blue gaze. "Aunt?" she repeated. "Louisa Lovecraft is your **aunt**?"

Emily nodded. "And I have severely ticked her off by helping the people she wants dead. I presume I am on her list, as well, now."

Dorothy shook her head. "The British accent. I should have guessed you'd be a Lovecraft."

"Should have figured you were working for Dermail. So now we're even," the English girl scoffed. "All I wanna do is get this all over with and go back to watching my grandparent's store and going to school. I wanna fight with my boyfriend, and make-up. I wanna read manga and watch anime and **laugh**. I wanna be a normal person, doing normal things. Enough of the family secrets. Enough of the assassinations. Enough of these war games."

The blond's eyes softened. "Me, too, Em. Me too. So what do you say we have ourselves this one last grand battle, then go back to Cool Water Springs. Back to the way things were. I liked the lie. The friends, the slow pace of life. I liked it a lot."

"I liked the lie as well," Emily whispered.

"Alright then," Duo grinned. "So... war's **not** over yet. Let's go get the back guys and all head home. I don't know about you guys, but I'm missin' my family right about now."

Treize nodded. "I confess to some confusion," he admitted, "But apparently my fiance' has a sister who has the answers I need. And... if what she says is true, then your enemies are the one's responsible for trying to hurt me and my family. And my daughter is still **missing**."

"Maia is missing!" Duo's eyes jerked around to the older man.

Treize looked at Duo, eyes wide. "You mean... you didn't know?"

"We've been locked in a tiny cell for a while," Wufei interupted. "Now what don't we know?"

"Apparently whomever was at your farm kidnapped Maia and Vanessa. My daughter and your sister are missing, Duo."

Duo's face went pale, and he turned frantic indigo eyes to Wufei. "Nessa..." he whispered, his eyes meeting his husband's.

"Are you sure?" Wufei asked, catching Duo before he could collapse. "Treize, damnit, are you sure?"

"I spoke with Cecilia herself," Treize nodded.

"It's true," Heero said softly. "Trowa talked with your mother."

Emily gasped, looking towards Heero. "Sei took those girls! I can't believe that. But Sei will be coming to kill you and Quatre..."

Duo's eyes hardened. "And so Sei has my sister. That bitch won't be killing **anyone**. That bitch is **dead**."

#

Sky blue eyes stared out over the night darkened ranch. Moonlight and starlight filtered down, casting eerie shadows across everything, the horizon turned a faint hazy purple-pink with false dawn.

Delana watched her from the doorway for a moment or two before she walked out onto the back porch. The woman never even heard her walk up. She startled when Delana bumped her with her hip.

"The morning is beautiful, huh?" Delana asked with a smile. "It's my favorite time, watching the dawn."

"Hm-mm," Relena nodded, then looked at Delana. "Should you be out of bed?" She questioned, motioning down to Delana's leg, where the bandaging still wrapped around the skin.

"Probably not," Delana grinned. "Ma would kill me if she found me up and about. So no snitching on me, kay?"

Relena laughed slightly. "Wouldn't dream of it, Ms. Maxwell."

"My name is Delana," the brunette said lightly, turning around to lean back on the railing that Relena was braced on. "I like people to use it. You included."

"The call me Relena. No more Ms. Darlian or anything of the sort, alright?"

"It's a deal. So now that we're all chummy and buddy-buddy, mind telling me why you're out here sulking and brooding?"

Relena blinked at the girl. Her face was still slightly stained with the red of fading bruises, wounds were still healing. Her hair was in a braid, but sleep-tousled and wild. "How can you stand there, laugh and joke with me when I'm the reason you're sister was kidnapped?"

Delana looked confused. "Huh?"

"I didn't tie that girl up right," Relena shook her head. "Heero left her in my care, and I couldn't even do that. It's my fault she escaped. My fault those sweet little girls are kidnapped."

"What?" Delana laughed. "My, my. You've got a guilt trip going on, huh? I don't blame you," Delana said seriously, reached out to touch Relena's shoulder. "I don't blame you anymore than I blame Heero for leaving her here. I blame Vanessa."

"But..."

"Trust me. I know my sister. She wouldn't have been kidnapped so easily. The child's a spitfire. She's got a scream on her you can hear for miles. She's got a kick that can break bones. And she can bite hard enough to break skin. You don't just surprise her and stuff her in a trunk. If Vanny was kidnapped, then either I don't know my sister or that girl was one hell of a fighter."

Relena hummed. "Well, I guess..."

"No. I know. My sister is okay. No doubt about it..."

"Aunt Lana?"

Delana turned to look at the door, where a sleep rumpled Mei stood, black curls mussed and black eyes still half closed.

"Oh, sweetie. Why are you up so early?" Delana moved to pick the girl up, grunting in pain as the move stretched stitches and pulled at bruised muscles. Re-thinking things, she moved and dropped gingerly into a chair, cradling the young girl on her lap

"I had a bad dream," the girl sniffled.

"Oh, what was it about?"

"Daddy," she whispered. "When is Daddy coming home? I miss him. I miss them **both**."

"Oh, baby," Delana whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged the girl to her chest, resting her chin on soft onyx curls.

"I don't know..." she said. "I just... I don't kno..."

*ring, ring*

Delana looked to Relena.

"Can you grab that before it wakes anyone up?"

Relena nodded, going in search of the the phone. She found it sitting on a table in the livingroom, and she glanced at the number... and nearly dropped the phone in her haste to answer it as she recognized the cell number displayed.

"Heero?" She asked breathlessly.

"Nope. Who is this?"

Relena blinked. "Um... this is Relena Darlian."

"Ah... kay, babe. Can you put someone that lives there on please?"

"Um, yes, of course..." Relena walked back outside.

"I think it's for you," she said confused as she held out the phone to Delana. Blinking, the brunette shifted her burden enough to reach out and take the phone.

"Maxwell Residence. Delana speaking."

"Hiya, Sis!"

"Oh My God! DUO!" Delana's shriek startled the crying Mei, causing her to jump in fright. It even scared Relena, who jumped back a few steps.

"Geeze, I know you miss me an' all, but leave me a little hearing, kay?"

"Oh, God, Duo," Delana cried, tears falling down.

A soft chuckle came through the phone. "Listen, 'Lana. I can't talk for very long. I'm calling from that guy Heero's phone, and I've sorta been... tied up... for a while. Tell Ma that I've heard about Vanny, and tell her me and Wufei are alright for the time being and not to worry too much."

"I will, Oh, Duo. You've had us all so worried. I have someone who wants to talk to you."

She pulled the phone and quickly shoved it into Mei's hands, putting it to her ears.

"Say hello, Mei," she said softly.

"Hello?" Mei asked, confused.

"Meilan?" Duo had to blink back tears.

"Duo-daddy?" she asked, immediately perking up, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, baby. It's Daddy. Oh, my Mei. I've missed you so much, darlin'."

"You disappeared," the girl sniffled.

"Me and Wufei had a few things to take care of baby, but we'll be home soon enough."

"When?"

"I don't know, my darling. But soon. I promise you that... soon it'll all be over."


	57. Chapter 57

AN: Well... good news and bad news. Good news... quicker than usual on this update. Good news. We finally reach the action/climax of the story. Bad news... this story is starting to wrap up, which means it won't be much longer. Bad news... I'm killing of a few characters. Okay... I'm killing off more than few. ^_^ So yeah... warnings for this chapter include character deaths.

#

Waking Up In Vegas

Chapter Fifty-Seven

#

"All I ever wanted was to be loved!" She told the man sitting in the chair. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she held the gun, pointed straight towards him.

"All I wanted was to be CEO, to have your love. I'm a good business-woman! I could do it. So why... WHY... was it always about **him**. Quatre this, Quatre that. All you ever had to do was let **me** take over. But no, even when he completely shoves away this family's beliefs, you can't let him go. I was the prodigy. I was the best. Until he came along."

"Ninnette," Sayid Winner said. "Daughter, just..."

"Don't talk to me like that," she screamed, shaking her hand at him. "All I wanted was WEI. That's all. To have you admit I was good enough to take over. But no. You couldn't do even that. So now, I'm taking it all by force. Not just WEI. I'm taking Sandrock as well. And after that, who knows. I'll probably be able to create a monopoly when the war starts. Stupid Dermail went and got himself killed. But not me. I'm **not** a fool. I mean, come on. No-one even **thought** to suspect me for Iria's death!"

Sayid's mouth dropped open. Iria... Ninnette had... Ninette killed her? No...

"Yes, **daddy**," she sneered. "I killed her. It was me. All I have to do now is get you to re-write that stupid will. By then, Quatre and that redneck husband of his will be dead."

"Husband?" Sayid blinked. God above, would the bombshells never stop dropping?

Ninnette smirked, her full lips twisting up. "Yes, Indeed, **daddy**. Husband. Didn't know your precious son was bi-sexual, did you? Or that he could get drunk and get married on a whim. Well, actually he didn't get drunk. Such a goody-two-shoes, that boy. We had to spike his drinks, else he'd have never lost inhibitions like that!"

"Ninnette..." Sayid couldn't believe his ears. She's drugged Quatre, she's killed Iria... what kind of game was this?

"Ninnette!"

Nette looked up as the door swung wide open. There Quatre stood, aqua eyes blazing.

"So those incompetents didn't get the job done. Hn. That's fine. I can take care of it myself, now that you're here. Both of you at once! I can see it now. Murder-suicide, brought on by family grief and trauma. Yes, very nicely done.

"We won't let you get away with this!"

"Mina?" Nette looked up to see her older sister in the doorway, beside Quatre.

"Ninny, please stop and reconsider all of this." Thayet, with the same brown hair and brown eyes as Nette herself, flanked his other side. "We're all here. Could you kill us all in such cold blood? And get away with it?"

Nette looked on. Her plan... it didn't include this. There was no way she could pass off an entire family of deaths all at once. Mass murder wasn't something she had planned on.

"Thayet, you can't agree with what they've all done..."

"No," the woman shook her head. "I don't. Father **should** have let you become CEO. You were good at it. Nobody is contesting that. But why couldn't you sit down and talk this over? Why did... why did you have to kill Iria? She was our **sister**. How could you?"

"I..."

"I never even wanted WEI," Quatre shook his head. If you would have asked, I never wanted it. I had no intention of ever taking over. I am content with Sandrock. Besides... my beliefs and the beliefs WEI was founded on are different. It wouldn't be right."

"But... I..."

"No," Mina said. "This ends here and now, Ninnette. This is over. The cops are coming. It's over."

Ninnette's eyes widened. Cops. It was over. She would go to prison. Oh, God. She'd killed her sister and now...

"No," she said. "I'm not giving in. This isn't over until I say it is!" She pulled the trigger, once, twice in quick succession, then swung the gun up and away from her lifeless father, towards Quatre.

"It's not over!" she screamed.

She fired, and a moment later, someone else fired.

The second shot rang on the echoes of the first one, and Ninnette could only stare down at her chest, the pain that ebbed within her.

"It's over?" she questioned, confused, as she felt herself slip to her knees, then to the floor.

"Ninnette!" Thayet screamed, running to her side. "Ninny! Ninny!"

Marina watched in horror at the scene unfolding before her. Thayet screamed over Ninny's lifeless body, Maureen and Rebekah had rushed to their father's side. And Quatre, Quatre had sank to his knees, cradling Trowa in his arms as bright crimson blossomed across his shirt. Trowa'd jumped in front of him...

"Trowa! Trowa! Please, no. Trowa!" Quatre's voice was loud, breaking and sobbing. "Trowa..."

Marina watched the scene, then stared down at the gun in her hands. It slipped from shaking fingers.

Oh, God. What had she done?

#

"There's a helicopter just landed on the roof," M warned, pulling up a video feed onto a computer. "And a team of at least five coming through the front doors."

"Looks like this is it," Duo said, looking at Wufei.

Wufei leaned in and kissed his husband, a short, chaste kiss that conveyed all of his love. "We'll make it home, Duo," he said, leaning his forehead against Duo's, brushing a strand of chestnut hair away.

"Damn," M cursed. "There's at least three others that I can't find. Damn, damn, damn." She whirled away from the computer, snatching open a drawer on another desk and pulling out a handgun. She tossed one to her grandfather, then pulled out another for her.

"I hope everyone is armed," she said. "Because I think we're going to have to get a little down and dirty."

"We should split up," Emily said, retrieving a gun from Heero's almost limitless supplied backpack. "I'll take the team on the roof."

"I'm with you," Dorothy nodded, clicking the safety off of her own handgun.

"Treize?" Midii asked, glancing at the man.

"Yes?"

"Take care of my sister, okay?" With that, she turned and raced after the other two women.

"Treize. Lady. Behind us, please," Wufei said, turning away from Duo. "Unless of course, you know how to shoot?"

"Ready, love?" Wufei asked Duo, looking at his lover. He was quite worried to see a very determined, scary look on his face.

"Always," Duo growled, pulling out another small charge of C4.

M tapped a key on the computer. "Get ready. In three... two..."

The doors slammed open, and before the first man could even make it into the room, Duo'd tossed the C4 charge.

*BOOM*

And with that... all hell broke loose as both sides traded fire. One side hiding behind the doors, the other crouching behind steel tables- and in Treize and Une's case, in the destroyed room beyond.

"ENOUGH!"

The infiltrators fire immediately stopped, and Heero and company's fire stopped a moment or two later.

A man walked into the doorway, with no less than five guns trained on him.

"Quinze," Heero hissed. "I knew you were behind this. Bastard."

"Temper, temper, Heero. Of course I'm behind this. Tsubarov is, too. Only **he** is too afraid to get his hands dirty. I figured I might want to handle this annoyance on my own. Some things are too fragile to hand to just any moron working for you." He looked around the room.

"Where's that dear sister of yours? She pissed me off something terrible, you know? First ignoring me, then when I realized it was your sister?" He shook his head. "I'm going to make sure she dies a slow terrible death if I ever find her."

"Asshole," Heero stated, taking better aim. "You're never going to kill anyone if I have any say on things."

"On the contrary," Quinze smirked. "I'm going to kill several of you. Perhaps all."

From nowhere, three of the men outside the door stepped into view, a sniper rifle already held up in each of their hands. Before anyone could blink, Quinze drew out a handgun and pointed it. From where they were standing, the people inside the room could see **exactly** who the rifles were aimed at.

Heero, the most skilled of the group.

Doctor G, as he'd already proven to have deadly aim for such an old man. Besides... if they left M alive, there was no need or use for the old doctor.

Wufei, a rather skilled shooter.

And the arsonist. The one who held the explosives... and the knowledge to use them.

Duo.

Wufei screamed a warning to his lover, but from his position, there was no time to reach him... though he tried.

Two snipers managed to fire, their shots hitting their marks even as the people in the room retaliated.

Heero ducked, fired three shots in quick succession, hitting and downing two of the snipers.

M and G had both fired, both shots hitting the third sniper. That only left Quinze...

Who was dead before anyone in the room had ever fired a single shot, dead the moment Wufei had screamed.

#

Sei couldn't help but think as she and the two girls made their way through the building. Things could turn out very ugly. Her mother was supposed to be here somewhere, and though Louisa Lovecraft rarely did grunt work herself, she was a lethal and dangerous woman.

"This is the top floor," Maia noticed.

"Yes," Sei nodded.

"Wouldn't a top secret lab be on the first floor... or in the basement?" Vanny asked, curious.

"It is," Sei admitted. "But I think there will be some bad guys coming from the roof." She looked down at her two charges.

"I shouldn't have let you come," she shook her head. "It's too dangerous."

"You didn't exactly **let** us come," Vanny informed her, shaking her bow. It hadn't left her clutches since she'd left Tennessee. And she couldn't see herself parting with it anytime soon. As long as she had it... she had some measure of defense. Besides... who ever thought of two pre-teens as dangerous?

Sei chuckled. "Okay. Just promise to stay behind me if anyone starts shooting, alright? Take cover? I couldn't bear it if you two got killed."

"Awww," Vanny smirked, and wrapped her arm around Sei's waist in a half-hug. "You know, for a bad guy... you're pretty nice."

Sei laughed once more. "Thanks... I think. Now lets go. This door up here should be the roof exit..."

#

"Wake up, Jezebel. Wake up."

"'Ro?" Through the groggy mist of unconsciousness, she could hear a voice calling her. Calling her back.

"Wake up, Jezebel."

"Heero?" She blinked, forcing open her eyes. Pale gray met dark blue.

"You took a pretty nasty fall from that wall," Heero smiled gently, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "You've been out for almost an hour."

"Damn rain," she muttered, remembering things in bits and flashes.

"You shouldn't have tried to climb it on your own, in a thunderstorm, at that! What were you thinking, stupid girl?" He demaned.

"Had... had t' prove I could," she sighed. "Sorry. I guess... I guess I can't do it on my own, after all."

Heero abruptly smiled again. "But you **did**. We found you on the back side of the wall. And the cameras caught it on tape. You slipped on the top, Jezzy. You made it to the top, and then you fell."

"I... I made it?" She asked groggily, trying to remember.

"You did, Jezzy. You made it."

And then, she was sinking again. Back to the depths of sleep, knowing that she'd given it her all and **made** it. Knowing that her brother was there, waiting on her.

"Jezzy? Don't go to sleep. Wake up, Jezebel. Wake up, now's not the time to sleep. Wake up. Wake up, Jezzy. Wake up!"

And she did.

Pale gray-blue blinked open... and met with warm brown.

"Heero?" she asked, confused.

"No... Jezzy? It's Jasper. Do you remember me?"

She blinked at the face before her, memories fighting each other for dominance, but none winning. Gunshots, explosions. Laughter, tears. A bird?

"Wing..." she breathed, many memories falling into place. She'd destroyed Wing... Looking up to the man in sitting beside her bed, she stared straight ahead.

"Where's my brother?"

#

AN: ^_^ Just remember... if you kill me, I can't finish! So no killing the authoress, okay? ^_^ Dedication goes to three people... as always. 1. My Duo. My apologies, dearest. 2. My Quatre. I apologize. It had to be done. 3. My Kidi-chan. I know what you didn't want to happen, but come on... Delana would make a good mommy, right? ^_^ Mwahahahahahaha!


	58. Chapter 58

AN: *peeks out from behind the closet* Okay. I'm sorry for the last chapter. And please note, that after this... there is probably one chapter plus and epilogue left. So... I will say it's been a joy writing this, and there is possibly a sequel to come, plus several short-stories to follow. And this will be over-hauled at some point. There are several things I'm not satisfied with, so... yeah. But not now. Later. For now... lets continue on with the story...

And HUGE shoutout to my dear little DaughterSkyVanny. I am sorry, little one! *huggles you* Please don't be mad.

#

**Waking Up In Vegas**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

#

"Fighting sucks," Midii growled. She leaned up over the concrete rise to fire another few shots at the three men taking cover behind the helicopter.

"Got that right," Emily muttered, firing another shot. Midii had proven herself to be fairly good at rapid fire, but Dorothy, thanks to her rather questionable career choice, was the better shot. She picked a target, then aimed and fired. She's downed at least two men already, and Midii had injured at least one more. Emily was a pacifist, and though she hadn't even hurt anyone yet... the fighting was tearing at her heart.

"Emily!"

Emily, eyes wide, peered out at the figure standing outside the helicopter.

"Cease fire!" Emily screamed to her two comrades, only moments before Dorothy could fire. The guns on the other side silenced as well.

"Aunt Louisa!" Emily said, standing up, ignoring the horrified hissing and whispering from Dorothy and Midii.

The woman across from then smirked, the smile marring her beautiful features.

"Stupid, stupid child. All you had to do was relay information, and you couldn't even do that properly."

"They were just people," Emily snapped. "It was only supposed to be **information**. There weren't supposed to be guns involved. Murder is no way to insure peace."

"It's the **only** way to insure peace," Louisa snarled.

"Dermail is dead," Emily cried. "Give it up. Wing is destoryed, Epyon is destroyed. It's all GONE. It's over."

"Wherever did you learn such weak ways, girl? Must have been from your mother's family, as it certainly didn't come from **my** side of the family. Weak-willed little filly, that's what she was. I'll never know what my good-for-nothing brother saw in her."

Emily's eyes hardened. "You are a cruel, heartless bitch."

"And that's still my mother!" cried another voice as the door to the roof burst open, and Sei Lovecraft stumbled into the fray.

"Sei!" Emily yelled.

"Marseilles," Louisa noted. "It took you long enough. I can't believe you let that Yuy-brat get the drop on you. "And just what **did** take you so damn long?"

"I had a few things to take care of first," the woman said. "But I'm here now. Yuy's in this building somewhere. And we can probably get Winner's location from him. Enough of this fighting. Why **are** you two fighting anyway?"

"Your cousin is a danger to this operation, Marseilles," Louisa said, raising her gun, pointed straight for a shocked, frozen Emily. "She needs to be eliminated just like the other threats."

"Wait! No!" Sei cried, rushing forward a few steps. "Mother, no! You can't!"

Louisa spared one last look at her daughter. "You're still too young. You'll understand later why it had to be done. Just listen to Mother. Mother always knows best."

Louisa turned her gaze back to Emily... and fired.

#

"Get me a phone," Jezzy croaked, trying to sit up. "I need..."

"Stay laying down," Jasper ordered, then produced the hospital room's phone. "Do you know who you're calling?"

She recited a number from memory and allowed Jasper to hold the phone to her ear. It rang several times.

"Haptism Residence, Marie speaking."

"Mom," Jezzy sighed in relief.

"Jezebel? Oh, my God! They said... they said you might not..."

"Mom, I'm fine. Just a little worse for wear is all. I doubt I'll be going on any missions any time soon, but I'm fine. Listen, I need you to call Sumeragi Lee for me."

"Sumeragi? But... why her?"

"I need her to go arrest Tsubarov and Quinze. All the info you need to hold him should be on my tablet. It's at the Maxwell residence in Tennessee. Relena has it. And I'm sure my brother will be bringing you some more evidence as well," Jezzy chuckled.

She could almost hear her mother shaking her head. "You two are as alike as two peas in a pod," Marie laughed.

"This to the person who could be my twin," Jezzy said wryly. "Just get Dad and call Sumeragi and get the arrest warrants."

"What about Barton?"

Jezzy sighed. "I have no proof. But rather take down who we can. There's always tomorrow for Dekim."

"Agreed."

"Oh... and make sure Sumeragi gets someone to head over to Dr. G's place... and probably stop by the Winner Residence. I know something's either going to happen, or already has. At least just have them check, okay? It'd put me at ease to know everything's okay."

"Always worrying about that brother of yours," Marie sighed. "Alright, darling. I will. Take care, Jezzy. No more trying to kill yourself, okay?"

Jezzy chuckled. "Okay, Mom. Besides... dying hurts like hell."

#

"No, Jon. I'm a pacifist!"

"'Rina, love. Please. I don't like you being out there, alone and unprotected. Just take it, it'll fit inside the zipper of your purse. You'll probably never have to use it, but I want you to have it."

"Guns are violent!"

"Guns don't kill people, 'Rina. People kill people. And I want you to be able to protect yourself."

"Alright... for you, Jon."

Marina stared in horror at the gun that had slipped from her numb fingers. Guns don't kill people. People kill people.

She'd killed her sister... she's killed her baby sister.

But Ninny had killed their father. Ninny would have killed Quatre... Ninny **tried** to kill Quatre, and now her baby brother was crying, hugging his friend- husband- as the crimson life drained from him.

Ninny had killed Iria. Did this make Marina herself no better than Ninny? She'd killed her own flesh and blood...

She stared at her hands, and backed up into the hall.

"No, no, no..." she whispered. "No."

"Marina!"

Marina shook her head, and kept backing up. "No. I killed her... Ninny..."

"Marina! Watch ou...!"

Marina wasn't watching. And when she took the next step back... her foot met with open air instead of floor.

"MARINA!" Her sister screamed as Marina tumbled backwards down the stairs.

"MARINA!"

In the distance... sirens wailed. Coming closer and closer.

But they were, perhaps, too late. Two bodies lay, lifeless, and another two lay, fading away bit by bit.

Much, much too late.

#

"S-s-sei?" Emily dropped to her knees as her cousin fell limply into her arms. No-one had seen her leap forwards, no-one had seen a blond blur move into the path of the bullet.

Louisa stared, horrified. "Marseilles?" she whispered, looking at the gun in her hand, and her daughter... at the bright red staining the white shirt.

"S-sei?" Emily cried, cradling the older girl to her chest. Louisa looked down at the gun in her hands. Sei? She'd shot... her own daughter? No...

"Marseilles," she cried... and started to run towards them... "Please don't die..."

Tear-filled hazel eyes glared up at her, and Louisa stopped cold.

"She's dead," Emily whispered. "She's... dead..."

"I... I..." Louisa looked from Emily and Sei to the gun in her hand. What had she done?

"My daughter..." she whispered, then raised the gun once more.

Emily closed her eyes, and flinched when the gun fired. The dull thud of a body dropping to the ground echoed in the eerie silence, but Emily didn't dare open her eyes. She could feel the coolness seeping into Sei's body, she could feel the once warm blood drying. She didn't need to see it- any of it.

"Alright," Dorothy's voice sounded, calm and sure. "Unless you guys want to become the next dead bodies on this roof, I suggest you drop your weapons and hold your hands up." There was silence, then the clink of guns hitting the ground. In the distance, Emily could hear sirens. Coming closer with every passing heartbeat.

But they were too late. Emily clutched the lifeless form of her cousin closer to her.

Much, much too late.

#

"Huh?" M looked at where the man had fell, but never remembering any of them hitting him. From his back sprouted an arrow shaft.

"Duo!"  
From the door, a petite girl with dark black hair ran into the room. "DUO! WUFEI!"

"Vanessa?" Duo peered out from where Wufei had landed on top of him. "Vanessa!"

The girl squealed, launching herself across the room at him, throwing away the bow she still held. "DUO!"

"Vanny!" Wufei gasped as the girl giggled and wriggled her way between them, arms wrapped around both of them until they were in little more than a 'puppy' pile on the floor. Maia was but a heartbeat behind them, joining into the fray.

"That's cute," M said, "And I'm happy for you, but there are other things to... Grandfather!"

M gasped as she saw her grandfather sinking to the floor slowly, a hand held to his abdomen.

"There's something I have to say, child," G said, looking from her to Heero, standing up, holding his left arm with his right hand. His shirt was torn, and it looked as if he had merely a flesh wound.

"Melora... The will's in the safe, as you know. Heero... I suggest contacting Doctor Jay."

"Doctor Jay?"

G shook his head. "There's things you don't know. Things you probably should know. Stupid, stupid Odin," he muttered. "I never agreed with this damn plan."

"Odin? What about my father?" Heero's eyes widened as he staggered towards the collapsed doctor.

G merely waved a weak hand. "You'll know one day, boy. Melora, help him find Jay. Jay has the answers. Stay strong, granddaughter. Stay strong." And then... nothing.

No thought was given to the dead Quinze... or his multiple dead and injured goonies, two of them downed by the same type arrow that speared Quinze. No thought was given to the room behind them all, where the remains of a potentially world-destructive weapon resided.

They were thinking of the joy on the faces of the reunited family

They were thinking of the heart-ache of loss, looking at the two doctors.

"Grandfather," Melora Germaine sighed, feeling the distinct absence of a pulse in her grandfather's neck.

In the distance, Heero could hear two separate gunshots, as if from the roof.

In the distance, they could hear the ring of sirens. Help was coming.

M felt a tear roll down her cheek, and fall to mingle with the blood on her grandfather's hand. But it was too late.

Much, much too late.

#

AN: *grins* So... a few cliffhangers solved... and more introduced. *ducks behind the closet again.* Just remember... I LOVE YOU ALL! *blows kisses*

PS... check out my profile! I have two poll questions up! Answers would be greatly appreciated! Ciao!


	59. Chapter 59

AN: Short, I know. But I think it's what's termed 'short and sweet'. Again... thank you everyone for sticking with me for so long, and I hope to keep seeing you on more stories!

#

Waking Up In Vegas

Chapter Fifty-Nine

#

Candice Riley had never- **never**- seen such a sight before in her life. After speaking with both the head of her hospital and a few rather powerful old friends, an entire hallway in her wing had been corded off and designated just for those patients related to what was now dubbed by the United States military forces as 'Operation: Wing'.

The wing had been placed under her direct authority, superseding even the patients personal doctors. With the help of her nurse staff, she made sure all the victims of this unfortunate incident were all healthy and healing.

In one room, a young woman lay, groggily coming out of a severe concussion, still under pain medication for her fractured arm. Candice smiled at the thought. It had been quite the surprise with the woman. It had given the doctor quite a scare for a moment when she'd read the results of the tests, but fortunately the tumble the woman had taken hadn't overly harmed the growing fetus inside her. When Candice left, the woman- just informed she was four weeks pregnant with her third baby- had been discussing with her husband naming the child 'Iria' or 'Ninette' if it were a girl.

The room right past her held a still very sleepy young lady who'd just come out of a coma. Remarkably, to Candice's surprise, the lady- little more than a girl- didn't seem to have any severe form of amnesia, though she was still fuzzy with a few of her memories. All of her bruises and injuries were also healing up nicely. It briefly made Candice wonder if the girl was related to 'Wonder Woman', but then again, Candice thought, she was the adopted daughter of Allelujia Haptism- nothing should surprise her when it came to that family. Her brother, with a slight bullet graze on his arm, sat comfortably in a chair next to her, having declined pain medication.

The two young men sharing the next room weren't as bad off as the others. One had a few bruises that Candice worried might be a broken rib... but it was, fortunately, only bruised. The man's husband, with his cheery demeanor and ever-present smile, was slightly worse, with similar bruising and a wound to his arm. Thankfully, the shot was clean. There would be physical therapy involved with regaining use- the shot had torn through the muscles, and thus had to be immobilized. But all in all, the two were lucky compared to some of the rest.

The next door held a man still slumbering in a drug-induced sleep. His husband, relieved that he lived, but still worried, hadn't left his side since he'd been admitted. Candice knew the chances were high that the man would survive, and with little more than a scar to show for his brush with death. It had, she admitted, been touch and go for a moment. The bullet had hit an artery, and the ambulance almost hadn't made it in time. But it **had**. And that was what was important.

Lastly, the doctor's gaze fell upon the people sitting out in the hall... and her heart plummeted. Everyone didn't have such a happy ending, she thought.

Two young children clung, sobbing, to an older teenager with brownish-blond hair. Not everyone had survived. Some hadn't made it. Including, she knew, the cousin of the teenager and a friend to the two children.

A woman sat, silent tears falling, off beside them. Another woman, with long blond hair, sat comforting her as in a corner, a man and two women stood talking- the two women obviously related, for their eyes were exactly the same.

Candice looked up as the doors to the wing opened and several people- too many to easily count- walked in, one of them on crutches with an older, identical, woman behind her, glaring. Candice smile... someone obviously didn't like using crutches. Hmm... but that woman did look very familiar. The eyes and the braid of dark brown hair...

Candice smiled again, and silently pointed them on down to the room they were probably seeking, outside of which the two children and teen sat.

"Daddy!" she heard a child cry out loudly when the group walked into the room, followed by cries of joy and happiness from the occupants of said room. A honey-haired woman went to the brother and sister's room, and Candice could imagine the woman's tear-filled blue eyes as walked past.

There were tears. There were smiles. There was laughter... yet there was sobbing. There was so much bad... but the good was still shining through- and vice versa.

Maybe it hadn't been a perfectly happy ending, Candice mused as she turned to walk away. But perhaps it could be a good beginning.

#

AN: Don't run. It's technically not done yet, because we still have a epilogue to post! It should be out soon! So don't run away!


	60. Chapter 60Epilogue

AN: I want to thank everyone who's stuck with this so far. Your support has meant the world to me, but I want to especially thank one person. She's been an inspiration to me; she's been a friend, a beta, a muse... I know there are a ton of people without whom this fic wouldn't have happened, but it most definitely is dedicated- from prologue to epilogue- to my dearest violet eyed demon. Happy birthday, hon. Your madre' loves you. ^_^

#

Waking Up In Vegas

Chapter 60/Epilogue

#

**One Year Later**

"My baby," Cecilia smiled at the girl. Violet eyes sparkled back at her.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. Vanny's the baby."

Cecilia blinked away a tear and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "You're my first baby. My oldest. You have no idea how happy I am right now. My oldest child getting married."

Cecilia took in the vision in the mirror. Delana stood here, Cecilia beside her. Cecilia's cream A-line skirt and emerald blouse contrasted against the yards of soft silk snow that encased her daughter. Off the shoulder, as pure white as Tennessee snowfall, and falling to a flirty uneven hem, it was as beautiful yet unique as the woman who wore it.

Delana turned around to face her mother with her dark chestnut hair straightened into an arrow-straight fall that ended past her waist, with nothing but a flower-and-crystal circlet around her head that trailed snow-white ribbons, sparkling crystals and pale white flowers into her hair. Smiling, she leaned in to kiss her mother's cheek.

"I love you, Mama," she whispered, just as a knock sounded at the door. Cecilia opened it to reveal Trowa standing there, smart and handsome in a clean, crisp white button-down shirt and khaki slacks.

"You look beautiful, 'Lana," he smiled, looking her over.

"And you look so handsome, Trowa Barton," she said, coming over to take his hand.

"And I think it's about time we head out there. They may send a search party after us."

Delana giggled, wrapping her arm around his. "Then by all means, let us toter out to meet them."

"Let's do."

#

Quatre stood there, wringing his hands in nervousness.

"Calm down, Quat," Cathy said, placing her hands over his. "Why're you so nervous? You're not the one getting married for the first time."

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes at her, "But when you can't remember the first time, it might as well be."

"You've got a point," Cathy smiled, looking out over the gathering. Howard, her soon-to-be father-in-law, was looking rather more distinct than usual in clean black slacks, a white shirt and- of course- a loud Hawaiian print tie. He waited beside Hilde- dressed in a sleek black dress- in the front row of chairs.

The backyard of the Maxwell ranch had been turned into a romantic, fantasy garden. White roses and pale orange lilies. Maia and Vanny were there in matching pink sundresses. Duo- in black jeans, a black button-down and complete with black boots and a black Stetson- stood beside Wufei who wore black slacks with a white shirt and black vest. Clad in lavender and pink frills, Mei was with them, her hair curled to perfection with a headband of pink and purple flowers on her head.

Midii, Emily, and Dorothy were there, all side by side. Even Megan was there with her family, all of them- plus her brother and his new wife.

Relena waited, too. All of their family- Quatre's sisters and their families. All of their friends.

"You know, Cathy... you look quite pretty."

Cathy blushed, looking away from the blond man. Her fiery red hair was curled more precisely than normal, with a sparkling crystal and silver tiara perched atop her head. Her dress was snow white and floor length, split up her side to her thigh and hugging every curve she had. With spagetti straps that criss-crossed into an intricate pattern down her entire spine to her lower back, she looked elegant and modern, like some edgy princess.

She opened her mouth to reply, but then the music began. She turned, fixated on the aisle that ran between the two sets of chairs, down to the rose covered arch. For a moment, she thought about how more-than-usually handsome her brother looked... but then all of her attention was focused on her girlfriend and lover.

The late afternoon sunlight drifted down around the two making their way down the aisle, casting them in an almost ethereal glow.

"Love you," Delana whispered with a smile as Trowa placed her hand in Cathy's.

Cathy's response was a blinding smile.

"Friends and family," the priest- Jasper's father- began, "We are gathered here today to witness the union of not one, but two couples in the glory that is marriage. Before you today, stand Quatre Aaron Winner and Trowa Gavin Barton II. Also, Catherine Michelle Bloom and Delana Helen Maxwell. Who here will speak on behalf of these two couples?"

"We will," Duo said, standing with Heero. "I have to say, I never expected my sister to fall in love with Cathy, but now I can't imagine it being any other way. Cathy, you're already part of the family- but I'm glad you're joining it officially now. And 'Lana, you'd best take care of her or I'll get your frying pan."

Wufei and a few others- including Delana- giggled at the memory that brought up.

"Quatre, Trowa," Heero began. "I know you two didn't have the best or easiest of starts to this relationship, and I know for a while I couldn't accept it... but for once, I'm glad to be proven wrong. You proved me wrong, Trowa. And I can safely say I have **two** best friends now."

Clapping followed as the priest asked if anyone had any objections. When none were presented, he moved on.

"Quatre, Trowa? Your vows."

Quatre smiled up at his husband and lover. "I can't tell you how happy I am to be standing beside you today. I still can't remember everything about how we met, but that's okay. I know what I **felt**. And I've never felt this way with anyone else. Thank you for all you've done. Thank you for all you continue to do for me. I know it's been a rough year, but I wouldn't have wanted to face it with anyone else. I love you, and I will **always** love you. Forever and a day... This is my promise to you. Forever and a day."

Blinking away a tear that wanted to fall, Trowa tightened his hand in Quatre's. "You are my light, my inspiration. My muse. Never forget that. **You** are the one I want, the one I love. The one I need. I can't offer much. A broken home, a crazy extended family, a few little sketches. Not much at all. But I can offer you myself. All I am, all I was, and all I ever will be... this is my promise to you."

"That's all I want," Quatre whispered. "Just you."

So wrapped up in looking into each others eyes, they missed Delana and Cathy's vows, and were startled back into the present by the preacher minutes later.

"With the acceptance of these vows, I now present to you," he told the crowd, "Trowa and Quatre Winner-Barton and Delana and Catherine Maxwell."

Cheering erupted in the garden as everyone stood up, clapping as the two newly wedded (or, in Quatre and Trowa's case newly re-wedded) couples made their way back down the aisle.

People gathered outside the garden to wish them well, but one person stood a little ways back, just observing. Her long, pale hair was falling in loose curls over her icy-blue dress. She smiled. Things were so good. This was a good ending. Or a good beginning, she thought. She desperately hoped things stayed this good.

Leaning back on her heels, she let her eyes stray away from the sweet scene before her, only just then noticing she had her dog tags- which she never took off- out of her dress's neckline, playing with them. She turned the tags over to reveal the small charm hidden between them.

Alot had happened in the past few months. Wing was destroyed. Epyon destroyed. Even the machines' operating system... Zero... had been completely scrapped after a few well placed words from her adoptive father. Quatre was happy with his lover. Hell... her brother had finally given in and was now secretly dating Relena. Everyone was happy- life had been close to normal, whatever that was, for this past year. All the bad guys were defeated... and all of the so-called 'doomsday' devices were destroyed, along with all the research pertaining to them.

Well... almost all, she thought as she looked at the charm.

She flicked the hidden catch- a moveable part of the Celtic knot design- and the charm opened up, just like a locket to reveal a small, tiny disk.

"Vayeate," she murmured, gently running a finger down the cd's edge. She snapped the locket closed, and looked back up as Jasper called out to her. She just couldn't figure him out. Oh, well. One step at a time, she thought, dropping the chain back down her dress.

Nobody needed to know to future... the fortune... that she wore around her neck. At least not until the world was *ready* for it.

After all... third time's the charm, right?

~Owari~

Author's Final Notes: Well... that's it. Or is it? No worries, for there are plans for a sequel- thanks to a nagging little demon. ^_^ Again, much thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story so far, or who will come later and read. I don't want anyone to feel left out, but there are several people to whom thanks is owed on this fic.

My family- like, duh. My hubby has been a pillar of strength when I thought about giving up.

VED- without you, I'd be lost. Without you... Vegas would not have ever been finished.

Kidishcaresh- your support, challenges, and muse-like tendencies have helped me out more than you know. And I still want you to wear the white dress...

Animechan123- This last year has been amazing! Without our story, Vegas might have choked off all my inspiration, so much thanks.

Silent Epiphany- Do I really need to say this? I enjoy our conversations so much, and your enthusiastic support has helped me out a lot.

And also, everyone else who reviewed. Your reviews gave me hope. The hope to continue on with the absolute longest fic I've ever done... it's three times the length of my other longest fics...

Cinnamon, Nessa, Primavera, Deb... everyone who's left a review, my sincere thanks goes out to each and every one of you. I hope this isn't a final goodbye, and I hope to see you again soon! Ja!


End file.
